The Great Alliance
by HourGlass8
Summary: Based on a great alliance formed between all ninja, good and bad, enemies and friends. when a strong group of unknown ninja attack shinobi from all village's, the ninja have no choice but to align, the problem is the enemy is bigger, and they have all seemed to forgotten there first lesson...Teamwork. This story contains most characters but focuses mainly on the leaders.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One…**

"**Okay, so if this is ganna work we have to trust each other. Everyone got that!?"**** Tsunade called from her post which was situated in front of everyone on a slightly elevated platform to everyone else. Due to unfortunate circumstances all shinobi were forced ( at least they all agreed) to join sides and fight the opposing side. So far the alliance consisted of Konoha , Mist , The Akatsuki , Sound and Sand. The leaders of all the groups stood by Tsunade's side, all equally as high up. It was finally time for the vote on which leader should lead the entire group over all. Some leaders more adamant to be in control than others. Madara stood tall not wanting anyone but himself to be in control, The Mizukage did the same, she thought she was most deserving to be in the lead. Tsunade knew she could only trust herself and refused to let her village down by not being the top leader. The other two leaders how ever, Gaara and Orochimaru did not care and hung around at the back, Gaara sitting on a sand cloud he made for himself and Orochimaru lazily leaning against a wall, they were sharing a conversation about something Tsunade didn't bother listen to. Why Orochimaru and Gaara felt they had no need to become leader Tsunade didn't know, it seemed as if they already trusted the other teams enough not to need to be in control… but what ever it was it was up to them.**

"**Hey! Are you coming or not! Sound! Sand!" The Mizukage barked over, the two almost un-human like leaders let there eyes slip to her.**

"**You continue with out us, the Leader is quite clear." Orochimaru called back, Gaara nodded in agreement. The Mizukage scoffed at them.**

"**By that I assume you mean me!" She replied cockily.**

"**No, Tsunade-Hime will be leader… after all she has the biggest village and therefore most votes." Orochimaru said letting his golden eyes move away from the Mizukage.**

"**Wha- What… we can not vote like this then!" She complained.**

"**As Gaara and I here first mentioned in our earlier meeting, I recall you telling us to be silent whilst agreeing to these terms." Orochimaru replied back , a satisfied smile on his face. The arrogant woman deserved it and he knew Tsunade would not betray them… at least if she was anything like her old self he knew.**

"**Your loss Mizukage." Gaara said as he let his green eyes meet the snakes as he tried to resume their earlier conversation.**

"**I thought we'd do it differently this is cheating!" She yelled.**

"**Well yes it is but you said it was fine… so now it is all fair game. Your argument is futile Mizukage, sit down before your people get worried." Orochimaru stated.**

"**My people! My people are brave! They fear nothing and if even the slightest bit of fear enters them they ignore it! They show no emotion unless necessary! Unlike your ignorant bunch! My people hide sadness, fear, anger and even happiness until after the war! That is the type of village who should lead!" She yelled back at him, Orochimaru sighed and glanced up at her.**

"**Then you are setting a rather bad example throwing this fit, if the Mizukage can not even stay calm in this situation I doubt her people can. Now why not just sit down, we have nothing to say to you." Orochimaru said, his smile had faded as he got bored and fed up with the anger being shot his way by the woman.**

"**Get to the stands! We will do this properly." She said her voice trying to be calmer.**

"**Leave us be Mizukage we have spoken." Gaara said he was also getting irritated by the woman.**

"**What kind of leaders give up before starting!" She said back.**

"**We have not given up, there is simply no need for us to be leader. In fact a leader at all is a bad idea in itself. Why put one Village above another. All we have created is a divide in our people." Orochimaru said back.**

"**Exactly we do not need a leader. So you carry on." Gaara said.**

"**A leader is actually needed if your to blind to see it the-" The Mizukage was cut short.**

"**Then please enlighten us on the use of one. We are not deciding anything doing this. Sand will still follow Gaara above all, Sound will listen to me and Mist will listen to no other leader but you… no matter who is so called leader over all leaders. It's just a vote that leads to nothing. If you where chosen as the leader above all of us what would the point be. If I got up and left Sound would come with me whether you as leader liked it or not. This is pointless, continue if you must but we will not bother in something meaningless." Orochimaru said his voice held irritation in it.**

"… **I suppose but imagine you win, what joy your village will have! What pride!" She said back, she would not give up her point.**

"**I will not march my armies into unnecessary battles just for pride and joy of victory." Gaara said.**

"**But this is different there is no cost in loosing." She replied.**

"**The joy and pride your village would have had in winning will change to anger and humiliation, your people might act on it. We have informed our villages of how futile this was and they have not gotten caught up in it. Notice how your group and Konoha are in such chaos over a title well we have none of that. Now leave us." Gaara said .**

"**That is not-" The Mizukage was cut of by a hiss like voice.**

"**Do what you must, we are not stopping you. We ask for nothing more than you to leave us alone." Orochimaru said his voice meant he was done, the Mizukage took it as a good time to leave the two leaders alone, their un-human eyes watched her as she went back to her stand.**

"**The votes are in!" an announcer called, he opened up a little paper. "And the leader above all is… Tsunade from the hidden leaf village!" He exclaimed. Tsunade stood up waving out to her village that now consisted of a whole lot more faces. She identified some people, Kakashi stood on a tree his book in hand, Sakura was waving franticly, Shikimaru smiled sitting down on a bench… Naruto bounced up and down with excitement his voice clearly distinguishable above all others in the crowd.**

"**What place was I!?" the Mizukage demanded.**

"**..um… third…" The announcer said.**

"**What! Who else beat me!" She snapped.**

"**Gaara of the sand…"**

"**Seems as if my village is bigger than yours." Gaara said as he walked past her, Orochimaru followed behind him talking to Kabuto who had come up to meet Orochimaru as soon as it ended. Madara glared although being behind his mask made it un-see able.**

"**Thank you! Thank you all! I swear I will not let you down, whether from Konoha, sand, Sound, Mist or the Akatsuki!" Tsunade called to them.**

"**HEY! WHY'd YA PUT US LAST HMM!?" a familiar voice called, a furious looking blonde glared up. He flicked his fringe out his eyes.**

"**You just had more people!" Deidara yelled up.**

"**Quiet Deidara!" Madara said as he walked of to go to the bottom floor where everyone else was. No one but Tsunade was allowed on the ledge now.**

"**Any problems must be reported to a second in command! That consists of for sand… Temari, and for Konoha… Shikaku, for Myst Gale, for Sound… Kabuto and lastly the Akatsuki is Itachi. Right-"**

"**Put us last again!" Deidara could be heard.**

"**As I was saying, when you complain to them they will give the problem to the head, in Sand that is Gaara in Sound Orochimaru, in Konoha it is still Shikaku, in Myst the Mizukage… and the Akatsuki is Madara."**

"**The nerve!" Deidara yelled again.**

"**If the problem is serious enough they will give it to me. All agreed, now go settle yourselves!" Tsunade concluded, she looked around the crowd as they dispersed. She noticed Deidara going of his head over something to Itachi. The Uchiha gave a displeased look and sighed, leading the angered blonde else where.**

"**This is stupid! It was unfair, this was no way in choosing!" The Mizukage fumed to gale, he nodded in agreement.**

"**Yes Ma'am, it was unreasonable." He replied.**

"**Something must be done. I will talk to Madara see what he thinks, if all the leaders agree it was unfair then there will be a re-vote!" The Mizukage said. She walked straight towards the direction Madara had been seen.**

"**Madara! What do you think of this… it was unfair. Agree to this and we shall have a re vote with more fair methods." The Mizukage said to the masked man.**

"**I agree, but what is your and my word? Tsunade will not change." Madara replied back.**

"**No, but if you, me, Gaara and Orochimaru all say it was unfair she will have to listen!" The Mizukage said, Madara nodded, his red eyes met hers.**

"**Okay, and I suppose you have a way to get the snake and demon to agree?" Madara asked.**

"**I want you to speak to Orochimaru, I'll take Gaara." She replied.**

"**What? Why must I get the hard one? It was your plan." Madara said, not looking forward to trying to get the stubborn snake to agree.**

"**Well, for one he used to be in your organisation. He knows you better. And lastly he hates me."**

"**He hates me just as much, and he doesn't know me more than just a liar." Madara argued.**

"**Well, you have a better shot, just try." She said, she left Madara with no other option as she turned of and headed for the Sand leader. Madara sighed and looked toward the Sound people. He walked around looking for Orochimaru. He got fed up after a while and asked a random Sound shinobi for assistance.**

"**You, where is Orochimaru?" Madara asked, the man shot him a look.**

"**Don't know." He said briefly. The manner and disrespect angered the Akatsuki leader. He walked over to get closer to the rude sound shinobi.**

"**You ought to get more respect Shinobi!" Madara said his sharigan piercing the man. Before the nightmare enclosed the sound shinobi the man let out a scream. As if answering his call a voice cut Madara's sharigan nightmare and gave enough time for the man to escape unharmed.**

"**Madara, What do you think you are doing?" Orochimaru said as he came over, the rude sound shinobi from before ran to stand by his leaders side.**

"**Your people should learn respect." Madara said.**

"**I recall one of your people yelling about being last on the list during the last meeting." Orochimaru said back referring to Deidara's out burst.**

"**Suppose so, I wanted to speak to you."**

"**Well Madara you chose a poor way to call me. Attacking some one in my village barely makes me want to speak with you." Orochimaru said his yellow eyes slipping to the shaken shinobi behind him, Orochimaru sighed.**

"**You may go." Orochimaru said to the man, the shinobi nodded gratefully and ran.**

"**Will you listen?" Madara asked.**

"**Do I have the choice?" Orochimaru said back.**

"**The Mizukage and I have decided that it was unfair. We wish for your agreement that we should redo it." Madara said, Orochimaru shook his head.**

"**Madara really… I just explained how pointless this whole leader thing really is to the Mizukage do not tell me you can't see that, do I really have to explain it to you as well." Orochimaru said his golden eyes looking bored from the topic already.**

"**But we feel Tsunade is the wrong person!" Madara tried to argue.**

"**And what, you are?" Orochimaru said.**

"**No maybe not, but the Mizukage-"**

"**She is worse than you Madara."**

"**Listen, I would be an ideal leader, I have been in many wars and conquered almost all of them. I know what I am doing when it comes to this." Madara said.**

"**Can I bring up the point that all your comrades die every time. After every battle you fight your allies end up dead." Orochimaru said back.**

"**All I'm saying is we want a revote."**

"**All I'm saying is that it is unnecessary, besides if we were to do one over how is there possibly a fair way in deciding? We have to include the people and considering Konoha will always have more-"**

"**We won't include the people, the Feudal lords will choose, or we can fight for it." Madara said, he saw the displeased look Orochimaru gave him when he had gotten interrupted.**

"**The Feudal lord's have disappeared… it is kind of the main reason this happened not to mention if we fought for it you would just win. Being the best leader has nothing to do with strength." Orochimaru replied. Madara sighed… this was harder than he thought.**

"**So you agree then? We should choose new leaders?" The Mizukage asked Gaara. Gaara nodded at the female.**

"**No, when you say it like that Tsunade is not fit for being leader you are right but neither are you. So I will have to take chances with-" Gaara got interrupted.**

"**We could make sure you got to be leader! Anyone but Tsunade. What do you say?" The Mizukage said, Gaara considered it… it would be safer for his village this way… but it would be unfair… plus Orochimaru had been right in saying the leader thing was a bad idea. If he got involved then so would his village…**

"**It wouldn't be fair… however if I get to be in charge that is fine I will agree." Gaara said finally… not actually knowing why… it seemed like a bad idea…**

"**Good and I'm sure Madara has already gotten Orochimaru to agree, I'll meet you at Tsunade's office in ten minutes." The Mizukage said bounding of, Madara awaited her outside the gate.**

"**Well?" She asked.**

"**Sorry, he refuses…" Madara said.**

"**What! We only have ten minutes! Gaara thinks we are ganna help him win… but we are not. I just said that so he would help us revote. What are we ganna do now!"**

"**Doesn't matter, it is three against two, we win anyway." Madara said as him and the Mizukage headed for Tsunade.**

"**What? It was fair we all agreed!" Tsunade said irritated.**

"**Well we want a revote. So it has to be done." The Mizukage said both Madara and Gaara at her side, Tsunade scanned them.**

"**What about Orochimaru? He is not here." Tsunade said.**

"**He didn't want to revote but it is still majority of us who wants to." The Mizukage said.**

"**Why did he say no?" Tsunade asked, hoping his answer would be able to back up her refusal to revote.**

"**He said it was pointless, but that was his opinion." Madara put forth.**

"**Well as leader I say no revote, why do you not trust me!" Tsunade said back.**

"**You won unfairly win again and the title is yours!" Madara replied.**

"**No." The blonde Hokage said.**

"**You do not have a choice!" Madara replied.**

"**You said majority wants a revote well majority voted me in! So this is pointless." Tsunade said knowing the Mizukage would be angered at the past being brought up.**

"**We already said we want to revote fairly, or not even revote just re pick, we can fight for it or do some challenge for it." Madara said.**

"**Yes, one that does not involve numbers." Gaara put in. Tsunade sighed.**

"**Listen guys, I just contacted cloud, the Riakage is willing to join as is Stone. If we have not got a leader by tomorrow then they will be in it as well. And quite honestly the Riakage and Tsukage do not seem fit for this…" Tsunade said.**

"**Sounds fair we will wait till they get here then, they deserve a turn to be leader!" The Mizukage said, she smiled and turned of.**

"**Wai-"Tsunade was walked out on and left alone in the office she sighed… this could only end badly…**


	2. Chapter 2

**"****So what is the challenge?" The Riakage asked as he heard about the opening for leader.**

**"****We decided to make it simple. We must all race to the finish first one there wins. You are allowed to get rid of contestants however no death and you can use all your resources to do it. Alright the goal is that you must pass every village and end up here again. So the leader with the best skill, planning and strength will win…" The Mizukage explained.**

**"****So in other words Madara." Orochimaru said, the Mizukage shot him a look.**

**"****Why Madara, do you think he is the best?" She snapped at him.**

**"****No, but I do think that he has teleportation." Orochimaru said.**

**"… ****oh well Madara that is off limits. Everything else goes." She said.**

**"****But that is not fair it is a part of my power if I am allowed to use it in war I can use it now." Madara said, not considering it fair.**

**"****Oh and how do we get a leader out if we can not kill them?" The Riakage asked.**

**"****Course he wants to know that!" Madara said shooting the man a look.**

**"****Knock them out, trap them. Anything that will stop them from proceeding but not kill them." Orochimaru informed him.**

**"****yes, Madara… how about this. All of us have to give up one power the other group decides, Madara we cancel your teleportation, Riakage none of that ultimate speed mode, Tsunade no releasing your chakara thing mode, Gaara no going demon, Snake no turning into that stupid Hydra mode and I will not cover any of the place in mist as to not make you lost." The Mizukage said, Orochimaru didn't notice her purposeful spite in the way she said his power.**

**"****Fine." Tsunade said. Everyone agreed and went to the starting point.**

**"****Hear that guys. Any resources, we can be Madara's resource's!" Itachi said.**

**"****Uh-uh I don't wanna be someone's frikin resource!" Deidara complained.**

**"****Ugh Deidara look at it metaphorically!" Itachi said.**

**"****I did and I don't like it!" Deidara shot back.**

**"****Kay well allies are resources to technically so deal with it. We gotta slow the other contestants." Itachi said. The rest of the Akatsuki agreed and they split up.**

**"****So Sasuke…whose side ya on?" Naruto asked his old friend, the black haired boy shot him a look. Sasuke turned his back on the blonde bouncy child and walked of.**

**"****My own team Naruto." Sasuke said, still refusing to acknowledge the fact that him and Naruto where once again team mates.**

**"****Well if that's the case you might as well go and be a part of this thing… since you're your own group." Naruto said. Sasuke's cold eyes met Naruto's bright blue ones.**

**"****That would be a waste of my time." He said as he walked of.**

**"****Bet Tsunade will win! I'm ganna help her!" Naruto called after him.**

**"****Please Madara has this one, speed and the Akatsuki are on his side." Sasuke said.**

**"****Kay it's a bet! Madara versus Tsunade! Meet ya at the end Sasuke!" Naruto called as he raced of to find a way to help Tsunade. Sasuke took to the challenge and disappeared to help Madara…**

**Tsunade raced to Orochimaru's side she smiled at him, his snake eyes shot daggers.**

**"****So I was thinking… ya know for old times sake we help each other till the end." Tsunade said ignoring the glares.**

**"****I do not have an interest in this alliance ask Gaara or something." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Wait you do not care about winning right? I mean you say it is meaningless." Tsunade asked.**

**"****Yes, and your point?" Orochimaru asked her.**

**"****Well, you were happy with me leading last time, help me win and there will be no risk of the Riakage getting first place." Tsunade said, Orochimaru scanned her for a second.**

**"****Fine, I do not see me winning doing any good. I killed most of those village's Kage's if I were to become leader they would feel unsafe. Besides my own of course. But all the villages have a relative trust for you…" Orochimaru agreed Tsunade made a little yes sound before asking.**

**"****So how we ganna do this?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****Well it depends do you want to head for the finish or focus on taking out other leaders?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****Head for the finish it isn't very Konoha to take people out unnecessarily." Tsunade said.**

**"****Kay then we can do this…"**

**"****Idiot." Deidara said to the brunette next to him, Sasori shot him a look.**

**"****Excuse you." Sasori said back.**

**"****I said you are an idiot… ya know for getting us lost and all." Deidara replied flicking golden hair away from his eyes.**

**"****we are not lost!" Sasori snapped.**

**"****Oh what would you call it then Dana." Deidara replied.**

**"****Planning a better way than the map says." Sasori replied.**

**"****Of course but unfortunately maps tend to be good ways on finding destinations and when you need to go North going West will not lead you to North!" Deidara said back.**

**"****Calm down will you." Sasori said.**

**"****Can't we use my plan! Birds will get us there faster plus we can see were we are going from the sky." Deidara said already moulding a clay bird or two.**

**"****No Deidara they will see us and shoot us down. We must be discrete." Sasori said.**

**"****Fine just- hey look it's Itachi! Hey why is he running?"**

**"****Go Kisame!" Itachi said as he bolted. The Uchiha not even looking back at his ally.**

**"****well that isn't fair!" Kisame said looking at their opponent, "Come on Itachi I wanna fight this guy!" Kisame said, Itachi sighed.**

**"****We do not have time Kisame we know we could win against this guy but we do not have the time!" Itachi replied back tugging Kisame's black sleeve. Kisame sighed and followed Itachi he looked back at his opponent.**

**"****Hey where ya think ya runnin ta." Bee called after the two Akatsuki members. He was in his demon released mode.**

**"****Ignore him and let's go!" Itachi said, they flew past not even noticing Deidara and Sasori as they did so.**

**"****See they are lost to!" Sasori said, Deidara rolled his eyes and followed the path with his eyes until he saw what Itachi and Kisame had run from.**

**"****Hey it's that cloud guy Bee, he isn't so tough! Itachi! Kisame! Where the hell ya going you cowards!" Deidara called after them.**

**"****Come on Deidara no time to fight!" Sasori said pulling the younger man of as he leapt to Itachi's side, Deidara muttered something and then carried on running with the group.**

**"****Hmm, where do you think she is?" Naruto asked he had gathered all the people he could find, this consisted of Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi and Iruka.**

**"****My bugs can not see her." Shino informed them.**

**"****Can't smell her either." Kiba said Akamaru barked in agreement.**

**"****No luck here." Neji said as he let his Byakugan fall away. Naruto sighed.**

**"****So how do we help what we can't find?" Naruto complained, he then leapt up to the largest tree.**

**"****We might as well save this energy for another day…" Shikamaru said.**

**"****No, if we can't help her get places faster we can slow the others down! Look there's Gaara!" Naruto said.**

**"****Naruto! We don't want to ruin Gaara. If anyone besides Tsunade should win it should be him." Kakashi said, Naruto gave a disappointed wine.**

**"****No one else but Tsunade is going to win so it doesn't matter… but Gaara is a friend so how about Bee, he's down there causing trouble!" Naruto said.**

**"****How about we stop Sasuke instead?!" Sakura said finding any excuse to see the black haired Uchiha , Naruto looked at her and then out again.**

**"****But Sakura-chan… Bee is right there and we don't know where Sasuke-"**

**"****Well we can LOOK Naruto!" Sakura said she then spun to Neji, "Well! Get looking." She said Neji glared at her and then turned of.**

**"****Byakugan!" He said he looked around a while until saying, East." Neji said.**

**"****He is not alone." Shino said as he came up to the group.**

**"****oh… well who is with him?" Sakura asked.**

**"****Um… I believe Madara is." Shino said holding and insect on his arm.**

**"****ugh, he is having better luck than us!" Naruto complained leaping down from a tree and heading into Sasuke's direction. The group followed.**

**"****Funny, I thought the Akatsuki would help me… not you." Madara said as Sasuke ran beside him.**

**"****Don't get happy Madara." Sasuke snapped.**

**"****Oh I never do with you." Madara replied back causing the boy beside him to shoot sharigans at him.**

**"****Hmph, I don't have to help you if you are ganna be ungrateful!" Sasuke replied.**

**"****Oh well I'd hate to waste your time. Feel free to go." Madara replied. Sasuke thought about the deal.**

**"****I have my reasons for staying." Sasuke said. Madara smiled, for once he could say something to Sasuke with out fear of the brat attacking him.**

**"****SASUKE-KUN!" a familiar girl's voice said. Sasuke looked back to see Sakura followed by a large group of people among them was Naruto. As they came into view Sasuke was attacked by Naruto and Sakura while Madara took on the rest of the group which was mainly Kakashi… and least mainly Iruka.**

**Flames went every where as everyone engaged in battle. Naruto threw Kunia's at Sasuke who avoided them easily. The two old friends fought testing each other to see how much better they had gotten over the years of being away from one another. Each shinobi taking turns to attack and avoid. Sakura mainly watched now and again she would try but Sasuke was more interested in fighting the blonde boy.**

**Eventually Madara had managed to escape and head for the finish line…**

**All the leaders raced for the end, clashing with each other know and again. The Mizukage looked around.**

**"****Ha, looks like the two Sannin got left behind!" She scoffed as she took the lead, The Riakage cut her off and they clashed a few seconds letting Gaara take the lead who was soon fighting with Madara. They all did the same thing over and over till Konoha came into view. The Mizukage saw opportunity and sent lava at the Riakage then at the other two, Gaara got caught of guard while Madara did not even notice, he flew past the finish line.**

**"****I win." Madara said, his victory eminent in his voice.**

**"****Actually we've been waiting here for a while… took you long enough!" Tsunade said, she was sitting on one of the buildings. Orochimaru by her side.**

**"****What? When did you get here?" Madara asked.**

**"****An hour ago." Tsunade replied.**

**"****How did you get here so fas-" Madara didn't need to ask the rest, a large purple head rose from behind Orochimaru, his white teeth showing in it's sadistic smile. Madara stared into it's blue eyes.**

**"****Manda…" Madara said. The two had obviously used Manda to take them there, the snake was incredibly fast and could move under ground. The two Sannin had stayed out of dangers way by going under the earth and Manda's speed meant he could get them there quickly.**

**"****That isn't fair!" The Mizukage yelled. Tsunade rolled her eyes.**

**"****He is a resource and we used him." Tsunade shot back, Manda growled.**

**"****See! No one likes to be a resource it's common knowledge." Deidara said to Itachi who glared at him.**

**"****Hey Sasori, we should of gone via bird… we would've been them right now." Deidara added.**

**"****Thanks." Orochimaru said to his serpent and gave him a light pat, Manda looked over to his summoner.**

**"****What I can't stay." Manda said enjoying being in another world.**

**"****A little big for this village don't you think?" Orochimaru said, Manda sighed and turned to smoke, leaving a very happy Tsunade behind.**

**"****Twice, I won twice." Tsunade said to the Mizukage.**

**"****Both times were unfair." She snapped.**

**"****Take that Sasuke I won!" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him.**

**"****Shut up Naruto…" Sasuke replied though there was no actual annoyance in his voice. **

**Tsunade walked into her office she looked around it. Still hadn't changed, not that it would have. She sat down and continued with where she had left of…**

**"****We refuse to see you as leader!" The Mizukage snapped.**

**"****You agreed to leave matters alone after this!" Tsunade said back, her voice filled with irritation.**

**"****We refuse none the less!" The Mizukage said just as irritated.**

**"****Well I'm sorry but you have no right to knock me off again. Besides if I'm not counted then Orochimaru was technically second so he would be leader!" Tsunade replied.**

**"****Technically he came first you arrived both on Manda at the same time, a rematch is necessary." The Mizukage said back.**

**"****Orochimaru and Manda stopped let me go first and then entered. It was fair, planned but fair to the rules." Tsunade said back.**

**"… ****we do not wish for you to lead!" The Mizukage said.**

**"****Well I'm sorry your wishes will not get me to step down. I'm done with this conversation!" Tsunade said her words final. The Mizukage left with as little respect as she had walked in with. She stormed to Madara's side of the base, she walked up to him in haste.**

**"****Madara we must do something!" She said.**

**"****We lost, we can do nothing more." Madara said.**

**"****We can, we can all stand up and say we do not want a leader because it was a bad idea." She replied back, Madara sighed.**

**"****Okay fine, I'll talk to Gaara. You can have the snake this time!" Madara said back.**

**"****I can't, he hates me more than he does you. Face it people listen better to you than they ever would me. You need to take the people who are hard to persuade. That would be Orochimaru and the Riakage!" She said, Madara's eye shot up at her.**

**"****And the Riakage… fine, Gaara is yours then."**

**"****Fair." She said, Madara sighed, it was late and no one would be happy talking at this hour, for once Orochimaru seemed like the more passive one at least compared to the Riakage. He'd have too talk to the loud leader first and the snake second. Madara walked to the Riakage.**

**"****Riakage." He said.**

**"****What does the Akatsuki want here!?" The Riakage replied in a typical angered voice.**

**"****Do you agree we should have no leader? If so we are holding a complaint we should all be equal." Madara said.**

**"****I am a bit concerned of letting Konoha lead, very well I agree." He said. Madara was shocked that was to easy, maybe Orochimaru would be just as easy.**

**Madara shared a few words with the man and then said farewell, he made for the Sound part of the place and looked around for Orochimaru. He was harder to find than the large loud Riakage. Madara looked around at all the places he'd assume him to be. He wasn't doing a very good job of finding him. He searched around before meeting with Kabuto.**

**"****Kabuto, where is Orochimaru?" Madara asked the white haired man.**

**"****I was told he was going on a mission, helping a group scan the lands for any potential threats. Must I take a message?" Kabuto asked moving his glasses in place.**

**"****No, why did he go? The Leaders should stay here." Madara said.**

**"****Tsunade said that there was suspicious activity over there, and to keep the look outs safe Orochimaru and Kakashi where told to go with to fight anything the look outs could not handle." Kabuto replied calmly.**

**"****That is ridiculous, he should not be sent on such a useless mission. What happens if they get bombed and die! Sound will fall apart! Tsunade needs to learn her place." Madara said back.**

**"****Orochimaru would not die from one or two bombs, he would be able to protect himself and the others, not to mention they have Kakashi with them so they are really fine. And Tsunade's place is at the top so she really doesn't have to watch her step." Kabuto replied.**

**"****She won't be, even leaders must watch their step." Madara said.**

**"****Take your own words Madara that is treason, you will be thought to be conspiring if someone over heard you. Must I tell Orochimaru to find you when he returns?" Kabuto asked.**

**"****Do that." Madara said turning away sharply, Kabuto looked at the leader go… he was a strange leader and he had made the conspiracy he obviously wanted to talk to Orochimaru about not very secret…**

**"****Behind you." Orochimaru warned the silver haired ninja with him, Kakashi jumped out the way of the incoming attack. It was a good thing Tsunade had sent him and the Sannin because other wise their look out troop would have been completely destroyed. Kakashi was also grateful he was not alone fighting because there were more masked men than expected.**

**"****Thank you." Kakashi replied in his usual calm and cool manner. Orochimaru sent his large serpent at the man he was fighting's throat, the man disappeared at the last second and emerged form the ground. Before the man had steadied himself Orochimaru had another snake emerge from the earth below him, the snake knocked the man to the floor and then violently shook him in its jaws, blood flicking everywhere. Orochimaru entrusted the death of the man to his snake and focused his attention on a new opponent that was targeting a look out member. He rushed the man and emerged in a clash with him. The men were all in masks, some called them rogue ANBU members but their fighting ability was too great. No one knew what village any of them came from. They had mysteriously just appeared and mass killed. They were strong, the weakest strength of them was on a Jounins level. Orochimaru fought the man for a while before the masked man was finally caught by a serpent and dying in its rage. Orochimaru then made his way to the next one he had killed at least seventeen of the men and Kakashi had gotten ten, some of the look out members had gotten a few so that made an extra six and there were still many more. Through number alone the masked men were at an advantage. Orochimaru fortunately did not have to worry about Kakashi as the Jounin could hold himself, it was the look out people that were difficult, he had to constantly protect them. After fighting for a few more hours, the two had tired, everyone had a limit of strength and chakara. And the shear number alone was enough to kill, no matter how many they killed more would come. They had taken at least a small army together, they wouldn't be able to hold the look outs for any longer. More men came there was an endless supply.**

**"****We can't do this forever!" Kakashi said to the Sannin.**

**"****We can't abandon the look outs." Orochimaru replied slashing at a masked man with his sword.**

**"****There has to be a more effective killing method, Do you not have anything forbidden that destroys a mass load of people?" Kakashi asked.**

**"****No, besides my giant three headed serpent and Manda, but they are large and would show our enemies our position, the last thing we need is for more of their men to find us." Orochimaru said.**

**"****All the forbidden jutsu's you stole and not one can kill a lot of people." Kakashi said.**

**"****I have a few but all of which would kill our men as well, large scale attacks are last defences and are usually used by kamikaze's." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****So what you where going to kill every person in Konoha one by one." Kakashi said.**

**"****No, I would get in and get out." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Sigh, we aren't going to hold for long." Kakashi said.**

**"****Well especially if we waste some of our energy with this conversation." Orochimaru said. Kakashi returned his focus to his enemy and started fighting properly again. Soon a few more hours had passed.**

**"****We need a plan!" Kakashi complained.**

**"****I sent someone for back up a while ago, just hold out a little longer." Orochimaru said, he summoned large serpents, they all went to attacking other men, they were being out numbered. It became impossible when it got to the point they were fighting at least ten or twelve men at once. Kakashi and Orochimaru were wounded quite badly, they would get minor injuries from each person but each injury added up. Kakashi was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs and by the way Orochimaru was doing his hand signs a lot slower he could tell his wrist had been broken or fractured… most probably broken by now. They were also both bleeding badly, Orochimaru had been badly stabbed in his side and his arm had been smashed and bled as well. Kakashi had gotten quite a bad head injury from what he could feel, blood also dripped over his eye and his chest had gotten slashed quite badly as well. They were both bound to bleed to death if they didn't get over powered first. Orochimaru would have to summon Manda or the other one… nothing could get worse than this, back up was taking far to long they were either dead, lost or slow but they were no longer able to hold out. Orochimaru had to summon it… if he could, after all his wrist was broken and if he could push past that would he even have enough chakara to summon it.**

**"****Orochimaru you have to summon someone… if you can." Kakashi yelled over, Orochimaru was loosing a fight to fifteen men. Orochimaru looked over and nodded.**

**"****Summon I got you!" Kakashi said as he leapt to his side, he would have to guard him or the Sannin would never have time to call anyone. Orochimaru did the hand signals he used his blood to make the seal, his wrist probably broke ten times more if it was possible. As the smoke cleared the three headed serpent emerged. The snake allowed Orochimaru and Kakashi on it's head, it slammed around, killing a mass load of people at a time. It was very effective how ever noticeable, and both Kakashi and Orochimaru knew that more people or back up would come.**

**"****More masks are coming." Orochimaru warned, they looked over as more and more men appeared they were coming in large number.**

**"****Yeah… hopefully our back up will see and come help as well." Kakashi said, he could only hope how ever… Orochimaru attacked a mask who managed to get onto the large serpents head. Kakashi sighed to himself… this wasn't going as planned…**


	3. Chapter 3

**"****Tsunade- sama! We have a problem at West gate!" Shikaku said as he saw Tsunade, the blonde looked up, her eyes serious… it was so early in to be having problems.**

**"****What has happened was Orochimaru and Kakashi not supposed to be there?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****Yes but it seems they were over powered, the enemy attacked in a great amount of men, I suggest we move base camps. The enemy is to close, we can not stay. Once we have moved we will send back up to bring back the look outs, Orochimaru and Kakashi." Shikaku advised.**

**"****Will they hang out till then? How bad is it?" Tsunade asked.**

**"… ****Whether they hang in or not is something I can not say. Orochimaru has summoned the three headed serpent so they might hang on, how ever more masks arrive due to them being more visible now. Our first concern must be moving. " Shikaku said, Tsunade nodded.**

**"****Send the message we shall move South." Tsunade said.**

**"****We should move North. The enemy looked as if it came from South." Shikaku said.**

**"****Okay then we shall head North now go we don't have much time." Tsunade said before the words had left her mouth the Nara****seemed to be gone. She sighed and stood up. Moving would prove to be difficult she knew it.**

**"****Moving, why?" Madara asked, not impressed with the new announcement.**

**"****She has a reason obviously." The Riakage said.**

**"****Better be a good one." The Mizukage snapped.**

**"****We've been found by the masks." Gaara said.**

**"****What, how come you know this but not us!" The Mizukage said.**

**"****I've assumed, why else would we move in such a hurry." Gaara replied.**

**"****You should follow me and help! We need to move faster let's go!" The Riakage said, he went over to help move, getting people to hurry.**

**The rest of the Kage's all followed the Cloud Kage's lead.**

**It had been several hours, moving had taken long but all the shinobi were now all the way at North, and far from any danger or being seen. People were re-setting up homes and medical rooms. Tsunade was comforted knowing everyone had made it to North but she still had one thing tagging at her mind. She could only worry for her two friends. They had been forced to fight an impossible battle… would they still be alive…**

**"****Tsunade-sama I am sending back up to fetch the Look out squad. I have devised a plan that will enable them to come home with out the risk of masks following them back here." Shikaku said.**

**"****Send them at once." Tsunade said quickly, Shikaku nodded and went straight to his work. Tsunade looked over to the three headed serpent, even far away you could see it. It was small and if you didn't know it was a snake you would probably not be able to identify it. It was just a small silhouette in the distance. Even from far away the snake was clearly being taken down. That was another thing, distance… it would take another few hours for back up to arrive. The two still needed to hold out for longer…**

**"****We have to get the look outs to safety. We can not fool ourselves we will die if we carry on!" Kakashi yelled over to the snake ninja. Orochimaru looked over for a second and then back.**

**"****And where do you suppose we take them, we can not just run. We can not lead them back to our main base." Orochimaru reminded him.**

**"****We can not leave them here they will die. We can no longer protect them. We have to-" Kakashi tried to say but was cut off, Orochimaru appeared next to him.**

**"****Kakashi, take the Look outs to east of this forest just behind the Stolen gauge by the West wing river. An old hide out of mine is there. Hide there with the look outs and once you have lost all trace off the masks go back to base. I will hold this fort for now." Orochimaru said quietly and out of earshot of the masks.**

**"****You'd be over powered quickly. You'd have zero percent of surviving." Kakashi said.**

**"****When you are far away enough I will summon Manda. He can fight with me. I will be fine." Orochimaru replied back.**

**"****Summon him now before we go." Kakashi said, Orochimaru shook his head.**

**"****No, I didn't summon Manda before because he is too reckless, he would keep me safe but not you or any of the look outs. You would be killed in the battle by him. Go and when you are a safe distance I will get Manda. They can help me for now." Orochimaru said, referring to the three headed snake, as if in agreement the snake tossed it's head and went to attack another mask, Kakashi knew he had no choice so he nodded and rounded up the look out men, with in seconds they were gone. When any mask tried to follow the serpent would slam its head down forcing them to back up. Only one mask got through and Kakashi was still strong enough to take him on. A fair time had passed and Orochimaru was certain Kakashi was far gone. He did a few hand signs to summon his snake but was soon knocked back by a mask, he dodged the men that attacked him. With out Kakashi summoning was a lot more difficult it was hard to do the blood seal and guard against a few dozen men. He tried again a lot quicker this time and first he sent a few smaller snakes to get in the way. He managed to do the seal resting his hand on the ground a black seal appeared and soon Manda emerged. Manda hissed at the three headed serpent, the three serpent heads looked at him and then returned to fighting. They fortunately thought that their summoner's order was more important than the arrival of Manda. Manda noticed the men and started to attack, smashing tons of men to death. While fighting Manda looked up at Orochimaru who was still on the middle serpents head.**

**"****Hey Orochimaru, why you fighting this army alone? Where is the alliance?" Manda asked.**

**"****I sent them away so I could summon you." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Is that the amount of faith you have in me. Tell you what I'll do you a favour and not accidentally kill your other snake!" Manda said looking at the three head again, the serpents hissed this time.**

**"****I'd expect that much from you anyway. But if you intend on doing me a favour how about returning to fighting the masks." Orochimaru replied, the three head returned quickly while Manda still took his time turning on the enemy. Manda hissed and slammed down onto the ground, men being crushed. Orochimaru was sure he could hold the fort till back up came, Manda was holding out better than Orochimaru thought, the serpent hadn't even received a scratch yet. Orochimaru motioned for the snake he stood up to go higher, he'd avoid fighting for now…**

**Kakashi had avoided the mask that had followed him and now they were alone. Kakashi told the look outs to follow him, they had hid in Orochimaru's abandoned hide out and now they were safe enough to return to the base. They travelled a few hours until they reached their base camp. When Kakashi and the look outs arrived they were shocked to see it was abandoned. No one was around and all tents and equipment was gone.**

**"****They are gone…" Kakashi said to himself. He didn't know were to look for them. There was no way he could get back up for Orochimaru now and he would have to return to the battle field in order to help the Sannin.**

**"****Stay here and hide, I will go for Orochimaru." Kakashi said, the look outs all nodded. Kakashi leapt to the trees again, he looked to the distance and stopped. Manda's large distant figured slammed from side to side, he was clearly loosing, the three headed snake did the same, it then turned to smoke. From the distance Kakashi could not see what had caused the three headed snake to be un-summoned but Orochimaru was clearly loosing. Manda continued to slam his head from side to side, trying to do something… maybe an unwanted enemy was on his head. Kakashi picked up the pace, If Shikaku had done what he had thought then perhaps back up was on it's way to help Orochimaru and Manda but the purple serpent had to hang on or no one would no what direction to follow, the serpent was a land mark at the moment. Kakashi carried on further his steps quicker and more full of energy, after resting a bit in the hide out he felt a bit better one of the look outs new a bit of medical jutsu's and healed him up a bit, not fully but it helped. It would hopefully be enough to help someone…**

**The group of shinobi ran through the tree's, they had been sent by Tsunade to help Kakashi and Orochimaru save the look outs. It had taken time to move, and to gather a team and now they needed time to get there. They doubted the look outs would hang out. The team consisted of Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kabuto, Shikimaru and Neji. Neji lead them through his Byakugan on high alert.**

**"****Is that even necessary?" Deidara asked the Hyuga. Neji glared back at him.**

**"****What?!" Neji asked.**

**"****Byakugan… we can see that snake, we don't need Byakugan." Deidara said.**

**"****I was told to track and that's what I'm doing!" Neji snapped back.**

**"****Didn't mean it as an insult just saying you should save your energy." Deidara said back.**

**"****So how long till we reach them?" Shikimaru asked the Hyuga.**

**"****Give it a forty to forty five minutes at this speed, we might get tired and take a little bit longer." Neji replied, Deidara rolled his eyes his previous comment having been ignored.**

**"****That's long we should speed it up!" Itachi said.**

**"****We still need to conserve energy." Neji said.**

**"****But it would all have been for nothing if they die." Kabuto said.**

**"****Manda is alive they are fine." Sasori put in.**

**"****He is alive for now, but in half an hour he could loose and leave the two alone. It takes a few moments to die Sasori." Kabuto replied back.**

**"****He's right we have to clear distance faster." Shikimaru said.**

**"****We do not have any jutsu's that could help our speed." Itachi said.**

**"****I can make a bird and we could fly, they are faster than us." Deidara offered.**

**"****We can't we'd be seen." Itachi said.**

**"****So what are we going to do?" Kabuto asked.**

**"****Guys look!" Deidara said pointing up, in the distance Manda cried out loudly and then turned to smoke, the cry echoing the forest.**

**"****Shit." Shikimaru said, he stepped up the pace.**

**"****We will never make it." Sasori said looking at the smoke cloud that was soon clearing.**

**"****We can try." Deidara said speeding up.**

**"****Hey… what's that…" Sasori asked. The smoke got darker, it was no longer clearing and shadows were seen in it.**

**"****Maybe he summoned something again…" Deidara said. The smoke cleared and out from it emerged an eight headed serpent, the white beast hissed and looked down, three heads swooped down and smashed the ground. The serpent's golden eyes scanned the area and then continued killing the masks.**

**"****I didn't know he could summon that…" Sasori said.**

**"****He did not summon it, he transformed. That is the Yamata no Orochi jutsu." Itachi said. The serpents golden eyes flicked up and looked at the area of the group.**

**"****Can he see us?" Deidara asked, he waved at Orochimaru, the eight headed serpent didn't blink it carried on staring.**

**"****I don't think so, we are covered by tree's; perhaps more men are coming form that direction." Kabuto said. The serpent hissed and picked up a tree it then threw it into an area destroying it and everyone in it.**

**"****Let's go." Shikimaru ordered, Deidara ran ahead, his eager steps quick. Neji tried to get ahead but the blonde ninja bounded of to quickly.**

**Orochimaru looked down at all the masks, they were small compared to his new size now, he used a nearby tree to kill a mass load of new arriving masks. He new transforming now was risky but he had to do it. He was out of options, however being this large had weaknesses, and when he ran out of chakara he would return to being human with all his chakara gone being rendered useless. This transformation took a lot of chakara to use and maintain, he'd run out quickly, this was the risk he'd have to take. If he couldn't kill all the men in about ten or fifteen minutes he'd be forced to untransfrom and then he would definitely be killed. He crushed all the masks he could see, it was easier for them to hide now. He continued slamming around destroying masks, he felt heat rush towards him, he turned to late and a large flaming ball crashed into him, one of the beasts great heads crashed into the forest destroying everything he fell on. He slid back up and looked at who dared. No doubt it was one of the mask leaders. The man ran at Orochimaru who hissed and snapped at him. The man avoided and ran along the white serpent. Orochimaru tried to corner the man but he disappeared at the last second. Orochimaru's golden eyes scanned the area for him but could not seem to see the man. He caught something in the corner of his eye and turned quickly the man was already by the serpents eye and tried to slash at it with a sword. Orochimaru moved backwards and hissed angrily, he rammed into the man, who turned to smoke but other masks in the way died by the force. Orochimaru looked around, his tail flicking out behind him dangerously. Orochimaru heard voices, distant but a little bit familiar, he looked in the direction. He then had to turn his attention back to the masks. He fought the man for another ten minutes. He had used all his chakara on the previous battle and now he was running out… he didn't have long soon he would fall and then it would be over. He slammed his tail crushing the masks, there were only one or two soldiers left but the leader was still there. How big was the masks army this was only a fraction and one minor leader and it was so many… the real army had to be incredibly large. The white serpent choked up blood, there was no time. He reared his head and struck at the leader, the man was to fast. He was out of chakara and about to go back into his human form. He struck at the man again but the man dodged and leapt to the safety of a tree. The leader knew the snake had little time, Orochimaru snapped at the man trying to catch him but the man remained fast and slipped around him. Orochimaru eventually cornered him with three of his heads another two coming in to keep the man at bay. The rest killed the remaining masks. Orochimaru hissed and crushed the man against the tree with his tail, the man screamed and tried to break free.**

**"****Orochimaru Don't kill him!" a voice called, Orochimaru's golden eyes looked over and met a blonde boy. Deidara ran over, Kabuto followed and soon the rest of the gang came into view. Orochimaru looked back at the small body of the man he held.**

**"****Why?" Orochimaru hissed, Deidara jumped onto the large white tail and met the man. He slipped on cuffs and slammed a kunai over the mans head. The man blacked out having suffered enough damage from the strong gripping tail.**

**"****Tsunade said we can bring back any survivors to interrogate." Deidara said. Orochimaru let the body fall to the ground. Orochimaru looked to a mask that tried to run having clearly been over looked. A large white serpent appeared in front of him and smashed him down. He threw the man over to Deidara.**

**"****Here." He said and then flicked the blonde of his tail, the blonde clearly not finished didn't budge, he looked up and remained fastened down to the white tail enjoying being higher than everyone. He then looked at Itachi.**

**"****Hey Itachi how we getting these two back?" Deidara asked, Itachi shrugged.**

**"****I don't know… some one will have to carry them." Itachi replied.**

**"****I can carry them in a puppet." Sasori said, Deidara nodded and hopped down, he made for Sasori's side. Orochimaru knocked the bodies towards Sasori with his tail. Sasori's puppet opened and closed with the men inside. Orochimaru turned to smoke and was soon human again. He looked to the people.**

**"****Did Kakashi make it back with the Look outs?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****Since we left no but we moved he may be at the wrong place." Itachi replied.**

**"****But we left early so there is a possibility he is fine." Deidara added, Orochimaru nodded.**

**"****Where did you move to?" Orochimaru asked referring to the base.**

**"****Up there." Deidara said pointing in the direction.**

**"****Can we go please." Sasori said impatiently. The group headed back towards their base. A few minutes through a familiar shinobi met them on the path.**

**"****Kakashi." Orochimaru said as the Jounin came over.**

**"****You're alive." Kakashi acknowledged .**

**"****I wasn't planning on dieing." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Well, this was all useless then. I guess I'll go fetch the look outs." Kakashi said, Orochimaru scanned the Jounin.**

**"****You're too injured, let someone else fetch them. They should be aware of their location." Orochimaru said, Neji nodded and turned the opposite way.**

**"****It's probably best." Kakashi agreed. The group carried on and soon ended up home. Kakashi and Orochimaru got healed up and headed to report to Tsunade. They were relatively fine besides Orochimaru's broken wrist and Kakashi's two broken ribs. The only problem really was the amount of chakara used to survive, they had both pushed past their chakara's limits.**

**"****What does she want us to say… there isn't much to report back on." Kakashi said as he followed the Sannin up the stairs with painful steps.**

**"****She is planning on asking the Masks we captured a few questions. She wants us there because we have been fighting them so it'll be easier for us to spot lies in their stories." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****I didn't know we captured masks." Kakashi said.**

**"****Sasori transported them in the puppets." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Oh…" Kakashi said, he clearly had paid the Akatsuki no attention. They arrived at the door and slipped inside,**

**"****Tsunade." Orochimaru said as he entered.**

**"****Orochimaru, Kakashi. Glad to see your breathing." She said.**

**"****You called?" Kakashi said.**

**"****Oh yes, we are going to talk to the Masks. Will you join us?" Tsunade asked, treating things to lightly for Kakashi's comfort. After all she had told Orochimaru and him to go on a mission that nearly cost them their lives, all because she did not bother send Hyuga's or any other seeker to check if the Masks were in the area.**

**"****I guess…" Kakashi replied, the two Sannin noticed his un-amusement.**

**"…****As for the mission… I apologize for sending you into dangers flame but the majority of the Hyuga's were already on missions." Tsunade said.**

**"****And Shikaku was probably out and unable to make decisions." Kakashi said under his breath, Orochimaru was right next to him and caught it. Orochimaru chuckled at the comment and turned around.**

**"****Leave it, we won and got two masks out of it." Orochimaru said as he went for the door. Tsunade nodded glad she didn't have to dwell on it further. **

**"****Well if it isn't our incapable leader…" the Mizukage said as Tsunade stepped out.**

**"****Oh don't talk to yourself like that darling." Tsunade replied back flicking past, the Mizukage rolled her eyes.**

**"****Mature, just the response I'd expect from my so called leader." The Mizukage replied, Orochimaru sighed… this again.**

**"****really it was more peaceful on front line." Orochimaru said as he passed the Mizukage, she glared daggers.**

**"****Then go back there." She snapped and spun around.**

**"****Pretty sure we'd all be much happier if it were you out there instead." Orochimaru said back.**

**"****Tsunade and you started this whole stupid thing." The Mizukage replied annoyed.**

**"****Yes well as adults I'd hope a statement like that would not be made." Orochimaru said his golden eyes narrowed, the Mizukage glared back.**

**"****Tell that to her." She said flicking her eyes to Tsunade.**

**"****I didn't say anything!" Tsunade replied.**

**"****I'm leaving!" The Riakage said as he stormed to the masks. Orochimaru and Gaara followed while Tsunade and the Mizukage said a few things before leaving.**

**"…****What happened to Stone?" Orochimaru asked randomly before the entrance to the masks room.**

**"****What now?" Tsunade asked, the other Kage's where equally confused.**

**"****Hidden Stone, you said they where coming as allies. They never came, or showed up for the race, the fight with the masks took place by the Stone village but no one was there. Where are they?" Orochimaru said.**

**"****Good point they did say they would come and help." Tsunade said.**

**"****Who cares what's one village." The Riakage said.**

**"****That's not the point, they could need our help." Tsunade said.**

**"****They should have said something." The Riakage replied.**

**"****Maybe they can't because of the same reason they need our help." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Who cares." The Riakage said.**

**"****We should!" Tsunade said back.**

**"****You pick a fight with everyone!" The Mizukage said.**

**"****Why did you have to say something." Gaara said to the Mizukage.**

**"****Let's just focus on the Masks shall we." Orochimaru said brushing past the Riakage and entering the room. The Riakage followed and soon so did everyone else. The Mizukage and Tsunade both trying to push past the door first. Gaara sighed and waited. When they had chaotically entered the room they noticed it slightly vacant… very empty in fact.**

**"****This the right room?" Gaara asked.**

**"****Yes…" Tsunade said in a worried voice.**

**"****Behind you." Orochimaru said as a mask appeared behind Tsunade, a black serpent wrapped around his neck and slammed him to the wall. The Riakage rushed him and slammed a hand of electricity into him. **

**"****Don't kill him!" Tsunade said.**

**"****where's the other one? There were two right." Gaara said.**

**"****There." The Riakage said rushing the next mask, Orochimaru skidded out the way as the Riakage blindly charged.**

**"****Be careful damn it!" Tsunade warned as Orochimaru regained his balance.**

**"****The Mask is getting away move!" The Riakage said as he rushed through the middle of the group. Orochimaru and Kakashi still had not gotten their chakara recovered and were finding difficulty avoiding the Cloud leaders rapid and unpredictable movement.**

**"****Riakage please." Tsunade said. Kakashi and Orochimaru decided not to be heroes and stood a fair distance form the leader, not helping the other Kage's stop him. They would after all just get in the way this weakened.**

**"****Gosh damn it!" Tsunade said annoyed.**

**"****Hey, and where's Madara?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****Stop with the questions!" The Mizukage snapped.**

**"****But it's true! Where the hell are my people running to?!" Tsunade snapped.**

**"****That's it." Gaara said annoyed, sand buried the whole room.**

**"****Always like this?" Kakashi asked the Sannin.**

**"****I hope not…" Orochimaru replied as he was forced to help stop Gaara from killing the Riakage … and the rest of them in the process.**

**"****Gaara there is no need for that, let us out." Orochimaru said as everyone was basically in a cage of sand.**

**"****No now the mask can not escape." Gaara said.**

**"****Neither can we." Tsunade said annoyed, Orochimaru sighed, he looked at his broken wrist with disappointment… he had no choice. Gaara was usually calm but deadly when angered. Gaara might accidentally kill the Riakage. Orochimaru did a few jutsu's ignoring his broken bone and emerged into a brown large serpent, he used it to break through the ground and appear on the other side. He then returned to human shape and walked to Gaara.**

**"****Gaara-"**

**"****How'd you get out!?" Gaara said annoyed.**

**"****I have my ways. Now the Mask is captured. Let the rest of them go." Orochimaru said. Now that the Sannin was not trapped Gaara was forced to listen to him. The sand left the room and the Kage's soon had the masks chained.**

**"****Kakashi go find Madara!" Tsunade ordered, Kakashi nodded. Happy to have an excuse to leave.**

**"****So, Mask. Who is your leader?" Tsunade asked, the man remained silent.**

**"****We can make you talk!" The Riakage said harshly.**

**"****Calm down." Tsunade ordered, "Now, I'll ask you again. Who leads you?"**

**The man didn't even look Tsunade in the eyes, he blankly stared at the wall.**

**"****Don't push us mask!" Mizukage said.**

**The man still stared he didn't even blink.**

**"****He's dead." Orochimaru said after a while.**

**"****He can't be dead! I didn't hit him that hard." The Riakage snapped.**

**"****He poisoned himself in the chaos." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****How do you know?!" The Riakage snapped again.**

**"****For one he is not breathing, his chakara is slowly leaving him and the marks that have appeared on his arm are clear poison marks. It's common for cults as such to kill themselves so no information gets out." Orochimaru said, Tsunade sighed.**

**"****And the other one?" Tsunade said turning to check on the man, she glanced at his arm. The marks were there and she sighed.**

**"****Useless…" Tsunade said unhappily, they had no idea who they were even fighting.**

**"****I say our next course of action is finding out were the hell Stone ran to." The Mizukage said, Tsunade nodded and headed for her office, the other Kage's taking it as a sign to follow. As they entered the office Kakashi appeared with Madara by his side.**

**"****What happened?" Madara asked.**

**"****You should have been there to know… where were you?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****The Akatsuki is a destructive bunch I was busy. Now what happened." Madara asked again.**

**"****They killed themselves." Tsunade said briefly.**

**"****We also realized Stone has been absent." Gaara said.**

**"****Hmm, I forgot about them, weren't they suppose to ally with us?" Madara said. **

**"****They were yes." Tsunade said as she flicked through a few papers and notices Shikaku had left her.**

**"****Weird… Shikaku notices everything… yet he completely forgot about Stone… it isn't like him." Tsunade said.**

**"****fetch him Kakashi." The Mizukage said.**

**"****I'll go, can't you see the Jounin is at his last." Gaara said, he exited the room and a few moments later Shikaku entered.**

**"****Shikaku I wanted to ask you something." Tsunade said.**

**"****You may leave!" The Riakage said to Kakashi, the Jounin knew that meant the man did not want him hearing what was going to be said and left.**

**"****Yes Tsunade?" Shikaku asked.**

**"****Stone, you didn't notice their absence." Tsunade said.**

**"****I apologize Tsunade it must have slipped past me." Shikaku replied.**

**"****That seldom happens… no let me rephrase that, it never happen Shikaku." Tsunade said.**

**"****Well you have put me in charge of a lot Tsunade. It is not just our village; it's the Akatsuki, Sound, Sand, Cloud, Mist, Sasuke and Leaf. Keeping that in order is difficult. Also you have been sending me on missions for everyday of the week not to mention I was in charge of the moving locations." Shikaku replied.**

**Tsunade felt a rush of guilt momentarily.**

**"…****So what do you do?" Orochimaru asked the Blonde Hokage, she glared.**

**"****I put up with you!" She snapped then returned her attention to Shikaku.**

**"****Well Shikaku I apologize… you may go…" She said. Shikaku left and Tsunade turned to the others.**

**"****Well, where shall we look first." Tsunade said.**

**"****their village is a start." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Fine, we'll set of there." Tsunade said, she grabbed a kunai bag and swung it on her pants.**

**"****Uh-hem, where do you think you are going?" The Mizukage asked.**

**"****What do you mean, we should all go. It could be dangerous." Tsunade said.**

**"****Then our leader best not accompany us." Orochimaru said walking off.**

**"****But that isn't-" Tsunade tried to say.**

**"****Fair? You want to be leader, accept your position." The Mizukage said happily as she swung off, Tsunade sighed and sunk into her chair. **

**"****Go then, you will be checked out for a week. If you do not return I'm coming in after." Tsunade said in a huff.**

**"****As you wish." Gaara said as he followed the rest out. The Kage's all got their weapons and any medical supplies they would need.**

**"****You sure you'll be fine?" Gaara asked the snake Sannin. Orochimaru nodded.**

**"****It's only my one wrist." Orochimaru said.**

**"****And your chakara?" Gaara questioned.**

**"****I am fine I regenerate chakara quickly." Orochimaru said, Gaara nodded in acceptance. The Kage's soon ended up at the gate, they were nearly out till voices were heard.**

**"****Hey Madara!"**

**"****Orochimaru-sama."**

**"****Gaara." The voices called, Deidara, Sasori, Naruto, Kabuto and Sasuke all appeared.**

**"****Tsunade not going?" Naruto asked.**

**"****She is leader, it is to much of a risk." Gaara said.**

**"****I was ordered by the Hokage to come in support and back up." Sasori said.**

**"****We're here as fighting support!" Deidara said referring to him and Sasori.**

**"****I'm here as a medic… Naruto and Sasuke were not asked to accompany us on our mission." Kabuto said. **

**"****Well I don't have a village so I actually count as a Kage!" Sasuke snapped.**

**"****Actually you're a rogue." Orochimaru corrected, he was shot daggers by the Uchiha who was not taking no for an answer anyway, with a sigh the snake Sannin turned of and walked out the village.**

**"****Your just ganna let these two follow us!" The Riakage snapped.**

**"****You can feel free to argue with the Uchiha, but you'll be here for a while. He's more stubborn than you." Orochimaru said already out the gate.**

**"****If you do not leave I will make you!" The Riakage snapped.**

**"****Try me." Sasuke said back. Lightning buzzed around the cloud ninja's hand.**

**"****Don't start a fight!" Orochimaru protested, the Mizukage, Gaara and Madara had all already gone up the path.**

**"****You're challenging me with lightning? How pathetic!" Sasuke replied, his chidori making a roaring sound as it sparked.**

**"****Oh for! Riakage act like the adult!" Orochimaru snapped.**

**"****I'm coming!" The Riakage said lunging at the Uchiha, Sasuke smirked and darted after, before impact a greater force shoved them back. A large wall with an evil looking face carved in it stood as blockage. Orochimaru leant against it.**

**"****Did you actually just summon a frikin wall!" Sasuke snapped.**

**"****It's called Rashomon Demonic gates actually." Orochimaru corrected.**

**"****I don't care what it's called it's in my way!" Sasuke snapped.**

**"****Then it is serving its purpose." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****I'll break your wall if it doesn't move!" Sasuke said.**

**"****It is a demonic gate, you can't break it." Orochimaru informed him.**

**"****Let's test." The Riakage said, he slammed his hand into the wall, lightning around his arm. Nothing happened.**

**"****Trust my word, the Kyubi could not break it." Orochimaru said before allowing the wall to go down.**

**"****We are leaving with or with out you Riakage." Orochimaru said, in a quick motion Orochimaru disappeared. Reappearing a few feet down by the other Kage's.**

**"****Damned brat!" The Riakage said annoyed.**

**"****I'm right here!" Sasuke snapped.**

**"****I was talking about the snake but on that topic of you being here, get lost!" The Riakage returned annoyed.**

**"****Naruto is already with the other Kage's, all you were was a waste of time." Sasuke said as he ran ahead and reached Naruto and the Kage's side. **

**"****Brat…"**

Please R&amp;R!


	4. Chapter 4

**It was cold, wet, windy and a storm was near on its way. The light rainfall they were being subjected to was nothing of the current storm that approached.**

**"****We need shelter." Gaara said after a while.**

**"****no we can keep going." The Mizukage said.**

**"****A storm is coming." Gaara replied.**

**"****If we are quick enough we will be in Stone** **Village****when it hits and there will be enough shelter there." She said.**

**"****We won't make it, the storm will come in less than an hour. Stone is a days journey away still, and that is if we keep going at this pace. Which by the looks of things we will be slowing down…" Orochimaru said as he looked over at Deidara who was complaining about some misfortune Sasori had no control over.**

**"****Keep up or get left behind." The Mizukage said.**

**"****You can't just leave members behind. It'll cause chaos in this kind of alliance." Orochimaru said.**

**"****We can stop there." Gaara said pointing to the peak of a mountain. It was a far distance from them but they could make out a cave.**

**"****It's a safer bet." Sasuke said.**

**"…****Fine…" The Mizukage said unhappily. She turned sharp in that direction nearly slipping on the wet terrain. They travelled a bit more, the rain now heavier. The wind swept the water at them and it made it hard to see, while also hard to walk against the wild winds. The mountain was further than they thought, and the storm had started like the snake Sannin said before an hour. From up close the ninja could see it was not an easy walk, the mountain was steep and slippery. Not to mention going against the wind. Climbing a mountain against wind required a lot of energy a certain blonde shinobi didn't think he had.**

**"****We are not climbing this!" Deidara said looking up at the far away cave.**

**"****We have to." Sasori said.**

**"****The cave looked closer from down there! It's like we went frikin backwards!" Deidara complained.**

**"****Stay down here then." Sasori said following the Kage's up.**

**"****You'd miss me." Deidara said.**

**"****Not as much as I miss the silence right now." Sasori retorted. With a sigh the Blonde shinobi headed up after the other man.**

**The shinobi finally got to the top, wet and cold they were all forces to be reckoned with, snapping at each other for anything that they could find, besides one…**

**"****We made it!" Naruto said happily bounding into the shelter of the cave.**

**"****Idiot! Don't run off!" Sasuke said.**

**"****Let him go, it's a good test to see if it's inhabited or not." Orochimaru said waiting outside the cave under a tall rock that jabbed out at the top, keeping him sheltered from the rain.**

**"****OH MY-"**

**"****Clearly it isn't…" Orochimaru said as he heard the blonde boys scream.**

**"****Naruto!" Sasuke said as he bolted in.**

**"****I swear if they've alerted Masks!" The Mizukage said angrily.**

**"****Shikaku said their base is on the other side of the forest round about, doubt they are here." Gaara said. Orochimaru entered the cave to see if the two newly appointed Jounin needed help. Kabuto followed him in, it was dark and almost impossible to see. Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasori and Deidara were used to the dark, being use to the hide outs they stayed at and walked in effortlessly. The others had to watch their step and often collided into something.**

**"****Oh what the hell! Slow down snake!" The Mizukage snapped, Orochimaru shot a look back, his golden eyes luminous in the darkness. The snake Sannin stopped a few seconds and then carried on inside.**

**"****Wait here if you can not keep up." Orochimaru said. **

**"****I'm not slow you fool! …It's just dark is all." She shot.**

**"****Well it is a cave…" Deidara said, glowing with the satisfaction of having something on the angry woman.**

**"****Naruto!" Sasuke called as he saw the blonde boy be thrown across the room. Naruto landed on his feet and regained his balance as he leant on the wall.**

**"****No masks you said!" The Mizukage snapped.**

**"****Those aren't masks…" Gaara said, Orochimaru drew his blade, his sword shining as luminous as his eyes in the darkness. The enemies instantly looked up at the light and charged. They looked like humans, just in strange designed clothing and gas masks covering their faces. The breathing sound being caused from the gear creating the illusion that the men were less than human. Orochimaru dodged the first one that came and then ran his blade into the beings side. He then recoiled his blade quickly as he felt the pain of his own sword be run through him. He wasn't bleeding however, which in some way was reassuring. **

**"****What happened!?" Madara asked as he saw the Sannin remove his blade from his victim with unnecessary speed. **

**"****They bounce your attacks back at you, but it's only an illusion it can't physically affect you." Orochimaru said as he finished of the man he had stabbed, he pushed the pain aside and looked for his next target.**

**"****What happens if you kill them!?" Deidara said concerned.**

**"****Nothing, you just feel all their wounds." Orochimaru replied looking down at his defeated opponent, the man had been stabbed through his chest and the Sannin felt the mans pain even though he was now dead. **

**"****So it's just a matter of pushing pain aside." Madara said getting ready to fight someone, he appeared behind a man and started clashing, avoiding any needless violence that would hurt the man.**

**"****Try kill them in one strike." Orochimaru told Naruto who was clashing with the man and feeling his own blows.**

**"****Yeah…better idea than mine…" Naruto said thinking that method sounded less painful, Sasuke sighed as he killed another man. All of which died in the same way… a chidori. They all stopped when they thought the coast was clear. The men had all died and they no longer felt the pain of their victims. **

**"****Who were they?" Sasori asked.**

**"****Perhaps allies to the masks?" Deidara offered.**

**"****It doesn't matter, the cave is clear now." The Mizukage said.**

**"****Well we can't be certain." Orochimaru said turning around.**

**"****Why not!?" She snapped.**

**"****The cave carries on over there, they could be further down." Orochimaru replied, the woman sighed and sat down a nearby rock.**

**"****There is like every Kage in the world here and we still have this drama!" She sighed.**

**"****Being Kage's just means we are more likely to be targeted." Gaara replied.**

**"****Well go on, go check if anyone is there I'll wai-"**

**"****What was that?" Orochimaru said facing the direction of a darker space in the cave.**

**"****Don't interrupt me I was-" The Mizukage tried to speak again but was cut of once more, this time by a slam. **

**"****What was that!?" Deidara said.**

**"****It came from the entrance… someone blocked us in here." Orochimaru informed them.**

**"****How do you know it could have been a rock breaking or a tree getting struck by lightning." The Mizukage said.**

**"****The light form the entrance is gone, which usually means the entrance has closed." Orochimaru told her.**

**"****The light? Do tell me where you ever saw light!" She replied annoyed. **

**"****If you looked down the path over there, there was a shadow on the wall, indicating the light coming down from that side. The light on the wall has now gone meaning the entrance is no longer open." Orochimaru explained.**

**"****So what now then!?" She asked, Orochimaru motioned for her to be quiet and she did with a bit of anger in her eyes. They heard the light sound of water being sprayed.**

**"****What… is that water?" Deidara whispered.**

**"****It isn't water…" Sasori replied. The group waited a while trying to figure out the sound.**

**"****I'm going to check!" The Riakage said as he started of.**

**"****No wait! It sounds like gas!" Madara said quickly.**

**"****That's why they blocked the entrance…" Sasuke said.**

**"****We have to go!" Sasori said as the gas finally came into view, the group spun around about to head to the closed entrance when more of the less than human men came. **

**"…****explains the gas masks!" Sasuke said annoyed. The men blocked the shinobi from leaving the gassed area, cutting of any chance of escape. After a while of being forced to remain in the gas, the shinobi noticed no effects. **

**"****I can breath through it…" Sasuke said.**

**"****It has to have some effect?" Deidara said.**

**"****We'll deal with it later! Orochimaru transform and break through the wall!" Gaara said recalling the Sannin's transformation that helped him escape Gaara's cage of sand. Orochimaru nodded and hopped in front, he then felt his chakara all together stop. **

**"****This stuff stops us from using chakara!" Orochimaru shot quickly.**

**"****Damn it!" Madara said as he saw more men with gas masks come in, soon the group without jutsu's was over powered. The Riakage put up a good fight with pure strength but was soon over powered as well. All the group of shinobi saw now was blackness and soon they all fell unconscious…**

**The shinobi all woke up, the feeling of chains around their wrists. They all slowly sat up, they were in dark dingy cages with little light to spare. The cages were all separated by thin bars. The front of the cage blocked by glass and the back wall made of rock. There were more men walking around outside the glass doors. They all were human, no masks of any kind. There were gas masks attached to the wall next to a shelf with many books on it, cluttered in a mess that showed very little care. All the chains were connected from one shinobi's wrist to the other. If one did manage to escape, he would not be able to go with out getting his comrades out first. Not that the shinobi had much hope of getting out with no jutsu's, the glass looked unbreakable and breaking the thin bars would only lead to getting to another shinobi. There were other shinobi that the group had not come with. They all looked relatively dead or frightened. **

**"****Owww!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head, a bit of blood trickling down the side of it. **

**"****Who the hell are they now!" Sasuke complained.**

**"****This is stupid I can break it!" The Riakage said as he tugged with all his effort at the chain, Orochimaru flinched as his chain got jerked along with the Cloud leaders. His broken bone warning him of how much damage he had already done to it, and how much damage it could no longer take.**

**"****Careful there…" Orochimaru said, the man realised after getting reprimanded by the snake Sannin and getting shot daggers at by the Mizukage who felt the tug a few meters down the chain.**

**"****If I break it I can get us out!?" The Riakage said.**

**"****How!?" Deidara asked looking for any glimmer of hope.**

**"****Don't get hopeful we have no jutsu's… and they disarmed us…" Sasori said.**

**"****If I had a blade I could take the screws' of the door out!" The cloud leader said.**

**"****I just said we have no weapons!" Sasori said.**

**"****I probably still have my sword." Orochimaru said, his sword wasn't exactly easy to find. It more materialized when needed, useful in certain instances much like the predicament they were in now.**

**"****Good, then let me break the chain and you give the sword here, I'll get us out." Riakage said.**

**"****I hate to point out flaws in your plan, but there are many guards outside… they will see you. We should wait for a better time. Other wise we will just have shown them the only weapon we have left." Orochimaru warned, the Riakage seemed convinced and so gave up for the moment, waiting for the rooms to clear.**

**Hours passed, guards never got fewer and the crew had no way of telling time. Deidara was finally done complaining but as soon as he stopped Naruto took up the open space and filled it with his own problems.**

**"****I'm starving! You think they know we need to eat!?" Naruto asked concerned, the Uchiha beside him shot him an unforgiving look.**

**"****They are human Naruto. Of course they know!" Sasuke shot, the fiery Uchiha had held his tongue when Deidara had been ranting but as soon as the blond had stopped giving Sasori a rest, Sasuke took responsibility for his friend.**

**"****Well do you think they realise people eat six times a day…" Naruto asked knocking aside the harsh words.**

**"****Yes Naruto they- six?" Sasuke said looking over at his companion.**

**"****Well if you didn't know then they definitely don't." Naruto said, is face drooping in disappointment. The Riakage yanked on the chain, he had been quiet for a while and the team had been grateful. Clearly he was not longer able to remain patient.**

**"****That's it I'm getting us out! Snake pass the sword!" The man yelled, trying to break the chain again. Orochimaru glared at the demanding leader, the chain resuming the job of breaking his wrist to irreparable means.**

**"****Riakage don't be a fool!" The Mizukage snapped.**

**"****They are never going to leave! New people just come take over positions. We are never going to be unguarded. It's now or never!" The Riakage said.**

**"****Have more patience! If that bloody blade gets taken from us we are screwed! We have no jutsu or any means to help us fight." The Mizukage snapped back.**

**"****So what do we do!?" The Riakage asked.**

**"****We wait a little while… see if there is not a better time. If there is not we will go with your plan." Orochimaru replied, the Riakage was less than happy with the answer but resumed to quietly sitting and waiting.**

**A few hours later more men entered, still ignoring the shinobi. The wall behind the group started shaking until it eventually lifted up. On the other side there were gates stopping the shinobi from leaving their cells. Behind the gates was and arena like ring and at the far side what appeared to be more cells with different unknown shinobi inside. **

**"****Are they seriously doing people fights?" Sasuke said.**

**"****How do they expect us to fight with out jutsu's or weapons!" Naruto complained.**

**"****Least of our worries Naruto…" Sasuke sighed.**

**"****They probably want to test our abilities, analyse what we can do." Sasori said.**

**"****I'm no ones test subject!" The Riakage said banging at the bars.**

**"****Calm down, we don't know what's happening." Madara said. The gates between the shinobi and the arena opened, Shinobi that where unknown all flocked in like wild animals, the group all took tentative steps inside. **

**"****Testing Chakara 10 percent, testing." A robotic voice emitted.**

**"****Their testing us!" Sasuke said annoyed.**

**"****Well their ****_definitely _****testing me!" The Riakage almost hissed.**

**"****We have some chakara restored though." Deidara said optimistically. **

**"****I can teleport out!" Madara said. As the leader tried he was corrected with a shock of lightning that rung through him.**

**"****Access denied, level-10-chakara only." The voice chimed again.**

**"****Okay how did my jutsu get denied!" Madara said in an irritated voice.**

**"****They obviously have ways of limiting what jutsu's we use." Sasori said.**

**"****So we need to find weak jutsu's that can get us out." Sasuke said.**

**"****Easier said than done…" Mizukage said. The other unknown shinobi where getting dangerously close.**

**"****Oh I know I know!" Deidara said in delight, "Orochimaru you can turn into a tiny little white snake, then you guys all distract the other shinobi… no wait first the Riakage rages, turns attention on himself, then when no ones looking ya turn into a snake kay. Then I'll fly ya up on my bird to the roof where I can stuff you in a vent! Then you can scout this place out and see the best way out, or just go outside get your chakara back and get Manda to blow this fu-" The blond was cut short.**

**"****Seriously Deidara…" Sasori commented.**

**"****I know! I wish I thought of that!" Naruto whined.**

**"****That isn't a bad idea… badly said but well intended. We do that then." Sasuke said, "Any objections!?" He added glaring at the snake Sannin.**

**"****No of course not who doesn't want to be stuffed down a vental system." Orochimaru said unimpressed.**

**"****Let's go!" The Riakage said, he did what he did best and drew everyone's attention through causing mass destruction. In the chaotic mess Orochimaru turned into a small slender white snake, Deidara happy that his plan had been appreciated helped the golden eyed snake onto a bird and flew to the roof, Deidara guided his bird so that the beating wings blocked sight of what he was doing. He then unhinged the vent slightly so that Orochimaru could slip through. Noticing eyes were on him since he wasn't participating in the fight, Deidara threw bombs around the scene so it looked like he had been planning on bombing the whole time.**

**Slipping through the vents, the Sannin had almost no idea of where to go, left completely to his gut instinct, the snake slunk from vent to vent. **

**"****System lock down. Initiating chakara control." A robotic voice said, Orochimaru instantly felt his chakara be taken away and out of his control.**

**"****Code six zero eight. Target six seven three." The voice said again. Orochimaru looked around and continued onwards, he was silent with out any effort. Seeing a bit of light at the end of the left vent, Orochimaru headed for it. When he reached the light, he peered through the hole. He found he was above his group again, just on the other side of the glass doors. He could probably sneak out and get a key but the use of a group of chakara less ninja seemed useless.**

**"****Target six seven three to be alive. Damage done to target six seven three is for emergency procedures only…" **

**"****System lock down. Initiating chakara control." A robotic voice said.**

**"****What does that mean?" Deidara asked, the group had all been put back in their cages after a while of fighting. **

**"****For starters we didn't think about an excuse as to why Orochimaru disappeared!" Sasuke said, the group turned to the empty cell.**

**"****Shit." Sasori said.**

**"****We can say he died." Deidara suggested, hoping this plan would be as good as his last.**

**"****The only reason Orochimaru could get out of this chain was because he was thin enough as a snake. If you are dead you will still be a hanging corpse on a chain." Sasuke replied.**

**"****Say the Riakage ripped him to shreds." Deidara said.**

**"****Those are mighty clean tears, no blood no nothing. No it doesn't matter they clearly know…" Sasuke replied.**

**"****Code six zero eight. Target six seven three." The voice said again.**

**"****Stupid codes, speak English!" Naruto complained.**

**"****What does that mean…" Madara said to himself trying to work it out.**

**"****Target six seven three to be alive. Damage done to target six seven three is for emergency procedures only…" the voice echoed.**

**"****Hey six seven three! That's Orochimaru! They are looking for him because they know he escaped!" Deidara said quickly happy for his second discovery. Madara shot him a look.**

**"****Don't just assume." Madara replied.**

**"****I didn't… it says target six seven three on Orochimaru's cell… look I'm six six seven. We are numbers to them." Deidara concluded.**

**"****What does code six zero eight mean?" Sasuke asked, he looked at Deidara.**

**"****I don't know, the act of procedure…" Deidara said.**

**"****That's it! In order to catch target six seven three, Orochimaru, they must use procedure or 'code' six zero eight. Target to be caught alive, any injuries dealt to him are acceptable but preferred to not be." Madara said, working it out for himself more.**

**"****You realise another flaw, Orochimaru is stuck as a frikin tiny snake! With chakara turned of he can't go back! No way to fight either, if he gets caught he is finished!" The Mizukage said.**

**"****Pray he doesn't get caught then." Sasuke replied.**

**"****We should help him… I know!" Naruto said quickly.**

**"****Share your ideas… we have nothing better to go on." Sasuke replied.**

**"****If we can get him in our cells we can hide him!" Naruto replied.**

**"****How do we 'get' him Naruto." Sasuke said brushing his friends theory off.**

**"****Any other suggestions?" Sasori asked.**

**"****Hey! What about mine!" Naruto said offended.**

**"****It won't work we can't contact him." Sasori replied.**

**"****I can, I can send a frog." Naruto said.**

**"****With what chakara?" Sasuke snapped.**

**"****Oh…" Naruto drooped disappointingly.**

**"****I could call him through code, like in war, we use to have different methods of codes. One of which involved different taps. I can tap the vent and tell him to come in code." Madara offered.**

**"****How you ganna reach the vent all the way up there." Deidara asked. Madara paused, there was nothing high enough to stand on.**

**"****Someone could lift you up if we reached your cell… Riakage see if you can break the bars and enter Madara's cell." Deidara offered. The Riakage nodded and went over to the cell bars, pulling the other shinobi closer, being attached to the chain. The Riakage ripped at the bars and eventually managed to break a smallish hole, being to small a hole for the Riakage, Madara slipped into the other mans cell.**

**"****Lift me up." Madara said, the Riakage complied and hoisted the other man up. Once high enough Madara tapped on the vent a sequence of codes.**

**Orochimaru carried on further down the vent looking around at every tunnel that could lead somewhere, after a while of slipping about he heard distant nocks on the vent. He followed the noise to identify it. After a while of confusion he recognised the taps as codes, he was to young to fight in the wars that used to use those taps and had no clue what they meant, so he decided to check who was making them. Slipping through more vents following the taps, he found his way back to the start, he looked over the end of the tunnel and saw Madara. The golden eyes of the snake met the ones of the Uchiha. **

**"****Why did you call m-" The snake was cut of as Madara scooped him up and landed in the ground, Madara went back to his cell and slipped in. Receiving a bite from the angered snake Madara slipped the white snake in his cloaks pocket.**

**"****They'll find you stop fussing!" Madara replied briefly as gas masked men came in the room. Orochimaru obeyed his word and decided to trust him, still unhappy at being hoisted around from place to place.**

**"****You bet we will. Where is he?" The one man asked Madara, clearly having heard.**

**"****I was talking to him." Madara lied pointing to the Riakage, the mans' eyes behind the glass of his mask reflected an unimpressed and unconvinced expression.**

**"****We saw you by the vents tapping, what was that! We aren't fools, and we researched your snake friends ability. I'm taking a guess at saying he is currently with you." The man replied, Madara froze if they searched him the Sannin would be found. **

**"****I don't know who you're talking about." Madara lied.**

**"****I'm sure. Search him." The man ordered, a group of three gas masked men entered. Madara new moving was obvious, after he had been searched, the men left the cell.**

**"****He is clear, nothing Sir." The men informed the other. Madara wondered where the Sannin had slid off and who he was hiding with now. Madara then noticed the snakes white tail slip into the coat pocket of one of the guards. A little panicked, Madara wondered why the hell the snake thought that to be the best idea. After the guards had checked all the Shinobi for the little white snake, the guard locked the last door. Soon the gas masked men had left the room. With all the guards gone the Riakage made for his door, he started banging on it in hopes of escaping.**

**Kabuto looked down when he heard a soft hiss, the golden eyes of the Sannin fell on him and Kabuto knelt down to meet the snakes level. Orochimaru flicked three keys over to the man.**

**"****Here, one is for all doors in the seventies the other for all in the sixties. The last key is the door leading out of the cell room." Orochimaru hissed up to him, Kabuto nodded and grabbed the keys. He then went over to his door and unlocked it, the group quickly turned when they heard the click.**

**"****Where'd ya get that!" Deidara said happily.**

**"****Orochimaru, now here." Kabuto said handing Deidara the sixties key, Deidara clicked they key and was soon out. He then made his way freeing the group who was in other sixties cells.**

**"****Thanks!" Deidara replied.**

**"****And the chains?" The Mizukage asked.**

**"****We can walk as a unit…" Deidara offered, The Riakage shot him an angered look.**

**"****Snake give the sword I can pick the lock." The Riakage said.**

**"****It's to big to pick a lock." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Great, a useless sword and useless a pet!" The Riakage said angrily, Orochimaru hissed before slipping over to a desk, he then curled around the handle and hoisted himself up onto the top. Looking around the snake was finally seen again carrying something sharp in his mouth. It was a small blade of sorts, but whatever it was it would work, the snake found it a lot harder getting down than up. **

**"****Assistance?" The Mizukage offered, a short hiss was enough to tell her no, the snake threw the blade towards Kabuto who caught it.**

**"****Hey you could still through a kunai if you wanted." Deidara said. Orochimaru glanced at him unsure of what that meant, he then slipped to the edge and tried to slowly get himself down. With out any success the snake fell to the floor with a hard thump. Gathering his head again he slid over to Kabuto who had just finished picking his lock loose, he passed the blade down till everyone had their cuffs off.**

**"****Yes!" Naruto exclaimed happily, Kabuto handed Sasuke the exit door key as the Uchiha gave him a demanding look. **

**"****Grab masks!" Orochimaru warned.**

**"****Good plan." Madara said, Naruto was there in seconds and Deidara soon after. Everyone placed their masks on.**

**"****And you… you don't have a face!" Deidara said quickly in horror to the little snake.**

**"****I have a frikin face, it's just not human. I'll get my chakara back outside it's not tragic. Those masks will help you disguise. I'm small enough to not need one." Orochimaru replied. Satisfied enough Deidara slipped his mask on, fighting his blond hair while trying. Once he had won the battle Deidara picked the little white snake up. **

**"****I'll keep you safe." Deidara said quickly stuffing the little snake into a clay pouch. With a quick hiss and sigh the snake gave up protesting, Madara gave a miffed look as he noticed Deidara didn't get bitten unlike he had moments ago for daring.**

**The team walked through halls, their masks keeping them hidden, they chose the least occupied routes. They still didn't know which way was out, but they figured they would just have to trust their gut instinct. They didn't have any Hyuga's or other trackers and if they did it wouldn't have helped. The groups chakara had not returned even though they had been wearing them for a few hours now.**

**"****We really need these masks to work already!" Deidara sighed, Madara hushed him, as faces turned to look at them sceptically. When they had passed the group Madara sighed and faced the blonde.**

**"****Don't talk." He said and then made his way to the front.**

**"****What why… people here talk to I'm sure." Deidara moaned.**

**"****If you look around you will notice they don't." Orochimaru informed, the white head of the snake popping out if the bag to get a view of the surroundings. Sasori strode up next to Deidara and shoved a hand into the clay bag to push the snake down. As swiftly as he came Sasori had pulled his hand away from the snake before he got bitten.**

**"****Focus! If they see or hear you we will be exposed." Sasori said, he stuck next to the blond haired mans side so he could correct any of his mistakes.**

**"****We should find our weapons." Sasuke reminded Madara who was in the lead.**

**"****Yeah like my clay!" Deidara mentioned looking at the empty bags… besides the snake that now occupied it. **

**"****Still don't know where to look." Sasuke said, "And checking every door will look suspicious." **

**"****Not really, people are on the look out for six seven three. So are we now. Lets get looking." Deidara said pushing open a door next to him.**

**"****Hey! What are you doing!" A nearby man called.**

**"****We are looking for the target! I don't see you doing anything, we should report you to higher ups." Sasuke snapped, shooting daggers at Deidara for being rash.**

**"****I'm a guard not a seeker, chill, this is my job so I'm doing everything I need to." The man replied returning to his post, "You seekers are so unreasonable." **

**"****We will inform higher ups that you seekers are taking these corridors and rooms. Contact us if you find anything." Another supposed guard said. Sasuke nodded and then entered the room.**

**"****Kay split up." Sasuke said, the group nodded and all went to searching different rooms. Deidara stumbled on the weapons and equipment first.**

**"****Hey look Dana!" Deidara said pulling Sasori in by the sleeve.**

**"****Quiet! People will think you've found the target." Sasori said trying to act calm as he walked into the room. The weapons and equipment were all neatly stacked in shelves along with other shinobi's. Sasori looked at his puppets, they were not easy to sneak out. Deidara placed the white snake on the top shelf.**

**"****My clay up there?" Deidara asked, Orochimaru slunk through objects till he found it, he grabbed the plastic packets that held the clay and slithered over to the end of the shelf and dropped it in the other mans hands.**

**"****Here." Orochimaru said and carried on looking around.**

**"****How am I transporting this…" Sasori said looking at his over sized puppets.**

**"****Can't you shrink em." Deidara asked. Sasori gave a cold look.**

**"****Not really it's wood." He replied.**

**"****Take it a part, and put the pieces in a bag. Carry the bag people won't question it." Orochimaru offered. Sasori glanced at the snake.**

**"****Do you have a bag for me?" Sasori asked, Orochimaru threw his eyes over the top floor of the shelf. After he shuffled around enough objects, a large rucksack fell to the floor.**

**"****Use that, it's empty." Orochimaru said and then threw other little bags and weapons to the floor. Deidara picked up the things the snake was tossing down, identifying them as the groups' items Deidara scooped them up. Sasori grabbed his bag of explosives and kunia's and started unscrewing his puppet. Once he had he stuffed it in the bag and put it over his shoulder.**

**"****Where to stuff you now…" Deidara said turning to the snake.**

**"****Excuse you." Orochimaru said glancing over.**

**"****Well you can't go in my clay pouch, its got clay again. My Kunai pouch?" Deidara offered.**

**"****He'd be sliced to pieces brat." Sasori told him.**

**"****Well the heavy puppet parts would hurt him to!" Deidara replied.**

**"****That's why I didn't offer it." Sasori sighed, "It's also got everyone else's weapons."**

**"****I'll just empty out some other guys kunai pouch and take the bag." Deidara said, grabbing one off the shelf and emptying it. The door clicked open. Deidara spun around happily.**

**"****Guys we found-" Deidara stopped when it wasn't his team behind him.**

**"****You did, well done seekers. I'm impressed. We'll take it from here." The man said as he strode in. Deidara was confused until he realized the misunderstanding.**

**"****Shit" Sasori said under his breath as the man made for the snake. They could attack, they had weapons. However they did not have chakara yet and there were many guards outside that would come and over power them.**

**"****Where will you keep him? The cell won't work." Sasori said, trying to find out where he could meet the snake again.**

**"****Same room, we'll just have put him in a tank. Were all captured snakes go." The man said with a twisted smile, he made for the white snake. Orochimaru didn't fight him like the others expected. He let out a hiss as a warning however. Ignoring it the man picked the snake up, Retaliating as soon as he saw flesh, Orochimaru sunk his fangs into the mans arm.**

**"****Haha you think a little bite will stop me." The man scoffed, after a few seconds the man cussed and through the snake to the floor, he stepped on its tail to avoid it's escape.**

**"****Poisonous bastard!" The man said, his arm turning from white to purple. The man slit his arm and let the poison drip out, he then grabbed the serpent and gave him to the man beside him. A little panicked the man tried to find a way to avoid getting bitten. A more competent man came over with a sigh and snatched the serpent, holding it at the neck so it couldn't bite. Orochimaru still put up a fight thrashing from side to side. **

**"****Thank you for your help seekers." The men said, and then left.**

**"****Same room, we can head back and free him." Deidara said when they were gone.**

**"****Brat, when they get there we won't be in the cells!" Sasori said panicked. Sasori exited the room with the rucksack. **

**The group gave curious looks at the gas masked men who excited Sasori and Deidara's room, when Sasori and Deidara came rushing out the room the group got worried.**

**"****What happened." Madara asked calmly.**

**"****They got Orochimaru, but they thought we found him for them so they don't suspect us." Deidara blurted out.**

**"****But they are going to put him in our old cell room. They will notice our absence." Sasori said.**

**"****We shall escape, we will leave him behind for now." Madara said.**

**"****What?!" Naruto replied horrified at the thought.**

**"****It's the only way." Madara replied.**

**"****It's the wrong way!" Naruto snapped.**

**"****Listen," Gaara explained, "We are of no use now, we will go escape, get out, get our chakara back and come here and demolish the place. We can help him then."**

**"****If they get angry and kill him." Naruto pointed out.**

**"****It's a sacrifice. See any better options." Sasuke snapped, "Let's go."**

**The group ran through the corridors Naruto still unhappy with the arrangement, they found an exit sign, heading for it, they slipped by unnoticed. Guards waved them out still disguised as seekers. As the group left the darkness of the facility behind them and stepped into the pouring rain the robotic voice was heard.**

**"****Code four two nine. Targets six two six onwards."**

**"****We're out." Naruto said, he looked back unhappily.**

**"****Our chakara has not returned in ages. We have been wearing masks for hours. Why hasn't it worn of." The Mizukage said unhappily.**

**"****Certain gases, that work much like the one used on us, don't wear of. You will have to be cured. It's an air poison really. The same way you'd cure a poison you'd cure this. We just need to make a remedy and drink it." Kabuto informed them.**

**"****Now look!" Naruto said angrily, "We left him behind and we can't even go back in there because we have no power!"**

**"****That is precisely why I did not tell you in the facility, Naruto would never have left. The best course of action is to return home. We can send people in to help Orochimaru. We can work on the cure, and when Orochimaru joins us he can help." Kabuto replied, Naruto shot him a look.**

**"****You knew, yet you still decided to abandon-he is ****_your _****leader!" Naruto yelled the words coming out in bits as his thoughts changed.**

**"****He won't care Naruto, this was the only way. You're looking at this like a child." Kabuto replied adjusting his glasses, he then walked towards the base camp. The rest of the group turned off reluctantly, Deidara trotted to Sasori's side.**

**"****Hey Dana…" Deidara said softly.**

**"****Yes brat." Sasori replied.**

**"… ****I should have stuffed him in that pouch quicker." Deidara said guiltily.**

**"****It's a good thing you didn't." Sasori replied, Deidara blinked happy the guilt was gone but confused none the less.**

**"****Why-"**

**"****Orochimaru caused a distraction, had they gone in and found us stealing weapons suspicions would have been raised. The victory of catching the target made the 'stealing' just look successful and made it go unnoticed." Sasori replied. Deidara nodded in acceptance and walked next to the brunette the whole way back.**

**"****Send reinforcements right away! And get a team to start on the cure immediately." Tsunade snapped, the group stayed out of her way as she paced around barking orders. **

**"****I'll be in the alchemy section working on the cure, Kabuto follow me!" Tsunade snapped again, she stalked down the halls, Shizune right by her side catching all the orders.**

**"****On back up can we please have Neji and Shikamaru and upfront Kakashi and Itachi. Shikaku will you please lead the team." Shizune ordered, the summoned shinobi came instantly to the call.**

**"****A little disappointed you couldn't handle it…" Tsunade said looking at the Kage's and Jounin, Sasuke glared up.**

**"****Well in case you didn't notice we were caught of guard, we didn't know people could stop you from using chakara through poison and we had to put up with Naruto who ran us full tilt into danger." Sasuke snapped, "we were your frikin guinea-pigs. And we managed to escape an entire army with out injury and with out chakara."**

**"****You did loose a member though." Tsunade retorted before ignoring the Uchiha.**

**"****Leave it she wasn't there she doesn't know the conditions, we have the upper hand now because we have masks and chakara. We know what to expect and where to go. You did well, she is just under stress leave her." Itachi said to his little brother, Sasuke spun around when he heard his brothers' voice behind him.**

**"****Don't do that." Sasuke said grumpily.**

**"****What…" Itachi replied.**

**"****Appear behind me, or tell me things like you're a good role model and I should listen to your words of wisdom, because they are not wise they are the words of a fool." Sasuke replied angrily leaving his elder brother behind, Itachi sighed.**

**"****Sorry, I'll be going." Itachi said.**

**"****Yeah to once again prove you could do a mission I couldn't." Sasuke retorted.**

**"****That's not-"**

**"****Leave it Itachi, just go pick up the pieces your little incompetent brother left a mess. I'm ganna see how far the cure is." Sasuke said, before Itachi could tell him that wasn't true the younger shinobi had vanished towards the healing centre.**

**Orochimaru was thrown into a white bag, the man decided it was safer to transport the venomous serpent like that rather than hold him. These people clearly didn't know the snake Sannin well enough or they would never have made such a fatal error. Orochimaru opened his mouth and let the Katana slip forwards, he used it to cut a slit in the bag and silently slipped out. He landed soundlessly on the tiles and slid towards hiding. Being so light the man didn't notice the snakes weight to begin with, now that snake was gone he didn't notice any difference. Orochimaru slipped through the gates until he saw the exit sign his comrades had escaped through an hour ago. He knew it would take them at least a days journey back again, he wasn't waiting on back up. The snake made it out into the rain, it would take him much longer to get back as a little snake, he new the gas would wear off. Maybe the others would need a cure but he had cured every poison in the world and this was not going to be an exception. His cells would soon destroy the poison stopping him, the only reason that had not done so earlier in the facility was because the poisonous gas was always around them. His cells constantly had to destroy at rates they could not, he'd increase his cells destruction rate for the future but for now he was sure he just needed a minute or two. So long the snake made for the safer route under the trees where predators would not see him. The last thing he needed was an eagle assuming he'd be a good meal at this point. After a minute and a half the snake felt his chakara return to him as quickly as it went, he bit into his own flesh and drew blood out onto the green floor, making sure the rain didn't wash it away, the Sannin was human again, he took his own blood that still held the contamination of the poison, the best way to cure something was to reverse it. He had a hide out not to far that had just the right equipment to make a cure.**

**"****Right, we will take the shortest route possible. On Tsunade's orders we leave on our mission. Neji take upfront and keep us directly on the track I planned. We'll definitely cut time in half by following it." Shikaku informed his team.**

**"****Why does Tsunade need to confirm our leave again?" Shikamaru asked his father.**

**"****Because she still has the gas masks… heaven knows what she is doing with them still." Shikaku replied.**

**"****Nothing, she is just late at giving them to you." Kakashi replied.**

**"****Well actually we are all early… the mission was only due in ten minutes." Itachi replied.**

**"****Why not start immediately. The group took a day to get here, it's already been a day of the Sannin being stuck in there. We should be gone by now." Shikaku replied.**

**"****Tsunade is a little concerned, she can't figure the cure out." Neji added. Naruto had been watching the five geniuses talking for five minutes now, he hadn't gone up to wish them luck like usual, it was intimidating having all those intelligent eyes looking into your empty blue ones. Naruto sighed still feeling a little down about leaving behind a team mate, he couldn't even leave behind a team mate that betrayed him… like that Kabuto… how dare he not tell Naruto the truth from the start…**

**Tsunade came running up with the masks.**

**"****Why must you come early!" She complained handing over the masks.**

**"****We apologize for our decent services." Shikamaru replied snatching a mask, he'd gotten up early for this and still he had to wait.**

**"****Any luck with the cure?" Neji asked.**

**"****None… well a little, we are getting there I suppose." Tsunade replied, "Problem is I really have no idea what I'm doing with those bloody viles, Kabuto is to bossy and doesn't quite no himself, Sasuke is impatient, the Riakage even worse, Madara keeps checking up on us like children, Deidara asks to many questions, had to chase Naruto away cause he knocked everything over and- Orochimaru!" Tsunade Said spotting the missing Sannin enter the base camp. **

**"****How did you escape." Naruto said his disappointment gone, the young Kyubi bounded over to meet his lost and found team mate, "And you're human!"**

**"****That means you found a cure!" Tsunade said relieved.**

**"****I found a cure for you yes, but I didn't need one. I'm immune to poison already. And I left shortly after you. Here." Orochimaru said handing over the vile of cure. Tsunade snatched and then held it like it was a child.**

**"****knock this and you die!" She hissed at Naruto, he backed away from her quickly.**

**"****I suppose you are free to return to former posts." Tsunade said, disbanding the group.**

**"****I like rescuing people like you, missions are a lot less effort." Shikamaru said happily, deciding his post must be the bench nearest the Konoha section.**

**"****I came late as back up again I see." Kakashi said to the Sannin, Orochimaru's golden eyes fell to the black ones of the other ninja.**

**"****Guess so, everyone else make it back alive?" He asked.**

**"****Yup, although some of them I wished hadn't…" Kakashi said his eyes moving over to the angered Mizukage. She was currently yelling at an innocent cloud victim who had not moved out the way fast enough.**

**Once the group had gotten their chakara back, tempers flew around the room.**

**"****She still can't be leader!" The Mizukage said.**

**"****Give it up." Orochimaru sighed, almost giving up himself on trying to stop the woman.**

**"****I'm serious, and by the way it's only you who hasn't agreed. Well? All the other Kage's sitting around you agree, are you really going to stand against all of us." The Mizukage said, Tsunade was dealing with 'leader' matters and was not at the Kage gathering.**

**"****God Kakashi was right…" Orochimaru sighed referring to the mans earlier comment. **

**"****Did Kakashi say I should be leader, then yes he was right." The Mizukage spat back at the snake, "Well what do you say, yes or no? We shouldn't have a leader. Remember that Gaara, Madara, The Riakage and I all think it should be so." The Mizukage said.**

**"****I think we should have a leader, I just think it should be me." The Riakage replied.**

**"****To be honest I wouldn't mind having any of us here being leader, it is really just her." The Mizukage said, trying to win favour.**

**"****I actually lack confidence in the rest of you, I'd feel safer as leader." Madara added.**

**"****The only reason I wish to be leader is so that I know my village is safe." Gaara said.**

**"****God I was a fool for wishing for immortality, I'm glad that dream failed." Orochimaru replied, ignoring their leader campaigns.**

**"****Sudden change of heart I see." Madara scoffed.**

**"****Imagine living an eternity, and every new generation having to deal with people and their stupid morals, comments and opinions. No thank you I'd sooner die tomorrow." Orochimaru said, his black hair curtaining his face as he looked down to read his scroll.**

**"****I can kill you now if you like." The Riakage snapped.**

**"****There is a good example of a comment that stopped my immortal wish." Orochimaru said ignoring the mans threats.**

**"****Come on, if you say yes, we have to do it." The Mizukage said.**

**"****What's the point? No one will ever be satisfied. If you aren't chosen you will carry on redoing it, if you are chosen everyone else is going to redo it. This is even more useless now than when it first started. Have faith in her, she hasn't done any wrong." Orochimaru finished**

**"****She sent you and Kakashi on a suicide mission! Not to mention her back up never arrives, the villages are in chaos, and no one is listening properly!" The Mizukage shot back.**

**"****You being a prime example of not listening." Orochimaru replied , "The Villages are in chaos because everyone knows their Kage's are unhappy with Tsunade's Leadership. If you assured your people they would comply happily. I'll be in my section if you need me." Orochimaru said, he was about to leave when a strong arm pulled him back. He stumbled a moment but had his balance back before anyone's eyes could notice. Orochimaru hissed in annoyance as his eyes met those of the angry Riakage.**

**"****We need you now, we are going to redo it, you are going to comply, and I'm going to become leader. Understand, now agree before things become unnecessarily violent." The Riakage snapped, his usual anger getting the best of him. However the Sannin's usual calm and composed nature had been replaced by a rather large flame that if not extinguished quickly could result in many deaths… first on the list the dark skinned man who got a little to close. The hiss lowered in pitch creating the image of a snake about to strike if not left to its own personal space. Madara new exactly what would happen if the Riakage refused to back off, and as it seemed the man wasn't about to.**

**"****Let go, unless you wish to have your arm severed." Orochimaru said in his usual calmer tone, his golden eyes betraying his true anger.**

**"****Not until I get what I wan-" The Riakage swerved to the side as a sword came towards his arm, being forced to let go of the Sannin. His eyes narrowed dangerously, in his unbelievable speed the Riakage appeared behind the black haired man and threw him into a wall which dispersed into a swarm of snakes instantly. The snake summoner appeared beside his attacker and slashed out with his sword, acting fast the Riakage used his arm to defend himself, gaining a deep gash in his arm. The two carried on clashing receiving injuries with every passing moment, the other Kage's had hoped it would be a quick confrontation where the two could get out some pent up anger. However the more they fought the clearer it became… they where aiming to kill…**


	5. Chapter 5

**"****We have to stop them!" Gaara said quickly.**

**"****You want to get in the way?" The Mizukage snapped back. The Kage's looked as the two strong shinobi exchanged deadly blows.**

**"****No, but if we don't things might get out of hand." Gaara replied.**

**"****Might? It's already out of hand." The Mizukage said, the fight had been bad from the start.**

**"****I'll handle it." Madara said, in an instant the Uchiha appeared between the two fighters, a ball of fire emerged at the same time and Orochimaru and the Riakage were forced backwards.**

**"****Stay out of this or I'll-"The Riakage was cut short as darkness enveloped him, the red eye of the Uchiha trapping him in a Genjutsu. Orochimaru didn't wait to be the Sharigans next victim and leapt at the Uchiha, his sword narrowly missing its target. Madara moved aside and disappeared only to reappear inches away from the snake. Orochimaru hissed and backed up, avoiding eye contact. If he didn't see it he couldn't get caught. He sent snakes at the incoming attack, forcing the Uchiha to abort and disappear, once again reappearing beside the younger man. All the Uchiha had to do was get eye contact…it was to bad the snake was aware of that and unwilling to comply. Crashes sounded as blows were exchanged, the Riakage still paralyzed and lost in another dimension.**

**"****Give up, Orochimaru." Madara said, forcing the snake backwards with every next attack, he didn't get a reply merely a warning hiss. It wasn't long before the Uchiha would ground the other and force him into his jutsu. The Sannin disappeared from sight, stopping quickly the Uchiha scanned the room, wondering where he had got to. Orochimaru was quick and if taken lightly would be the death of any man, skilled or not. The room was destroyed, you couldn't tell from the outside and the shinobi outside probably had no idea a fight was taking place in the small meeting office, one look inside and it would be frighteningly clear, it was destroyed and blood stained most corners of the room. Madara scanned for any sense of chakara but the snake was keeping it well hidden, red eyes scanned every corner, with in seconds Madara leapt to the sky narrowly missing being clamped in the mouth of a large brown serpent. Orochimaru who was now in the form of the serpent disappeared underground again, holes being made in the floor of the room. Madara cursed and tried to sense where the snake would be next. The snake emerged steps away from Madara directly behind him.**

**"****Look out!" Gaara warned a second to late, Madara felt the teeth of the enraged serpent penetrate his flesh, Madara disappeared quickly and appeared next to Gaara and the Mizukage holding the arm that had been violently bitten. The snake hissed and locked eyes with his opponent, Madara laughed inside and caught the serpent in a jutsu but as soon as his Sharigan came to life the snake poofed into nothing again.**

**"****Fucking shadow clones!" The Mizukage said, not happy with Orochimaru being hidden again. Gaara decided he had enough and a cage of sand appeared around the three Kage's. To proud to accept help Madara disappeared and reappeared outside the cage, his sharp eyes looking for a hint of life beyond the cage. He heard a noise behind him only to find the Riakage had broken from the jutsu, he rammed his full weight into the Uchiha and sent him crashing into a wall. When the Riakage turned around he was staring into the golden eyes of a still unhappy snake. Just dodging snapping jaws, the Riakage leapt to safety, Madara was up and ran to attack the Sannin, who hissed and swerved out the way, he lashed out with a whip like tail but was forced to abort as the Cloud leader slammed his weight onto the serpents head. Orochimaru hissed in pain as blood dripped from the assault on his now serpentine head. The Sannin pulled free from the Riakage's merciless grip and tried to snap the bigger mans arm of but was again stopped, this time by flames flickering around ready to burn the serpent if it did not retreat. Doing as he was forced the snake was backed up into a corner. With no other way out the snake hissed angrily and tried to go underground. Gaara decided it was best to knock the snake out to shorten the battle, he and Madara could handle the Riakage alone, but it would be impossible with the snake around. As Orochimaru tried to slither into the floor, a cloud of sand shot up like small knives, scratching the snakes sides. Orochimaru backed up unsure of any other direction to go. The Riakage was still aiming to kill, not merely knock the Sannin out, so Gaara tried to cage the snake in as a shield. The Sannin saw it as being trapped and slashed out with his solid tail, successfully smashing his way out of the corner. The ruckus of all the destruction had two Jounin from Konoha come running in, they looked as if they had been slapped when they saw the Kage's all engaging in a brutal killing. Blood was covering most parts of the room, mainly the Kage's. They all looked tired, and Madara, Orochimaru and the Riakage were struggling for breath. **

**"****Tsunade sama!" A voice called urgently, Tsunade flicked her eyes up swiftly and looked at the Jounin who approached her, he was from cloud and wore a look of desperation.**

**"****What is it?" She replied with matching urgency.**

**"****It's the Kage's Tsunade sama. They are fighting in the meeting room." He replied quickly.**

**"****Fighting? We always fight, what's so different-" **

**"****No Tsunade sama, they are trying to kill each other! The Riakage, Madara sama and Orochimaru sama all need medical attention, quite urgently… but they continue to fight." The man informed her swiftly.**

**"****I'm going, call Shikaku to come take over here!" Tsunade said, she hopped up quickly from her desk, knocking her mug of tea to the ground. It shattered before impact due to her accidentally kicking it. She leapt through the camp grounds and ended up by the meeting place in record time. She slammed the door open in fury, only to be angered more by the sight. The blood covering the floors looked as if an army had just raided a small village, the floor was smashed in and in other places large cylinder holes were seen, Sand was floating almost everywhere but mainly surrounding a sand cage that formed around Gaara and the Mizukage. There was another sand cage in the corner but there was no one inside. Madara, The Riakage and Orochimaru were still fighting, The Riakage had deep slashes on his arm, and across hiss legs, both in serious need of medical attention, he was using almost all of his energy now to keep breathing. Madara had a animal like bite mark in his arm, it was bleeding relentlessly and looked as if he had been attacked by a savage bear. After looking at Orochimaru she put the pieces together, he was now in the form of a large snake, his golden eyes the only thing allowing the guess that he was human, his intelligent eyes scanned his opponents every move, he was short of breath like the others unable to breathe properly due to the rough battle he had multiple slashes and cuts across the top half of his body and on his serpentine head was bleeding badly. She was sure the three fighters would bleed to death if not treated quickly. They had not even regarded her when she entered, at present the Riakage, Madara and Gaara all seemed to be aiming at Orochimaru. Tsunade's guess was the snake had upset them and most likely started it, the Mizukage stood a way back in the comforts of a cage cursing them and yelling for them to stop before they killed each other.**

**"****Gaara! If you attack him too he'll die, stop the Riakage while Madara takes the snake you fool!" The Mizukage snapped, for the first time in the fight the burnet engaged in the brawl, she sent lava towards the unsuspecting cloud leader who dodged by mere inches.**

**"****Stay out or you'll be next!" The Riakage warned the woman, she wasn't fazed and carried on with multiple attacks forcing the man to leave the snake alone. Orochimaru was being forced back by his attacker as well, he had been on the defence of three strong fighters and it had weighed him down significantly. Madara had the upper hand due to his comrades helping him, even though he and the snake were alone now the damage was done and he'd soon have the snake backing up in submission. Although as it seemed the Sannin would rather die than surrender, the way things were headed it seemed as if it were the only option.**

**"****What in hell do you think you are doing!?" An angry voice yelled breaking the Shinobi's concentration. The Mizukage was the first to say something.**

**"****This is your fault!" She snapped, Tsunade was confused by the accusation but allowed her to speak further.**

**"****How, what have I done to cause this outbreak?" She asked.**

**"****With your insufficient leadership!" The Mizukage snapped back.**

**"****Did I lead you all to this fight somehow?" Tsunade asked keeping level head to allow the rest of the angry team to calm themselves, the three main fighters Madara, Orochimaru and the Riakage were all shaking from the blood loss.**

**"****They want to become leader, and redo the whole thing again." Orochimaru informed his old team mate.**

**"****We all do! Except this bastard!" The Riakage snapped glaring at the snake ready to strike again.**

**"****Don't, calm down. So is this to prove who is going to be leader?" Tsunade asked gathering what she could.**

**"****No, we were discussing that we should redo it, but that would only be possible with all Kage's consent. Orochimaru said he'd have no part in it and left, then the Riakage tried to stop him by force which resulted in a confrontation where they tried to kill each other. Madara stepped in to stop the fight, and I stepped in to safe guard people before they died. The Mizukage stood back in the beginning saying it's a fools battle." Gaara reported, Tsunade nodded, she smiled inwardly knowing at least she still had her old team mates support.**

**"****After this do you really think any of you are able to make or be a good leader? You scared half the campus, and when word gets out the Villages will be in utter chaos. Stop this meaningless fight, we'll get you healed before you all die. And after that we can discuss where we go on from. Maybe next time we will use words not weapons hmm?" Tsunade left her question hanging and opened the door hoping the three would follow, it seemed words were less powerful than weapons though because the fight resumed quite quickly.**

**"****I'll kill you!" The Riakage spat running at Orochimaru, who in return swerved to the side and reared up, sharp razor blade teeth snapping at the mans already injured arm.**

**"****What did I just say!" Tsunade said angrily, wondering if she should just help Madara and Gaara. After getting brutally hit the snake managed to clamp its mouth on the relentless force and shake it like a rag doll, he tossed it aside to the opposite side of the room, he had received even more injuries on the upper side of his body but It's tail was fine which was clear as it swished around dangerously warning anyone off. Madara acted to stop the Riakage who would end up killing or getting killed by the angered snake. Tsunade new her team mate well and new if he was pushed back any further into a corner he would act out like a Cobra, poisonous fangs bared with every hiss, if the man didn't stop that would be the end for the Riakage. Orochimaru new he wouldn't last another attack as brutal as the last and hissed his warning, he was ready to kill the man in order to keep himself safe, in fact he was ready to kill the man the day he came. Orochimaru already had his poison on the ends of his fangs, it would take ten minutes to kill a man, maybe fifteen to kill the Riakage, but it would paralyze him with in seconds. The Riakage could tell the snake was ready to kill with the next strike, so he acted quickly. So quickly that the speeds were unbelievable, Orochimaru's golden eyes only just managed to keep up in time to swerve and strike, his teeth clamped the man, his fangs only missing skin due to the metal brace the man wore, since Orochimaru had taken form of an unnaturally large snake, his mouth crushed the brace in his merciless bite. Flames erupted along the brace, forcing the Sannin to let go, the Riakage felt the heat and tried to extinguish the fire but it was Madara who called his own flames back. Noting that using his teeth was not an option since he'd just get burnt again, Orochimaru had taken his human form again, his blade in his hand once more. Madara tried to get the sword away from the younger man but he was to agile and quick. Tsunade decided to assist him, she ran at him and swiped but he dodged her as well, getting annoyed even further Madara sent a current of fire at him, trying to trap him in a circle of fire, it wasn't the flames that claimed the snake as its victim though. Blue lighting reflected of the walls bouncing as if they were being chased finally stopping when they hit the Sannin. Staggering backwards Orochimaru held onto the side of the wall for support, still feeling the painful current surge through him, heat increased as the flames got closer.**

**"****Orochimaru!" Tsunade called looking at her old friend, anger bounced in her eyes and she charged at her old team mates attacker. Madara left the flames there to keep the downed Sannin where he was. Tsunade and Madara fought with the Riakage for several minutes, each exchanging deadly blows, but it didn't take long to ground the man. They did have to cage him in an over protective sand cage.**

**"****Leave him there a while before we heal him, let him cool down." Tsunade panted. She flicked her eyes over to her friend, looking through the flickering flame cage. He was vacant from the fire though. She spun around quickly to scan the room, only to find him calmly leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the room.**

**"****Don't attack again." Tsunade warned.**

**"****I wasn't going to, besides I wanted a fair fight… I don't attack someone when their down." Orochimaru hissed letting his sharp eyes fall to the Riakage. The mans rage returned forgetting his injury. He slammed his hands against the sand cage.**

**"****I swear I'll kill you!" The Riakage spat.**

**"****I don't think you can, not with out Madara's help at least." The snake hissed.**

**"****Fine," The Riakage said backing away from the cage bars, he crossed his arms over his large chest in an unlike him calm manner, "We simply need a rematch. No help, or support from the other Kage's or village members."**

**"****No no no! No fighting!" Tsunade replied hastily.**

**"****I accept." Orochimaru replied to the man.**

**"****We can take it away from the villagers. You can use all your powers, I can use all mine. Winner is decided by death." The Riakage said.**

**"****Are you crazy?!" Tsunade snapped, she was ignored by the two male shinobi.**

**"****We can't decide by death, unless you wish to wait until the war is won and the allying forces have split." Orochimaru said back dryly.**

**"****Exactly, do what you like after the war!" Tsunade added.**

**"****Hmm, to long, I'll end up killing you before then. We need a winner." The Riakage said.**

**"****A winner can be decided in a different way." Orochimaru suggested.**

**"****You're not actually doing this!" Tsunade tried again.**

**"****We are now be quiet! How will we decide?" The Riakage asked.**

**"****By simply rendering the other useless, the one of us who can no longer fight looses, whether you knock them out or they run out of chakara and have no defence. It's basically the same you just refrain from finishing them of." Orochimaru replied in a way to confident manner for the cloud leaders liking. Both shinobi were leaning against walls on opposite ends of the room. They were both struggling to stay awake and on their feet due to their injuries. The Riakage had a slash from the Sannins sword across his chest and heavy bite and slash marks down both arms. Orochimaru had blood falling down the left side of his face running over his golden eye, blood stained his top, and left it almost completely red. **

**Tsunade was healing Madara from all his injuries, the Uchiha had no complaints and had luckily not been as injured as the other two.**

**"****Alright, fine. How about this, if you win I'll drop this leadership thing and let Tsunade lead. When you loose though, you have to agree for a new leader." The Riakage said, Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the "when you loose" replacing the "If he lost" which he new he was not going to.**

**"****Deal." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****You two done this is rid-" Tsunade was cut of by another female voice.**

**"****Perfect, it's perfect! Go get healed before you die! The fight will take place as soon as you're both one hundred percent better." The Mizukage said happily. Tsunade sighed, Madara got up almost completely healed.**

**"****Go to the medical centre you two, I don't have enough chakara for the both of you." Tsunade snapped. Gaara went over to the Riakage and let the cage of sand disperse, offering assistance to help the off balanced man. In a brash manner the Riakage knocked him away and headed over to the door, every step looking like the man would fall over. Madara had made for the Sannin and was helping him to the medic centre, Madara was glad the Sannin wasn't to proud to accept help when it was needed. The Riakage If left alone would never make the journey, despite it being a short one, to the medical centre. Gaara kept a close but safe distance for when the man was forced to accept help. **

**Medics flocked in a desperate hurry, heavily concerned for the Kage's. Madara helped the medics lead the Sannin to a room, while Gaara assisted by leading the Riakage to a room further down. Whether is was due to the pain, the two injured ninja were easy and obedient, Madara was grateful since he didn't feel like a fight.**

**In the room where the Riakage was sitting, Gaara walked towards the door. Feeling confident the medics could handle it. He looked back for a second only to check.**

**"****You okay from here?" The sand ninja asked.**

**"****I never needed your help!" Was the brash reply, Gaara sighed.**

**"****Well if you do, I'm outside in the hall." Gaara said, he walked out the room, closing the door behind him. Keeping his promise he walked outside and placed himself against the wall just behind the door. His eyes shot up and he met the Mizukage's brown ones.**

**"****Mizukage." **

**"****Kazukage, where is Madara we need to talk?" **

**"****Thank you Madara." Orochimaru said pulling away from the Uchiha and supporting himself.**

**"****Hmm, medics will be here in a few minutes I'm sure." Madara said his eyes scanning the room to see if it were to his standards. Due to the conditions of war, Madara was satisfied with the results.**

**"****You don't have wait around, I'll be fine." Orochimaru said, his golden eyes still locked on the Akatsuki leader.**

**"****Alright, I'll be nearby if you need assistance." Madara said.**

**"****That won't be necessary." Orochimaru replied stroking long black hair away from his luminous eyes.**

**"****As you wish, but I'll still be in the facinety anyway." Madara said with his own stubbornness. Orochimaru didn't reply and allowed the Uchiha to exit the room, as the door clicked shut it clicked back open instantly.**

**"****Orochimaru." Tsunade called as she entered.**

**"****Tsunade-Hime." Orochimaru acknowledged. **

**"… ****where do you plan on fighting?" She asked.**

**"****Somewhere far from our people." Orochimaru said his eyes assessing her.**

**"****Hmm, good. You know you have to win right?" She replied, her hazel eyes snapping up to meet the slitted snakes.**

**"****Of course, I never planned on loosing." Orochimaru said, a little bit confused at the statement, who would plan a fight to loose it.**

**"****If the Riakage wins this will go on forever, plus he would never shut up about his victory. So you have to win, to put an end to this. I'd prefer no fight and rather plain acceptance, but I know you and that man… there's no stopping this fight…"**

**"****Tsunade, I'll win, don't worry, that man is nothing more than speed and brute force. There is no strategy in his moves." Orochimaru said, reassuring his friend.**

**"****Well to be honest, I really had no doubt you were going to win. Just making sure to put myself at ease really." She said, the blonde woman then started to heal her old team mate like she had done many times before on missions when they were younger, when the black haired Sannin had over trained, fought with Jiraiya or saved her team on a mission. She smiled lightly to herself, how fate had forced the world back together.**

**"****Madara! Hurry up and get over here!" The Mizukage snapped, Madara teleported over, appearing in seconds.**

**"****What's the rush?" He asked, Gaara looked at both leaders wondering the same question.**

**"****The Riakage has to win." She said bluntly.**

**"****And?" Madara replied.**

**"****If he doesn't we never have another chance! This is the end of it all, the final decision! It's important." The Mizukage replied, still dodging what she was really there to talk about.**

**"****What are you getting at?" Gaara asked.**

**"****We all know it, don't pretend you don't know! The Riakage's as good as dead." She replied tossing her hand to the side in a violent motion.**

**"****I know, unless he has something up his sleeve we already loose." Madara agreed.**

**"****He has nothing but force and a temper!" The Mizukage snapped.**

**"****That's to bad, I'd of liked to be leader." Gaara said.**

**"****And? You're just giving up?!" The Mizukage snapped.**

**"****What can we do?" Gaara said looking at her like she were some foolish child.**

**"****We can help the Riakage." The Mizukage stated obviously.**

**"****Like train him before the fight?" Madara asked.**

**"****What good will it do? It'll take forever to teach that stubborn man anything. And besides if we give each other time Orochimaru will start training himself, he'll learn more jutsu's and he'll be even more death resistant." Gaara replied.**

**"****I know that! I wasn't suggesting we train him. I was suggesting we help him in the fight." The Mizukage said.**

**"****The rule is no one helping." Gaara responded.**

**"****And?" She snapped.**

**"****You plan to cheat?" Madara asked.**

**"****Coming from you!" The Mizukage snapped back.**

**"****It's not very Kage to cheat." Gaara said.**

**"****For the good of my people I'd throw my dignity away! Wouldn't you do it for yours? She is making all the wrong moves, a good Kage would do it and risk being seen as a cheater and less than scum, if it meant the safety of her people. In war there is no such thing as cheating anyhow. If you win you are the victor, the smarter man, if you loose you are the fool and at the others mercy. I'm not ever going to allow my village to fall to the mercy of Konoha's leadership." The Mizukage said, her brown eyes glowing like a flame had just erupted in their depths.**

**"****I feel the same, we all do… including Tsunade, we can't put one village over the other." Gaara said.**

**"****I'm not, I'd keep all villages safe not just my own. But to do that I must act swiftly." She said.**

**"****What were you planning?" Madara asked, she smiled.**

**"****Well, it will be obvious if we increase the Riakage's strength they will be looking out for any suspicious moves on his part. However if we can weaken the Sannin some how, it's an instant win." She said.**

**"****hahaha, okay good luck with that. How do you plan on '****_weakening' _****him?" Madara said darkly.**

**"****Don't laugh!" she said her smile gone, "there are many ways of weakening a man!"**

**"****Name one." Gaara said.**

**"****Poison!" She spat, "Some poisons show no signs of being inside you, they merely weaken you, and cause you a disadvantage."**

**"****True, but the serpent is a master of poisons and is immune to all of them." Madara replied.**

**"****What happens if we make our own?" She said, "He can't have made himself immune to something that does not yet exist."**

**"****None of us know anything on poison, we could accidentally kill him. Not to mention it would take us years to work it all out." Gaara replied.**

**"****I'm sure he would still be immune to it, he plans ahead after all." Madara said.**

**"… ****well what do you suggest!" She spat back annoyed.**

** "****We could simply seal some of his power. And chakara." Madara said, annoying her further as he had bested her plan in seconds.**

**"… ****we could…" She said, the jealousy clear.**

**"****How, he'll notice." Gaara responded.**

**"****Not if I use my sharigan to trap him in a Genjutsu. While he is trapped we seal the power, and then I realise him, just not entirely. He'll feel like he is fully healed but that's only because his mind is still subtly stuck in my jutsu. Then after the fight once he's lost, I'll trap him fully again, we unseal him, then I release him and we can never get caught." Madara said, his one red eye visible, shining with a glint of excitement.**

**"****Your ability to screw someone over is impressive." The Mizukage said, downgrading the compliment with a subtle insult.**

**"****Well be quick, Tsunade just entered and she is bound to heal him." Gaara said.**

**"****I've got it." The Mizukage said she turned to face Tsunade's direction, "Tsunade! The Riakage needs you now!" She said in a faked panicked voice. The blond came rushing out.**

**"****I'll come back!" Tsunade called back to who everyone assumed was the snake. She entered the room, the group thanked God the Riakage was stubborn. He put up a fight, making Tsunade worry so she tried healing him. It could take a while…**

**Madara, Gaara and the Mizukage went to the Sannin's room.**

**" ****Wait here." Madara said, the Mizukage and Gaara decided to listen, the Uchiha new what he was doing.**

**"****Why do we have to wait?" She said impatiently.**

**"****Just do it." Gaara replied dryly, he was fighting a war inside his head, unhappy with the idea of robbing the two Sannin's chance of victory through cheating. Orochimaru was the better fighter, he would have won, Tsunade would have won, she would have gotten her spot of leadership for a third time… and now it had all changed due to cheap play. He couldn't let the blonde rule though… it was safer for his people if he were to lead… it had to be done… whether he was saying that to justify his mistake or if it was said because it was the truth Gaara didn't know, but he decided to stick to his it was to late to back out anyway.**

**"****Orochimaru…" Madara said as he entered, the Sannin was perched on the windowsill with one leg on and the other hanging on the side. His slitted eyes never met the awaiting sharigans when he addressed the leader back.**

**"****Yes?" was the stoic reply.**

**"****Have you been healed?" Madara asked, trying desperately to get eye contact.**

**"****No, Tsunade tried but was summoned by the Riakage." Orochimaru said, eyes still gazing out the window looking over the bit of the world he could see.**

**"****Hmm, could take a while, If you wish I could heal you. I know a little bit of healing, even if it does just null the pain." Madara tried, he got his hopes up as the snake moved but the golden eyed male just brushed hair out his face and then resumed to looking out the window.**

**"****It's okay, I can wait." Orochimaru replied, Madara held his temper in place, he was good at keeping composure.**

**"****Are you sure… it won't do any harm me helping you, you know." Madara tried again.**

**"****It's alright, I'm fine thanks." Orochimaru said again.**

**"****Something wrong?" Madara asked, hoping this question would draw eye contact.**

**"****No, why?" Orochimaru said, pushing more hair from his face.**

**"****You look like something is bothering you, and you haven't looked at me once this whole conversation. It would be more polite of you to at least look at me…" Madara said hoping to get the golden eyes to fall into his crimson ones. Orochimaru laughed lightly and turned to look at the Uchiha.**

**"****I apologise, I was merely distracted is all-" the golden slitted pupils froze as darkness enveloped him, the Sharigan caught its victim quickly.**

**"****Mizukage, Gaara!" Madara summoned, the two entered.**

**"****Seal some of his power, but only a little, the fight must look convincing." Madara said. Gaara nodded and the Mizukage went over to the Sannin. **

**"****How do you seal someone?" She asked.**

**"****I know how, the same way they sealed my demon. Only few people can use a sealing technique, but for those who can't there is such a thing as a sealing tag." Gaara said slipping the tag out of his kunai pouch.**

**"****Wait, don't they leave marks?" The Mizukage asked.**

**"****Yes they do, that's why we place it on his neck." Gaara said.**

**"****Oh cause that's subtle." She mocked.**

**"****Behind his hair no one will see and you can't see your neck in the mirror so for the time being its fine, unless you wish to harass him. Not to mention Tsunade will heal his upper body and see it if its there." Gaara said, brushing away long hair and sealing away some power. The black seal mark was small, but against the pale skin it was an easy sight, that was until black hair curtained it again.**

**"****Pray to God he doesn't decide to tie his hair up." The Mizukage said worriedly.**

**"****He never has, we'll be fine. Now go you weren't here when he was aware." Madara said. The two obeyed and exited the room, taking their posts from before. Madara resumed a position beside the Sannin, he was closer than before and acted like he was coming to aid the male, releasing him quickly but not fully.**

**"****Are you alright, you nearly blacked out, can I heal you." Madara said acting like the Sannin had lost awareness through the pain.**

**"…****No… I'm fine… just a little weak." Orochimaru said, slipping of the windowsill and sitting on the side of the bed to steady himself.**

**"****I'll call Tsunade, if you are so persistent as to deny my help." Madara said, moving away from the male.**

**"****Leave her to heal the Riakage, or she'll be running back and forth every time one of us needs her next." Orochimaru said running his hand through black strands of hair, brushing it slightly aside revealing parts of the seal mark, luckily black hair hid it well. If you weren't looking your eyes would glance over it and assume it wasn't there. Madara could tell the Sannin felt weird, even though the jutsu was in place he still could feel something was up with his powers, luckily for them by the time he had healed he would have grown accustomed to the feeling and assumed it was due to injury.**

**"****Okay, your right we should leave her to it. Weren't medics supposed to come?" Madara asked suddenly remembering.**

**"****There are many other people who need help, Tsunade said she'd handle us, and also didn't want to raise any concerns. It's better as few people know as possible." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****So she sent those medics from earlier away?" Madara asked.**

**"****Yeah, they are helping others at present." Orochimaru responded. Madara slipped over to the door.**

**"****Well call me if you need me." Madara said exiting the room to meet the other two.**

**"****Okay…" Orochimaru said, his eyes following the Uchiha's every step out, locked on like a predator… he knew something was up and Madara had to watch his step carefully.**

**"****He isn't blind to our attempts, he suspects us slightly. He has nothing to back his theory but watch yourself from here on out. He'll, for so long as we're careful, just think it's a weird feeling, so we are safe… but don't mess up." Madara said.**

**"****Of course, we'll be fine." The Mizukage said with a smile, she was satisfied that there would be a rematch… and she'd finally ascend to power for her village… **

_**Please R&amp;R!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tsunade paced around her office restlessly, it was early in the morning, earlier than she'd like to have been awake. It was the morning scheduled of the departure for the fight between Orochimaru and the Riakage, the deciding factor between her leadership and the others. She knew that Orochimaru was superior in fighting… but she had an offish feeling in her stomach, it unsettled her greatly.**

**"****Why are you up so early Tsunade-Hime?" Orochimaru asked as he entered the room, she spun around quickly and met eyes with her friend.**

**"****Could ask you the same thing…" She replied with a cocky smile.**

**"****I'm always up this early, your turn." He said smiling, revealing his snake fanged teeth.**

**"****I feel unsettled… something feels weird…" Tsunade confessed.**

**"…****I know, I feel unsettled myself…" Orochimaru replied, his golden slitted eyes falling to the ground.**

**"****Do you feel up to it?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****Can't back out now." Orochimaru said.**

**"****You can, just give the word." Tsunade said.**

**"****I don't want to, I know I can take him… something's just wrong.." Orochimaru said, still trying to locate what it could be.**

**"****I'm sure it's just nerves." Tsunade reassured them.**

**"****Yeah, probably." Orochimaru said knowing he didn't believe it, he never felt nervous… and he wasn't going to now… but if agreeing would calm the woman's nerves he'd lie for her.**

**"****Let's go, we can head over to the battle ground." Tsunade said, the battle ground was far away to avoid concern, and it would take a days journey, so Tsunade had left things to Shikaku, the other Kage's had left their positions to members they trusted. Orochimaru nodded and walked out, the blond following closely behind.**

**"****The others should be up soon." Orochimaru said looking back at her, she nodded in agreement and bounded a few steps so that she was now next to the Snake Sannin.**

**Like Orochimaru had said, the other Kage's met them at the gate ten minutes after they arrived.**

**"****I hope you're ready." The Riakage said looking at the long haired male.**

**"****I am." Orochimaru replied bluntly, avoiding talking to the man, he was still in the mood for killing him but he could wait.**

**"****Has everyone gotten someone to watch over for them?" Tsunade checked.**

**"****Itachi..." Madara said.**

**"****Temari…" Gaara replied.**

**"****Bee." The Riakage said.**

**"****Gale." The Mizukage added.**

**"****Kabuto." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Good, I've left Shikaku so everything is fine." Tsunade said, she walked out the confines of her camp sight, the other Kage's following on.**

**The weather seemed to be confused and switched between dark skies with hard thrown rain or clear skies with unbearable heat. The day previous had been cold and wet, and now there wasn't a drop of water to be seen. The sun became the groups new enemy as its rays threatened to burn them all alive.**

**"****This is ridiculous." Tsunade said looking up at the sky cursing it in her head.**

**"****We should take a break…" Gaara replied. He was relatively use to the heat, his village being a hot one, but even he couldn't be happy with the weather.**

**"****We're on a frikin mountain and there are no tree's!" The Mizukage said looking around at the brown terrain.**

**"****There's one." Madara said looking over to a few thin tree's that were bundled together, looking like they would catch on fire with the heat.**

**"****We can sit there." Tsunade said.**

**"****All of us, under three small trees…" The Riakage questioned.**

**"****Blame nature not me." Tsunade said, the Kage's got to the tree's and all tried to find a place not to close to the others but still shaded. All of them except the snake who sat perched on a nearby rock in direct sunlight.**

**"…****You're crazy…" Madara said looking at him, wishing he didn't have the mask on his face as it was twice as hot under it.**

**"****I like the sun." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Stupid snake." The Riakage said under his breath, the group sat in silence, enjoying the breather, the Mizukage was leaning her back against the bottom of the one tree, Gaara doing the same on the third tree, the Riakage sat on the edge of the shade in hopes of not being to close to anyone, Tsunade sat in the middle with Madara now and then sharing a conversation but for the most part just sitting calmly in silence. Orochimaru was still on the sunny rock absorbing the rays like a snake sun bathing, the light reflecting drastically of his pale skin.**

**"****I heard snakes explode if they stay to long in the sun." The Riakage said. Orochimaru glanced at him briefly.**

**"****That's a shame for them." He replied, still some how happy with the harsh sun. The day wasn't getting any cooler, in fact it was getting much worse. Tsunade almost wished the group hadn't stopped then because it was cooler than it was now, and the prospect of leaving the shade seemed like a death sentence. Orochimaru brushed hair away from his face, moving the black curtain away to avoid over heating. The Mizukage's eyes shot up as she found the seal mark on his neck. It was visible now, as the snake had brushed the hair away and up into a high pony, she was furious, she had warned Gaara about him tying his hair up. He said he wouldn't but clearly the man had not checked the weather before assuming. Panic stricken she bolted from the shade and landed on the rock beside the male, startling him and causing him to shift away, she didn't move away though she kept her position in front of him, blocking the male from Tsunade and the Riakage's sight.**

**"****Play it cool I said…" Madara said sighing to himself hoping that she had not drawn to much attention to the two of them. Tsunade was alert now having been startled by the frantic motion and looked at the two curiously, the Riakage spared a brief glance before ignoring everyone again, to Madara's relief, but the blond was still looking.**

**"****Make it look normal, make it look normal…" Gaara said to himself softly praying she hadn't blown them. The Mizukage figured the snake couldn't see himself so it was fine, all she needed was to avoid Tsunade and the Riakage from seeing.**

**"…****You like the sun to…?" Orochimaru asked trying to be polite and not show how confused he was by the woman's presence… it's not like they were friends.**

**"****Um no… but I couldn't take having so many people around me.****" ****She lied quickly, feeling the sun assault her as she sat. **

**"****Oh okay." Orochimaru said looking out again, it was a pretty view from the top of the mountain… if it wasn't so hot it would have been a beautiful place to sit.**

**"****So… where'd you get the hair band?" She asked, hoping to subtly get it away from him.**

**"****Oh God…" Gaara breathed.**

**"****We're dead…" Madara whispered to Gaara, the Sand Kage nodded in agreement. **

**Orochimaru looked at her curiously but assumed she was just trying to be polite and make conversation.**

**"****It's just material I tore of my Kunai bag." Orochimaru replied, meeting her eyes back trying to be polite.**

**"****Oh, um yeah, it is rather hot… wish I had a hair band, can I have yours?" She put bluntly, Madara was glad his face was in a mask, he didn't need to hide his amusement… this was suicide… **

**"****Sure." Orochimaru said, he was either really composed or really polite, Madara guessed composed though. Orochimaru slipped a kunai out and slit a piece of material off his bag, handing her the green ribbon.**

**"****Thanks." She said faking happiness, she wasn't happy… he hadn't handed her his one but made her, her own one, and at that she didn't really want one, her hair was a thick mess and tying it up would take years and a much bigger hair band. Not to mention she failed at curtaining the seal mark again… at least she was being subtle she thought.**

**"****Can you be any less subtle!" Madara whispered to Gaara.**

**"****We're screwed…" Gaara replied.**

**"****How in hell are you going to tie your hair up?!" Tsunade questioned laughing hysterically.**

**"****Shut up I have my ways!" She snapped back… she didn't but she'd fake it. Quickly brushing her thick hair upwards she finally had it in a high pony… it was messy and thick but it was up, it had taken about thirty minutes to get it right but it was up… she was holding it with both hands… and couldn't get the ribbon…**

**"****I'll help." Tsunade laughed lightly coming over, the Mizukage froze.**

**"****..Tha…thanks, you sit here!" She said slamming her weight into the confused male beside her, successfully making him fall of the highish rock. He landed hard on the floor with a thud, gathering himself, he stood up and brushed dust from his clothes.**

**"****Alright then, I'll move." Orochimaru said sardonically **

**"****No! Stay right there!" She ordered harshly, the golden eyes looked her over confused and a little concerned, the last thing he wanted was to upset the woman.**

**"****Here." Tsunade said using the ribbon to tie around the clump of hair, it was the complete opposite to how the black haired Sannin's hair turned out. Orochimaru's hair was smooth and silkily flowed down from the high pony, looking decent and well maintained, while the Mizukage's hair was bunched and messy, it was thick unlike the thin straight hair of the male. **

**"****Thank you… now go away." The Mizukage said trying to rid herself of the threat.**

**"****O-kay, guess what time of month it is…" Tsunade said under her breath but loud enough for all to hear. Brown eyes snapped up and glared at her. Then realising this was to her advantage decided to play along.**

**"****Guess you should all mind your step then. Now go away, and you get back up here!" The burnet snapped, Tsunade laughed as she walked back to the shade settling down and resuming a conversation with Madara who snapped up the position of keeping her distracted. Orochimaru dared not anger the woman further and obeyed climbing back up the rock gracefully, keeping as a big a distance as possible.**

**"****Can't believe that worked sort of…" Gaara said.**

**"****His hair is still up…" Madara said, as soon as Tsunade wasn't looking, she had started talking to the Riakage to be polite, and surprisingly the man had been polite enough to keep the conversation going.**

**"****We need to get it away…" Gaara said looking for options.**

**"****Before she does more damage." Madara agreed scanning their surroundings.**

**"****I could summon sand to come and then cut the ribbon." Gaara suggested.**

**"****But that would be obvious, sand doesn't cut clothing unless it's an attack or really bad…" Madara said.**

**"****True…" Gaara said looking for another option.**

**"****We can make it cold, the Mizukage can summon mist, and she can make it rain, she can make it follow us so it seems like it's natural and not just randomly where we sit. If she creates thick mist in the sky it will look like clouds." Madara said, "And like a snake Orochimaru is easily made cold so the cold mist will definitely affect him." Madara said, Gaara nodded in agreement. Gaara got up to go and tell the Mizukage.**

**"****Mizukage, a word." Gaara called over, she sat up straight and glared back at him.**

**"****Now?" She said, wondering how he thought she could move and reveal the male to everyone's eyes.**

**"****Yes, now." Gaara said, reassuring her with his eyes, she looked at Madara and discovered he was keeping the other two busy, reluctantly she slipped off the rock and headed over to Gaara.**

**"****make is quick Kazukage." She said looking nervously to make sure the others were still busy, the snakes eyes were pinned on the two Kage's sharing a private conversation, but soon he lost interest and looked out at the view again, mark revealed on his pale skin. Gaara shared the idea with the woman, she nodded and agreed, happy her powers were the ones that needed to be used making her the useful one in the group.**

**"****Okay, but forming hand seals and summoning mist is obvious, I need a private place to do it." She informed him.**

**"****We'll say we are just going to scan the area, we walk further down, you make your mist and rain and when we return we'll say we should go it looks like it is about to storm." Gaara said.**

**"****Alright, what if they want to come with?" The woman asked, stroking her fingers through long brown strands that were held up.**

**"****Madara will step in I'm sure." Gaara reassured her. The woman looked over to the group.**

**"****Gaara and I have decided to scout ahead a little, just check the area, make sure there aren't any masks or what not. We'll be back so don't move." The Mizukage said and then spun off before someone could say something.**

**"****Okay. Summon us if you need assistance." Orochimaru called back. **

**"****We'll come find you if you're not back in an hour." Tsunade called.**

**"****Thanks, when we get back we'll decide when the right time to move is." Gaara said as he and the Mizukage disappeared down the mountain. Gaara felt a pang of guilt, the left behind shinobi were all oblivious to the fact that they were being tricked, and it was not like Gaara to betray someone who trusted him… but for his village…**

**He fought with himself down the whole road they walked, when they had reached far enough they stopped.**

**"****It's a flipping hot day Kazukage… I'm doing it here." She said forming seals she used her jutsu, forming a cloud of mist as well as mist for the floor, the water fell from her crafted masterpiece, it looked real and no one could guess.**

**"****Let's go 'warn' the others." She said, she and Gaara leapt over to the awaiting group…**

**"****So the Mizukage sure is acting weird huh?" Tsunade said loudly.**

**"****It's a woman thing I suppose." Madara replied.**

**"****I'm not that bad, she's like a time bomb that never stops exploding!" Tsunade said, the Riakage looked back at her.**

**"****Well she usually is like that anyway." The Riakage said.**

**"****Just less…weird…" Orochimaru added.**

**"****Yeah, she did get a little weird." The Riakage agreed.**

**"****She is usually weird, you just don't talk to her enough to find that out for yourselves." Madara said bluffing for her.**

**"****Yeah because she yells at you if you try…" Orochimaru laughed.**

**"****Her tempers worse than mine." The Riakage said.**

**"****And that's saying something." Orochimaru said with a cocky smile.**

**"****Heh, save it for the fight hey snake." The Riakage said, it was light hearted and the two seemed to be getting along… even if it was in a mocking each other way, Tsunade was just glad her friends were becoming friends, even if she had only just become the Riakage's friend herself, she wondered if he decided she was his friend as well. If the blond Sannin could hope for anything it would be that after the war things would not change, she and all the other Kage's could become friends and great allies, the villages could live in peace and harmony. The Villages had all already forgiven each other, everyone even if some people were just acting treated the other members as if they had never been enemies to begin with.**

**"****Guys! There's a storm coming! We have to get moving!" The Mizukage called as she came running up the cliff, she looked over to see Orochimaru and the Riakage as well as Tsunade all facing each other, she wanted to glare at Madara for letting this happen, the two could spot the black marking, what was he thinking.**

**"****A storm in this heat?" Tsunade said puzzled.**

**"****It stormed yesterday, guess it's not that weird." Madara said, leading them of the oddness of the weather.**

**"****True, well where are we heading? We need shelter…" Tsunade said.**

**"****we also need to get a move on." The Riakage said.**

**"****Riakage's right, we can't leave our village's this long. And we've already taken a break." Orochimaru agreed.**

**"****Then we'll just have to move through the storm." Tsunade said, she got up and went to her friends side, the Mizukage caught her own breath. Gaara also looked worried as she did, Tsunade and Orochimaru carried on walking next to each other. The group followed and soon they passed into the wet cloud of mist. Orochimaru hated the cold immensely due to the fact that he got cold quickly, he could take hot summers easily as sun bounced of him, but he absorbed the cold like a snake would, snakes never came out in winter. Orochimaru slipped the ribbon out his hair letting it fall down around his face again, covering the cheated mark. With a sigh of relief the Mizukage ventured further.**

**"****Aren't we lucky I have such a useful ability hm?" She said as she walked past Madara and Gaara.**

**"****We're more lucky to have Madara's intelligence after all your plan was to obviously get the hair band away." Gaara replied walking past the deflated woman.**

**"****It wasn't that obvious… was it?" She said running over to catch up to Gaara.**

**"****Stop talking about it, if someone hears they'll get suspicious." Madara warned softly, the other two stopped their bickering instantly and walked on in silence.**

**Night came, and it became even colder, the Mizukage's mist was worse than she thought and bit at the team with every step.**

**"****Take it away." Gaara said.**

**"****And risk the heat getting us caught?" She snapped back.**

**"****No leave it." Madara warned.**

**"****We'll freeze to death at this rate, it's over the top." Gaara complained, the cold was harsher than the three had intended and threatened them with their lives at the rate the cold increased.**

**"****She has no where private to dispel it, and it will be very obvious if she unsummon's it." Madara said back.**

**"****Don't die before our battle now." The Riakage said to the snake who was enjoying the cold the least, being affected by the cold worse than the average human.**

**"****I'll try not to inconvenience you!" He snapped back, his tone as cold as the air around them.**

**"****You better not." The Riakage said, the snake ignored the last comment, or at least he was to cold to waste energy on replying, Tsunade stopped dead, she had been with the snake for long and new his limits in the freezing weather.**

**"****Right we need shelter." Tsunade said, "It gets colder the later in the day it becomes and soon it'll be to late. Any idea's or jutsu's that will help?" The group looked back and forth, no one had any jutsu's capable of making shelter out of nothing, at this point they were trekking through a forest they had entered on the mountain. There were tree's all around them but that did no good since none of them were big enough to carve out with some explosive jutsu, it would just break the tree and do no good.**

**"****We need something, there are no village's around here, we made sure of that, and even if they were they are likely destroyed due to battle and war." Tsunade added.**

**"****I can summon a snake." Orochimaru offered.**

**"****To what look for shelter?" The Mizukage asked.**

**"****No to provide shelter, it's large enough to coil around us and create a cave." Orochimaru explained.**

**"****Why didn't we just ride Manda over to our destination, we'd have been there by now." The Mizukage said angrily.**

**"****So would all the masks in the area, he would be to loud for a journey as well as visible, we need to move to a secluded area secretly or there would be no point." Orochimaru reminded her.**

**"****True, okay well summon away." The Mizukage said. Orochimaru looked for confirmation of the rest of the group.**

**"****That thing tries anything and I'll snap its neck." The Riakage warned. Orochimaru just rolled his eyes and formed a few seals, slit his hand and did the blood seal. In the place where he placed his hands, a large brown serpent with two heads emerged, it was large, not as big as Manda or the three headed snake but it was still intimidating in size. It hissed and lowered its two large heads down to it's caller, its large green eyes looking over the group, they loyally awaited a command. To the Riakage's surprise it didn't look aggressive but passively looked over the group some how knowing they were the Sannin's allies. Smooth tongues flicked out and in the serpents mouths. Although the Sannin didn't speak or gesture to anything, the snakes seemed to receive an order, hissing lightly they moved around and coiled their large body around the group, one head remained outside the ring of protective scales while the other rested on the floor beside its summoner inside the snake made cave. The group was still a little unnerved to be inside the snakes hold, the snake was very big, it's eyes the size of two people, so the cave it made when wrapped around the team was very spacious. Even with the freedom in size, it still felt dangerous to be at the snakes mercy all night, everyone was on the edge, moving at every little sound and hiss the snake made, all except the golden eyed male of course. He already trusted the snake with his life so this wasn't at all risky to him, he sat down leaning against the snake's head just below its large green eye, the creature he leant on hissed softly every now and then but it's eye remained calm only moving to see what the other members of the team were doing. The snake treated the team members thoughtfully, moving it's tail that was inside the circle out of their way, or lying still to not scare them as it had noticed their skittish behaviour. The one group member the snake had an issue with however was Gaara, if the burnet got to close to Orochimaru, the snake head the Sannin was leaning on would hiss or it's large eye would snap towards him and threaten him away, or the snakes body would move as if it had been disturbed, it made Gaara feel very uneasy, the snake had no issues with anyone else.**

**"****Perhaps it can sense the demon inside you." Orochimaru suggested trying to put the shinobi at peace.**

**"****I think it can sense your chakara in the seal that is handicapping their master. Animals can sense the disturbance in his chakara unlike us humans. It knows you have 'injured' Orochimaru already and is on high alert in case you decide to do so again. So don't worry, it won't attack unless provoked by you." Madara whispered.**

**"****Am I safe?" The Mizukage asked quickly, remembering that she was also a part of the scheme.**

**"****It's not intelligent, it merely senses Gaara's chakara so it knows that Gaara did something." Madara said, "You were just there, it can't guess that so you're fine."**

**"****What about you, can't it sense your sharigan that still holds the Sannin?" The Mizukage asked.**

**"****No, you can not sense a jutsu it is not as physical as chakara. To long in the presence of Orochimaru and the snake may sense a disturbance though, so as soon as the cold passes we have to make sure the snake is unsommoned." Madara replied.**

**"****I choose when the cold goes, and I can't unsummon it unless no one is looking…" The Mizukage reminded them.**

**"****Everyone is going to sleep anyway, it's fine do it when they're asleep." Gaara suggested.**

**It was warm with the snake trapping their body heat, and no wind or mist could enter its confines. They didn't need a night guard because the snake had one of its heads outside the cave and could sense if anything approached. Tsunade got up and walked over to her friends side, she slid down to the floor beside him, also now leaning on the side of the large snake head. The serpent hissed a greeting and let its large green eye fall down towards her. She smiled and stroked the side of its face, she then turned to face her golden eyed friend. The two started talking much to the Mizukage's displeasure. The Riakage had fallen asleep in an upright position against a part of the coiled body. The Mizukage wished the two Sannin would do the same so she could undo the jutsu. There was no where private in the circular shape. She looked for a place that was hidden but when she looked around she noticed the serpent would watch her, almost like it knew she was up to something, the animal seemed smarter than Madara gave it credit for.**

**"****I'm going to sleep." Gaara told her.**

**"****Me to." Madara agreed.**

**"****Hope you enjoy your sleep, I'll be up waiting for the right time." The Mizukage said bitterly, the snake kept making eye contact with her as if it knew she were up to something that apposed it's summoner.**

**"****He's a lot friendlier than Manda." Tsunade said to Orochimaru as she stroked the large face of the snake.**

**"****Manda is only like that around other people, it's just a show." Orochimaru said, his voice was distant, Tsunade had enough experience with her friend to know something was up.**

**"****Nervous about the fight?" She guessed.**

**"****Hmm no, why?" Orochimaru said his golden eyes meeting hers.**

**"****I know you well enough to know something's up… what is it?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****Vex seems agitated by those two…" Orochimaru confessed looking at Gaara and the Mizukage.**

**"****Vex?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****The snake." Orochimaru informed her, Vex flickered it's tongue out politely to confirm it for her.**

**"****I noticed his agitation with Gaara but not with the Mizukage… can't you ask him?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****I've tried, but when I focus my chakara in attempt to speak, Vex gets even more agitated." Orochimaru stated.**

**"****That's weird, he angry with you or something?" Tsunade asked, she had never really thought the snakes had any intelligence because they never spoke the same language. She forgot a snakes summoner could communicate messages with out words to their serpent friends. **

**"****No, I think he senses a disturbance…" Orochimaru said.**

**"****In your chakara or does it have to do with those two?" Tsunade asked looking over to Gaara who was next to the Mizukage, Madara had just left their side to go to sleep.**

**"… ****both…" Orochimaru said still working it out for himself.**

**"****Well get some rest… we'll see what's up in the morning." Tsunade assured him, the golden eyed man nodded and with that the two had allowed themselves to succumb to sleep.**

**The Mizukage jolted as a thought came into her mind, she scrambled over to where Madara was sleeping and lightly shook him, her touch alone was enough to wake the sleeping Uchiha. Madara sat up quickly, when he saw it was her he settled and allowed her to whisper something into his ear.**

**"****What?" He whispered, the rest of the team was asleep.**

**"****Something's wrong." She said panicked but softly, the snake had it's eyes pinned on them now, she ignored it though, it did nothing if she didn't try anything.**

**"****What's wrong?" Madara questioned.**

**"****Pain, when you feel pain a Genjutsu is dispelled." The Mizukage said.**

**"****And?" Madara asked, still waking up.**

**"****You placed a Genjutsu on the snake, when the Riakage lands a single blow he'll feel the seal, because the Genjutsu will be dispelled!" The Mizukage snapped irritably and a little to loudly.**

**"****Yes and? He'll be in the midst of battle and not focusing on his chakara flow, in all the chaos of battle he won't be able to be calm enough to feel a disturbance in his chakara." Madara assured her, she calmed down after that point had been settled and she breathed a sigh of relief.**

**"****You know fairly little on sealing I take it?" Madara said, she nodded.**

**"****I've never sealed someone it's cheap." She confessed.**

**"****To late now, did you dispel this cold weather?" Madara asked.**

**"****No, bloody snake won't stop watching." She said.**

**"****what does the snake matter?" Madara said.**

**"****Well… he can't see… he'll attack me…" She said wondering if she was giving the snake to much credit.**

**"****No it won't, it's just an animal, it can't even talk. Dispel away." Madara reassured her. She looked at the beady eye of the snake that watched her intently, trusting Madara's words she did a few silent hand seals and the mist disappeared. The snake moved as if unnerved but fell silent quickly, of course the disturbance in Vex awoke it's summoner, Orochimaru let his golden eyes fall to the snake as he pet it lightly. He then looked over to the Mizukage and Madara, the Mizukage panicked.**

**"****What's wrong?" She asked, accusing Orochimaru as if he had unsettled the snake.**

**"****Nothing, he just got agitated is all." Orochimaru assured her, she gave a dismissive look and spun around quickly walking over to a spot where she could be alone.**

**"****What's her problem?" Madara said playing the innocent card.**

**"****Guess she doesn't like the idea of being trapped in a snake." Orochimaru said, he'd been seeing way to much of the Mizukage and Madara saying things quietly to one another, as well as the Mizukage and Gaara. His suspicion was raised, he never of course showed this to the people he was concerned about.**

**"****True, when do you think we should leave?" Madara said switching topics.**

**"****Soon… we can't be absent for long." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Hmm, you're right." Madara said he stood up not trying to be quiet, "Let's go." Madara spoke loudly causing all those who were sleeping to wake up swiftly.**

**"****Soon, not now, let them sleep!" Orochimaru said as he watched the rude awakening.**

**"****Now or never, let's go." Madara said.**

**"****Is the rain even gone?" Tsunade said blurry eyed.**

**"****Can't hear it." Madara said.**

**"****It might be soft, go check if you're in a hurry." Tsunade said. With that Madara teleported out and then back in.**

**"****Like I said, it's all gone, it's getting warmer again to, let's go." Madara said as he returned. The group rose and Orochimaru let his snake turn into smoke, but not before the snake gave a hiss of disapproval and fixed its eyes on Gaara. Orochimaru pretended he didn't notice but kept his eye on Gaara the whole rest of the walk.**

**"****Alright… this is far enough." Tsunade said, it was finally time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**The battle had been well waited for, still unaware, Tsunade and Orochimaru felt confident. It was obvious Orochimaru would win, being more skilled and having multiple highly advanced jutsu's and summonings on his side. The only thing the Riakage had was speed and strength, but that meant nothing since Orochimaru could regenerate and was highly durable. This now of course meant nothing as the seal that the Sannin now wore stopped him from having access to all his jutsu's.**

**"****Hope you're ready." The Riakage said, Orochimaru only nodded wondering why he still felt an offish feeling. The Mizukage, Gaara and Madara all watched hiding their anxieties from the Sannin.**

**"****Go." Tsunade said.**

**The battle commenced, the two Kage levelled ninja exchanged attacks, the ground vibrated with every hit. Dust and sand blew everywhere as it was disturbed, leaves flapped around defensively in the wind, it was dark and over cast but it wasn't cold, cool maybe but not cold. It was perfect weather for fighting the coolness helping make sure the fighters didn't over heat as they fought. The Riakage's hand buzzed with blue lighting as it shot back and forth, Orochimaru had dark purple and black chakara flaring around him as he fought. He could feel something almost weigh him down in the fight. He figured it just to be the injuries he'd received from the Riakage. He still found it weird since such minor injuries like he had now didn't usually affect him like this. He couldn't focus on it though, he was too distracted by the quick movements of the bigger man. Large brown serpents hissed as they bit into the darker skin of the Riakage. The Riakage backed of, he was trying to get close to the Sannin since physical attacks were his strong points but he found that the snake liked further ranged attacks. Much to the Riakage's disadvantage the serpent knew just how to avoid an incoming attack. He seemed to slip out of the man's reach every time almost effortlessly.**

**"****Something's wrong…" Tsunade said, watching how slowed down her friends moves were. Madara looked over curiously wondering how she new her friends fighting style so precisely.**

**"****What do you mean?" Madara said knowing very well the truth.**

**"****Why is Orochimaru lagging?" Tsunade said.**

**"****Strategy? Who knows what goes through his head." Madara said leading her off as best he could.**

**"****I know him, against an opponent as fast and large as the Riakage he'd be a lot faster in making sure he stayed out of reach." Tsunade said, "He better not be on your side or something."**

**"****Why would he? He is unhappy with this as much as you, plus he has far too much pride to loose this fight on purpose." Madara said, she was far off.**

**"****True… I'm sorry something just feels wrong…" Tsunade said.**

**"****It's just anticipation." Madara assured her falsely. Tsunade continued to watch the fight.**

**Hours later the two were still fighting, each one of them haven taken a substantial amount of damage. The forest they stood in was now crimson with blood. Orochimaru was in the lead, he only needed about half an hour and he could win the fight. That was until he felt the drop in his chakara. Realizing he couldn't fight with the lousy amount of Chakara left he analyzed his position. How did he loose all his chakara? He was known for regenerating and maintaining a lot of chakara.**

**"****You're out of Chakara… that's surprising." The Riakage said. Orochimaru smirked and laughed lightly.**

**"****You're as sharp as ever, but you too are at your limit." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Luckily I can still deal the finishing blow with pure strength. You won't be that lucky." The Riakage said.**

**"****Is that so? Well, I still have enough chakara for one final jutsu… can you guess my choice?" Orochimaru asked all too politely.**

**"****I have a guess…" The Riakage said.**

**"****Well tell me if you were right." Orochimaru said, he formed his jutsu's and went up in smoke, The Riakage was not fast enough to stop him. He arrived just short and was forced back as eight white heads emerged. All hissing excitedly to end the fight.**

**"****Shit!" Madara panicked.**

**"****He can still win…" The Mizukage said.**

**"****Not that, the seal! It's clearly visible on him! And my sharigan has appeared in the seventh snake heads eyes!" Madara said, the smoke hadn't cleared yet but his Uchiha eyes saw it already.**

**"****We have to stop him!" The Mizukage panicked.**

**"****He'll kill us if we enter the field." Madara warned. The snake finally cleared the unwanted smoke with a swish of its tail. It was clear now. Dark patterns of a sealing mark contrasting greatly on white scales, it enlarged as did the snake. It was across all eight necks of the snake. As Madara had said, the seventh snake had a crimson eye complementary of the Sharigan.**

**"****What the hell?" Tsunade said as she saw it, the Mizukage's blood ran cold.**

**"****Now what." The Mizukage said to Gaara.**

**"****She has never seen this jutsu. She won't know about the seal mark being out of place. We just need a bluff for the sharigan." Gaara said.**

**"****The last time Orochimaru used that jutsu he got caught in sharigan. He ignored it however and untransformed so now it still remains. The sharigan does not leave unless its master allows it. Don't worry it can't affect him." Madara lied quickly.**

**"****Who used it on him?" Tsunade said only slightly convinced.**

**"****Itachi, back in the Akatsuki." Madara replied quickly.**

**"****That long ago? Surely it would have left by now?" Tsunade said. Madara shrugged it off. The snake instantly saw the red eyes burned into one of its multiple heads and the black marks sealed along its body. One of the heads turned and ripped the sharigan eyed head clean of. Blood poured down but soon the head was replaced by another one, one not bearing the Sharigan. Soon the red came back and took over again. The snake hissed in frustration and threw its golden eyes towards Madara, Orochimaru could feel where the power came from. The Riakage was oblivious to the problem. Knowing nothing about the jutsu and transformation. He sent a crash of lightning onto the snake, Orochimaru was concentrating on the Uchiha and got smashed by the high voltage current. He cried out on impact and then hissed in disapproval. Thinking the Riakage was in on the scam Orochimaru turned for him and snapped at him with large fangs. **

**"****Is this how much faith you have in yourself?!" Orochimaru hissed words drenched in poison.**

**"****What? Do you think I'm afraid of you now because of your form?" The Riakage said still unaware of the truth.**

**"****With all your cheating I'm sure you're mighty confident!" Orochimaru hissed attacking again, three heads cornering him, he shot more lighting into the floor straight towards the snake. The snake couldn't move out the way due to size but it didn't matter, the blow barely affected him. **

**"****How in hell am I cheating?" The Riakage spat annoyed he ran at the one head with incredible speed only he and Minato possessed, he slammed down on its head and sent more blue volts of lighting through it. He then used his strength to slam into the side of the snakes face. Hitting the snake in the face only angered the Sannin, Orochimaru hissed and snapped the Riakage, his one fang piercing the mans arm. The Riakage yelled in pain and was then shaken like a rag doll in the snake mouth. Orochimaru tossed him and before the man hit the floor a nearby head grabbed him and did the same, this time piercing his shoulder. He then threw him into a large tree, causing it to splinter. **

**"****You'll kill him that's not in the rules!" Gaara yelled to the snake.**

**"****Neither was sealing my power, he had no issues with that!" Orochimaru hissed, his golden eyes clearly enraged. The Riakage staggered to his feet the same anger in his eyes.**

**"****Stop the fight!" Tsunade yelled. Orochimaru turned to face her, she felt slightly frightened as she stared into large golden eyes, killing intent clearly lurking. The low venomous hiss didn't help her, she wasn't the only one in fear, the Mizukage watched blood pour from the Riakage and saw her future ending the same.**

**"****Why, we have no use for allies who stab us in the back." Orochimaru said.**

**"****We'll settle this properly. What do you mean you're sealed?" Tsunade asked, deciding to earn the snakes trust she had to trust him herself. Faking confidence she walked over to the large beast and came to a halt only a few meters from large jaws.**

**"****The sharigan stopped me from sensing it, but my power is sealed. Can you not see the seal mark… anyway, Madara obviously used his sharigan to throw the odds. If I can't trust them with this I'm not betting my life on the battle field for them." Orochimaru said, Tsunade stared at the evidence in front of her.**

**"****Should have seen it coming… although I assumed the Mizukage and Gaara were up to something…" Tsunade said.**

**"****Well we didn't, we're as outraged as you." Gaara said, Madara flashed his eyes towards him, seeing that the demon child was going to avert blame from him and the Mizukage and leave Madara alone.**

**"****I recall your participation." Madara said back.**

**"****How dare you! I knew we should not have trusted the Akatsuki! And to think he'd make a better leader than you!" The Mizukage said jumping over to Gaara's ship. Orochimaru hissed, the two liars could see they hadn't convinced the devil of their innocence. **

**"****I should kill you all." Orochimaru hissed.**

**"****We didn't-" Gaara was cut short as large jaws snapped at him narrowly missing.**

**"****Quit your lies kid!" Orochimaru hissed, the other heads preparing to strike.**

**"****Like you said, lets talk this out." Madara said.**

**"****Wouldn't you like that?" Orochimaru hissed angrily.**

**"****We both know I'm stronger than you, if you wish to fight it'll be your own death." Madara said back to cockily for the already angered snake.**

**"****Let's test that theory!" Orochimaru said many heads hissing in agreement.**

**"****No! Listen now, untransfrom!" Tsunade ordered, "And take the seal and sharigan off!" Madara undid the jutsu, he then went to the seal and undid it.**

**"****I think I'll take the Riakage's place. You were so decided on being stronger than me Sannin. Let's test that theory as you said." Madara said, his own pride getting the better of him. Orochimaru hissed and his golden eyes flicked to Tsunade.**

**"****I suggest you three get of the battle field." Orochimaru warned.**

**"****No, you can't fight!" Tsunade said.**

**"****Just let them. They can sort this out." Gaara said happier if Madara took this one.**

**"****I'm not holding back." Madara said disappearing and reappearing. He was now on top of the snake ninja's many heads, the head bucked in attempt to get him off, a head next to it snapped at the older man and forced him onto another head. The heads kept turning and snapping. Madara drew a small blade and slashed at the serpents eye. The blade slit a clean line horizontally across the side of the snakes face. The snake screeched and coiled back in pain, the eye bleeding and fading as it lost its ability to see.**

**"****This is stupid! We all know Madara is stronger and even if he wasn't Orochimaru's down to nearly no chakara!" Tsunade said angrily. No one was listening to her anymore though, Gaara and the Mizukage watched the fight rage on, blood was covering almost every inch of the battle field, almost all of it the snakes. Tsunade gave up, if Orochimaru refused to listen and stop it was his own fault, although even if her friend did decide to stop… it didn't mean the Uchiha would. Instead the blond woman went to heal the Riakage, she would have to use all her chakara to save the mans life, she started healing the wounds at rapid paces, she noted gratefully that Orochimaru had kept his word and aimed only at areas that were not vital, and that none of the wounds needed extra attention. It was still a lot of injuries though it would take her a while. Orochimaru hissed as Madara sent fire pouring over his injured form. His chakara was low and he was weakened to near complete exhaustion. The fight with the Riakage was a tough one already, but he'd won it, at least he had that. Not to mention he was handicapped, although he was no longer handicapped by the seal, the Uchiha was still stronger and the snake was still injured. He hadn't had a fair fight since he'd arrived, it drove him to become even more enraged, but that did nothing, his body refused to listen. At this point the only one landing blows was the Uchiha, the snake was merely getting hit back and forth. He couldn't even try and dodge since his size and shape grounded him. If he untransformed he'd get destroyed at an even faster rate, he would rather die than admit defeat. As his chakara slowly vanished into nothing Orochimaru knew his body was making the decision for him, he had no strength to keep up the form. However he still stubbornly refused. The snake hissed, it wasn't as threatening as before, it was more defeated and defenceless sounding, a sound you would hear from a cobra as it took its last proud breath before the eagle finally had its way. Tsunade chose not to watch, focusing only on saving the man before her.**

**The snake finally yielded and fell victim to its own lack of strength. It evaporated into a cloud of smoke, the pale golden eyed man looked up, his left eye still had a slit through it, now that he only had one set of eyes this would affect him greatly. **

**"****Give up." Madara said, it wasn't a question, it was an order. This was possibly the worst thing to expect the snake to obey. Orochimaru did a few hand signs, wind swept around him and was sent at the Uchiha, Madara disappeared and reappeared in front of the younger man, he slashed him across his front with his small sword, Orochimaru reacted quickly but not quick enough, the blade slipped across his torso and cut him, not as deep and deadly as it would have been, the slash went from his neck down to his waist, the sword was small but Madara was quick enough to make it do a lot of damage. Orochimaru cursed and back tracked even more, hoping for a space to breath in. The Uchiha came at him again, not giving him even the space to regain himself. The sword slashed at him, this time the Sannin acted quicker, not willing to fall victim to another cut like the one he'd just received. Madara appeared on his left side, due to his blind eye the Sannin didn't see him fast enough , he was soon pinned to a tree by the Uchiha, to close to avoid it the Sannin met the crimson eyes. He instantly regretted his mistake. The world around him faded and went into complete darkness. When light came back he was pinned to a cross, red everywhere as well as a black floor. Madara met him with cold eyes, holding a sword, the seventy two hours of torture began, it ended in seconds outside the Genjutsu. When the jutsu was released the world looked blurry through the Sannin's golden eyes. His vision was warped and fuzzy, the pain was even worse in this world. Most victims would fall into an unconscious state after the Genjutsu, Orochimaru on the other hand was to resilient, he was usually happy with this but right now he would welcome a dark world with no feeling, pain included. His vision came slowly, a bit better this time.**

**"****Madara don't!" The voice was female and familiar, Tsunade, no, the Mizukage perhaps, either way the voice was shrieked in a desperate manner. The sound was crystal clear but his eyes still betrayed him leaving him unable to put a picture with it. Then again his one eye had been slit so it was normal being partly blind. Pain wrung through out his body in a spear like manner, it shot through his upper body causing him to softly cry out in pain. All his senses returned for moments and then faded, pain was the only thing he could really detect now. **

**"****Stop!" Another shriek entered his ears it was soft and distant. Pain continued.**

**"****I said stop!" The shriek continued, more pain came.**

**"****My God, listen!" more pain.**

**"****I said listen! Make him stop! You're killing him!" Pain.**

**The Mizukage watched in horror, as the Sannin awoke from the Genjutsu Madara unsheathed his small sword, she knew his next move.**

**"****Madara don't!" She shrieked.**

**Holding the Sannin to the tree with one hand, he used the other to impale his victim. The sword now actually pinning the younger shinobi to the tree. The small sword was stuck through the black haired mans stomach. Orochimaru made a desperate sound before his eyes started to fade and light fled them.**

**"****He'll kill him." Gaara said softly in disbelief highly mortified.**

**"****I said stop!" The Mizukage shrieked. Madara didn't even look at her, he merely twisted the blade inside his victim, reading to dislodge it.**

**"****My God, listen!" She shrieked, "I said stop! Make him listen!" She cried looking at Gaara, "You're killing him!"**

**Madara ripped the sword from out the younger shinobi, he wiped the blood from it using his cloak.**

**"****That's the plan." Madara said in a cold voice, "He was ready for a fight to the death, and I gave him one." **

**"****You bastard you took it to far!" The Mizukage yelled.**

**"****Did I? Or did we?" Madara questioned, "It's good for him, he needed a lesson on mortality."**

**"****How can he learn anything about mortality through death!?" She shot angrily.**

**"****The most important lesson Mizukage." Madara said, his eyes then flew to Tsunade, she was looking up, her brown eyes shaking in rhythm to her hands. She had stopped healing the Riakage in order to witness her friends final breath. She refused to believe it, never did she picture the immortal snake to meet his fate. She may have tried to do it herself, but the actual thing was worse than she had prepared herself for many years ago. Perhaps it was also due to the fact that she had allowed herself to create a friendship for a second time with the snake. She had allowed herself to place him as a comrade, ally and friend in her head once more. Something shattered inside her, words evaded her, she met the red eyes of her friends murderer.**

**"****Snap out of it Tsunade! You have to heal him!" The Mizukage yelled.**

**Orochimaru heard yelling, but he felt pain leave him momentarily. He couldn't have been more grateful, he'd never been one to just sit around and accept fate, so in his semi awake state he readied for a final attack. The Uchiha had his guard down, under estimating the Sannins will for life. He had one shot, one hit, and very little choice as to what he could do. The weapon he chose had to be quick and couldn't require much chakara or the use of his hands. In his absent mind, he decided to go with something he was so use to doing he could do it in his sleep, which was basically the case. Five snakes who coiled around each other in a spiral form spun from out of the Sannins sleeve. Madara had his head turned towards the two hysteric woman, he was certain Orochimaru was out cold, it was a life costing mistake. The snakes penetrated Madara through his chest, the Uchiha spluttered up blood as the snakes reached the other side of his body. Orochimaru called the snakes back and they disappeared. Leaving a bloody hole through the older shinobi's body matching the one through the Sannins stomach. Madara released him stammering backwards dropping the blade to the ground. Orochimaru fell to one knee and held his bleeding stomach, blood pouring over his hand. Madara grabbed his chest, his eyes shot down to the fallen legend on the ground. He raised his hand from his chest shakily and formed a jutsu. The ground smashed upwards and was sent hurtling towards the fallen shinobi, it threw the man into more nearby trees. Orochimaru coughed up blood and tried to rise to his feet, he was shakily put back into his place by gravity. He cursed his luck as Madara advanced, the Uchiha had a will for life to he supposed as the injury didn't seem to slow him down when he attacked. After a few relentless blows the Sannin found himself pinned to a tree looking into crimson eyes again, fortunately he could barely see, so the Sharigan would be a lot harder to use. **

**"****This is the last time you will turn your blade on me snake." Madara hissed equal to one you would expect from the snake ninja himself.**

**"****Don't get hopeful, I guess we brought this upon ourselves though, am I right Uchiha." Orochimaru returned sardonically through his fully aware state now, being attacked had made adrenalin kick in, however he was loosing blood at rapid rates and regeneration was failing now due to lack of chakara.**

**"****You never did understand anything, and I suppose even if you had found immortality, you never would." Madara said almost in a pitying way, it made the snake hiss in irritation.**

**"****I may not know everything about the world, but at least I know the consequences of my actions." Orochimaru snarled.**

**"****Do you? I suppose killing the Hokage had no consequence at all then." Madara laughed, his chest also threatening to kill him.**

**"****It needed to be done, besides, I didn't risk the loss of all my allies." Orochimaru said, bringing back the fact that when Madara returned Tsunade would inform the village's of his betrayal along with the Mizukage and Gaara. This would surely cause a divide, and Madara could not stand against the force of the enemy alone as much as he hated to admit it. It left him with only two options, to kill Tsunade and Orochimaru and erase all evidence, or to stop now and avoid further damage. Orochimaru didn't allow more time to think as snakes snapped at him with poisonous fangs bared. They advanced and dug into his arms, Orochimaru commanded them to throw the Uchiha across the field, Madara skidded and regained himself. He was instantly hit by a harsh force, the wind tore at him and he was sent backwards again. He disappeared and reappeared further away to avoid more relentless attacks. He spun around to see the Sannin was moving again, how the snake hadn't died from so many deadly hits and attacks Madara didn't know. People said if you believe something hard enough it will come true, that was clearly the case, the snake had told himself that he was immortal so many times that now his body refused to shut down and obey deaths wishes. Madara cursed as fire was sent towards him, using his own fire quickly, Madara and Orochimaru's flames cancelled each other out. They exchanged more blows until Madara finally had the last say, he ran at the younger ninja his sword in hand and prepared for a final strike for the final time against the snake. It never came, suspending the battle for all eternity. Tsunade had hold of Madara's arm, she was uninjured and hadn't used all her chakara on the Riakage, the Mizukage pranced over to the Tsunade's side. Orochimaru was on his feet again looking at the two woman, he glanced over to see what Gaara was doing, he was lifting the Riakage up with sand obviously the three of them had finally had enough. **

**"****We are going home, back to the village. This ends now. I will decide what to do with you three." Tsunade said looking at Gaara, Madara and the Mizukage. "As well as you for not obeying orders and stopping the fight before it happened." Tsunade said looking at the snake, he seemed agitated that she was controlling him, it mirrored the look she often saw him give their teacher when he got angry and reprimanded Orochimaru for his ruthlessness and cruelty in battle. **

**"****I'm your leader, that is final, I've won it multiple times. This goes no further. Once we are home, you are all to be healed. When you are fit enough, come to my office immediately. For the time being you will have no say in the commands, the decisions will be left to those you appointed as second in command, this is the order until we have sorted out this mess." Tsunade said turning around and walking over to the Riakage, she hopped onto the cloud and continued to heal. The group turned and headed for the village, it was a day away and Madara and Orochimaru knew that neither of them could make it there with out loosing to much blood and falling to death. After a while of walking, which the Sannin found much difficulty with as he couldn't see both sides of him with his one blinded eye and he was on high alert not trusting anyone, Tsunade hoped of the cloud of smoke.**

**"****I can not heal him any further with my chakara alone. He needs to be treated with equipment or he will suffer life long injuries." Tsunade said, she then turned to Madara and Orochimaru to look them over, "You two will need serious attention." Tsunade said, Madara was shakily standing holding his chest in attempt to stop the bleeding while Orochimaru had his hand against a tree in support shaking equally with the Uchiha they had both regenerated with the last of their chakara... in which they had almost nothing of so it did barely anything. It was enough to give them each a few more hours of life.**

**"****I'll heal you both as much as I can, but you will have to hold out till the village." Tsunade said, they both seemed unhappy about receiving her help. They didn't like the way she was bossing them around, provided they deserved it and needed it to avoid from fighting again, it still made the two shinobi more than a little bit angry. They gave in as pain shook through their bodies though, Tsunade did her best to heal them both, she used the bandages she had brought with on the Riakage, she had brought enough for two people assuming that it would only be Orochimaru and the Riakage fighting, so she didn't have enough, she made them last though and used them only on the bigger injuries. She was very worried about the two ninja she was now healing. They had both lost massive amounts of blood and she doubted they'd make it back to the village in time. They both sat as still as they could for her, but their bodies were yielding to the idea to death and shaking uncontrollably. She had done all she could healing wise for the injured members of her crew, but she was not satisfied. It wasn't good enough what she had done, they would still die on the journey, it was a day or two away and she knew they had round about twelve hours at best, even then it would be the hardest journey of their lives.**

**"****Do you have a snake that can transport a message quickly?" Tsunade asked, knowing her slug was far to slow.**

**"****I do, would you like to use one?" Orochimaru asked, Tsunade nodded.**

**"****Please." She said as she watched her friend summon a small black and red snake, the serpent was about the size of an average snake, only about a meter long. It wrapped itself around its owners arm and looked at him in surprise when it saw how injured he was. Tsunade ripped a piece of bark from the tree beside her and carved a message. She handed it to the snake, the snake blinked at her and refused to take it, Orochimaru took it from the blond woman and handed it to the snake himself, this time the snake accepted it and hissed in approval, Tsunade sighed, apparently all snakes were stubborn. Orochimaru set the snake down, "Do you want this to go to Shikaku?"**

**"****Yes, directly to him." Tsunade said, the snake hit the floor and shot through the floor, its speed was incredible and the group lost sight of it the second it hit the forest floor.**

**"****How long will it take to reach Shikaku?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****Give him about five or six hours." Orochimaru said, she wondered how fast the snake was if he made a days journey less than half. She nodded and led the group on, every now and then stopping to allow the injured to rest, the Riakage was still unconscious and was carried on a cloud of sand, Gaara would have offered to help the two other injured shinobi but feared they were to proud and didn't feel like getting involved. He instead watched them out the corner of his eye, the two shinobi would walk and every now and then use the trees to balance themselves out. The Mizukage trotted to his side.**

**"****That was stupid!" She said softly.**

**"****Hm." Gaara aid in agreement.**

**"****Now what? This might ruin our alliance." **

**"****It's not my call unfortunately." Gaara said.**

**"****We can't allow for that, Tsunade!" The Mizukage called and picked up her pace to get the side of the furious blond.**

**"****Mizukage." Tsunade said, her voice was colder now.**

**"****We can't let this happen, our villages will no longer trust us." The Mizukage said.**

**"****I know, they won't find out." Tsunade said.**

**"****What- how?" The Mizukage said shocked but relieved.**

**"****Our village's will go up in chaos over this, so they are never to find out. We will say that Orochimaru won, since that is the truth, but we will leave out the part about him being sealed and so on. We will say we were attacked by masked ninja. That Madara and Orochimaru were heavily injured in battle while you me and Gaara tried to get the already injured Riakage away from harm. While doing so, Orochimaru and Madara were defeated. Through many tragedies in the fight we ended up in this state." Tsunade said, the Mizukage nodded.**

**"****I'll follow that story." The Mizukage said.**

**"****For your sake I hope you do." Tsunade said continuing her walk. The Mizukage slowed and grouped up with Gaara again.**

**"****You hear?" She said relieved.**

**"****Yes, thank God." Gaara said equally as relieved but not showing it.**

**"****Don't you want to offer to help the two rogues down there?" The Mizukage asked as she noticed how far behind Orochimaru and Madara were from the group.**

**"****Do you think they'd accept it?" Gaara questioned back.**

**"****I guess you're right. I'll tell them the plan." The Mizukage said as she stopped dead and walked backwards to meet up with the rogues. **

**"****Right so Tsunade said-" The Mizukage was cut of.**

**"****We heard." Madara said bluntly.**

**"****Oh well good then…" She said, she continued walking and eventually left the injured behind her since she wasn't slowed down by wounds. After a while of walking the group stopped to allow the injured to rest again but when they did they noticed Madara was gone.**

**"****Where is Madara." Tsunade said accusingly to Orochimaru. She got a very annoyed hiss before he defended himself.**

**"****He left. He teleported back to the village as soon as he got enough chakara restored." Orochimaru said offended at the accusation. **

**"****What? And why didn't he tell us?" Tsunade demanded. **

**"****You were to far ahead." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****He could have just called to us!"**

**"****I guess he didn't care."**

**"****Why didn't you say anything?"**

**"****I was equally as far behind, what's the difference, why must he be here?" Orochimaru said fed up with the energy draining conversation.**

**"****Well I'd like to know where my team is, and he acted on his own. He still insists on ignoring me as leader." Tsunade said.**

**"****I don't think he was thinking that far ahead, he merely wanted to be healed quickly." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****He should have taken us all with him!" Tsunade snapped more than a little bit angry at the Uchiha's selfish ness.**

**"****I doubt he really cares about the well being of any if us. He has always been on his own mission." Orochimaru said irritably.**

**"****God damn it!" Tsunade cursed the group continued onwards, she thought of telling Orochimaru to summon a snake to transport him but the Sannin had no chakara to spare. After a while of walking the Riakage stirred and finally rose to his feet shakily. He panicked when he was unfamiliar with his surroundings, the Mizukage rushed to his side to calm him down. She explained the situation… all of it.**

**"****Why didn't you think I could win." The Riakage said defensively.**

**"****Well you can't blame us. You didn't win even with our help." The Mizukage said back. The Riakage grunted in annoyance.**

**"****And where is the Uchiha?" **

**"****He teleported to the village. Orochimaru pierced him right through with snakes… he needed help urgently." She said.**

**"****Why didn't he take us with him?"**

**"****He didn't… oh I don't know." The Mizukage said sick and tired of trying to condone the Uchiha's mistakes. The Riakage looked over to the snake who was a few meters behind the group. He had stopped momentarily to hold on to a nearby tree for support. **

**"****He should have gone with." The Riakage said.**

**"****He thought you agreed in cheating, he didn't mean to attack you." She said.**

**"****I know. I'm not angry. He is no less trust worthy than you." The Riakage said, the Mizukage smiled thinking the Riakage had finally seen the snake as an equal and forgiven him, she was very wrong, "You are all back stabbing liar's, he is no different." **

**"****What!?" The Mizukage snapped, he didn't see Orochimaru as a better person but saw the rest of the group as less, "We did it because we cared for our village's!"**

**"****Don't use it as an excuse you did it for power!" The Riakage said hopping of the cloud. Gaara sighed and let the sand disperse, the Riakage shouldn't have been walking in his condition either but it seemed that no one in the group would accept help from the Kazukage. The Riakage was about to say more but he saw a man approach Orochimaru from the side. He would have said something but the snake seemed unfazed as the man approached. If the man was a threat the snake would of lashed out ages ago, the man was far to close for the snake to not see. The Mizukage followed his gaze and yelled out.**

**"****Orochimaru look out!" she yelled, Orochimaru was hit by the new comer.**

**"****Why didn't he see him!?" The Riakage said confused, the snake even injured would have easily noticed him.**

**"****He's been blinded on one side, he can't see that side of him!" The Mizukage said rushing the enemy. The enemy was cloaked and pulled a mask over his face as soon as the Mizukage was close enough to get a good look at him. Orochimaru regained himself shakily, finding it difficult to pick his broken body up. The Riakage was about to engage when Tsunade stopped him.**

**"****No you're injured, she can take him." Tsunade said.**

**"****You think there is only one? Why would he attack if he was alone?" The Riakage snapped.**

**"****He attacked because he saw Orochimaru was a weak link. That is their strategy even if they are alone out numbered and out matched, if they can kill someone even if they die, it is a victory." Tsunade said. **

**"****They'll loose all their fighters with a tactic like that." The Riakage said.**

**"****They don't care, the higher up fighters never come out really, we've only ever met lower ones. I guess they don't really matter much." Tsunade said, her words made her fear their situation, they had only had a few encounters with the higher up fighters. If the alliance was having difficulty now she could only imagine when the higher fighters came. Gaara was at Orochimaru's side helping him up to his feet.**

**"****You okay?" Gaara asked in a monotone voice, the snake nodded pulling away from the sand ninja's help and standing with one hand resting and supporting him on a tree. The masked man slipped past the Mizukage and ran at the Sannin, Orochimaru was protected by a curtain of sand.**

**"****A cowards strategy." Gaara said as he commanded the sand he'd created to shoot forward and hit the incoming enemy. The masked man jumped out the way and headed for the snake ninja again. A large brown serpent appeared out the ground and snapped the man in its jaws. It had it's large fangs barred around the mans one arm, it then used its tail to hold the other arm and coiled its large body around his legs. The man tried to break free but couldn't escape the power of the beast. Orochimaru looked over to Tsunade.**

**"****You still want to capture a live mask?" Orochimaru asked recalling their last failure at interrogating the masked men they caught.**

**"****Yes, hold him." Tsunade said approaching the struggling man. The snake hissed as the man jerked at its fangs that pierced his flesh. Tsunade put her hand on the mask and ripped it of, the man glared daggers, cold blue eyes meeting her hazel ones. **

**"****So you are an enemy soldier, what is your aim?" Tsunade asked, the man just stared, "I have a few friends here who wouldn't mind forcing the information out of you. Tell you what, if you co-operate we won't kill you. If you do not, we will simply get the information by reading your mind." She added.**

**"****We might as well just read his mind and dispose of him." Orochimaru said coldly. Tsunade looked over at him.**

**"****I'll make orders, give him a chance." Tsunade said back.**

**"****To what? Lie? If they are willing to kill themselves their willing to lie, but do what you want." Orochimaru said, no energy left to argue, or even talk. He sat down on a nearby rock and let his gaze trail else wear. The Riakage was sure the snake was on high alert now knowing he could be attacked from his blind side.**

**"****The snake is right." The Riakage said, "We can't waste time here, we must move quickly to avoid more fights." Tsunade sighed and tossed the mask into her back pack. She then motioned for the snake who held the mask to follow. The snake hissed in annoyance and remained unmoved. The hiss brought Orochimaru back to the group and he stood up and went to the snake that now glowered at the Hokage. Orochimaru pet it as he walked past and the snake seemed to approve and poofed.**

**"****What did you just do?!" Tsunade said as the man and snake vanished.**

**"****I sent them back of course." Orochimaru answered as if that part was not obvious.**

**"****May I ask why in hell you did so!?" Tsunade said.**

**"****Well the snake can't move and hold him at the same time. I sent him back, he'll be held by the snake until I summon him once more. I'll summon them back as soon as we reach the base." Orochimaru explained a little annoyed at her accusations and lack of logic. Tsunade sighed.**

**"****Like I said, no acting on your own accord. From now on you do nothing with out asking me." Tsunade said to the group, it was obvious, she'd lost faith and trust in the group. Orochimaru was more than slightly annoyed that she lost faith in him since all he'd done was play by the rules and acknowledge her as leader. He carried on with the rest of the group in silence. Blackness threatened to claim his world on more than one occasion but he pushed past it. He wouldn't die here… if he had his way he wouldn't die ever. As a few hours past noise was heard surrounding the group, they all drew weapons and sand circled them in protection. Someone laughed and then stepped out, the signature mask on his face. The only difference was his clothes. Unlike the others they seemed more grand and important. Standard mask clothing was black and blue, this one was black and green. The group looked at the mask and into his cold eyes with a shadow cast over it by the mask. **

**"****What do you want mask, you are out numbered." Tsunade said sickened by his laughter, and composure acting as if it were not war but a social event.**

**"****Numbers don't really matter when they are all so weak." The mask said, the first time a mask had spoken.**

**"****I'll take him out." Gaara said charging the enemy, the masked man was too quick for the eye to follow. Even the Riakage who specialized in speed could not keep up. The mask had Gaara downed before he'd reached his target. The sand wall collapsed as its master did. The mask used this to his advantage and charged the next person. He had the Mizukage on the floor in no time and advanced on Tsunade, Tsunade swiped at him but didn't see the second move coming and he smashed in to her and caused her to fall in to nearby trees. He moved to the snake Sannin next, his smile widened and he drew a kunai at lighting speed. He slashed across the pale shinobi's golden eyes. Making him totally blind, the man expected more panic to come from the now completely blind man. After all, being blind was now a permanent handicap, or so the mask thought. As the mask came for the next victim the Riakage, he felt pain wrap around his body. The man was fast, but smart… well the snake had one up on him. When the man turned around he looked straight into the golden eyes he'd just rendered blind. The man was now in the form of a large brown snake, but the slitted golden orbs remained blind. How did the snake follow his fast movements? Sure snakes had extreme speeds and reflexes, but only if it could see. The Riakage found the answer first, the snake just needed to follow the heat movements. He didn't need to see when a snakes senses were extremely heightened. Orochimaru now had the man in his jaws, but as he tried to poison the man he was hit by a violent force. He was to injured and weak to actually fight back and was forced to release the man. However the puncture holes were there, and bleeding quite badly. Orochimaru slithered back a bit hoping to gain a moments break, it was not granted as the mask approached. The mask only landed one extra blow however as the Riakage used his own speed to charge him. Tsunade was up and ran to the snake and started healing. Gaara got up next and helped the fighters, the Mizukage returned to the fight seconds after.**

**"****They're clones…" Orochimaru panted, his tail flicking out from the fatigue and pain. Tsunade stopped healing for a second and looked at him.**

**"****What?" She asked.**

**"****They all look the -same, sound the same-if you follow their- moves you'll notice they fight the same- as well. They merely use different- jutsu's." His sentence were broken up by pauses for breath.**

**"****How are they clones?" Tsunade stammered, "If they are, then why are there different power levels. Why don't they die on the first hit?" Tsunade argued.**

**"****I don't know- either they are clones or he has a lot- of brothers who look exactly like-him." Orochimaru panted.**

**"… ****but…"**

**"****There are only male masks as well. Not a single female or a different race. They are exactly the same-."Orochimaru said. Tsunade looked at the man and followed his movements. For the first time she noticed how similar they were to the other masks. She ran at the man suddenly. It was so sudden the man nearly didn't dodge, nearly, he moved at the last second in typical high speed. It was enough for Tsunade though to catch a glimpse through the eye holes. Cold blue eyes.**

**"****You're a clone!" She spat, the man froze for a moment and then laughed.**

**"****What does it matter?" He said back.**

**"****Why don't you go away after the first hit!" She yelled.**

**"****That's my secret. I should go, I've had enough time fighting you." He said, she didn't buy his bluff, he'd been caught and he wished to retreat before any more information was discovered. She let him go, if he stayed, he would eventually kill them. He was far stronger than them. Even combined. The man left the scene and was gone before anyone could follow him out.**

**"****Come back coward!" The Riakage yelled.**

**"****Leave him." Tsunade ordered, she went to Orochimaru, he'd remained as a snake to sense his surroundings as he was now blind. He slid up to her as he saw her approach. She then placed her hand on him and tried to heal but it was futile. She sighed and walked back to the group further ahead. **

**"****We need to get him to a medic centre, he has limited time. The will to live is not enough anymore and I estimate about twenty minutes before he goes." Tsunade said, Gaara did a few hand signs and sand lifted the brown serpent up.**

**"****He shouldn't walk… or slither…" Gaara said, the snake threw a fit and back tracked of the sand pile like a startled animal he then hit the earth with a thud. **

**"****He can't see idiot." The Riakage said, "Hey snake! Gaara is going to lift you with sand don't move." The snake followed where his senses showed him and faced the group, it was a mess of heat as they all stood so closely packed together. The snake didn't throw a fit this time but reluctantly hissed as he was moved upwards in an unnatural motion. The group continued onwards, Tsunade hopped on the cloud half way and started healing him, she didn't know what she was trying to achieve though. She had already healed him as much as a healer with no equipment could, hopefully it was helping him buy more time from life. Orochimaru had not reverted back to his old self, he wanted to keep the ability of sensing people and as human he had no chance of properly sensing with no chakara. Luckily the transformation used no chakara to perform basically so it didn't matter and Tsunade was helping him unknowingly as well. She'd wasted her time on the Uchiha clearly as he helped himself, then again it was her chakara he used to teleport.**

Please R&amp;R! A special thanks to VampireDoll666! The support is much appreciated! ~Hourglass8


	8. Chapter 8

**"****Uchiha Madara!" Shikaku said, he was concerned by the mans state. He had bandages covered in blood all around him and he looked close to death. Itachi rushed over and helped support him, throwing Madara's arm around his shoulder. Itachi lead him to the medic centre. The nurses and medical ninja were mortified by his state and instantly transferred him to a private room and began healing and treating him. They dealt with the worst injury first healing his broken chest. The scene caused chaos in the village's that saw and they all wondered what or who had managed to get one of their Kage's so close to death.**

**"****You must-send a healer squad towards the battle grounds. Orochi-maru and the Riakage- are also gravely wounded. I doubt the snak-e is still alive at this point, but send the squad in case-." Madara spluttered to one of the nurses who was helping him. She nodded and swiftly made for Shikaku, she gave the order to him and he assembled the team in record time.**

**"****I'll be accompanying the team. Kimimaru shall watch over sound for us." Kabuto said, he already had medical equipment with him. He was not at all impressed by the news, "Who attacked them? I was told it was only Orochimaru and the Riakage that were fighting and if that were the case why did Tsunade not heal them sufficiently?" **

**"****I don't know Kabuto, we shall all find out when the Kage's return." Shikaku said, just then a small snake darted into the office and wrapped around Kabuto's arm. It handed the piece of bark to Shikaku once levitated on Kabuto. Shikaku read the message. **

**"****We have their exact location now." He said handing the bark over, "Lead the team to them as swiftly as possible." Kabuto nodded and he and the other healing ninja dived off to perform their task. Among the team, at least the only two Kabuto actually knew besides two sound healers was Sakura and Ino. Sakura was very unimpressed when she leapt over to Kabuto's side.**

**"****Why the hell were they fighting!?" She asked.**

**"****I suppose the cats already out the bag… Madara, the Riakage, The Mizukage and The Kazukage all refused to see Lady Tsunade as the leader. So they said a final fight must be made… again. Orochimaru was less than impressed and stood by Lady Tsunade saying it would never end. Him and the Riakage had a fight, and from then the group decided that the Riakage and Orochimaru should fight and the winner should decide whether Tsunade stayed or went. To make the fight fair they needed to move locations to somewhere the two could use all jutsu's and abilities. So they went on a journey leaving us in command. Obviously they were ambushed on the way." Kabuto said.**

**"****That is the most foolish thing to do… how could they leave the village for such an amount of time during a war!" Sakura said, Ino hopped up beside them.**

**"****What happened?" She asked, Sakura shook her head.**

**"****We'll explain when we get to the Kage's." She said, the group carried on forwards.**

**"****From here how far are we?" The Mizukage asked, they had just reached the place they stopped last time, the single tree and large rock that the snake had basked in the sun on.**

**"****Um, like this a day…" Tsunade said still healing the snake who had his head lying on the sand below him. The brown serpent had his head up the whole time but after an hour later he had no strength and he lay there taking the last few breaths he could.**

**"****He'll never make it." Gaara mumbled to the Riakage. The Riakage shook his head.**

**"****This is your fault, it's your fault we got this critically wounded." He snapped.**

**"****This was a stupid battle over all! One of you would have died after the fight anyway!" Gaara said back.**

**"****No we had it under control until the snake thought I was cheating, we had our rules set up and we both stuck to them. Notice how the critical wounds were only dealt in the fight with Madara, our fights rules were never broken. We could of won with no fall backs!?" The Riakage said annoyed. Gaara ignored him after that, not because he was mad at the man but because he knew he was right. After another hour of walking the snake was asleep, or unconscious, Tsunade couldn't tell. She gave him his rest though. Gaara had taken off his Kazukage jacket and Tsunade had used it to stop any bleeding the snake was suffering. At present the snake lay down like some abused animal that someone had taken a mallet to. Tsunade knew he would not die of blood loss, the bandages did a good job of securing that. She was steadying his chakara for him, and when she could she would give him some of hers. She couldn't numb the pain or help him breath, and she didn't know if the Uchiha had hit any vital organs when piercing the snake. She guessed he had though, the snake wouldn't be so close to death if the Uchiha hadn't, she cursed, she'd have a word with the Uchiha… if the Uchiha survived...**

**Orochimaru had decided to kill the man in the end and done quite a job of it. She hoped the team of medics could save the man. She looked down back at her friend beside her, she wondered how long before this would be the last time she would look at him. Every now and then the snake coughed up blood, he clearly had internal bleeding which was enough to kill someone. He opened his eyes, in habit, because they no longer served a purpose. **

**"****If only there was a jutsu that regained sight…" She sighed, what would her friend do now that he was so gravely handicapped. He could only do so much in snake form, he couldn't use any jutsu's really either if he was a snake…**

**Orochimaru hissed softly, he meant for it to be louder but he wasn't sure his body could even muster a sound now. His blond friend looked down at him. She pet him lightly on the head before sighing again. He would have, for the sake of his pride, moved away or hissed at her for petting him like some animal. But with the loss of strength came the loss of pride and so the serpent just lay there limply. His breathing getting harder and more pained. Tsunade looked ahead of her, it was a long journey.**

**"****We have their where abouts right? And you and Orochimaru came this way a lot before the allegiance? So how far from here on out?" Ino asked the white haired man. **

**"****By now they've probably covered more land, I'd give us about fifteen to sixteen hours." Kabuto said.**

**"****Hope they can hold on." Sakura said, "We could up the pace," Sakura added as if reading Kabuto's thoughts, "But remember we need all our chakara and energy to heal them." **

**"****I know… we must keep this pace steady." Kabuto said worrying slightly for the health of Orochimaru. The ninja medic team carried on at the same speed keeping all their medics prepared for the emergency heal.**

**"****Do you hear something!?" The Mizukage asked.**

**"****No but I sense movement ahead…" Gaara said.**

**"****Shinobi or masks?" The Riakage asked.**

**"…****I think Shino- it's masks! Tsunade! We are being attacked!" Gaara said quickly sand forming around the group. Tsunade leapt off the sand and prepared to fight, the Mizukage had her hands in some kind of sign prepared to fight as well. The Riakage had lightning buzzing around his body mainly in the centre of his hand. Orochimaru merely lifted his head weakly. He could barely at this point register his surroundings. The group looked as five masked men approached… they were dressed in green.**

**Kabuto, Sakura, Ino and the other medics finally caught sight of the group. When they arrived they saw something they hadn't expected. Blood littered every inch of the ground and Tsunade, Gaara and the Mizukage lay on the floor, all critically wounded. Kabuto scanned the rest of the landscape.**

**" ****You two search for any signs of Orochimaru and the Riakage." Kabuto ordered, "Be careful, the enemy could be close by." **

**Sakura was healing Tsunade at rates she never thought possible, she had other medics by her side. Her Hokage was out cold and so were the other two. After a few hours of healing the Kage's were stabilized. The other medics had no luck of finding the other two missing Kage's though.**

**"****No luck Sir." The one medic said, her eyes low at the news, she was from cloud.**

**"****Orochimaru-sama can not be found either." The one man said. Kabuto sighed. **

**"****We shall have to leave, and inform Shikaku." Kabuto said the team carried the Kage's on the back of a slug summoning Sakura made. The slug healed as it moved along, it was slow but effective. Soon The Mizukage opened her eyes, still in clear pain from her injuries.**

**"****They got caught-." She spluttered.**

**"****By the enemy?" Kabuto asked.**

**"****By the masks, five-." She said again.**

**"****Why didn't they take you?" Kabuto asked, he was stopped by Sakura.**

**"****Let her rest, we will find out what we need later. Orochimaru will be fine." Sakura said, "So will the Riakage." She added reassuring both Sound and Cloud healers. She did not however reassure Kabuto.**

**The Riakage looked down at the only Kage that had been brought with him. The snake was semi out cold but semi awake due to the panic. They had been chained in a dark damp cell, the bars were so tightly packed together you could barely see through them. A masked man entered, the Riakage was once again chakara-less due to gas he'd had shoved down his system and the snake, not that he had any chakara to spare but had the same thing done to him. A man entered the cell, he was just a rookie but still he had weapons and jutsu's, the two injured shinobi didn't even have the ability to move. The Riakage's hands were chained together and his feet chained to the floor. Orochimaru, who was still a snake had a chain around the top part of his neck and all the parts of his body that weren't injured including his tail. The snake looked up at the new comer weakly. The man came in and went over to the snake. Orochimaru hissed weakly in protest to the mans advances and defiantly raised his head and tried to move away. The chains stopped him, as well as the lack of energy and chakara… not to mention his injuries. The man took hold of chain attached to the snakes neck and pulled it down, Orochimaru fell to the floor. The man then started healing him, which would have been a relief had it not been by his enemy's hands. The man was silent, but the game was up. The Kage's already knew they were clones.**

**"****So you are one of the many clones huh?" The Riakage said, the man ignored him, "Fucking wash out who made a whole army of himself. Why are you so intent on killing everyone hmm?" Still he received no reply. The more he healed the snake the more energy it got, the more it struggled and the more it snapped its jaws at the mask clone. The mask got up, Orochimaru felt a lot more aware, he was still injured and in pain but he could feel all his vital injuries had been seen to. He hissed and raised his head with the new energy. He sill had no chakara.**

**"****I healed all your vital injuries. You won't die. Your chakara was severed in your fight with Uchiha Madara, in other words you'd need and extremely skilled healer to help you mend them again." The clone said, Orochimaru wasn't happy with that. It basically meant even if the gas wore out of his system, he couldn't use his chakara. It was broken inside him and to access it meant fixing it. The healing procedure took months, depending on the healer even years. Orochimaru was angered with the Uchiha. Either that was intentional or the Uchiha hadn't meant to hit the snake with a low blow.**

**"****Obviously we are not going to heal you. We will find it easier to control you with out chakara." The clone said, he then left. The Riakage and Orochimaru were still injured but not to extreme measures. **

**"****Fuck." Was all the Riakage said as he looked at the snakes condition.**

**"****When we get back, Tsunade can heal me." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Then what? She'll take about a month or two. Then you'll have chakara… but you'll still be blind." The Riakage said.**

**"****Not really." Orochimaru chuckled, he'd tried telling Tsunade earlier but he was too weak to at the time to say anything.**

**"****What? Don't tell me you have an actual eye jutsu?" The Riakage said.**

**"****No but I can simply regenerate. If I regenerate I get my original working form. I will have no wounds what so ever including the slash across my eye." Orochimaru said, he was still however chakara less. And stuck for the second time as a snake. He just shook that thought out of his head.**

**"****Right, so how we getting out of here?" The Riakage asked the escape artist. The snake looked around at their surroundings.**

**"****I don't know… I'm to injured to break these restraints…" Orochimaru confessed.**

**"****If you were not injured are you telling me you could break these? You?" The Riakage asked, the small built Sannin was not known for physical strength. In fact to the Riakage the Sannin was weaker than the usual.**

**"****I am not human right now Riakage." Orochimaru reminded.**

**"****You were ever human?" The Riakage remarked sarcastically. The snake didn't like the comment very much but was use to it and brushed it aside.**

**"****I don't see why I'm any less human than the rest of the population." Orochimaru retorted.**

**"****Well let me see, I see no one else killing innocent lives for personal gain." The Riakage said.**

**"****Given the right circumstances, any man would sacrifice another for a reason they saw fit. Would you not slaughter a thousand men for the sake of your brother?" Orochimaru said back.**

**"****Wanting to live forever and saving someone are two different things entirely." The Riakage replied.**

**"****I did not try kill Konoha for immortality." Orochimaru said, "How would Konoha's destruction help that."**

**"****So you have other reasons for hating the leaf?" The Riakage asked, Orochimaru didn't know the man well and decided it was his personal preference to not tell the man of his past or reasons for anything.**

**"****It doesn't matter. Now is not the time, we must search for a way to escape." Orochimaru said quickly, the Riakage could see the obvious topic switch but left the snake to his own personal space.**

**"****If we get out of our restraints where can we go? The bars are too small to squeeze through." The Riakage said, Orochimaru was grateful the man left him alone about his past and replied. **

**"****I could probably dig out to the other side… once there I could find a way to open the cage door for you." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Alright so we need you out the chains. How can you dig through this floor, it looks like solid stone." The Riakage asked.**

**"****Only the top layer, this was built on a terrible terrain. A poor choice for a base. I simply need to break the first part of the rock and then the rest is soil." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Why don't you just burrow out? Get back up?" The Riakage suggested.**

**"****Firstly it takes to long to burrow out completely, they'd see and catch me. Secondly, as soon as they saw me gone they would kill you." Orochimaru said.**

**"****True… unless we did it discreetly and you made it big enough for the both of us." The Riakage said.**

**"****I could try… it would take long depending on where the surface is. How would we hide the hole?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****Well one of us could simply sit in front of it. We can do it in that corner. Then when guards come the shadows will cover the darkness of the hole. All we need is for you to be able to slip in and out of these restraints." The Riakage said.**

**"****I could probably slip through these…" Orochimaru said, it was possible, his form made chaining down difficult. However he didn't really want to as his injuries would make it incredibly painful. Not to mention slipping back in would be twice as hard, he could not see the restraints, since he was blind and fitting back in would be hard. He also had to trust the Riakage when he said the corner was out of eye shot of guards as he could not see how the room looked really. He could sense where objects were placed but not what the actual object was.**

**"****Then try now while the guards are not in the cell looking." The Riakage said. Orochimaru nodded, he was not looking forward to trying to escape and every wound he had screamed for him to stop. He ignored it and wriggled back and forth trying to get out of the locks around him. It hurt the more and more he fussed at the chains. He kept it to himself though, he wouldn't show weakness in front of the Riakage. Soon the snake had managed to struggle out the locks. The Riakage was relieved, Orochimaru was not however. His body screamed profanities at him, his every bone and wound hurt, he would have liked to have taken a moment to regain himself but it didn't seem like the time. He slipped over to the Riakage.**

**"****Which corner did you suggest?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****That one." The Riakage pointed, the snake didn't move, "Oh right. Turn around directly and keep moving forward I'll tell you when to turn." The Riakage said. Orochimaru nodded and slithered backwards and towards the place the words directed him. The Riakage told him where to turn and soon the snake could feel himself being lead into a corner. He stopped when all routes forwards were blocked.**

**"****Here?"**

**"****Yes." **

**The snake started burrowing, the stone was hard but it was made of natural supplies. The person responsible for this had clearly done a home job, it would cost him.**

**"****Can you break it?" The Riakage asked.**

**"****Yeah… but if I keep on like this I'll only be done in a month or two… If I could use my full strength it would be fine… but it would cause a loud bang and the guards will hear…" Orochimaru said.**

**"****If I cause a distraction they will come and see you out of your chains though…" The Riakage mused. They waited a while. Orochimaru sensed people coming.**

**"****Shit." The snake raced back to his chains, he couldn't see them at all. He let his tail feel around until it slipped through something. He then reversed. It was twice as painful getting in as it was the opposite direction to his scales. The chains tore at the snakes flesh and left marks running down its sides. It was luckily quick enough however and the guards entered with out notice.**

**"****Snake. You have a friend of ours." The one man said.**

**"****Where did you put him? Speak or we will take drastic measures you can't afford in your position." The other guard said, his voice identical to the other.**

**"****I don't have him any more. I sent my snake away with him. The only way to retrieve him is to give me my chakara back." Orochimaru said with a smile tugging at the end of the serpentine mouth. The men seemed displeased, the one man walked up to the snake and pulled on one of the chains lurching the snake forward. **

**"****There is a way to bring him back with out you having Chakara. And if not, order your snake to kill him. You can at least communicate I know that for a fact." The man said his blue eyes assaulting the Sannins golden ones.**

**"****I can't." He said back breaking eye contact.**

**"****For fuck sakes, I know you can brat now do it or we take drastic measures to force you to." The man said harshly. His blue eyes were angry and merciless. The snake hissed at the man calling him a brat like some stubborn child but said nothing and instead smiled cockily. **

**"****Like I said I can't, you do not work with snakes as summonings. I need my chakara to both summon and communicate with my summonings." Orochimaru said, he was pretty sure he was telling the truth. He'd never been chakara less to test the theory but from what he assumed he most likely needed chakara to communicate.**

**"****Let me ask you a question, why are you not human? We have taken away your chakara… do you not untransfrom with out chakara?" The other man asked.**

**"****I- I do not know." Orochimaru lied quickly. The man seemed convinced but the Riakage was not. **

**"****Let us get orders of what measures to take against stubborn captives. We'll be back, and then you will really see what we stand for." The man said getting up and walking onwards. The other got up as well and followed the other out.**

**"****Why have you really not untransformed yet?" The Riakage asked.**

**"****They have not taken my chakara away but merely stagnated it, my chakara can still maintain the form. My chakara may be ruined inside me but it is still there, for so long as I have chakara I will stay in this form. Problem is when we get out of here I will still be trapped in this form because my chakara will still be here I just have no control of it." Orochimaru answered.**

**"****Why didn't you tell them?" The Riakage asked wanting to know the danger.**

**"****If they decide to find a way to revert me back to human our plan of escape will be ruined." Orochimaru answered, it made enough sense for the Riakage to nod, he then realized the snake could not see him and added.**

**"****Okay." **

**"****I'm not slipping out of these restraints yet, they'll be back any minute." Orochimaru said answering the Riakage's train of thought.**

**"****That's what I was thinking to." The Riakage said. The snake lay still, using his only reliable sense now, he listened to the environment around him. Being a snake, he now had an incredible sense of smell, and allowed himself to pick up the different scents around him. The guards who walked past did not have the same scent which was unusual as they were clones. Orochimaru was cut of examining his surroundings by the sound of the gate being opened. Three guards walked in one in green the other blue, The Riakage noted, the snake couldn't sense the difference in colour but picked up the difference in chakara. They walked up to the snake and wrapped a chain around his neck. The Sannin put up a fight and snapped at them until a muzzle was snapped on. He could easily slip out the chain, or so he thought. Little sharp fang looking parts were all around the tip of the chains. The guards pierced them into the snake to avoid the snake from slipping off, if he dared try it would rip his flesh to shreds. It didn't really hurt, but the snake could not see what it was and the feeling of something digging into his neck was unsettling.**

**"****Where you taking him-" The Riakage was cut of.**

**"****It does not concern you." One guard snapped.**

**"****He might come back alive. Depends on his answers." The other guard said. The snake was not co-operating he was thrashing around like a dog unwilling to walk on the lead, his head violently risking from side to side. The guards had difficulty holding onto the unnaturally strong beast. The chain was eventually ripped out of the two guards hands. The guard dressed in green scoffed and snapped for the other two to move out of the way. Green chakara flared around his hand and when he snatched the chain the snake was lurched forwards as if it weighed nothing. He hit the floor by the stronger guards feet. He yanked the chain and brought the snakes head up in a violent manner.**

**"****Try anything and we kill your friend over here." The man hissed. Orochimaru decided it was best to not fight this man, as much as pride whispered for him to. He settled himself quietly and awaited for the mans next move.**

**"****Take him through, he tries anything you two deal with it like a true shinobi." The higher guard snapped handing him to the other two. They nodded almost meekly before grabbing the chain and moving the snake onwards.**

**"****True Shinobi? That's a laugh." The Riakage said mockingly, the guard ignored him. The snake used the chain to guide him where to go. He could not see, he sensed a lot of other people walking past him as he was lead on. His head looked around curiously but it did very little since he could not see. It was merely instinct he supposed. He was eventually pulled to a halt.**

**"****So this the legendary rogue? When people said he was less than human I did not expect this." The man chuckled, it was the same voice as all the others. The snake really wished he had his sight back. He could off gathered a lot from the places he was taken.**

**"****This is not his true form Sir. His true form has been taken away from him due to these devices." The one guard said.**

**"****I see, take it off and let him untransform." The man said.**

**"****He fought with Uchiha Madara before we caught him Sir, his chakara has been critically damaged and he no longer has use of it." The guard informed the leader again. **

**"****Pity. Anyway, you can still do me a simple favour and destroy the captive I know you have in your possession." The Leader said.**

**"****I can not." Orochimaru said bluntly, his eyes fixed on the leader, even though he could not see. **

**"****Have respect!" The man who held him snapped pulling on the chain. The snake hissed angrily.**

**"****I have a feeling you can, I have a few methods to persuade you if you so wish though." The leader said his voice still stoic.**

**"****Persuade me in which ever way you like, I need chakara to do anything. I have no chakara so I have no say in the matter. Find me a way to retrieve my chakara and your ally is as good as dead." Orochimaru said, "I could even return him to you if you wish for me to." **

**"****No I want him dead. I say we do our research on how snakes and summoners work and once we obtain the truth we will see to it that you are either helped or punished for your lies. Put him in the cell over there with the other one who refuses to talk." The leader said.**

**"****Why are you doing this?" Orochimaru asked pulling away from the men who tried to lead him.**

**"****I'm sorry?" The leader said, the snake didn't know if the man didn't understand the question or didn't understand why the snake had the nerve to talk to him. Either way the snake refused to back out now.**

**"****You surely have a reason for your actions." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****We all do yes, tell me snake, why do you think?" The leader asked amused by how brave and docile the snake seemed as he stared into his enemy's eyes.**

**"****It could be many things, is this for revenge?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****Yes and no. It is not my revenge I am after." The leader said back with a polite tone.**

**"****So this is for someone else then? Is this someone else alive?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****No… and he hasn't been for one hundred and thirty years." The leader said, this made the snake stop and think. If that was the case, why did this man know him.**

**"… ****So you are doing this for a crime that was committed one hundred and thirty years ago?" **

**"****Precisely."**

**"****Generations have changed since then. These people you attack are innocent and completely unaffiliated and unaware of the past mistakes made by their ancestors. Acting out this persons revenge is not justified in the slightest." Orochimaru said, the leader was silent for a moment before laughing softly.**

**"****Dear Sannin, these people commit the same crimes over and over again. Letting them live, is what I call unjustified. You of all people, I'd have thought would understand." The leader said, "Lead him away." **

**The snake was lead into a cell, he felt liquid around him as he went. He instantly recognised it as blood. The smell gave it away as well, it was a substantial amount either made by multiple men or one very unlucky one. As he entered the chain was unclipped and he was free to roam around the cell unbound. There was another person in the cell with him, the scent was not one the snake remembered so he cautiously approached it.**

**"****Didn't think I'd see you. At least not in a place like this." The man said, the voice was familiar. Then suddenly it snapped in his mind who it was.**

**"****Tsukage." Orochimaru greeted, "So this is why you never came to aid the allegiance. We passed your village and noticed how vacant it was… did they capture or kill your people?" **

**"****Captured some, killed the majority… how is the allegiance handling things?"**

**"****Well they have two of us captured, and this is not the first time either. I think our attacks and decisions have been careless… perhaps Tsunade is not fit after all…" Orochimaru mused more to himself, then again it wasn't her orders as much as the groups lack of obedience. Even so, she had done a poor job of leading, she should of stopped the fight, the snake never thought he would ever think these thoughts but perhaps the blond Sannin was to weak to handle such a large army. Despite her strong determination and her highly ranked battle skills, the group of Kage's walked right over her. Only when the group was injured did they feel obliged to listen.**

**"****Lady Tsunade, she seems more than fit… but we can all be wrong I suppose." The Tsukage said. Orochimaru was about to say something more about the allegiance when he remembered the guards outside. Saying more could give unwanted information to the enemy. He instead silently slipped over to a further wall, where the blood seemed to not be. **

**"****How long have you been prisoner here Tsukage?" Orochimaru asked out of curiosity.**

**"****Few days after the allegiance was formed. They mainly use me and my people to explain jutsu's or teach them how to use jutsu's. That is about it, I have been no help since I refuse to tell them anything. That is why I look the way I do." The Tsukage said. The snake could not see the man so the statement didn't clear much up, however it might explain all the blood they stood in.**

**"****I apologize but I can not see you, the enemy blinded my one side and Madara the other." Orochimaru said, the Tsukage noticed the slits running along the snakes eyes as soon as he mentioned it.**

**"****Madara? Is he not a part of the allegiance?" The Tsukage asked.**

**"****He was, and is… but we had a little disagreement is all. It's all settled though. However before we could heal ourselves we were attacked and me and the Riakage were taken prisoner." Orochimaru explained.**

**"****Are you the only ones who got caught?" **

**"****Apparently so." The snake didn't know what to do, he wanted to get back to the Riakage so they could escape but now he was in a different cell. They said they'd put the two back together but only when they were finished. Orochimaru would never be able to get them what they wanted.**

**"****Here they come, good luck Sannin." The Tsukage said, Orochimaru blinked in confusion until the gate clicked to life. Orochimaru coiled up with his head raised and hissed a low defensive sound. The guard ignored it and carried on, he strapped the chain like collar around his neck again.**

**"****You're not of the hook Sannin. We do not know anything about you or your stupid snakes. So the leader decided we'd go with what we wanted to. You can do it, so you will." The man said, the snake found this stupid but typical, they had no proof so now they had gone with saying he could do it purely because they wanted him to.**

**"****Well I can't so you are wasting your time." The snake hissed, he was tugged through more rooms till he was thrown into a room that smelled of blood. The sounds of screams entered his ears as well. It was twice as daunting not being able to see, the room felt dark and heavy. Its aura was filled with fear and cruelty. He didn't of course show how anxious he was about being in the room. His enemy would never get that satisfaction. The snake merely followed on with out hesitation acting as if the whole ordeal did not at all worry him. The man didn't seem to care about the snake though he was to busy yanking on the chain and telling the snake to come faster. Eventually they came to a stop.**

**"****You do exactly what he says or else ****_we_**** do exactly what he says alright!" The man snapped, Orochimaru found that amusing since the man did what he said anyway, and that the threat was lost because the man leading him seemed to incompetent to be a danger.**

**"****Orochi. So let's skip right to it shall we. The man I want him killed." The leader said.**

**"****Fine, I'll tell my serpent." Orochimaru said, there was few minutes of silence, "Are you sure? My snake is about to kill a valuable member, you could just restore my chakara and let me summon him?" The leader looked on blankly.**

**"****Kill him…" **

**"****As you command. He is gone, now may I leave." The Sannin asked.**

**"****And how do I know you speak the truth?" The leader said.**

**"****I suppose you'll just have to trust me." Orochimaru replied, he hadn't killed the man. He couldn't communicate with his snake, but what did it matter. These people could not tell, and so he would merely trick them.**

**"****Trust the devil himself? Seems foolish." The leader replied.**

**"****It was foolish to let the devil inside your home. Now I've done what you want." Orochimaru said, golden eyes pinned on the sense of the man. He wished he could see the world right now but he knew that was a long shot.**

**"****Fine, I suppose for now we will take your word for it. I need you to teach some of my men specific jutsu's. Some you already know and others I know you can learn in seconds." The leader said.**

**"****You expect me to help you?" Orochimaru said.**

**"****Yes, not teaching these specified things to my men could result in you loosing something you may value. Be it your life or be it the life of that man in the cell with you." The man said.**

**"****We would both rather die than allow you to get what you need." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Much like the Tsukage. However death is not an option. We will see to it to make-"**

**The snake hissed, the sound drenched in poison. At this point the snake was angered beyond belief. He and the entire shinobi population was fighting against some man who hadn't grown up and acted like a child, who knew nothing. He couldn't hold a prisoner for the life of him. The shinobi had escaped almost effortlessly with no chakara last time. They were fighting some childish man and his multiple shadow clones. This infuriated the snake.**

**"****Why do your shadow clones not die after a single hit?!" The snake snapped.**

**"****I'll be asking the questions!"**

**"****This is ridiculous, I'm not taking this from some kid and his shadow clones!"**

**"****I'm older than you Orochi." The man said back calmly again.**

**"****Then act like it, I've escaped this place once and I'll do it again." **

**"****That was a mistake on my guards part! It won't-"**

**"****You are all the same person, as much as you'd like to say you have an army you are really just alone on the battle field!" The snake hissed, he was ready to strike out at the man but he felt he chain tighten around his neck, the guards could obviously sense the snakes anger. The man fell silent, he then moved away from the snake and whispered something to a nearby man.**

**"****Have it your way snake."**

An apology in advance if Chapters take longer to post. Been busy lately, but will try to keep up to date. Thank you for those who R&amp;R! ~Hourglass8


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note- *Cough* not sure if I have to mention this but there IS swearing and violence in this fanfic! If you are a minor (which I'm sure doesnt stop most people anyway but...) just in case you have been warned! Bad language and violence, read at own risk! Thanks! **

**The Riakage sat in the dark cell in silence. The guards had taken the snake away hours ago, guards came in and out of the cell to check on him. He wondered why they didn't just have permanent guards on standby. He was constantly trying to break the chains with his strength but it wasn't working very well for him. He was sure the snakes powerful jaws could snap the things of now that he thought about it, he was strong enough to smash the metal brace on the Riakage's arm. Although he may of needed chakara to do that as well… perhaps the snake just hadn't thought about it… or perhaps the snake had. He did say he only needed a key for the gate. The snake probably could in that case which meant the snake didn't have to try and break the chains now. The Riakage picked up pebbles on the floor and lobbed them at the wall. It was not very amusing being stuck in a damp dark cell. It was nothing like the clean tank like cells they were in last time. This one was prison like and grey all over. It was wet slightly, and very unhygienic. The man sighed, he couldn't be picky in a time like this he supposed. He heard the guards come down the halls again as usual. He didn't look up until he realised they were entering the cell with the snake he had lost. The snake looked even more torn up than when he left, long slits across his body, he looked shaken and beaten, but still he put up a fight with the guards. **

**"****The hell did you do to him!?" The Riakage snapped as he saw his wounded team mate.**

**"****I'd shut it unless you want the same done to you!" The man yelled back trying desperately to stop the snake from pulling free.**

** "****I swear if you don't listen now snake I'm ganna-" the man was cut short, to everyone's surprise the snake turned around and struck out. Before the snake had struggled and been disobedient but now the snake was not merely being difficult.**

**"****Stop him!" The man called, Orochimaru already had his long body coiled around the man, crushing the life from him. He looked at the other man and hissed before clamping the head of the man he held clean of his shoulders. The bloody scene even had the Riakage on his nerves. The man didn't have time to scream as the enraged snake slipped of its finished target and coiled around the other guard. The guard had a sword out and tried to cut the snake of but Orochimaru hissed as the blade made contact and unwrapped himself only receiving a scratch. He then snapped the arm that held the sword and tossed it aside. Throwing the man with it, he then made for the man before he even hit the wall and clamped him in his jaws. He had him at the arm and rolled over, much like a crocodile doing a death role. The mans arm came clean off, he then tossed it aside and snapped the mans throat. The snake lay the body down slowly as it silently bled to death. He then turned for the Riakage, the Riakage prayed the snake knew it was him.**

**"****It's me snake!" The Riakage said as the jaws of the beast opened. The snake snapped down on the metal chains on the Riakage and they shattered and came off. **

**"****I know your scent, I can always tell it's you now let's go!" The snake said in a blur of words. The Riakage didn't question but got up and ran after the snake. For a blind creature the snake managed the halls impressively. The Riakage had no clue where they were going however and struggled to keep up with the snakes natural speed. The Riakage was naturally faster but he was injured and chakara-less. Injuries did not stop the snake Sannin clearly though. The man and beast darted from place to place till guards were in sight. The snake took three of them out in one violent thrash and was moving on for the next lot. No one was informed about the prisoners having escaped so they had the element of surprise. Orochimaru grabbed a sword form a dead body and lobbed it at the Riakage who caught it. **

**"****Fight with that if you can." The snake said, he then picked up another one and darted down the hall the blade slicing and decapitating many victims in sight. The Riakage was not accustomed to using swords but made do with it. The guards were few as they were by the exit. However they did not know how many were outside. **

**When they got outside the snake turned sharp and exited into heavy tree's. The Riakage followed although he was not small and thin like the snake so it was hard. The snake made it through the tree's with no eye sight once again making the Riakage wonder why snakes had eyes at all. They finally entered a small cave not very far from the base.**

**"****They will be here in ten minutes." The snake panted.**

**"****We must keep moving then!" The Riakage said.**

**"****We can't hope to out run them with out chakara."**

**"****We can't just die!"**

**"****How much do you trust me?" The snake asked, the Riakage stopped and looked confused.**

**"****How… much trust do you need?"**

**"****Your life's trust." **

**"****What must I do?"**

**"****I'm going to poison you."**

**"****What-"**

**"****Listen. I'm going to poison you. My poison will kill their poison. Your chakara will return. Once that happens I'll take my poison back."**

**"****How does that make sense, if it's in my system enough to get all the gas out it'll be to far to take back out."**

**"****No, my poison is unnatural, as well as the fact that the gas only affects your lungs and works from there. I merely need to shut of the supply. It'll work, but not if we don't act now!" Orochimaru said, the man was reluctant but moved forward.**

**"****Better not frikkin kill me snake." Was his last defence, the snake didn't have hang ups clearly. It wasn't his life though, the snake bared fangs, the Riakage didn't want to look at his arm being bitten and turned his head.**

**"****Get it over with." The man said with his head turned.**

**"****I'm done already." The snake said, the man looked down shocked. He hadn't been bitten yet.**

**"****You need to bite me." The Riakage said accusingly.**

**"****I just need to get my poison into your blood stream. You had enough open wounds for me to merely use to put poison in you." **

**"****Wait I didn't ask what happens when I'm poisoned!?"**

**"****You won't feel anything."**

**"****How long till you take it out…"**

**"****As soon as you feel your chakara."**

**"****How do I know?"**

**"****Sense for it… like normal…"**

**"****Don't belittle me!"**

**"****You belittle yourself." **

**"****Oh wait I have chakara!"**

**"****Okay stand still."**

**"****Now you bite me?"**

**"****Yes."**

**"****I knew I'd have to be bitten somewhere down the line…"**

**"****It shouldn't hurt that much."**

**"****Don't lie, you've bitten me before."**

**"****With the intent on harming you. Now man up." The snake hissed. The Riakage looked at the snake amused and laughed.**

**"****Coming from you. Ow!" The Riakage said as the snake clamped on his arm, it wasn't as painful, more needle like, but still it was shocking.**

**"****Come on you can fight them now, we move out and if anyone catches up you kill them. I'll help as much as I can but I'm still chakara-less. So don't bolt of somewhere I won't be able to keep up." Orochimaru said quickly darting from the shelter. The Riakage was in front of the snake with in seconds, his natural speed back, he was still injured but his adrenalin was up with the return of his chakara.**

**The snake struggled to keep up but luckily for him his form was smaller and made cutting through tree's a much easier task than the larger human. They carried on till the snake hissed for the man in front to stop.**

**"****What?" The Riakage asked quickly looking back.**

**"****We need to loose them completely before heading back to our base." Orochimaru reminded him. **

**"****So what we keep running in circles and hope to loose them?" The Riakage asked.**

**"****No, we go somewhere where our trial will be lost." Orochimaru said looking around for such a place.**

**"****Water always ruins trails." The Riakage suggested, the snake glanced back at him.**

**"****Water is scarce on this part." The snake confessed.**

**"****We can run until we reach some…" The Riakage said, "More time to loose them and get them further than our base location." The snake nodded and sniffed the air looking for the scent water created in an area. The snake looked around for a moment and then darted in another direction. The Riakage followed him close by his side, this time not out running the snake since he didn't know where they were headed. The masked shinobi would catch up and then loose them since the two experienced shinobi were well trained. They were now and hour away from their last stop, the snake had tired but the Riakage was still alright, his chakara giving him new found energy.**

**"****How far?" The Riakage asked, they were soon stopped dead as three shinobi leapt out from almost no where. They had taken the form of rocks… how had they known where the shinobi were? Orochimaru contemplated the information and came to a conclusion. The hidden stone had been captured and taught the masks how to use the rock illusion technique. That much was obvious, the masks were most likely all through out the forest hiding in case shinobi walked past. The snake was suddenly worried, what if the base was already surrounded or found. They hadn't checked every rock they passed since they were on a mountain and rocks were more than common. The snake hissed in frustration. Two green masked men entered after a while of the two teams death staring each other. With in seconds the masked men had the Riakage down, the green masked men appeared to far superior to the others. They ranked Hokage level or higher while the others barely covered the rank of Jounin. The snake reared up and went to his partners aid but the masks in green had him smashed into a tree with in seconds as well. The snake had no chakara and put up no fight, The Riakage although injured however decided he had enough chakara to take on an army. Lightning buzzed around his body, mainly circulating by his hand. The Riakage got up of the ground and ran towards one of the enemies in green. They continued their brawl until the next green mask stepped in and helped his ally. The Riakage was once again grounded.**

**Orochimaru wondered what the point of this fighting back was, the shinobi were outmatched in numbers, and clearly in strength. They couldn't work as a team let alone an army alliance and they had been caught three times already. Regardless of their many escapes the whole ordeal seemed hopeless. After fighting many wars the Sannin found that he had had quite enough.**

**"****What do want mask."**

**The group of healers finally made it back to the base, the Kage's were all taken to the hospital. The Mizukage was still the only one to have woken up. Madara was in the hospital, he was still, like all the Kage's, critically wounded. Kabuto left the rest up to Sakura and headed off to report his findings to Shikaku.**

**"****Shikaku Nara." Kabuto greeted.**

**"****Kabuto." Shikaku said, a look of worry and relief.**

**"****The Kage's are all in hospital. All critically wounded. Tsunade will need approximately four weeks to recover. The Mizukage three and Gaara five. Madara will need five weeks at least…" Kabuto said.**

**"…****So the other two are…"**

**"****Captured, or killed." Kabuto said, his emotion still no where to be seen. Shikaku looked down.**

**"****I'm almost certain they are not dead. They are possibly the most stubborn members of our team and will not let death come easily. What caused all this damage?" Shikaku said.**

**"****From what the Mizukage said, the team after the fight with the Riakage and Orochimaru had ended were attacked by masks. The Riakage and Orochimaru were already injured and got taken down rather quickly. Madara also got the brunt of the attack most likely because he is the strongest member so he was targeted. Then the masks were defeated but after a while of travelling they were once again attacked. This time the Riakage and Orochimaru were killed or captured and the rest badly wounded. Madara was at this point already here being healed and was not at the scene." Kabuto concluded. Shikaku shook his head.**

**"****Is Lady Tsunade still leader?" Shikaku asked, remembering the reason for the brawl.**

**"****I do not know who won the fight between the two of them. I just know it was fought." Kabuto said. Shikaku nodded.**

**"****Thank you, report to the hospital and start healing the most wounded Kage immediately. I will not be sending a search party out for the missing Kage's." Shikaku said. Kabuto stopped suddenly and looked back.**

**"****I'm sorry?" He questioned.**

**"****We will end up giving the masks more men, if our Kage's, who are the strongest shinobi we have excluding the Uchiha brothers and some members of the Akatsuki could not. Regardless, we will end up loosing more strong fighters, The pattern is the same through out this war. We send search party after search party and we give the masks more and more information. It's wiser to break the pattern while we are only two down. I'm sorry." Shikaku said, knowing it might sound like he was only making this harsh decision because his Kage was safe at home. Kabuto knew it was for the best and nodded.**

**"****I'll inform the others of your decision." Kabuto said walking of unaffected.**

**"****Bee." Kabuto said, as he approached the younger brother of the Riakage. The man looked up and greeted him with a hand gesture. Kabuto thought it low class but said nothing and moved to his side.**

**"****So where is he?" Bee asked, his usual energy gone with his brother.**

**"****Captured, or dead." Kabuto said, "Shikaku has decided to-" **

**"****I'll help the search party." Bee said quickly.**

**"****Shikaku has said there shall be no such thing. From now on you shall lead Cloud. And I shall lead Sound." Kabuto said. Bee was silent for a minute before laughing. It was no genuine laughter but more one of disbelief and lack of acceptance.**

**"****Sure." Bee said, his laughter coming to a stop.**

**"****You must accept the situation Bee. This is war, we make sacrifices, we gain losses." Kabuto said.**

**"****You can barely ****_gain _****a****_ loss." _****Bee said annoyed, "And if my brother is still alive or at least if there is one percent chance he is breathing. I'm going to find him. You join an alliance swearing protection and loyalty to the every man in the team. If we leave them to die, our loyalty to them dies with it." Bee said getting up.**

**"****We swear allegiance to the bigger cause not every man Bee," Kabuto called back, he sighed the man would hopefully come to his senses. **

**The Riakage stopped dead at the Sannins words, defeated was a tone the Riakage had never heard the snake utter. It didn't fit him at all, it unnerved the cloud leader greatly and he cringed slightly. However staying true to his own nature his response was brash and harsh, but mostly true.**

**"****Hell you think you're saying? We can take these guys get up and fight." The Riakage said.**

**"****We are not winning through force Riakage." Orochimaru said, the snake in an unnaturally defeated voice.**

**"****So we give up?!" The Riakage snapped.**

**"****We compromise." Orochimaru said again, a green mask smiled and walked over to the snake.**

**"****You are wise Sannin. We'll take you back to our base and then you can help us there. As for you brute." The mask said looking over to the Riakage, "You have two options, co-operate with us like Orochimaru, or die." **

**"****Take a guess." The Riakage said charging the man, he was knocked out in seconds. The snake sensed the low chakara rate the Riakage possessed. It was pointless, they would die if they fought, there was nothing to it. If the Riakage was set on that, the snake wouldn't stop him.**

**"****You need to pick your battles wisely. Dieing will not solve anything but your pride, and that means fairly little to a dead man." The other mask said. The Riakage was knocked back and forth until he had nearly lost himself completely.**

**The snake hissed a warning, the brute would not stop fighting. One man laughed aiming for a finishing blow having had enough of the Riakage and his refusal to get down. **

**Orochimaru tried to stop himself from getting involved, he would just be killed. Somehow logic and reason was completely lost and the snake darted at the mask smashing him back before the blow was landed. He hissed and the Riakage smiled in satisfaction. **

**"****That's better snake!" He said, Orochimaru didn't agree. **

**"****We will just be killed like this…" Orochimaru said. **

**"****There are only two." The Riakage said, Orochimaru didn't reply readying his next futile attack. They needed more men if they wished to get out alive.**

**"****So that's it?!" Naruto yelled angrily, "Abandoning our team… AGAIN!" The blond threw his angered blue eyes towards the victim beside him. Shikamaru sighed, it was an argument he would prefer to not fight.**

**"****My dad knows what he is doing." Shikamaru said.**

**"****Then why did he let the Kage's go in the first place?" Sasuke asked, "We all knew they would want to fight! We should never have let them, it could only have ever ended badly." **

**"****Maybe it is for the best." Kabuto said as he passed, "At least now a leader is set in stone and the shock of loosing two valuable members will make them realise they can no longer dwell on less important matters."**

**"****You're just okay with it because you were made leader of Sound. For a genius, Orochimaru made poor choices in allies." Sasuke glowered.**

**"****Poor choices being you, then yes I agree." Kabuto said fixing his glasses.**

**"****I wouldn't get cocky. You're still just a weak medic with a title. No one is going to listen to you. With Orochimaru dead your village will go into utter chaos. The cloud will be stable enough, but they won't let Bee lead. They will probably get whoever was next in line. This is such a mission, it's thrown everything. It is a distraction we didn't need!" Sasuke cursed.**

**"****Sound will listen to me, Orochimaru left me in charge." Kabuto said confidently.**

**"****This is not the time. My dad knows exactly what he is doing, the Kage's made their choice. It was a bad one I'll be it. However things have taken a turn for the worse and we will have to trust our leaders to take us back to victory. Don't let this ruin the alliance. If we fall a part this will be over faster than it started." Shikamaru said quickly. **

**"****Sasuke." Naruto said as he walked off, he gestured for the Uchiha to follow him. Sasuke saw how serious his old best friend was and came over. The medic and Nara****watched their backs before they were completely out of eye shot.**

**"****What is it?" Sasuke asked.**

**"****Get whoever will come quietly. Me and Bee are going to save our team." Naruto said. The faint glow of Kyubi was around him as he departed, he didn't give the Uchiha time to say he wouldn't. Which was fine, he was more than happy to finally be getting some action.**

**"****This is such a disaster." The Mizukage said, she was lying in the same room as Tsunade. They were both critically injured, but alive. The Mizukage was in a slightly better state the Sannin but regardless, she was bound to be in hospital for a great deal of time.**

**"****Tell me about it." Tsunade sighed, she was thinking over the state the team was now in… two members down and she wasn't sure if Madara would survive his injury either. She hadn't been clued up on what happened to the Uchiha.**

**"****It's a tragic loss… but perhaps it's for the better…" The Mizukage mused.**

**"****How in hells name is this better?" Tsunade said.**

**"****True, I mean loosing the snake and brute might be for the best but you are still leader… nothing much came off this…" The Mizukage said far to honestly. The blond swivelled her eyes across the room and looked at the other female in anger.**

**"****That's the problem? The fact that I am leader. Not the fact that we lost two of our team mates." Tsunade said her voice cold.**

**"****It is tragic that their dead but they were not fitting for the team. They head clashed all the time. It's for the better… if the masks hadn't taken them out they would have killed one another regardless. The team didn't need that stress." The Mizukage said.**

**"****They caused stress!? You are the only one making this stressful, sure they fought and every now and then clashed, but so did Jiraiya and Orochimaru in the beginning… it all worked out. It doesn't mean-"**

**"****Yes that worked out fantastically! Orochimaru ran off saying he'd kill you all, and Jiraiya died! Let's all not forget how amazingly that allegiance worked out. My apologies Hokage. Your team really is a shining example for us all." The Mizukage said bitterly, anger flared behind brown eyes and Tsunade failed to hide it.**

**"****When we WERE a team we were unstoppable. Things got out f hand only due to circumstance. We've learnt our lessons. And no matter how many mistakes you make it has nothing to do with our current situation. They were- are fantastic ninja. They would have done amazing things for our team." Tsunade snapped.**

**"****Well it's to late to change that now. Leave it." The Mizukage brushed of coldly.**

**"****Well we don't know if they are dead yet, we simply need a search party." Tsunade said. The Mizukage laughed.**

**"****We aren't sending out a search party. If we wished to achieve something we'd need ninja stronger than us, which already we don't have. Plus why risk more members? If we go out there we get killed, we can't go out and find every fallen soldier. You've been in war you should know how it's done." The Mizukage said.**

**"****I lost almost everyone… no I lost everyone in the last war I fought. I'm not prepared to do that again." Tsunade said.**

**"****Your entire team survived, sure I know that Dan guy… or whoever your fiancé was died but you can't let them cause you to make rash decisions." The Mizukage said.**

**"****They may have lived but I lost them. Jiraiya stayed behind a few years, with war orphans… when he came back, he stayed for such a short time I didn't know he had come back. He then left the village to do… research and other mindless things. My younger brother died in the war, and yes Dan died. After the war I barely recognised Orochimaru, He was changed, and then a few months later he fled the village. I had other friends I also lost during the war…." Tsunade trailed of into thought. The Mizukage wished she hadn't brought it up, the woman's spirits were down and drifting further into a sadder time.**

**"****Well, your village should be the most important thing to you. So lets stay focused… you haven't lost everyone yet." The Mizukage said bringing her back.**

**"****No, I haven't. And I'm going to send a search party. It doesn't have to be the strongest… just the quickest…. I'll speak to Shikaku about it. We don't need a strong team as much as we need a good plan, with a good plan we can accomplish far more than we did." Tsunade said back.**

**"****Missing the point, why send in a party we know will just get caught! We can't run after every man Hokage. Why can you not see that every time you do that we end up in a worse place. I'm sick of loosing men as much as you but I refuse to let that cloud my judgement!" The Mizukage snapped back. Tsunade looked over to her and gave a smile, sympathetic maybe… the Mizukage couldn't detect its message.**

**"****Alright, you don't let things cloud your judgement. Only power." Tsunade said back, she then looked out the small tent plastic window. The Mizukage looked at her in shock, she would of gotten up to hit the blond woman but she was in no state to move.**

**"****How dare you accuse me of that!" She said her eyes burning into the other woman.**

**"****Really? Like you aren't the one who constantly wishes to make each other fight so that you can become the main leader. I'm not blind Mizukage, you keep telling the group how terrible I am at leading. I'm not a terrible leader Mizukage, these are terrible circumstances. Don't pretend that you would have had the masks defeated by now, don't pretend that if you were in control things would be any different. Besides the fact that Orochimaru and the Riakage would be here, since I wouldn't of made our team attack each other, I'd have accepted you as leader. Perhaps you'd like to reconsider your previous leadership, when you constantly lead the Kage's into fighting one another." Tsunade said, the Mizukage was blinking in shock, and a bit of rage. How dare the blond accuse of her of being power hungry, of manipulating the Kage's into fighting. That was Orochimaru and The Riakage, she had nothing to do with the fight. Tsunade wouldn't know, she was never around according to the Mizukage anyway. **

**"****I did no such thing, the fight commenced because of the Riakage's temper and the snakes cockiness. I had nothing to do with it. If anyone is to blame it's-"**

**"****Yes me. I know in your opinion I probably started the war too! I wasn't there but hey, it must be my fault!" Tsunade said fed up with being told off.**

**"****Exactly, you weren't there! You never are, you don't make the plans. Shikaku does. You don't fight the battles, we do. You don't take control you let every rogue that runs around the alliance do whatever he wants with no repercussions what so ever. For the love of everything good Tsunade you couldn't save your team the first time, how can we trust you with the entire shinobi population!" The Mizukage said.**

**"****Your right, I do let people get away with to much. Perhaps I should take action right now." Tsunade said, she slowly rose to her feet with painful breaths.**

**"****Sit down Hokage." The Mizukage said.**

**"****No, there are rules to make. Wouldn't want to let someone else do those for me too, now would I." Tsunade said, she made her way to the door and was gone from the mist leaders vision.**

**"****Sasuke." Naruto called, Sasuke came to the meeting place. He could only find two people he trusted enough to ask… the other person had over heard and refused to be left out.**

**"****Itachi and Sasori agreed to help when I asked… Deidara wasn't a part of the plan." Sasuke said as the blond hopped over.**

**"****Shut up, I'm the best man for the job." Deidara said, "Plus me, Orochimaru and Sasori are kinda a team." **

**"****How?" Sasori said blankly.**

**"****We were captured by the masks last time… did you forget Dana?" Deidara asked knocking the puppet master beside him, "I'm loyal to my team!"**

**"****Not your village though." Sasori scoffed.**

**"****Coming from you, and I have reasons for leaving! The village left me before I could leave them…" Deidara said back.**

**"****Alright, well I would have asked Sakura but when I brought it up she seemed as if she was going to rat on us. So I swerved from the topic, I did get Hinata and Ino though!" Naruto said happily, "And Bee of course." **

**The team looked at themselves and noted who was present. It was Sasuke and Itachi, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sasori, Deidara and Bee. Not the best structured team, but it was good enough.**

**"****It's perfect, two Uchiha, two jinchiriki, two Akatsuki members and… two… woman.." Naruto said, putting the team into a messed up structure that only made sense to himself.**

**"****Yeah whatever, are we going?" Sasuke asked.**

**"****Shikaku sent this team?" Itachi asked.**

**"****No, Shikaku is the one who doesn't want to send out a search party." Naruto said.**

**"****What? Sasuke you said-"**

**"****I know what I said, but other people were around if I had asked you to come with me on a mission Shikaku didn't agree to there would have been problems." Sasuke said.**

**"****You could have told me now." Itachi said back.**

**"****Well you know now, can we go?"**

**"****Shikaku has to issue the team out. This might as well be a suicide mission."**

**"****Backing out Uchiha?" Deidara laughed.**

**"****No, I'll go get permission from Shikaku." Itachi said.**

**"****You can't! He won't let us go then!" Naruto said.**

**"****So now you decide to do the right thing?" Sasuke said.**

**"****I always did what was right, this isn't so I won't do it until it is!" Itachi said.**

**"****Itachi please-" Naruto was cut off.**

**"****Get out then Itachi, we don't need you. Deidara came so it's fine." Sasuke said.**

**"****Sasuke, you can't go this is dangerous." Itachi said, but Sasuke was already walking off, Itachi new he could physically stop him but that would mean causing a scene. Sasuke and his team would be exposed and they could get into trouble. He was forced to keep quiet and watch his younger brother leave on the death mission. **

**"****Where do we start?" Sasuke asked the blond beside him.**

**"****I have no idea… maybe the last base we escaped?" Naruto replied.**

**"****I highly doubt they would be taken there… again.." Sasori said.**

**"****Where else can we try?" Deidara asked.**

**"****Don't any of us have any summonings that can help?" Naruto asked.**

**"…****No… that Kakashi guy has dogs…Orochimaru used snakes to track things. Sasuke can't you do the same?" Deidara asked.**

**"****I can try…" Sasuke said.**

**"****They should know Orochimaru's scent by heart." Sasori said, Sasuke nodded and did a few hand signs. Before long a large black snake appeared. It hissed and looked at its caller. The serpent sniffed the air and looked around lost.**

**"****No scent?" Deidara asked.**

**"****We may be to far away… or else Orochimaru didn't go this way at all." Sasori said.**

**"****Or he is dead and this is all a waste of time…" Ino said, she wondered why she had come. She didn't care about the Kage's, she merely wanted to prove herself. Naruto said he'd asked her because she was the only healer he knew and trusted. She would prove herself to the village… she was often over looked. Ino knew the only reason Hinata agreed was because of her love for Naruto.**

**"****Don't think like that." Naruto said, Deidara leapt to the front.**

**"****I can summon a bird… maybe a top view will clear more distance." Deidara offered.**

**"****We'll be seen." Sasori said.**

**"****We have to go somewhere we can't be heading for nothing!" Sasuke complained, at that moment the snake set off at a rapid speed. The group followed it swiftly knowing it had caught the scent of the Kage's.**

**"****Here I thought that the Kage's of all people would be smart enough to realise how ridiculous this all is. Really now." The masked man said he smashed into the snake as his ally sent the Riakage flying into a nearby tree. Bark splintered in all directions and the Riakage lay limp for a few seconds before slowly shaking and finally getting back onto his feet. His breathing as fast as his racing heart.**

**"****One last chance, surrender and you shall be spared." The mask dodged a nearly brutal bite from the snake who hissed menacingly before rearing up like a cobra ready to strike again.**

**"****You'd swear they didn't speak English." The one mask laughed to the other.**

**"****Kill one and let the other know we are serious." The lead mask said.**

**"****Which one?" **

**"****Either." The mask said, at that second the masks each chose a target and dashed for it. The two shinobi were batted around like as if they were the weakest of shinobi. The Riakage put up a relatively respectful last defence, the snake however could not even lift its head after the last hit. It hissed in defeat and then went still.**

**"****Snake! You better be alive damn it!" The Riakage yelled, the snake did not stir, "Snake!"**

**The motionless form didn't move at all, the snakes hollow eyes were still open and light breaths were slowly but surely fading out.**

**"****Snake- Orochimaru get up! Get up damn it! I'll kill you both!" The Riakage roared charging the mask who had dared delivered the blow. He was sent crashing back and the mask laughed, he walked up to the snake and lifted his blade above its faintly beating heart ready to slam it down and end the immortal being. **

**"****RESENGAN!" The voice was high pitched and followed by a blur of red and blue, the blond teen slammed into the attacker with out being seen and sent him flying into ground. The mask screamed as it hit him and held his bleeding torso scrambling back onto his feet. At that same second bombs blew up everywhere causing smoke and panic. **

**"****Haha, not so nice when people ambush you is it?" Deidara mocked throwing explosive birds at the men.**

**"****Stay focused." Sasori said as his puppet burst out of the smoke and spiralled into the other mask. The man leapt away and cursed. **

**"****Abort." The mask whispered to the one, he was penetrated by a bolt of lightning.**

**"****Running? I thought you could beat any Kage level ninja." Sasuke said coolly. He then walked to the other mask. **

**"****I wasn't planning on running." The other mask said, "He was newly appointed, I have been doing this far longer than he has. If I had chosen to run you'd have been wise to let us. Now I will have to kill you." The mask said rushing the Uchiha, he downed the fierce teen in moments and Naruto roared in anger, red covering up part of his arm as he slammed into the man. The mask jumped away and received only a minor scratch. He laughed and then fought the demon hybrid off for a few seconds before he also was sent into the ground. With heavy breaths Naruto and Sasuke stood up. Sasuke held his arm and summoned blue lightning, soon Naruto joined him with his spiralling blue. **

**Ino had run to the wounded as soon as she could and was knelt down doing her best to heal the two Kage's. She had limited skill and found their wounds were to great for her to manage. She determinedly tried anyway doing as much as she could, or as little as she could at that rate. Bee had his full demon mode out and was safe guarding his brother, swiping at the mask with the large tentacles. The mask managed to evade all of them, he had Deidara grounded next and made short work of Sasori. Hinata hardly stood a chance and she had shied away further back in attempts to not get hurt. She cursed her cowardly approach but found her legs would not cooperate. She watched Naruto get flung outside and Sasuke suffer the same brutal fate. The team was soon taken down. Bee knelt next to his brother, panting and out of chakara, Sasuke leant one hand on a tree his breathing equally as ragged. Naruto rushed the man again but he delivered no new response. Ino then saw the mask approach her.**

**"****Healing the dead are we?" The mask laughed, the snake hissed, he had enough energy from the healing to raise his head in threat, "Be a good little pet and stay down wont you?" **

**"****Back off!" Ino snapped, she raised her hands trapping the man, his mental state was higher than hers and he rejected her. She screamed and held her head the glared up defiantly. **

**"****That little mind trick of yours is not going to work on someone of a high level my dear." The mask laughed, he swung his leg around to kick her but found his leg clamed in iron jaws, the snake shook him from side to side and threw him as hard as he could into a nearby broken tree. The mask flipped himself the right way in mid air and then caught himself before hitting the tree. **

**"****Terribly rude of you, makes a good guard dog though does he not?" The mask chuckled. **

**"****Resengan!" Naruto yelled trying the same move one last time, to no ones surprise it did not work and Naruto was sent flying back. **

**"****You all are really starting to annoy me. Now who to kill first. Lets start with you, for old times sake." The mask laughed and raised his blade, the snake hissed at him.**

**"****Farewell Sannin." **

**R&amp;R Please! ~Hourglass8 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto struggled to his feet but fell, he desperately tried to summon his signature blue spiral but his chakara failed him. Sasuke acted quickly and threw a large shirikan at the masked man but it deflected from him using only his chakara to do so. Time seemed to stop as the blade was swung downwards. Ino expected to hear the cruel sound of blade hitting flesh but instead was surprised by a crackling roar. **

**"Chidori." **

**"Kakashi!" Ino said happily almost not believing it, with a frantic movement the masked man leapt away to safety. **

**"Shall I kill you as well?" The mask laughed. **

**"I wouldn't get confident, our men will be here shortly. You should know how well numbers do in battle." Kakashi said his expression not his usual bored one, his sharigan awakened and ready. **

**"So your camp site is nearby then?" The mask asked eagerly. **

**"No but you took our Kage's and their villages will not stop at that." Kakashi said. The mask glanced around and then took one step back laughing cockily.**

**"Well then, I suppose I should report back. Call it even?" The mask laughed, he didn't give the group a chance to reply but went up in mist. **

**"Kakashi thank God." Sasori muttered thankfully. **

**"I thought Shikaku said no rescue mission?" Sasuke asked his old mentor. **

**"He didn't but the Sound and Cloud are in uproar about it. No rescue team has been sent however, the villages don't know our wear abouts either. Sakura told me she saw you guys sneak off." Kakashi said.**

**"Knew she would rat on us…" Naruto said.**

**"Be grateful she did." Sasori said, "Does Shikaku know?" **

**"No, Sakura is covering for us." Kakashi said. **

**"Are our Villages alright?" Orochimaru hissed over, his voice was faint almost whispered.**

**"They are fine, just angered, your return will fix that instantly I assure you." Kakashi said. **

**The snake nodded faintly , Ino returned to healing him and he gratefully accepted it. **

**"okay, so how we getting everyone home, some of us are badly injured." Deidara said, he looked down at Sasori who was holding his arm to his bleeding leg. **

**"Bird I guess… We'll just fly as high as possible… only thing is they'll see where we land it…" Sasori said. **

**"I can craft something else." Deidara said, "Give me anything and Ill shape my clay into one." **

**"What have you done before?" Sasori asked.**

**"Well nothing the same scale as my birds but, spiders, snakes, centipedes… dragon?" Deidara listed.**

**"Can you make multiple?" Sasori asked.**

**"Of course Dana." Deidara said.**

**"Make a whole lot of small dragons then." Sasori said. Deidara dug around in his pouch, he was nearly out of clay.**

**"I can make multiple if I had more clay…" Deidara said, "How many people need a lift?" **

**"Me, Orochimaru, the Riakage, Sasuke, Naruto and Bee." Sasori said, "So six." **

**"Just make a long snake and they'll all hitch a ride on the same one." Ino offered.**

**"Snakes are awkward to stay on we'll just fall off." Sasori sighed. **

**"Who said it had to be an existing creature, Deidara just make anything long that can move be creative." Sasuke snapped.**

**"Alright I'll try something new." Deidara said he messed around with his clay for a few second before throwing it in the air. It multiplied in size and landed on the ground. The group stared in horror as they saw the foul flat creature. **

**"There we go!" Deidara said happily. The creature was flat like a stingray and long like a snake, it had three carved out eyes on the top of it. **

**"That's disgusting…" Ino muttered, "You enjoy." **

**"What is it?" Orochimaru asked still unable to see and identify what the gasps were about.**

**"Be glad you're blind." Ino whispered over. **

**"everyone on!" Deidara said. The thin flat creature hovered above the ground a few centimetres. **

**"Help would be nice." Sasori said unable to get to his feet, Deidara laughed apologetically and trotted to his side helping him up. Kakashi went to help Naruto and Sasuke who stumbled onto the thin creature wearily. **

**The Riakage and Sannin both moved by themselves proudly. Luckily for the Sannin the crafted creature was beside him and he really just had to throw himself forwards a little bit. He lay his head down with no energy left to spare. **

**Ino aided the Riakage as best she could and when they were both on she went for Bee who had already been assisted by Kakashi. When all the members were on the flattened snake like creature moved forwards. The team was a bit weirded out but they were happy not walking. After about two hours travel they saw the camp, the creature was fast and agile as it glided and entered the camp un-followed. The guards outside the camp eyed it wearily but when they saw the lost Kage's their eyes lit up. **

**"Orochimaru-sama!" The one called.**

**"Riakage-sama!" The other said. **

**The people who were near the gate all stopped what they were doing and looked up as they heard the names. There was loud mutterings of approval and relief as watchers saw them enter. The creature had been told to wait outside, Deidara hadn't wanted to blow it up by the public. Medics were quick to enter the scene and helped everyone to the nearest healing facility. **

**"We know where their base is." Orochimaru said to the Riakage as they passed each other. **

**"Yeah, it was worth something in the end I guess." The Riakage laughed, "By the way snake, we need a rematch. You know when this war is over and all. No seals fair play."**

**"I look forward to it Riakage." The snake said back, The Riakage smirked, which was a first for the man as he was genuinely happy. The snake couldn't see it however, most likely that was the reason the Riakage allowed himself to smile in the first place. **

**"Don't die." The Riakage said. **

**"An immortal never does." The snake said.**

**"Teh, some things never change." The two Kage's were then lead into different emergency rooms, whether he passed out from injury or whether the nurse put him under the snake didn't know. He fell from reality however and enjoyed the feeling of not feeling anything at all, his life now fully in the medics care. The last thing he heard was a panicked but relieved voice.**

**"Orochimaru!"**

**"You awake? Wake up! You awake now?" **

**"Shut it Naruto, does he look awake." **

**"He has been out for two whole days."**

**"That's normal." **

**"But Sakura…" **

**"Shut it Naruto he needs rest."**

**"He is opening his eyes!"**

**"Orochimaru, are you okay?" **

**The snake opened his eyes blurrily he still couldn't see anything but he had grown familiar with out his eye sight. He then panicked as he realised he could not sense anything. Perhaps the anaesthetic had not worn off yet. **

**"I'm fine." He said finally he sat up, once he had he realised something odd. He was human again, if he was human again he had his chakara repaired. He had only been out two days though apparently. **

**"Am I human?" Orochimaru asked slightly confused.**

**"Yes you are, we managed to stabilise your chakara enough to repair the damage. We have a very strong medical team working on all the Kage's." Sakura said, Orochimaru knew the voice well, it had screamed at him on a regular basis when he was working with Sasuke. **

**"Are you blind still?" Naruto asked, another voice he knew well, although who couldn't recognise the bouncy blond. **

**"Not for long." Orochimaru said, he tried adjusting his chakara, it had been newly repaired and would not be near ready to regenerate a new body. **

**"We unfortunately have no way of regaining your sight…" Sakura said. **

**"I can regenerate as soon as my chakara is back to normal." Orochimaru said, "How are the other Kage's? Did Tsunade and the others make it back?" **

**"They are all fine, most of them in a similar state to you. Madara, the Riakage and you are most likely the most critical but no one risks death." Sakura said, he then felt something near him, he tensed but didn't move assuming it was one of his allies. When he felt chakara around him he relaxed a bit more knowing it was simply healing. **

**"Orochimaru." Another female voice said, Orochimaru knew who it was haven grown accustom to most people at that point. **

**"Mizukage, you should be resting you are not allowed out of bed." Sakura said her voice highly concerned.**

**"I have to say something… not to mention Tsunade is driving me crazy in there…" The Mizukage said. **

**"You are far to injured to even stand let alone walk." Sakura said, the healing stopped and he felt air rush by, "Sit down at least." **

**"Thank you Sakura." The Mizukage said, "Orochimaru, um Sakura… Naruto could you leave us a moment." **

**"Five minutes… we need to continue healing you at all times." Sakura said reluctantly. **

**"That's all I need thank you," The Mizukage said, footsteps were heard and then the door closed behind the two, "About the sealing… and all the other times we lied and betrayed you during that fight… we let power get the best of us. Understand it was out of fear for our Villages, but none the less we were out right wrong and-"**

**"I know you were doing it out of fear for your Village Mizukage. You and Gaara both. There is no need to say more, its forgotten." Orochimaru replied. **

**"Madara as well." The Mizukage added.**

**"Hm." Orochimaru replied not at all convinced. **

**"He did not mean for it to come to this, I can guarantee it was for the sake of the Akatsuki and all those he cares about." The Mizukage tried again. **

**"I don't mean to dismiss you Mizukage but I doubt that, I doubt that very much." Orochimaru said, "Madara is not the type of man to cheat for his allies. His allies and him are not friends, his allies and him are not close. He does things for his own goals, I'm not saying he will betray us, but I'm not saying he won't either." **

**"He won't he- what ever it was I'm not here to defend him… I'm here to apologise. What I did was far beyond wrong and selfish and I admit that. I still think Tsunade is wrong as leader, but it is final. So I will accept it and act as she wishes. Are you still happy with her?" The Mizukage asked, "She was a bit harsh blaming you in that fight. I hope that didn't change your mind on matters. I now see changing positions only causes havoc." **

**"I've lost faith in her to a degree, but still, she is to remain leader." Orochimaru said, "How is she?" **

**"Healing wise? She is fine, healing far quicker than anyone thought. That slug of hers is healing her internally as well. If anything she needs about three days and then she is out." The Mizukage said. **

**"That is good, and have you seen Gaara since?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"All good, I went to apologise to the Riakage, he is a lot nicer when under anaesthetic." The Mizukage said, the door then clicked open, the Mizukage rose to her feet, "I should go. Heal quickly Sannin." **

**"As to you Mizukage." Orochimaru replied, he then felt healing chakara around him again.**

**"Everything okay with her?" Naruto asked.**

**"Yes why?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"She looked like she was about to cr-"**

**"Naruto leave it." Sakura said, "Don't worry I'm sure it was just fatigue." **

**"Alright." Orochimaru said, he patiently waited for the healer to finish, ten minutes later she did and got to her feet. **

**"I'll be back in about three hours." Sakura sad, "Between that time there will be other medics coming in and out. You are currently in Sounds medical tent, you should know most of the healers. Kabuto was busy with other orders apparently? Either way I doubt you'll see him." **

**"No problem, thank you." Orochimaru said, she reminded him a lot of Tsunade as she worked never once showing any sign of incompetence. She left the room with the fox child tailing behind her. It wasn't long till he felt light headed again, his wounds clearly not nearly fully healed, he cursed the Uchiha for making it so much worse. He then stopped his current trail of thought as a new one entered, would the Uchiha still want to kill him? No one could predict the legendary Uchiha, the snake had only been spared as he had managed to somehow with his last bit of strength harm the other severally. If the Uchiha decided to kill the snake, he knew he was as good as dead. No one would be able to stop Madara, he was far to strong, if they tried it would take their entire armies to get it right. That wasn't something they could do in such times, so the other shinobi could do little but ask Madara to stop. Not to mention the Uchiha could assassinate him secretly, there were plenty ways for the Uchiha to end him with out penalty, he wouldn't even have to get caught if he wished it. That would be, if the Uchiha wished to kill him, the most likely way he would attack the snake. Secretly. He doubted the Uchiha would leave his fate there, leave his unacceptable rebellion alone. The Uchiha thought of himself as unmatched but the snake had tested that power and threatened it since the man first saw him. **

**However would Madara risk loosing such a great ally in such bad times? The snake didn't know him well enough to decide on which was the answer. **

**The thinking, and over thinking hurt his head and he absent-mindedly brushed through his hair, it was rather tangled thanks to all the fighting and he worked through it slowly returning it to its natural smooth perfection. He couldn't stop the Uchiha if he decided to kill him, that was final, he decided. So instead he'd have to see what happened, read the Uchiha's body language and gauge whether or not he should act against the Uchiha to protect himself or simply fake his trust once more. He had his answer and he reluctantly let his weakened form slip back out of awareness. That was until he heard the sound of the door opening softly. He was fully awake by the time the door started opening, almost expecting it to be Madara himself. He was relieved to see it wasn't. **

**"Orochimaru." He greeted.**

**"Kakashi." Orochimaru greeted, the copy ninja came and politely stood next to the bed, unlike the innocent child who had seated himself on top of the bed, every movement the demon fox had made early Orochimaru felt with a sharp pain from every wound in his body. The copy ninja analysed the room briefly and then glanced back to the snake. **

**"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, the snake gave him a sceptical look. Kakashi rolled his eyes internally, the snake never trusted care, it was almost as if he had never received it with out being betrayed and had decided since to relate care with out right betrayal.**

**"I'm alright." Orochimaru replied, "Is there something you need to know?"**

**"No, just checking that I made it to you in time." Kakashi said, "Since the last time I seemed to have gotten there a bit late." **

**"You did, and thank you." Orochimaru said brushing black stands away revealing weary golden eyes, "I owe you."**

**"This is an alliance, you don't owe me anything." Kakashi said hiding a small smirk of amusement, "If anything I-"**

**"Emergency! Everyone please slowly and orderly evacuate the tents and report to the main sector. I repeat calmly make your way to the main sector. Medics are to help the injured out." The voice was frantic and coming from outside, the voice echoed down the hallway as the person ran through making sure the entire tents residence knew. **

**"Do you think we've been found?" Orochimaru asked, forcing himself up, he felt his entire body tense in agony but pushed it aside as best he could. If he had his chakara back he could shed his skin and be done with all the pain, he would be able to see and would be rid of all the injuries he sustained. He realised quickly that he could not see or sense now and nearly stumbled forwards his balance not where is should have been. He held onto the side of the bed and felt who he assumed was Kakashi lightly take his wrist. **

**"Who knows, come on, I'll help you to the main sector." Kakashi said lightly pulling to indicate he needed the Sannin to walk where he asked.**

**"Alright." Orochimaru said following the others lead, he was hesitant with every step, not knowing if the other was going to walk him into a wall. He tried his best to simply walk but found every now and then he would jerk to a short lived pause before continuing. Kakashi didn't seem very fazed at it, he was patient and helped the other through the medical tent until the snake could smell and feel the outside air. He trotted behind Kakashi the sound of many panicked voices running around them. Through much effort the two made it to the main sector. **

**"Shit, you need to be up there with all the Kage's." Kakashi said, he looked up at the stand to see Tsunade looking completely unwounded and the other Kage's who had a medical ninja beside them. The other Kage's were all sitting down near the back of the small stage unable to stand for long periods of time, Kakashi then noted the absence of Madara, soon however the man was spotted. Two medical ninja beside him helping him with every painful looking step. **

**"Where are we?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"The main sector, I'm going to get you there, the other Kage's have medics so I'll just stand with you until I'm not needed." Kakashi said lightly pulling on the snakes wrists once more. Orochimaru followed again and soon heard Kakashi whisper for him to take a higher step. The stairs were obviously in front of him, Orochimaru sighed. The last thing he wanted was the entire worlds nations seeing him stumble up stairs like some disabled fool. He decided he would approach this the way he had approached everything. He had walked up stairs many times in his life so by now he should be able to do it with his eyes closed. He envisioned how the stairs looked in his mind and with out hesitation trotted up every step. He didn't loose his footing once or miss a step and got up looking as if he had his full sight. Kakashi was impressed but also had received the fright of his life as he watched the blinded man run into an obstacle. With a sigh Kakashi trotted up the stairs and back to Orochimaru's side. He then lightly guided him to a place he could sit in a subtle manner, deciding he knew the snake well enough go know he'd hate to display his weakness. Orochimaru gratefully followed the subtle gesture, he felt himself pass someone but couldn't tell who. **

**"Sannin." Madara said as he passed, Orochimaru paused momentarily, his earlier plan of wait and see what happens seeming flawed now. After all he could only execute half of it, he could sure as hell wait but he could not see. He stopped himself from allowing a small shiver to run down his spine. There was little he could do, as for now he was surrounded by allies, Madara wouldn't act in front of everyone. **

**"Madara." Orochimaru greeted back. Kakashi swore he could cut the tension with a knife, he didn't know why, still unaware these two legendary shinobi had dealt the majority of one another's wounds. They passed and soon Orochimaru and Madara were seated, to the snakes ailment beside each other.**

**"We have sighted a storm." Tsunade started, "Or more properly known as a Tornado." **

**Panic started in the crowd and the peoples murmurs got louder and louder until Tsunade raised her voice and commanded silence. **

**"We need to act in an orderly fashion to get all our men out if this alive, we will have to leave all resources behind." Tsunade said, she cursed her luck, this would set the army back by a lot, almost a deadly degree. They wouldn't be able to sustain all the people, there would be no food no medical supplies and no shelter, "We need to move out now, there is limited time-"**

**"There it is I see it!" A man from sand yelled out from within the crowd the people and Kage's all looked in the direction the man had said to see a twisting wind getting larger and larger the closer it got. **

**"Do not panic we have enough time to get away." Tsunade said, "However we need to leave immediately. We shall head north until the winds stop." **

**"Isn't it coming from North?" Orochimaru whispered to Kakashi, the copy ninja shook his head.**

**"No we see it from South, we can see it." Kakashi informed him. **

**"I feel the winds from North though." Orochimaru said unsettled. Kakashi knew by now not to dismiss the snakes thoughts and slipped away muttering for the snake not to move, he then went behind the stage and went to a tall tree hopping up until he was on higher ground. He glanced North and saw a small twist of wind gathering speed and quantity. **

**"Shit. Tsunade!" Kakashi said rushing back onto stage, "There are two, one South one North." **

**Orochimaru glanced around nervously, he couldn't see anything and Kakashi was no longer beside him. **

**"Your senses are still adept as ever I see." Madara said beside him, Orochimaru tensed. **

**"They are yes." Orochimaru replied, "I will be able to see again soon." **

**"I don't doubt that, Tsunade is back she can heal our wounds properly after all." Madara said.**

**"So then where do we head?" The Mizukage asked, "Its impossible to manage all these men out of harms way. God knows how much harder with two natural disasters." **

**"Natural may not be the correct term anymore." Orochimaru said. Tsunade turned to him sharply. **

**"Do you have reason to believe it is the masks?" She asked unnerved. **

**"Yes, there is always reason but besides that we all know the hidden stone specialise in Tornado's. The hidden stone is captured by the masks and teaching them jutsu, this seems more than plausible. This is not a high risk area, and two tornado's are even less likely." Orochimaru said.**

**"Then we need to move quickly but carefully. The Masks are trying to force out of hiding… we shall move in four separate groups. One will go ****North West****, one South West, the others North East and South East. That way we will be smaller more manageable groups. We will be less likely to be spotted in smaller numbers as well. When the storm is passed we will meet back here." Tsunade said, "Going North West we will have Cloud, going South West we will have Konoha, North East we will have Sand and South East Mist joined by Sound and the Akatsuki. Sound, Mist and the Akatsuki are small so they will not be a burden each other in numbers, joining another nation." **

**The murmurs stopped and all the shinobi and residence moved in an orderly fashion towards their direction. The large village size groups stopped waiting for their leaders. Kakashi then realised his problem. **

**"Tsunade, Orochimaru will need help." Kakashi said.**

**"Oh right, maybe he could leave Kabuto in charge and rather come with us. He will need my healing." Tsunade said.**

**"I'm not leaving my village in someone else's hands. I will be fine, I have medics." Orochimaru said standing up, he had little chakara and knew what he had said was most likely not true. He then felt someone beside him lead him forwards, he didn't know who and pulled back in objection. **

**"Come Orochimaru, I'll help him from here." Madara said, he didn't sound sinister in the slightest, in fact it was remarkably genuine. Orochimaru did not trust it and clearly neither did Tsunade knowing well of the true reasons they were so injured. **

**"You can hardly help yourself, I will be fine." Orochimaru said, he then heard another voice beside him. **

**"I'll help Madara." Itachi said.**

**"I'll help Orochimaru." Sasori said. **

**Orochimaru trusted Sasori far more than he trusted Madara and allowed it. Madara also agreed and the two ninja were aided down. Orochimaru had been healed by both the masks and Konoha and his injuries had recovered greatly, more than Madara's. However Orochimaru's chakara had been damaged and would need time to regain itself. He was grateful he was incredibly fast at healing and could feel with every passing moment how he was returning to normal. In fact he analysed, at that rate he would be fully healed while Madara would still be recovering. **

**He was lead to the front of his team, Sasori not at all leading him but more whispering direction if the snake needed it. It was much more nerve wrecking than the way Kakashi had handled it but it gave him more dignity. Madara, the Mizukage and Orochimaru all stood in front of their armies waiting for the order.**

**"Alright, we head out. I will see you back here as soon as the winds have settled. All of you." Tsunade said, she then ordered her men to follow, all the other nations headed off, going their separate ways. **

**Um... *cough* hope this chapter loads properly this time... thanks VampireDoll666... no clue whats up with my PC of late xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Despite the distance between the ninja and the tornado the winds were high and threatened to take many off of their feet. The ninja had little problems as their chakara held them fast, however the civilians had hardly any chance and many were thrown a few meters in which ever way the winds pushed. The people started panicking realising the winds might be too close to escape despite their efforts. **

**Orochimaru could not see what was happening but he heard the screams and put two and two together.**

**"****We need to help those with out chakara." Orochimaru said to Sasori, unaware of where the other two Kage's were. **

**"****Would you like me to take you to the Mizukage and Madara?" Sasori offered. **

**"****Please." Orochimaru said, Sasori guided him to the leaders and the snake instantly shared his concerns. **

**"****I know but what can we do?" she asked.**

**"****Well the ninja have no problems staying on the ground, the winds hardly affect them at all." Orochimaru said, "We could assign one ninja to help one civilian." **

**"****That would work, I'll announce it." The Mizukage said, "Everyone, we need all the ninja to help one civilian. Keep them grounded with your chakara at all times. Any civilians who can not find a ninja please come forth."**

**To the higher ups relief there seemed to be more ninja than civilians, the Akatsuki members had each taken two civilians and many higher up Jounin had done the same. The team continued towards their assigned direction. **

**"****Heaven knows what we'll do if we get back." Sasori commented. **

**"****What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"****We have no supplies. We are just going to die out there. Our men will not survive that." Sasori said solemnly. **

**"****Perhaps, but there is no guarantee on our fate. We do not even know if the tornado will hit our site. This is merely a precaution since it appeared to be coming our way." Orochimaru said brushing hair out of his face, "In any event, many villages such as Cloud and Mist were never directly attacked and their homes remain intact. We could gather the resources from there once more." **

**"****Do you think the Masks will have left it still?" Sasori said. **

**"****The Masks are not very intelligent. I can guarantee that they have not thought that far ahead." Orochimaru said. **

**"****Let's hope. This wind is getting worse, can anyone see where it is at this point? The last thing we need is to be heading into it." Sasori said noting how they were in the coverage of trees unable to see past them.**

**"****we have no clue where it is but I'm sure that's a good thing." The Mizukage said, "For so long as it is out of eye shot it is out of range." **

**"****It's safer to know where it is, ask Deidara to fly up and check." Orochimaru said, he never ignored his gut feelings and as of now he couldn't help feel highly unsettled. **

**"****Of course." Sasori said he darted off and came back a few moments later, Orochimaru decided not to protest that his guide had abandoned him and decided rather to walk in a very straight line until he heard someone tell him to watch out. Sasori appeared with the blond and Deidara went up to the sky. **

**"****Try as best as you can to keep out of sight." Orochimaru warned. **

**"****Got it." Deidara said, he then hopped onto a bird and was off. When he returned he looked somewhat disturbed. **

**"****How many tornado's exactly were there?" He asked. **

**"****Two…" Madara replied. **

**"****There is one not very far from us, and then there are another two closing in on our site, the forth one seems to be where Sand headed and the last is by Konoha. The two by our site are moving away from the destroyed site and most likely going to veer off and hit us and Sand." Deidara said. **

**"****Five? Five tornado's? How in hells name do we get away from them all?" The Mizukage said. **

**"****So we have two tornados coming towards us right now? Sand has two, and Konoha has one." Orochimaru said, we need to know from where each of the Tornados are heading, which direction."**

**"****Closer one is there, the one a bit further is over there," Deidara said pointing in two opposite directions. **

**"****Then we are surrounded…" Orochimaru said, "They block two of our directions, if we head that way we'll run into sand who already have two tornados of their own and if we go the other way we will end up by Konoha who also are caught." Orochimaru said picturing the landscape in his mind, he didn't know exactly where he was but he knew which directions everything was coming from. **

**"****Shit… we need to get underground." Madara said. **

**"****I have many underground hideouts hidden around, but I have no idea where we are exactly and I'd need to see to find them." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Them? How many are there?" The Mizukage asked.**

**"****A few, lets hope enough to store all these men, there are a lot of us, we wont all fit into one base we will need several." Orochimaru said, "However for all I know we walked past all of them already." **

**"****How long till your chakara returns?" Sasori asked. **

**"****Not any time soon." Orochimaru said. **

**"****Tsunade could have healed it couldn't she? She healed my chest in record time. She went around to all the Kage's as soon as she was able to stand." Madara said. **

**"****That's why I could walk to you back in the medical tent." The Mizukage agreed, "She was on her way to you when the tornados were spotted damn it. If only we had enough time she could have healed you first."**

**"****We don't have any other medics near her level here do we?" Sasori asked. **

**"****Where is Kabuto, he hasn't come to help you once since you returned." The Mizukage snapped. **

**"****I do not know where he is." Orochimaru said. **

**"****What about Karin?" Sasori offered. **

**"****She is with Sasuke, and Sasuke wanted to go with Naruto." Orochimaru said. **

**"****Damn it we need you to see right now." Sasori said.**

**"****I could teleport you to Tsunade. We need to get all our men right?" Madara said, "So I'll teleport you to Tsunade, from there we will teleport to every nation and find bases for them to hide in. Do you think you have enough to save everyone?" **

**"****No, not here at least… If we had a way of getting far quickly then yes, but in this area no. Maybe about enough to get three villages to safety. But the higher ranked ninja should be able to hold their ground. All we need space for is civilians and lower ranked ninja." **

**"****True, I do not know how much chakara I have, hopefully Tsunade will be able to heal me enough as well." Madara said, "Mizukage can you hold this entire army for now?" **

**"****Of course, do what needs to be done, your villages are safe." The Mizukage said, the other two ninja informed Itachi and Sasori to stay with the Mizukage at all times to help her. They then disappeared in a spiral like shape. A Sound ninja noticed and went into panic. **

**"****Where is Orochimaru-sama?" He called.**

**"****Orochimaru has asked me to lead you, he has gone to find us a place to take shelter." The Mizukage announced, "Keep heading straight, they will be back with good news soon." **

**Orochimaru only realised he would now be alone with the ninja when it was too late. He froze realising he could not see or do anything against Madara. The world around him was still and it disturbed him greatly. He didn't know where he was but they were not by Tsunade or anyone else, he had no way of getting help, this was the easiest way to kill someone, no one would even have to know. He felt someone come up behind and put their hand on his shoulder. He jumped in a startled manner and then spun around, unsure of what that would even accomplish at that point. **

**"****Calm down snake, I simply need a moment to regain my chakara before I teleport again." Madara said, his breathing seemed heavy. **

**"****Can you manage it?" Orochimaru asked, "You will be doing this a lot if we wish to save all the Villages." **

**"****I will be fine, I need a moment is all." Madara said again, the snake waited in silence, he didn't know where he was or what it even looked like. For all he knew Madara was contemplating whether or not he should kill the snake. Orochimaru nervously shifted around, he didn't feel very comfortable at that point. A few more moments passed and Orochimaru wondered if the other ninja was even there. The breathing he had once heard had stopped which either meant Madara had regained his breath or that the other was gone. **

**"****Madara?" Orochimaru asked, there was no reply, Orochimaru was slightly panicked and tried again, "Madara?" **

**The answer he wanted to hear was still absent and he shifted more until deciding he had to try and take a few steps, he hopefully wouldn't fall off or into anything. He took a weary step forwards and then continued the cautious process for a few more steps. He eventually was walking rather normally having decided that no matter what if he was gong to walk into anything he was going to walk into it. He had little time to waste. **

**"****Damn it Madara where are you?" He said, he was more than a bit frustrated. **

**The snake continued onwards having no idea where he was even going or hoping to go. He swiftly ran into what was most likely a wall, he then realised it wasn't a wall but a person. The mans chest must have been made of bricks Orochimaru cursed backing away from him. **

**"****Madara"? Orochimaru asked, there was no reply. Orochimaru froze and tensed, wondering if it was not Madara who was it? **

**"****Who are you?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"****It doesn't matter, nothing matters to the dead." **

**Tsunade walked in the lead, Shikaku and Kakashi at her side, she saw a portal from beside her and soon Madara appeared. He was panting heavily, he took a few seconds to regain himself. He then reported everything about the tornados to her. **

**"****Orochimaru had many bases around here, I know where they all are I will lead every nation to one of them to take cover. I need you to heal me so that I can teleport to all the nations." Madara said. **

**"****Alright, you and Orochimaru are the only ones who know where these things are right? Why don't you help my nation while he helps Sand, then we will go to your nation get you to safety while you help Cloud." Tsunade said, "Both of you need to do this to make it more effective. I can heal Orochimaru can you fetch him?" **

**"****He is not here, I couldn't manage to bring us both, I need to go fetch him. He is probably panicking but I need you to heal me so that I can get us both to where we need to be." Madara said, realising the snake was quick to jump to assumptions. **

**"****Alright sit down." Tsunade said doing her best at healing as quickly as she could, the winds were picking up and Madara noticed that Konoha was doing the same as Sound and Mist, ninja assigned to civilians. Madara felt his chakara return with every moment and got up with out Tsunade's order. **

**"****That's enough." Madara said. **

**"****You sure I can do more." Tsunade said.**

**"****Orochimaru is alone in there he doesn't trust me as it is." Madara said, "Head further north when I return Orochimaru will lead you to a base." Madara said disappearing. **

**"****Did Madara send you?" Orochimaru asked backing away. **

**"****No Madara did teach me his little trick though." The man said, Orochimaru recognised the voice, it belonged to a mask, "Well anyway, this time you won't escape me. I think you have managed that one too many times for our liking." **

**"****If I am going to die anyway, you wouldn't mind telling me why Madara has joined you?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"****Joined? No do not worry he has not sided with us. We simply picked up on his trick, well some of us at least. Were those your final words?" The mask asked. **

**"****No." Another voice said, Orochimaru recognised them later to be Madara's. He heard the sound of blades hitting one another and the snake did little more than stand still. He didn't know where the men were and he didn't want to get in either of their ways. After a few moments a gut wrenching sound was heard, one of the fighting men gurgled up blood in a horrifying way and fell to the floor until harboured breaths fell silent. **

**"****Madara?" Orochimaru asked, praying it was the Uchiha who had triumphed. **

**"****Come on we have to go." Madara said, Orochimaru sighed in relief.**

**"****Please, I need my sight back." Orochimaru agreed, he then allowed Madara to rest his hand on him and teleport, this time not flinching or tensing at the others touch. **

**Tsunade watched the two appear and made quick work of healing Orochimaru. She hurriedly healed and Orochimaru could feel his chakara swirl around in harmony again. Light black and purple chakara lightly flared to life and Orochimaru thanked her. In the same moment he had regenerated a new body the old one going up in smoke as if it had been a clone the entire time. Orochimaru analysed the area, he could not have been more grateful for sight. He recognised the place and pointed down towards a new path. **

**"****I'll take some of your men there, I have a base nearby. Madara, take the rest that way, near the fallen river behind the caves rocks is another hideout. Tsunade, lead the last group over there, I'll meet you before you reach the hideout and direct you from there. After this we move to Sound and Mist they are in most danger and then Sand." Orochimaru ordered. The team nodded and Orochimaru and Madara split up the large group into a smaller one, leading the men off.**

**Orochimaru lead the team towards his old hideout, he hoped the traps that were laid out were long gone and broken but to be sure he told the team to wait. He went to every spot he remembered laying a trap and checked it. Only one of the traps still worked and it was semi broken so even at its best it shouldn't have been any threat. Either way the snake deactivated it and did a quick double check on everything before signalling the ninja inside. The people were nervous to enter the hideout with the former rogue and he could see that. He had little choice in the matter however. **

**"****Stay here until further order is issued." Orochimaru ordered, he then gathered a few Jounin and told them to keep watch and keep everyone below the surface and out of harms way. The rest of the Jounin who Orochimaru deemed useful were taken out with him as they wouldn't fit in the crowded hideout anyway. **

**Orochimaru then lead the Jounin towards Tsunade and her team, who had been taking long since they had so many tired and frantic civilians. Orochimaru got to them when they had almost reached the hideout. He signalled the group to stop and then revealed the door, it was incredibly hidden and Tsunade gave an unimpressed look. **

**"****Bloody hell it's no wonder we could never find you." She said, "Alright everyone in, Jounin remain outside." **

**As instructed the people flocked in, Orochimaru had as always done a quick trap check and had told Tsunade all was safe. The civilians were much happier listening to Tsunade and gathered in far quicker. Orochimaru then went to where he had told Madara to lead the group and found everyone safely inside that hideout as well. They were happy to see Tsunade and settled as she entered. The order of staying put was once more issued and Jounin were once more told to stand guard inside. The rest of the more elite Jounin followed the three legendary shinobi out. **

**"****We will move to Sand so long and inform them, go help your village." Tsunade ordered. Orochimaru and Madara nodded and Madara took hold of the Sannin and teleported them both away and back to the Mizukage. She was relieved to see them.**

**"****Is the plan in motion?" She asked. **

**"****Yes, we'll split this group up into three. Mizukage take that section, I'll take that section and Madara you take the rest." Orochimaru ordered, "Same as last time Madara head that way you'll find a base you are familiar with, Mizukage keep heading that way I'll catch up with you and help from there. Follow me." **

**The group assigned to Orochimaru were only sound ninja and they happily followed their leader. Orochimaru found his group much more compliant and easy to manage than Tsunade's was and made it there in record time. The people didn't hesitate to enter the base and all clustered in messily. Orochimaru had once again safety checked the place disarming a few lasting traps. His more elite men waited outside for him their chakara holding them to the ground. Orochimaru lead them towards the Mizukage the wind getting more and more unbearable. Two tornados were heading for the group and they would be caught in-between. They had to save the people before that ever happened. At that point Orochimaru was even concerned for their elite. When the Mizukage came into view she asked where the base was her people in a bit of chaos. **

**"****Right here." Orochimaru asked her to wait with her people while he safe checked it, after disarming more traps he came back out and told them to enter. The people bashed each other over to get inside. The elite stayed out once more. Madara was waiting with the entire Akatsuki outside the base he had lead some Mist and Sound people into it. **

**"****Shut up and get in!" Hidan yelled, he was clearly fed up with the people who did not trust any of the Akatsuki. **

**Orochimaru and the Mizukage rushed over to reassure their men who had been startled. **

**"****Fuck you!" A Sound girl yelled at Hidan as he tried to forcefully push her in. **

**"****Orochimaru your people are stubborn as hell, Mizukage your people are cowards. GET IN!" Hidan yelled to the frightened Mist civilians and the angered Sound. **

**"****Hidan move aside thank you." Orochimaru said getting in-between his men and the immortal rogue, "It's safe you can go." **

**The Sound ninja nodded to their leader and entered with out further question wishing their leader a safe journey as they went. The Mizukage had reassured her people as well and they longingly looked back at her as they entered the darkness of the hideout. **

**"****Couldn't have had any light at all could you?" The Mizukage asked as she saw the pitch blackness of the base. **

**"****Its underground and abandoned of course its dark." Orochimaru replied, "Madara, we need to go to Sand now, Mizukage will you be fine with our elite?"**

**"****Yes go." The Mizukage said, Orochimaru ordered his elite shinobi to stay with the Mizukage and wait for his return, they nodded and Orochimaru noticed the absence of Kabuto. It wouldn't be unlikely the snobbish ninja had decided to take shelter in one of the bases but still Orochimaru was concerned at his lack of appearance through out every thing.**

**Madara then teleported with the snake away from the danger zone.**

**They met Tsunade when they got there and Gaara seemed distressed. He knew the havoc that would come if they couldn't get his village to safety in time. Orochimaru split the group into three again and told Gaara to do the same thing he had ordered Tsunade and the Mizukage to do. Madara didn't have to be told and went to the only hideout he knew in the area. Orochimaru ordered the Sand shinobi to follow, he had killed one of their Kage and noticed the obvious resentment. **

**"****Tsunade I need you to accompany me and lead the army. I will have little luck getting their trust." Orochimaru said, holding some of his hair away from his eyes as the winds tore at them. People were panicking as winds picked up, trees started to blow over and get uprooted and Tsunade quickly ordered for the team to follow. Orochimaru informed her where the hideout was and then tried to enter to check for traps. The people charged in knocking one another over in desperation. As best as the Sannin could they tried to keep it orderly bet they were ignored and the men rushed inside. **

**"****I need to check it for traps!" Orochimaru said, "Wait don't go in-"**

**"****Stop! Do not go in, get out!" Tsunade ordered, the men didn't seem to care and piled in. A few shrieks and screams were heard and Orochimaru winced, in a blur of speed he rushed inside trying his best to save the last few who were heading into the bases safety traps. Kunia's fired from various spots in the wall and Orochimaru threw his own to deflect them from any civilians. He ran from place to place disarming what he could or other wise watching someone run right into it. He tried to order the people to stop once more but no one listened and piled in desperately. Tsunade eventually blocked the door and tried her best to allow Orochimaru to do what he needed. She couldn't harm the men and woman and so they took advantage and rushed in knocking her aside.**

**"****Oh my God." Tsunade said as she watched the men go inside, many shrieks were heard from within from those who were either trampled or struck by some trap. It was taking far to long to get everyone in safely, and Orochimaru could not navigate around easily as he was stuck in the large crowd. He resorted to running around on the walls and avoiding everyone entirely. He stopped to help as many wounded as he could finding medics who luckily were calm enough to help save the wounded. He thought he had gotten them all when pleas for help filled his ears. He turned back and made his way towards whoever was begging at the top of her voice. He knew he should just go and help Gaara but the pleas for help where cried in a bitter sound willing for life. When Orochimaru got there he saw a young mother clutching her child, blood running down his arm where he had clearly been sliced badly by multiple kunia's. The child's muffled whimpers were almost inaudible. Orochimaru bent down to the mother and told her to follow him. He helped her up and towards the medics, the young child clutching his arm and crying as he went. **

**"****Please save him please!" The woman cried. Orochimaru tried to reassure her and get to a medic but found it was impossible to take the woman with him. They were near the entrance and Orochimaru decided the only hope for the child was the ninja outside. The place was over crowded as none of the Jounin had stayed out instead all flocking inside.**

**"****Your child will live, stay here I promise to return him to you." Orochimaru said, "Do not follow me I can't save you both, stay here we'll be back." **

**The woman nodded and screamed a pitiful wail as she watched her child go, she didn't have faith in the stranger rogue but had little choice. She leant on a wall crying violently as the two left. Orochimaru took the child to Tsunade who looked shocked and appalled. **

**"****Save him." Orochimaru said, "I need to go to Gaara!" **

**"****Leave him here, go quickly!" Tsunade said, she held onto the child as the winds picked up. Trees were flying across the grounds and slamming into everything around them. Orochimaru darted off hoping Madara would have a bit more luck, to his dismay when he passed them he heard the same shrieks. People had obviously jumped the gun and gotten shot. Orochimaru knew he couldn't stop and let the Uchiha handle it. He made it to Gaara but didn't stop he told Gaara to keep moving forwards. The sand leader was confused as to why the legendary shinobi had left them behind in such a rush. When Orochimaru got to the base he wasted no time disarming everything. He rushed out just in time as the people stormed in. The people were all relatively safe, the winds had picked up terribly.**

**Orochimaru told Gaara to stay in the area of his people and Gaara nodded guarding the door, sand covering the entrance. Sand covered the entrances of all the bases as trees smashed down around them. **

**When Orochimaru got back to Tsunade the boy was bandaged and looking much better, the sand now blocked his access to his mother. Madara had done his best to save the few who had been hit but had to leave when the sand covered the entrance. He went back to Orochimaru and Tsunade. **

**"****We need to go to the Riakage now." Madara said seeing the winds picking up. Orochimaru looked at the frightened boy and at the closed entrance. **

**"****Come on, you need to stay close by us." Orochimaru said leading the kid with him. Tsunade was unfamiliar with the teleportation and glanced around nervously as they all went up. The Elite Jounin all stood guard outside the bases all held down with their chakara, a protective sand cage was formed around all of them. Konoha elites stood outside both Sand and the Hidden leaf people while Sound and Mist remained by their Villages. The Akatsuki were still where Madara had ordered and the Mizukage made sure to check on all three of the bases under her care.**

**When they got to Cloud the men were calmly waiting, the winds were picking up but nothing dangerous was near the Cloud people. Orochimaru lead them to two bases and checked them. The men entered in an orderly way and the elites obeyed and guarded from outside. The boy stayed close to Orochimaru or Tsunade the entire time, he got bouncier and happier the more they moved. The only problem was he slowed the team down. **

**"****Do you have a fear of snakes?" Orochimaru asked, the boy looked up at him happily and beamed a large smile the thrill of everything getting to him. **

**"****No." He said. **

**"****Okay good." Orochimaru said, Tsunade watched as he summoned a large brown serpent, "Stay on him." **

**The serpent offered the boy a ride and the child eagerly hopped on. He was hardly balanced but the snake was large enough to keep up and keep the boy on top of him.**

**"****He is safe… right?" Tsunade said giving the large snake a weary look. **

**"****For so long as I want him to be." Orochimaru said. **

**"****So not very then…" Tsunade said. **

**"****Your trust never ceases to amaze me." Orochimaru said rolling golden eyes and continuing onwards. Tsunade stayed by the snake and boy, the snake stayed by Orochimaru and all in all the two Sannin ended up travelling beside each other anyway.**

**With all the men safely in bases the Kage's were mildly satisfied. The winds picked up to even greater levels and the team had to use more chakara than they thought to stay firmly in the ground. The snake hissed in frustration as the boy gripped tightly onto it, Orochimaru and Tsunade aided the boy and held him close by so he wasn't carried off. Despite their efforts the winds didn't stop and the broken and uprooted trees flung across the land dangerously. **

**"****We need two Kage's by each other at all times if possible." Tsunade said, "So Madara go aid the Riakage with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru return to the Mizukage I will go to Gaara." **

**"****Understood." Madara said as he teleported away. **

**"****God damn it there goes our lift." Tsunade cursed, "Oh well, Gaara is close by. You alright walking back through this?"**

**"****The winds are worse your side at the moment. I'll be fine, watch yourself." Orochimaru said.**

**"****That's because we are stuck with three bloody twisters." Tsunade said, "How many your side?" **

**"****The other two are by us." Orochimaru replied, "What about the child?" **

**"****For the love of, I should have told Madara to stay!" Tsunade snapped. **

**"****You're going back to his mother." Orochimaru said.**

**"****My only concern is taking him through three twisters." Tsunade said. **

**"****I will take him if you are nervous about it." Orochimaru said, Tsunade stared at the boy and then knelt down to him, the child was clinging to the snake Sannins long shirt happily accepting the chakara the male ninja leant him. **

**"****Where do you think is best?" Tsunade asked, the boy looked up at her and she shook off the memory of her own younger sibling. **

**"****He won't know that, listen I'll take him and when the storm clears I'll bring him back. He won't get to his mother during the storm anyway its no real difference. Besides the fact that you will have to take him through one extra tornado." Orochimaru said, he lightly pulled on the boys sleeve, "follow me." **

**"****Bye Hokage-sama." The boy said happily following, the female Sannin watched the two leave. Two tornado's was better than three, but she didn't know exactly how much the snake ninja actually cared for the child's well being. He could simply leave him behind if he found him to be a burden. She cursed herself, she should have given her ally more trust, but she couldn't despite her efforts, biting her tongue she watched them go. Orochimaru had betrayed far to many for her not to, he had even killed their teacher. Memories of his past betrayal came back and she glared, her brown eyes burned with an unexpected rage. Perhaps her not being a good leader came down to her not leading, she let the other Kage's walk over her. She had to accept they wouldn't just listen, they hardly considered each other allies let alone friends.**

**"****Don't let him die. That's an order." Tsunade said, it came out harsher than expected. Orochimaru spared her a confused glance, not entirely understanding the meaning behind the words, it only took him a moment to read her though, it always only took him a moment to reach into someone's soul and read them like an open book. He gave her a slightly affronted look before nodding and turning back to the child. **

**"****I understand, Tsunade." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****I think the correct title is Hokage-sama. We should know where we stand." Tsunade replied. **

**"****My apologies then… Hokage-sama." His last words were almost hissed, almost mocking. She couldn't tell, she knew for a fact she had offended him, rubbed him up the wrong way. His aura had changed, perhaps putting distance between them was a bad move, she had thought staying a good distance away would put her in a safer position, after all standing to close to the snake had killed their teacher. However it seemed the snake was more than happy to strike from far, proximity had never truly been an issue. **

R&amp;R please! thanks ~Hourglass8


	12. Chapter 12

**Note- I realized (a bit to late) that my paragraphs weren't being shown, the x's indicate a space (a paragraph). Enjoy!**

**The little boy bounded by his side, holding onto the other for dear life as winds picked up. He noticed the shift in Orochimaru's every movement, the snake the male had summoned for the boy stayed close by guiding the boy almost herding him into safety and blocking most of the wind. It also had noticed the change and glanced back and forth between its summoner and the path behind them where his summoners adversary stood. **

**"****She seemed upset…" The boy finally said, Orochimaru broke from his mild trance and looked down at him. **

**"****She is merely concerned for you." Orochimaru reassured. **

**"… ****Why? I'm safer here." The boy said, his red sand bandana bellowed in the wind violently. The child took no notice. **

**"****Safe? Well not exactly." Orochimaru replied. **

**"****I'm with a Kage how am I in danger?" The boy laughed innocently looking between the snake and the summoner. **

**"****You are also standing in-between two twist-" Orochimaru broke off, the boy felt safe leave him be, "You are safe yes, she is merely concerned." **

**"****she shouldn't be." The child said, "Look!" **

**Orochimaru had seen it way before the boy and pulled him back, he stood in front of the boy getting the boy to as much safety as possible. The snake hissed and coiled around the boy loosely, also doing its best at being a shield. The large head of the tornado was just a few meters away. Close enough to be far too much of a threat. Orochimaru felt the winds pick up rapidly and trees that once stood firm swept away looking weightless. The winds tore at the two and the snake threw its summoner panicked eyes. The boy saw no command given but the snake seemed to hear an order and uncoiled from the boy and burrowed deeply down. It had little time but made a semi deep hole, a small one but a deep one at least. The boy looked at Orochimaru. **

**"****Stay in there, don't come out." Orochimaru said, the snake nuzzled the boy in forcefully, once inside the snake coiled around the child also tucked away inside the small make shift burrow. The child screamed as he felt the winds pick up to incredible strengths. There was no where for Orochimaru to take shelter and he did his best grounding himself with his chakara. **

**"****Orochimaru!" The Mizukage yelled, she stumbled towards him, "This is unnaturally strong, our men couldn't hold themselves, I told them to enter the base, its far over crowded but most of them are on the walls and roofs." **

**"****Have you seen where the second one is?" Orochimaru asked, they had little chance standing against the first one, if the second one came he was pretty sure they would not get through. **

**"****No idea… but close. We can't hold on our chakara is not strong enough!" The Mizukage said, "Were those the last of the bases?"**

**"****Well in this area yes… unless you wish to try and outrun it." Orochimaru muttered. **

**"****Then we'll try our best to hold on- who the hell is in there!?" She asked seeing the deep hole, she couldn't see the bottom as it was to far down. **

**"****A child… he was injured… long story short he'll be fine the winds cant take him from there…" Orochimaru said. **

**"****Can't you burrow and make us one?" The Mizukage asked hopefully.**

**"****Not in time… or big enough the sand would simply cave in on us." Orochimaru said, "None of my summonings can keep us sheltered except for Manda or my three headed snake." **

**"****And summoning them would mean?" The Mizukage asked sensing there must have been a problem. **

**"****The masks will see us. These are their tornado's, they'll know exactly where to hit." Orochimaru said. **

**"****Damn it… there are no village's around either!" The Mizukage snapped. **

**Orochimaru looked as the tornado grew bigger and bigger the closer it got, it tore the ground around it and sent more and more terrain sailing across the landscape. The two ninja held their hair out of their eyes and looked towards the approaching monster, unsure of what they hoped would happen. They held themselves to the ground as much as possible. **

**"****Look out!" The Mizukage called, it wasn't said soon enough and the two Kage level ninja were hit by an uprooted tree. They had little choice, they couldn't doge it in time as they were pinning themselves to the floor. They fell into the ground with a loud thud, the sound drowned out by raging winds. Orochimaru rose his hand quickly and formed his own wind around them trying his best to force the other away. It lasted for a maximum of four seconds before he was over powered and the wind pushed him the female ninja further back and straight into rooted rocks. The Mizukage summoned her own chakara back and held onto the rock to regain herself, Orochimaru followed her lead and grounded himself onto the floor, the rock behind him aiding his attempt at not being pushed back. **

**"****Oh God no…" The Mizukage said, Orochimaru followed her eyes, the top of the second twister coming into sight, "What happens if two tornado's collide!?"**

**"****Nothing usually, the weaker one will most likely die out due to the larger one taking its moisture." Orochimaru explained, "It's rare that they merge but that is the other possibility." **

**"****So two isn't so bad then?" The Mizukage asked. **

**"****Well my concern is that none of them have dissolved yet… they are close enough to affect one another by now…" Orochimaru said, "These are not natural winds… the outcome could really be anything." **

**"****Shit, we need a plan-" The Mizukage was cut off and another large broken tree slammed into them. The Mizukage let out a small scream as the tree pinned her and the Sannin to the rock. She was grateful the thinner part of the tree was on her or she would have been snapped in half. The tree forcefully pushed into the rock slowly rising as the wind carried on attacking it forwards. The Mizukage took a while to consider what would happen if the large trunk did swing up, most likely taking her face with it. She didn't have much time to register but the tree shattered in smaller bits and got swept up by the winds again. The Mizukage saw the Sannin out of the corner of her eye do some sort of jutsu, whatever the explosive attack was it would be useful. **

**"****Are you okay?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"****Fine and you?" She asked although by the way he held his side she could tell he wasn't. The snake nodded and looked back at the tornados. He needed a way to stop it before the Mizukage and him were dead. The winds picked up to unimaginable strength and all the trees in the area were finally uprooted. The rock remained fastened and the two stayed close by it for whatever small protection it offered. **

**The winds never seemed to stop and both tornados were now upon the ninja. It only took moments for the two ninja to be dragged towards the spiralling wind. After what seemed like an eternity of fighting the two ninja heard a loud bang, they were forced backwards away from coverage. They let out small whimpers of pain as they were engulfed by it. The air around them burnt their flesh and they finally lost consciousness. Their fate no longer in their hands the ninja lost the world around them and fell to darkness. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"****Everyone okay?" Tsunade asked, the winds had torn past, thankfully Gaara had covered her, himself and all the Jounin outside. The sand had acted like a great defence, Tsunade just wondered how the rest pf the group had hung out. They did not have a cage of sand or any ultimate defences. She had been amazed at watching the three tornados battling it out around their site doing nothing but destroying the land. Finally they had dissolved and died, the winds leaving the team unharmed. She went up to Gaara and ordered he remove his sand from the doors of the cave which he did immediately. The people all slowly came out to see the damage and reformed the large group they once were. **

**"****From here we will go to where Cloud and Madara is." Tsunade ordered, "We will see everything is fine there and then go together to Mist and Sound." **

**The team followed her on, the civilians adrenalin still on high alert, the more they walked the more it died and the more frustrated the army got. The civilians were not used to being in harsh conditions and many fell from fatigue. Luckily the Jounin and chunin were more than ready to help them having no issues with the conditions. **

**They carried on and when they got to the other two leaders they had gathered the Cloud people into their original army formation. Madara and the Riakage looked over and smiled at the approaching group. **

**"****All fine here, the tornados barely reached us." The Riakage said, "You didn't seem to have any problems either?"**

**"****Gaara covered us with Sand, but we had about three on our hands. Would have been dead with out him." Tsunade said looking at the youngest Kage. Gaara gave her his usual emotionless stare. **

**"****Should we not head to Sound and Mist?" He asked, the dark feeling growing in his chest. He had a feeling about something and he couldn't force himself to ignore it and be grateful for the safety of his people. **

**"****Of course, move out." Tsunade said, the groups followed their Kage's and headed for the last members. When they got there Tsunade couldn't help but feel an ominous feeling. The land looked obliterated and the Kage's were no where in site. The Jounin elite had also disappeared. **

**"****Go check the bases." Tsunade ordered. The three Kage's went to the three bases, each taking one. The small spaces were packed to the brim, some ninja on the ceiling. The leaders couldn't even get one foot in, they ordered everyone out and the people all clustered out, some falling over from the lack of air they had been stuck in. **

**It luckily had not been too long in the small enclosure and hardly any casualties remained. **

**"****It's because the Jounin were in there, they should have stayed out." The Riakage said. **

**"****Had they not they would have been swept away by the looks of things." Madara said looking around. **

**"****Neji." Tsunade ordered, the young Jounin came out of the crowd and went to the Hokage's side. **

**"****Yes Tsunade-sama?" He said.**

**"****Gat all the Hyuga you know to use Byakugan and search for The Mizukage and Orochimaru." Tsunade said, her mind flashed to the young boy. No doubt he was dead. The snake never would have sacrificed himself for the child. That was another thing, if she never saw the snake summoner again her last words would have been that she did not believe or trust him…**

**Neji nodded and went back into the crowd, not very long after all the Hyuga came forth and took different directions activating their bloodline abilities. They all split up and took search of the Kage's. The group waited in silence for a while, the civilians all sitting down exhausted from the hours spent in panic. The wind that was now blowing couldn't even be noticed, the natural lightness of it almost a relief for the ninja and civilians. Tsunade looked up hopefully as three Hyuga came up, they shook their heads indicating they had found nothing. Finally after the last of the Hyuga's had returned Hinata came to Tsunade's side.**

**"****I see someone down there. I only see one chakara flow though." Hinata said, either way Tsunade knew it had to be one of the Kage's. She called a team of medics and asked Gaara and the Riakage to wait with the villages while Madara, the medics and her went. Hinata lead the way here blank eyes fully focused on the small bit of chakara. **

**"****I see another one, there are two." Hinata said, Tsunade thanked the gods above and continued, "One is not human." **

**Tsunade was confused at the last part, perhaps Orochimaru had taken up another form again? **

**They eventually arrived at the scene, to their shock it was even worse than the other areas the land not only blown to shreds but burned looking as well. Tsunade knew she should have been happy to see what she did but she wasn't. The young boy stood beside a large hole, the brown serpent by his side. He looked over at the team tears brimming in his eyes. He rushed over the snake didn't budge, it carried on fussing around looking concerned and panicked.**

**"****They are dead!" The boy wailed coming to a stop at the team, Tsunade threw her eyes around the scene hoping to see a glimpse of one of the members. **

**"****Where are they?" She asked. **

**"****They are gone." The boy cried again. **

**"****Did you see anything?" Madara asked. **

**"****No-" The boy shook his head, "I was hiding in there like the Kage's said, and then- they were outside- there was an explosion-" **

**"****Explosion?" Madara questioned, "Did it sound like they were being attacked by masks?" **

**"****No… they were trying to fight the tornados." The boy said. **

**"****Perhaps they caused the explosion in an attempt to fight it?" Madara offered, "Either way we need to find them. If it was the tornado that forced them off then they would be that direction. If it was the explosion they could have been taken anywhere." **

**"****No… not yet… we first need a secure place to home our men." Tsunade said through clenched teeth, "I want to return them home as much as you but leaving our men stranded in a danger zone is a fools plan." **

**"****I couldn't agree more." Madara said, "We will sort out our men, however we can in the meanwhile send out a strong search team. That has nothing to do with us." **

**"****Alright no more than five. Five of our best." Tsunade said. **

**"****Agreed, we will send one medic, one searcher, one strategist or team leader, one defender and one combat specialist." Madara said.**

**"****Medic can be Sakura, she is the best I know, then we can have Neji as the searcher, Sasori makes a good defence and Itachi will work for the combat… I think Kakashi would be our best bet as leader? Kakashi or Shikaku." Tsunade said, "However we will need Shikaku here." **

**"****Then we will assemble the team and move our separate ways. Hyuga." Madara summoned, Hinata moved to his side the boy clinging to her.**

**"****Yes Madara-sama?" She asked. **

**"****Summon Kakashi, Sasori, Neji, Itachi and Sakura immediately to act as the search party." Madara said, "No one else is to go that is an order. No Sound or Mist rebel can accompany the team because they feel they owe it to their Kage. Those are the people appointed. That is final." **

**"****Understood." Hinata said leaping off, the boy moved to Tsunade's side and she looked down at him and then to the snake. So… she had been wrong.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"****Oh my God my head." The Mizukage said sitting up and rubbing it, when she pulled away and looked at her hand it was coated in crimson. **

**"****Ow… what the hell exploded?" Orochimaru said clutching his side which felt as if it had been shredded internally. **

**"****Is it bad?" The Mizukage asked flashing her eyes up towards the snake in hope of hearing she was fine. **

**"****Uh, no not at all. Its just a small gash." Orochimaru said looking over at the cut above her eye, she glared at him. **

**"****It doesn't feel small." She said.**

**"****Well it isn't a scratch Mizukage." Orochimaru snapped back, "You'll live, with or with out medical help. So in context you're fine."**

**"****Yeah well you have enough blood to save eight lives coming out of you." The Mizukage said, Orochimaru glanced down at his sleeve that was coated in red. **

**"****Its also not as bad as it looks." He replied, pulling away his sleeve to see the wound left on his pale white skin. **

**"****How much blood do you think we can afford to loose Orochimaru?" She asked annoyed, she then returned to dabbing her head with one sleeve. **

**"****We just need a makeshift bandage. We will survive." Orochimaru said, when he tried to stand he felt a jolt of pain rip through him, it wasn't long before he was sitting again. **

**"****Sure thing hero." She said. **

**"****Blood wise we'll be fine. I need a new body." Orochimaru said choking up blood.**

**"****Lucky bastard you can just cough up a new you and be pain free." She said. **

**"****I could if I had enough chakara." Orochimaru mumbled. **

**The Mizukage got to her feet shakily, she didn't feel to internally torn up. She could feel the sudden pain in her left shoulder and tried moving it. **

**"****Okay injury check, bleeding face, broken shoulder and covered in cuts and scratches. Your turn." She said looking at her torn form. **

**"****No clue but I'm pretty sure I'm broken somehow." He said biting his tongue to prevent a pitiful whimper. He wasn't reducing himself when the woman seemed more than okay. **

**"****Let me check you over you bastard. Its probably because you got hit with the thickest part of that bloody tree." She said coming over, she knelt beside him. **

**"****Ow." Orochimaru complained as she touched him. She chuckled evilly and carried on doing her basic checks. She felt proud with her basic medical knowledge. **

**After seeing where the Sannin squirmed and complained the most she filed her report with confidence. **

**"****Broken or shattered ribs, arm bleeding out… you will definitely need more than a bandage, most likely internal bleeding since you coughed up blood and lastly enough bruises to look like an abuse victim." She said, the dark blue marks contrasted harshly on his pale skin. He seemed rather angry at the defeat marks on his once perfect porcelain white flesh.**

**"****I don't think I am bleeding internally. There would be a lot more blood and I'd be dying." Orochimaru said, "the rest seems accurate." **

**"****Well either way coughing up blood is never a good sign." The Mizukage said.**

**"****I'm fine, we should go… do you know which way home is?" Orochimaru asked looking at the completely new area. She glanced around before nervously admitting she had no idea. He shakily got to his feet holding his broken bones as he did so. Every move was agonising as walking pulled at the broken bone. The Mizukage did her best to not move her arm as she walked. **

**"****Your shoulder just looks dislocated." Orochimaru said. **

**"****Oh woe is me, I know you are worse off. Get over it." She said, Orochimaru gave her a blank look before sighing and trying his best not to loose his patience at the fiery woman. **

**"****No one is having a competition for who is in the most pain Mizukage, I mean you can put it back in to place and be pain free." Orochimaru said. **

**"****Oh… yeah maybe leave that to the professionals." The Mizukage said. **

**"****You… are a Kage level ninja… you should know enough about bone structure to put it back." Orochimaru said. **

**"****Yeah I'm not so sure I should be… um popping anything back anywhere." She said. **

**"****Why? You can't walk around injured just because… ugh never mind. Would you like me to?" He asked. **

**"****What are the odds you'll break it more?" She said.**

**"****Zero. It isn't that difficult a procedure." Orochimaru said. **

**"****Okay what ever… I just don't like the idea of it… cant it heal naturally." She said, internally squirming at the idea of shifting bones around in her body while she was awake. **

**"****God no, Mizukage if you leave that too long your bone will grow like that and you will be permanently crippled." Orochimaru said, "You have little choice, so when you are ready let me know."**

**"****What about you? Broken and bruised, no painful medical procedures for you I take it?" She asked. **

**"****No, it won't hurt Mizukage. It is quick and relatively painless." Orochimaru said, "Anyway, I'll be fine when my chakara returns."**

**"****Can't I do that? Just get a new body?" She said.**

**"****I don't know can you regenerate." He said. **

**"****No…" she replied. **

**"****There's your answer then." Orochimaru said, she gave him a defeated look and then glanced at her shoulder. **

**"****Give me a while then we can moving bones around." She said, he didn't argue he didn't have the energy too. The two Kage's walked unsure if they were even heading in the right direction. They followed where their gut instinct told them but other than that they were unaware of their current location. Orochimaru sighed, he didn't know when last he had been able to simply sit at the base camp to collect himself. He was almost always stranded and injured, he hadn't been at full health in forever, which was something he usually prided himself in. He supposed it was war but even so, he would usually have fairly little problem returning to one hundred percent his potential. The Mizukage complained every few steps about her injury and she never really seemed to run out of new ways to word the same sentence. Orochimaru had mastered the art of simply not caring and ignoring the entire conversation, which was one sided to begin with. As they walked the Mizukage never once ceasing her chattering, Orochimaru saw a large building come into view, on closer inspection he thankfully noted it was a village. Abandoned and completely baron but it could still potentially hold things that would help them, even simply a safe place to stay while the healed. **

**"****Do you think its safe?" The Mizukage asked. **

**"****Can't be any less safe than the forest I suppose." Orochimaru replied. With that the two Kage's entered the abandoned village. It was not a very large village, between the two leaders none of them could decide on its name. **

**They eventually came to the conclusion that it must have been an irrelevant building if they couldn't put a name to the face. **

**After more walking they found the medical centre, hoping to find supplies worth something they were pleasantly surprised to find resources everywhere. The village had been untouched, the people most likely caught and enslaved. They soon settled down in an abandoned hospital, the dark of night fading in and destroying the light. **

Authors note- Reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kakashi lead his team onwards, they did not know which direction to go first. They had no lead on the two missing leaders and the endless possibilities exhausted them. Night had come and the team had settled down for the night below a few lasting trees. They were still fatigued from the days work against the tornados and had no other choice but to rest. Kakashi couldn't help but worry about the two leaders while the team sat doing nothing, he knew he couldn't expect them to carry on but he was not content simply waiting around. He gazed up through the branches of the tree the stars clustering the sky, almost plaguing it. How long the missing Kage's would last was the ninja's main worry. They could be bleeding out somewhere, or trapped somewhere or even at the cruel mercy of the enemies hands. Knowing the alliances luck so far, Kakashi truly feared the worst. It seemed like at every turn and corner there would be some disaster and some how their Kage's would be prisoner. There was no doubt in Kakashi's mind however, the next time a Kage was caught they would be killed instantly, by now the enemy would have learnt how impossible it was to try and hold them. Especially Orochimaru, he had been in all the cages the enemy had and managed to break and kill his way out every time with out fail. It was no surprise the enemy had tried to keep them though, who wouldn't have wanted such superior ninja in their hands. Unfortunately the time for games and error were over and immediate action would be taken. If the Mizukage and Orochimaru were found by Masks they would be killed upon sight. **

**"Troubled?" Sakura asked looking at her teacher sympathetically. **

**"I don't like how things have been going so far." Kakashi admitted. **

**"Tsunade couldn't help this." Sakura said some what defensively, many people were complaining about her leadership over all. As her pupil, Sakura couldn't help feel the pressure of defending her. **

**"I know." Kakashi said, "She makes a good leader, although I do think this is too much for her."**

**"How so? She has done a fine job." Sakura said, "She is working off little." **

**"It is not her fault, she has done her best and it has in some respects saved us… but not all of her orders have been… acceptable. She needs to take more control in a less controlling manner. This alliance is high tension Sakura, no one will trust one another so easily and Tsunade needs to understand that. She handles the other Kage's badly, that is why this is going as it is." Kakashi replied. **

**"I understand what you are saying Kakashi, but is it not equally the other Kage's fault then? After all it is because they are not listening to her." Sakura said. **

**"They are a difficult bunch I agree. In any matter, it is all of our faults. No one is listening to anyone. From the Kage's to every man on the team. We choose who we listen to. That is the problem we face." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded, she knew for a fact that even she had denied orders when they came from some one she had no regard for.**

**"True." Sakura said, "I hope the Mizukage and Orochimaru hold out." **

**"The implications of them not are… daunting to say the least." Kakashi said with a sigh, he did a few hand signs and placed his palm on the ground. A dog emerged and turned to face its summoner. **

**"We looking again?" He asked. **

**"Give the team a few more minutes, Can you sniff around the immediate area." Kakashi said.**

**"I'll report back if I find anything." The dog said his nose planted to the ground as he trotted forwards. His ears were pricked on high alert as he disappeared deeper into the forest. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"I can't believe we have such shitty luck." The Mizukage cursed settling into a bed which most likely previously homed someone injured. Orochimaru was not at all pleased with sleeping in such a bed and was leaning on the window sill lazily propping his head up with one arm. The bodies of the dead littered every passage, decayed and rotted. In some beds injured or sick shinobi's corpses remained, unmoved due to the lack of healthy ninja in the village. Orochimaru couldn't have been more disgusted, despite being a rogue who had seen the worst he couldn't be settled in the bloody mess. **

**"You not going to take a rest?" The Mizukage asked, for once an almost motherly care shining in her brown eyes. Orochimaru glanced over at her and shook his head lightly, black haring bouncing in the wind which blew in from the slightly broken window. **

**"No, I'll keep watch you can rest." Orochimaru said, she didn't seem satisfied. **

**"Are you sure… I haven't seen you rest once this entire war." She said. **

**"I'm alright, I am use to it." Orochimaru said, she still held him with stubborn eyes. **

**"We will switch over half way, wake me up in a little while alright." She said or more ordered. **

**"Go to sleep when I need to rest I will wake you." Orochimaru said, she was not fooled. He would not wake her, he would simply say the next morning that he never grew tired which by his alert golden eyes seemed more than possible. In the darkness his luminescent eyes were enchantingly visible, as he looked up the Mizukage thought that if someone walked in they would mistake him for a cat on the window. He didn't appear tired or fatigued, but she knew rest would help his chakara return more swiftly. **

**"Wake me up Sannin I won't have you passing out tomorrow." She said, she settled deeper into the sheets which to her delight were mostly clean and fresh. **

**"Sleep well Mizukage." Orochimaru said, he knew as well as she that he would not be waking her up. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Orochimaru boredly looked out the window contemplating what ever hit his mind first, he did not feel tired in the slightest which was most likely due to his many years of running. He had been forced to deal with many sleepless nights, sometimes lasting for over a week. He had long past the need for such a trivial human tradition, he was past human he reminded himself. Despite telling himself this he couldn't help realise how far the immortality dream had fallen, he could not beat this man who threatened the shinobi world, he could not conquer Konoha or even Madara. He hadn't been able to stand up to the Uchiha once in their brawl, he had gotten lucky with one of his hits. He had managed to ground the other, but that was a once in a life time situation, Madara would never let his guard down again. Orochimaru couldn't help but wonder what would become of him when the shinobi had taken out the Masks, he would certainly not be taken back in by Konoha, would they deal with him while his defences were down? Had they already planned an ambush, or did they assume he had already planned an ambush? Perhaps Tsunade was plagued with the same concerns, who was his enemy after this war, he couldn't tell whether after all the strange experiences he had faced during the alliance if he had grown closer to the other Kage's. He doubted him and Tsunade had become closer in even the slightest, she made that clear. He knew he was no longer allies with Madara, even Gaara had let him down. The Mizukage and the Riakage were not as bad, he had grown to appreciate their tempers and brash ways, the Mizukage had apologized, she had shown some depth and the Riakage was straight forward. He hid nothing from anyone, Orochimaru liked not having to be on high alert with the man, it made company more enjoyable. There were even a select few Orochimaru had found he no longer wanted to see die out on the field, where as before he would kill any opponent from an opposing side, after all the help Kakashi, Sasori, Deidara and even people like Naruto had offered, Orochimaru found it hard to simply imagine he would have to kill them when this was over. **

**He cursed himself, he was thinking like a trivial mind. What were bonds, they only served to betray him. Orochimaru had his thought process cut as a sound was heard from the depths of the hall. He silently slipped onto his feet and slipped a kunai out his pouch. The blade held firmly in his hand as he slipped into the hall, glancing and safe checking every corner around him. The noise echoed again, something skittering around in the mess. The figure looked up at him, in the dark Orochimaru could not make it out, it was hidden far down the hall in the shadows. His eyes tried their best to identify it, a hunched person? Who ever it was had all four limbs on the ground demonically hunched over, the sound he emitted was a grunted gurgle. The inhuman being looked up sharply and abandoned the shadows racing for the Sannin. Orochimaru wasted no time lobbing his kunai towards the creature. **

**A pained yelp was sounded and the unidentified creature continued its path towards him. Orochimaru had Kusangi drawn before his kunai had even landed and sliced his blade down at the attacker. The creature came into view, its body limp. Orochimaru kept his blade out, he could now make out the creature. To his relief, it was not the demonic man his eyes had tricked him into seeing but rather a much starved and ravaged wolf. Its body was plagued with many injuries and wounds which all seemed to stem of sickness. Blood poured out its mouth from behind a lolling out tongue. Ribs were clearly shown on the drawn looking body. Killing the battered enraged animal had been a mercy shot. The Mizukage raced out from the room she was standing in and looked down at the bloody scene. **

**"What is that?" she asked unable to see what the dead being was in the dark. **

**"A wolf, most likely drawn in by the absence of people and left over food." Orochimaru said.**

**"It came here for the dead?" She asked horrified.**

**"Most likely, it found a good feeding spot. As a wolf however, it is safe to say that it is not one of its kind. They hunt in packs most of the time. He must have wandered off and gotten lost but be alert there are certainly more around." Orochimaru warned. **

**"Do you think this is the only animal species lured here?" She asked coming closer to look at the corpse. **

**"Most likely." Orochimaru admitted. **

**"Great, what else is in this area?" She asked. **

**"Bears, wild cats even certain snakes." Orochimaru said. **

**"Snakes wont be a problem, they don't attack humans as far as I know." She said. **

**"Well that all depends on the situation. If it is starved it will, if it is threatened it will or even if you are unaware of its position and step to close to a nest." Orochimaru said, "There are species which will take you down with out so much as a fighting chance." **

**"The poisonous ones?" The Mizukage asked. **

**"Snakes are not the largest predators Mizukage, but they are stronger than you would think. Pythons have eaten more people than you would expect." Orochimaru said, "So no the poisonous ones are not likely to be your enemy here. This isn't so much their home." **

**"Oh good, so no sleeping here then?" She complained. **

**"Did you hear something?" Orochimaru asked, she froze and looked around then shook her head slowly. **

**"No…" She whispered back. As her words left her mouth the sound of claws on tiles was emitted down the hall. It was distant enough but the team wanted to take no chances against a hungry opponent. Orochimaru gestured for the Mizukage to follow him out and she wasted no time hesitating. The two ninja made their way down the opposite side of the building. With night came a lot more problems. It was hard navigating the hospital and nothing looked as it did in the morning. They could have jumped out one of the multiple windows but they wondered just how much safer they were outside. There would certainly be more of natures predators out there than in the rotting building. They neared the stairway leading to the lobby, it was pretty likely there would be more wild life down stairs. The sound continued down the hall and they feared turning back, what ever it was it was loud and clumsy, leading to the conclusion that it was most likely larger than the two would have liked. **

**"What do you think it is?" She asked panicked, wondering if they would be forced to slay the creature in the dark, the other problem was that the animals had night vision while the ninja did not. Orochimaru was accustomed to the dark to an extent and could swiftly move from place to place unaffected, however compared to the sharpness the predators could see in he doubted his short sighted view would be enough. **

**"I don't know. Its large so maybe a bear?" he guessed, the grunting from behind was a good sign at showing the snake might have been right in his guess. It bellowed from further down sending the Mizukage tunnelling down the stairs. **

**"Mizukage wait!" Orochimaru yelled in whispered voice. The frightened woman didn't wait however and disappeared down the steps. Orochimaru couldn't blame her, the sound was daunting, a face to the sound was not what he wanted either. He thought it would be safer battling whatever was behind them rather than going down the stairs and possibly running into several other congregated wild life predators. He glanced back one more time before deciding it was too late now and followed the woman down the stairs, he pulled up at her side, she was standing on the last step holding onto the rail. He looked at her to see fear stricken eyes staring up, following her gaze he saw two large eyes looking back, the more he looked the more eyes he saw. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. **

**"Back up…" She said lightly pushing into his chest.**

**"Pick your enemy Mizukage. Bear or wolf." He said. **

**The woman made no move in deciding. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi had trouble tracking the missing ninja, with no leads so far the hound ran from place to place in a futile hope of finding a scent of use. The team had no idea where the Kage's were or if they even survived, the collateral damage alone was not promising. Kakashi tried his best at staying positive, if for nothing but his team. The hound came back to his summoners side time after time with asking eyes of how long the team would be out tracking nothing but air. With a reassuring pet now and then Kakashi attempted to keep his canine companion motivated, as time progressed it was more and more impossible. The area they searched was not safe, not in the slightest. The wild life of the area had flocked to the safest location after the tornado's had done their job and congregated to the very spot the ninja walked. The team had to keep their wits about them, wild animals were unpredictable and unable to be reasoned with. Despite the ninja being at an advantage over the animals, the predators may have found it easy to out number or catch the ninja off guard. Kakashi had his team stick to jumping through the trees, it was their best defence against the creatures. The team was more than grateful to be higher up when they passed a bear or large predator unnoticed. **

**"How long till we stop?" Sakura asked the copy ninja, he gave her a passive stare and then answered in his usual emotionless tone. **

**"Not for a while, we shouldn't take to many rests." He said, not wanting to leave the downed leaders alone for longer than it was required. **

**"No, I mean how long till we call it a lost cause. If they are out there… which is unlikely, then it is even more unlikely we will find them." Sakura said, she didn't want to be pessimistic, but she was concerned about the many wounded back at base. She didn't see the point in chasing nothing and she couldn't grasp why the search team was rushed out. Although it was meant with good intention, and the panic was more than understandable, she found it futile to look around aimlessly. They needed a proper plan, or their efforts would go to waste. **

**"We will not stop till we find a body." Kakashi said. **

**"What if we don't Kakashi. They could have been taken anywhere. For all we know masks got hold of them. Or some savage beast." Sakura concluded. **

**"What are you saying?" Kakashi asked, not wanting to waste any more energy on the topic. **

**"We turn around now. They wouldn't be this far unless masks have them. Our small team would simply be caught anyway if that is the case." Sakura said.**

**"Sakura-"**

**"Kakashi think about this. What are the odds we find them? This is going about it the wrong way." Sakura said, Kakashi stopped momentarily. Sakura had a point he could not ignore, what where they hoping for? He glanced at the hound beside him, the four legged ally no longer sniffing around but flimsily sticking his nose to the floor every few seconds. The hound had lost motivation and the team had also done so long ago. He turned to face them. **

**"Turn back." He ordered, troubled faces looked at him and Itachi walked up and met his eyes. **

**"We have no leads." Itachi said. **

**"We will most likely never get leads, not like this." Kakashi said. **

**"You think aborting is the best solution? If we report back now they will be declared dead." Itachi said. **

**"Its safe to say they are is it not." Sasori said dismally. **

**"We have not tried all possibilities… we haven't even tried half of them." Neji said, unhappy with the idea of heading back. **

**"Agreed, we should try harder before aborting." Itachi said. **

**"Try harder? How will trying help Itachi. There is a world to search and what are the odds they survived." Sakura said. **

**"Pretty high, taking in Orochimaru's score of escaping death alone I would guarantee his survival." Itachi said, "They have survived worse, they have been through harder and tougher circumstances. I would give the more credit, there is a high possibility of them being alive." **

**"If so is this the right way of looking for them?" Kakashi asked, "We can search but we are not guaranteed we will find them. Not like this." **

**"There isn't the slightest sign of them…" the dog said aphetically sitting down his head cocked to one side as he scratched the back of his ear. The thudding of the dogs leg hitting the ground only added to tension in the air. **

**"We have been ordered to search, that is what we should be doing." Neji said, "Give it at least three days. If we do not find them by then we can safely say they have died whether from injury or the tornados themselves." **

**"We are simply wasting time. In war that is not something we should forfeit." Sasori said shaking his head. **

**"So what, we give up return home and then what? We are not at present needed for anything. However we will be of use if we manage to find the Kage's." Itachi said.**

**"It is our assigned task, there is no question. We should carry on." Neji said his Byakugan eyes falling around the landscape in one last attempt to spot life. **

**"Two more days." Kakashi said.**

**"Kakashi-" Sakura pleaded. **

**"If by then we do not find them we turn back… till then we search as we were told." Kakashi said, Itachi and Neji seemed satisfied, Sasori and Sakura however glanced at each other in annoyance. **

**"Two days we will never get again." Sasori muttered as he obeyed his captains orders. **

**"Better than two Kage's we'll never get again." Neji replied. **

**The group continued on, the tension taking a while to subside. Kakashi was grateful that his team listened even when in two minds. The journey progressed, their luck on getting a lead however stayed constant. **

**Authors note- I sometimes feel like my computer hates me... I have no idea why it updates wrong every now and then -.- **

**Anyway, please R&amp;R! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Orochimaru jumped to the side avoiding snapping jaws to his left, when he had landed soundly on the ground he was forced to move swiftly again. The predators were more than adept in the dark, the ninja were struggling to keep up. Luckily the wolves eyes shone some what in the dark and the small moving shadow allowed Orochimaru and the Mizukage to make them out to a degree. They were soon forced to back up, they stumbled up the stairs Orochimaru's sword glinting in the blackness. The horrible grunting from upstairs got closer and louder and they both passed worried looks towards it. It wouldn't be long till the noise was right behind them in the form of a man eating predator. With their incompetent eye sight they would be an easy meal, the Mizukage decided to put the odds a bit more in their favour again.**

**"****If we can't see neither can they." She said, she summoned her mist which spread through the building within seconds. Orochimaru was unnerved now completely unable to see anything, even the eyes of the wolves were hidden. He readied his sword and side stepped nearly falling off the step as a set of jaws lunged at him. **

**"****I think they can still smell us." Orochimaru said. The Mizukage cursed, all she had done was further hinder her team. **

**"****Get to safety." Orochimaru ordered, she looked at him wearily. **

**"****They are by the doors, we can't just run out." She protested. **

**"****I'm going to transform, you escape in the distraction." He said, "You can't see but I will be able to sense them." **

**She gave him one last worried look before nodding, she watched the snakes almost invisible form completely vanish. He had been standing beside her and she could see him to a small degree, he was lower now she guessed and thus she had lost him. There was a low hissing sound before a yelp and cry followed by vicious snarls and growls. One last high pitched yelp and then silence, the hissing returned and the Mizukage took her leave. She darted up the wall and ran along the roof dropping to the floor right by the door, she spared one last glance before exiting. She could still hear the wolves snarling and snapping, she wondered how the snake was holding up against the creatures. It finally went silent until a sudden powerful roar was heard, a shriek soon followed and the Mizukage winced at the sound. She couldn't make out what had been hit, the snarl was no longer that of a wolf, the bear must have made its way down finally. The shriek was an unusual sound and had the Mizukage praying it was not the snake, the more she heard it the more she couldn't help but suspect it was. **

**"****Orochimaru!?" She called hovering by the door, she didn't want to enter he might not know bear from human in the mix of senses and she didn't want to be constricted or bitten to death. The shriek didn't stop and the sound of something hitting the floor six times over was heard, she envisioned what might have been happening. The bear could have been small enough for the snake to take on, or it could have been too large. If the snake had bitten more than he could chew he would have serious problems, the bears skin was almost made of iron, and the sharp fangs would do little damage. Being abnormally large himself, Orochimaru had a chance of getting hold of the bear and constricting it to death, however the odds all depended on who had gotten the first hit and the shrieks concerned the Mizukage greatly. **

**"****Orochimaru?!" She called again frantically, she heard the grunting and roaring of the bear again and she stumbled backwards slightly. The sound alone was terrifying, she couldn't help wonder how the snake was able to face the creature. She shifted from place to place, wanting to charge in but also wanting to use her head. At long last something came towards the door. She held her breath hoping for when the victor came out it would be the snake she could see. The moonlight lit up the outside of the village and she was grateful to have the little vision it allowed. The victor tore through the doors, a loud grunt following it. The bear bashed past the Mizukage, to her relief it was to frantic to run out of the building and did not notice her. She watched the large creature run down the path, its claws making loud scraping noises as it ran. She noticed the sticky pool of blood coating the bear as it fled the scene, she prayed it was the bear's blood. She waited a moment before her impatience got the better of her, she ran into the room. **

**"****Orochimaru!" She called, she nearly cried out again when she stumbled upon something, it was breathing harshly, every attempt at getting air sounding laboured. She bent down and placed a reluctant hand on what she hoped was the snake, when she felt the cold scales before her she relaxed. She pulled away swiftly when she felt liquid slip through her fingers. Blood. **

**"****Oh my God are you okay? Orochimaru?" She said, the snake made no effort at immediately responding, he was more focused on breathing it seemed. She cursed herself for allowing him to fight alone, there was no way for him to have won. He was already injured, his ribs broken the rest of him battered. He probably couldn't even constrict as he should with his ribs being broken. He had pushed himself way past his limit and human capabilities. **

**"****You always take on too much, you are not immortal Orochimaru." She said, she could feel tears stinging her eyes and her voice started shaking. She fell down beside the almost lifeless figure, she couldn't help but feel as if she had brought most of the snakes losses on him, she had been a bad leader for far to long she cursed. **

**"****I'm sorry." She choked out, "I'm sorry I have been such a fool." **

**The hissing seemed to falter and the snake tried his best at coming up with the correct response, he didn't think he could muster the strength to speak but he forced himself anyway. **

**"****This is-not your-doing." He panted out, the sound was hissed as his serpentine form only allowed so much. She looked at where the sound came from and smiled faintly. **

**"****No, but I stood by and did nothing. I could have done so much more, you must live." She said, she felt tears choke her again as she spoke, why must she be here? Why must she be beside one of her allies, telling him not to die? If he were to die she swore she would never forgive herself, if he were to live she could take this as the greatest learning curve of her life but if not… what if not?**

**"****Please live." She choked out. The snake offered no more response, but his harsh breaths and falling chest was enough to indicate he was alive. She sat with him the entire night, she didn't move or speak, she simply sat there. She muttered a silent prayer, to what ever gods where listening. Orochimaru picked up the softly spoken words and couldn't help but shiver at them, he had never known a God to give him mercy. He felt foolish to be superstitious in such a time, but he almost wanted to ask the woman to stop, if anything the gods would only hurt him more. He had tried to pray countless times, through his experience he had only ever been cursed when asking for help, only been hurt when asking for mercy. He didn't tell her to stop, if it put her mind at ease he was content. He felt his mind slip him by, as much as he urged himself to stay awake as not to succumb to death, the pain he felt carved into his every bone and inch of his body made him surrender to it. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Morning came and the Mizukage awoke as the sun started to rise, with every second the room became lighter and lighter. She glanced around the room, the snake still took laboured breaths, although slightly more steady now that he was unconscious. Blood covered his entire form, large gashes appearing on almost every section of his slender build. His face had been ripped near his right eye, although to her relief it had not actually hit the eye itself. The bear had done a good job of harming the snake, she looked around the room and saw the dead corpses of the wolves littering the floor. Her eyes landed on one in particular, it seemed to still be alive. Its chest lightly fell up and down, she rose to her feet and walked over. The wolf seemed to be awaiting death, its almost hollow eyes fell to her, pleading yet empty. She stopped herself form crying again, she had seen enough death to not nave such pitiful emotions during war. She drew her kunai and stepped closer to the wolf, she fell beside its throat and placed the kunai on it, she stroked its large bloodied head. It growled one last time before she slipped her blade across its throat. The wolf went limp its sound falling to silence. She then got up and went back to the Sannin. She knelt beside him deciding to do an injury check, she knew nothing on medical ninjutsu it seemed but she would rather be safe than sorry. She ran her eyes through every blood pool coating the snake, she stopped and pulled the snakes tail away from its side. In his unawake state the Sannin hissed aggressively and pulled its tail close to his side again. She didn't want to try fight the large creature but she couldn't help notice the abnormally large amount of blood streaming from it. With great difficulty she removed the tail. She gasped at the lethal looking wound she found on the snakes side. The bear had taken a large gash out of him, Orochimaru had most likely kept his tail there to avoid bleeding to death. When she calmed herself down she tried to man up and fully analyse the wound. When she gave it a further inspection she found she could see a part of the Sannin's rib. Either the bone had broken clean off and was now pushed further up, or the bear had taken enough meat out of the Sannin to show some of his bone. Either way, the Mizukage knew she had to stop the bleeding, he had very little time at all. She pushed his tail back to where it was and he hissed again although this time most likely out of pain. She got up and raced upstairs, there were many bandages and healing equipment but she didn't know how to use it. She decided she would do her best with a rough patch up. She grabbed towels and bandages and rushed back downstairs. She sat beside the snake and applied liquids onto the wounds. They would stop any infections the bear may have carried in its bite. She then placed the towels on the biggest wounds and securely strapped them up with bandages on the outside. She found it incredibly hard to patch up his wounds when her one arm was still dislocated. The bandages were immediately coated in red, but it would be good enough to stop him from bleeding to death. She looked at the large gash, she didn't want to put pressure on the exposed bone, but she also couldn't leave it. She slipped out a kunai and placed the towel over the wound. She then rolled the bandages all around it and tightened it so no blood could escape. The snake shifted around in pain as the wound was compressed. She then slit a hole with her kunai where the bone was, it allowed some blood to escape through but not as much as before. She was happy with her work and settled down beside the snake, she didn't know what she was waiting for, perhaps for Orochimaru to have enough energy to regenerate. She doubted he would have enough for that now, although he had done it with larger wounds in the past. It was not the wound that was the issue, it was his chakara. She perked up at her knew discovery. All they needed was for Tsunade or another skilled medic to give the snake chakara. As soon as he had enough he could simply get a new form. She brightened up at the thought, there was a high possibility of him living after all. **

**"****Snake, wake up." She said lightly shaking him, she didn't know why she thought it would work, he hadn't woken up during her attempt at patching him up. She then noticed movement out the corner of her eye and turned to face it. A snake made its way over to them, its tongue flicking in and out of its mouth curiously. It sniffed around Orochimaru. The Mizukage backed away from the snake, it looked similar to what the Sannin usually summoned. If it was the same type of snake it was most likely not poisonous. Either way she didn't want to mess with it, the snake was two meters long and rather thick. It appeared to be intrigued by the massive snake that lay wounded. The Mizukage waved her hand at it. **

**"****Be gone," She said, the snake rose its head defensively. She shifted back hoping the creature would not attack her now that she had angered it. The snake simply hissed and shied away, curiously going to the Sannins other side. The limited knowledge the Mizukage had on snakes offered her no comfort. She had heard that snakes ate one another… but was that not only specific types? She didn't know, and she didn't really care, she had seen snakes eat things much larger than they should if this creature was looking for a meal she would have to kill it. As much as she convinced herself she should kill it she found her body wouldn't move. The innocent creature slithered around flicking its tongue out tasting the air. She settled down, deciding it posed no threat. She had to focus on a way of escape. She looked down at the snake and a memory flashed past her mind. She recalled Orochimaru sending a snake back to home base, to report their location. All she needed to do was find a way at contacting her team, they would find them and they would be saved. She smiled at the realisation.**

**"****Only problem now is finding a way of doing that… we can't let the masks see it…" She said, she didn't know who she was talking to but as if on cue the wild snake hissed. She glanced down at it, she had seen the snake Sannin speak to his serpents frequently, perhaps they understood. She shook that idea off, Orochimaru was not the most sane person she knew. She didn't know what she could do, she had no small messengers, she could not do anything big enough to alert her team of their location as masks would see. Orochimaru shifted and soon awoke, he didn't seem to take note of his environment. She was about to great him when the Sannin changed form. He returned to being a human, his clothes caked in blood. He winced as he did and he held his side. To the Mizukage's dismay all her efforts of bandaging had come undone as the form changed. She placed a hand on Orochimaru's shoulder. **

**"****Are you alright?" She asked. **

**"****Fine." He said, she rolled her eyes. **

**"****You're missing half your body." She said.**

**"****That's a bit dramatic." He said, he had been ripped to shreds by many things, the Kyubi or even enemy ninja, this was not to much of a shock for him. He would have liked chakara as he had never been forced to stay in such an injured state, luckily he could feel his chakara returning swiftly. He had made a point of not using any high chakara jutsu's against the predators, so that he could regenerate when the time came. He settled down and tried to take his mind off the pain, it was almost impossible. **

**"****Wait here I'll get more bandages." She said. **

**"****I will be able to regenerate shortly, don't waste your time." He said. She gave him a hopeful look. **

**"****Do you have enough chakara?" She asked, he was to an extent inhuman, he was known for his incredible regeneration. He nodded, and the Mizukage got to here feet. **

**"****I'm just going to gather a few supplies while we are here then. When you have healed and regenerate I can assure you we are not staying in this animal mayhem centre another night." She said, he watched her go and she slipped off. **

**The Mizukage made her way from room to room gathering medical supplies that were light and of use. Her arm was taking strain as she couldn't use her dislocated one for anything. She decided that as soon as the snake was fine she would allow him to heal her. She cringed at the thought but shook it off, the snake was in a worse state and seemed to be handling it like it was nothing. When she got back she was more than surprised to see Orochimaru standing up, his body looking brand new and unscathed. He turned around to see her, his long ebony hair swishing behind him as he did so. He looked well, it some what infuriated the woman. He no longer looked as if he had fought a single battle, he was clean and healed. She was injured and rather mucky. **

**"****That is such rubbish… you must teach me how to do that." The Mizukage complained. **

**"****I'm not sure your body would allow for it Mizukage." He said, he came to her side and took the back pack with all the supplies, noting how she seemed to be struggling with only one arm.**

**"****When we get back it's worth a shot. You aren't that far from us." The Mizukage said, she had meant it light heartedly but the snake couldn't help but take some offence. Not so far from ****_us_****? Just like that he had been ostracised, he was taken out of the human species in just one sentence. He should have been use to it by now, he was never thought of as human, from an early age he had been told he was different. His parents sheltered him as best they could but when they died so did that protection. Despite hearing the words of people saying he was not human, and constantly being reminded he was not a part of society he could not help but get a hollow feeling inside after they words were said. **

**"****No I'm not." He replied shortly, the Mizukage slightly picked up the offended undertone but lacked the capability of understanding what it was. She brushed it aside as just another thing she would never understand of the man. Orochimaru turned off and spotted the snake who had been curious moments ago, he lowered himself and scooped the large snake up. It coiled around him and the Mizukage held her breath hoping the wild snake would not choke the life out of him. Despite its previously aggressive behaviour it simply moved around the Sannins shoulders. **

**"****So you can speak to all snakes then?" She asked. **

**"****No… well I can speak to them if I wish, but they won't reply if that's what you mean." Orochimaru said, "They are like all other animals."**

**"****But can they understand?" She asked. **

**"****I'm sure to a degree although not off the words you speak but more off the energy you emit." Orochimaru said, "They gather as much off your words as we do from their hisses. Just the basics, if he rears his head and hisses at you, you'll get the message he is angered or defensive. It's basic communication, nothing special." **

**"****By that logic why is that snake not biting you? It is wild not a summoning." She said. **

**"****I don't know, perhaps we have a weird connection." He said, "Perhaps they don't see me as human either." **

**She gave him a troubled look, she still hadn't a clue on why the snake was offended, she hardly even noticed he had taken offence at all. **

**"****One day you'll get bitten with that logic… you've been lucky so far." She said. **

**"****If you say so." He said, it was clear he disagreed but he didn't bother waste energy on convincing her other wise, "Shall we go?" **

**She nodded and they both exited the building. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**"****We are getting no where slowly." Sasori complained. **

**"****We have been at this for a while Kakashi… I agree we need to find them but this is not the way. We are walking in vein." Sakura said.**

**"****We have my eyes and the dogs nose, we are bound to find something. Just keep moving." Neji replied, his patience had worn thin with the two ninja at the back. **

**"****It's quiet… I would have suspected we would run into some sort of threat." Itachi admitted. **

**"****That much I'm grateful for." Sasori said. **

**Kakashi had given up joining the conversations, it seemed like he could never really win. As leader he tried to keep the peace, but what ever he said would anger the other two. If he agreed it was not working as planned Itachi and Neji would disagree, if he told the two complaining ninja to shut up and walk like he wanted to he would be matched with angry team mates. **

**"****Be still Sasori." Itachi replied bitterly, having no care left for the constant remarks and complaints. Kakashi shook his head in annoyance, the bickering amongst the team never stopping for a second. The dog stopped dead, his nose planted firmly to the ground. He went rigid and his tail pointed out stiffly, he raised his head and sniffed the air then barked and shot forwards his nose once again on the floor. **

**"****He's found something." Kakashi said picking up his pace to keep up with the hound. The dog had no intention of slowing down for the team and shot off through the trees and broken debris. The ninja all passed hopeful glances at one another and followed their leader off. The hound stopped momentarily, sniffed the area and then shot off again, veering left this time. The hounds movement was energetic and excited as it lost itself in the thrill of the search. The group carried on until they finally reached a wall. Kakashi looked at the abandoned village and inspected the perimeters. **

**"****Hold." He said, Itachi gave him a weary look, "We do not know if this is a mask hide out." **

**"****It's clear." Neji stated scanning the area as best he could with Byakugan. The team entered cautiously, although it was clear of Masks the threat of other things was still a concern. They made their way through the small village, the group eventually split up, all searching different shops and streets. They heard the dogs barking and the ninja all met up outside a detonated hospital. Blood dripped out from the door, bloody paw prints leading out away from the hospital. Kakashi went in first the hound now walking right by his side. Kakashi was shocked at the sight inside the room, wolves littered every corner, blood also covering every inch of the floor. The dog trotted over to one particularly bloody patch. The amount of blood on the floor was disturbing, whatever had been there, Kakashi doubted it had lived to tell the tail. Kakashi was more concerned when he saw bandages and towels drenched in blood, their original colouring completely gone and replaced by a dark crimson. **

**"****Does it have human scent?" Kakashi asked, hoping that most of it was not one of the Kage's.**

**"****It is Orochimaru's blood." The dog said, happily wagging his tail in pride of his find.**

**"****Shit." Sasori said looking at the mess. **

**"****Is it possible… to survive such blood loss?" Sakura asked. **

**"****No, but for Orochimaru maybe." Itachi said. **

**"****Is there any scent of the Mizukage?" Neji asked. **

**"****The towels smell some what like her… the blood is not hers though." The hound said. **

**"****If she was here and her blood is not anywhere, there is a high possibility she is at least alive." Neji said. **

**"****where does the trail lead form here?" Sasori asked, the dog ran up the stairs, it was completely wrecked seeming as if a large animal had torn down the halls. The dog trotted into a room and stopped by an undone bed. He sniffed around and then went to the window sill. **

**"****They were both in here, the Mizukage was in the bed, Orochimaru by the window." The dog said. **

**"****Do you think she was injured?" Neji asked, if he was stuck here he wouldn't be desperate enough to use the un-cleaned bed. **

**"****We'll find out I suppose. Where to from here?" Kakashi asked the dog, it set its nose to the ground and sniffed around. It wasn't long before the team had exited the building. **


	15. Chapter 15

**"****I can't say that it didn't hurt." The Mizukage said again, the snake Sannin rolled his eyes.**

**"****It was that or continuing this walk with a broken arm. You choose." Orochimaru said, she gave him a miffed look before coming over to walk closer. She had finally allowed the Sannin to relocate her shoulder but she had not stopped her complaints despite it. **

**"****What's your problem?" she asked, he gave her a questioning look.**

**"****I'm sorry?" He replied, he wasn't one for showing emotion. His composure was generally flawless. As of late he had been careless and displayed them more frequently than he should have. With Tsunade's clear lack of trust, Madara's clear vendetta and the Mizukage's last comment of in humanising him he had slipped up. She had probably noticed the shift, but as all his allies before her, instead of noting he had human emotions they feared the change and accused him of something. **

**"****You are offish about everything." She stated.**

**"****Why let that bother you Mizukage." He said.**

**"****It shouldn't but it does, as human nature intends it." She said again. He finally broke eye contact lazily flicking his eyes back to the road ahead. **

**"****You do not need to explain human nature to me, I'm aware." He said, "Anyway, do not let it bother you."**

**"****Like I said, it does, if you have something to say then say it." The Mizukage said.**

**"****There is nothing I wished to say." Orochimaru said, he brushed hair out of his eyes, it immediately fell back into place, successfully shielding his one eye. She seemed agitated by his response and she glared at him further. **

**"****I'm not accepting that, what's the matter?" She asked. **

**"****Nothing." He said again.**

**"****Then why the change?" She bit back.**

**"****There is no change it's in your head." He snapped back equally as agitated. **

**"****Sure sounds like it with the way you respond." She said back sarcastically. Gold serpentine eyes flashed at her momentarily before calming and settling on the road ahead. He had no reason to explain himself, what would the point even be of trying, no one listened and no one truly understood his words. Perhaps he was not human, after all, it seemed like no one understood him, he could explain it over and over to his old friends, they still would not grasp him. He was different and perhaps he should accept that, he had accepted that during his life as a rogue after all, there was no need to change that. His composure dropped back into a flawless almost hollow change. She seemed even more puzzled. **

**"****I apologise for upsetting you." He said, although it was nothing near sincere. She leapt a few feet ahead and spun to face him blocking his path. Orochimaru tried to side step away but she followed his movements. **

**"****Oh stop this childish behaviour Mizukage." Orochimaru said, his voice was irritable but his eyes still gave nothing away. **

**"****I can't understand you." She said meeting his eyes harshly, "Its like you are suffering silently, suffering to the point of a mercy shot being the only way out. Yet you viciously fight for your life. Snapping jaws like a wild animal who really has nothing left more than to simply die."**

**Her mind flashed back to the mauled wolf lying on the hospital floor, it was dying, no doubt. It was in pain, coughing up its own choked blood, yet when she offered a mercy blow it snarled and snapped, determinedly fighting her away despite its wounds being far to many for any healer or amount of time to mend.**

**"****Is that so?" Orochimaru asked his eyes intently gazing at her, "Say that was true, who is at fault in the statement?" **

**"****What?" She asked confused.**

**"****Well you make the one suffering out to be the one who should be blamed. Yet all it is doing is trying to live, it is the one suffering already. Who are you to offer a ****_mercy _****shot? Its noble to say, and sure it is in some cases the best thing to do, but is it a mercy shot if the person receiving it is unwilling? Are you not equally to blame as the cause of the persons suffering if you kill an unwilling victim. Speaking of which murder is when you kill an unwilling victim, so your mercy shot of which you speak in this situation is misguided terribly so." Orochimaru said nonchalantly, almost as if they were speaking of the weather, she gave him another puzzled look but it soon snapped back into anger. **

**"****Some people do not know what they want." She replied. **

**"****No? Perhaps not, but they have a better chance of guessing what they want than another party guessing for them." Orochimaru said, he then moved away from her she allowed him. **

**"****I'll never understand you." She said. **

**"****I never asked you to." He said, he carried on his walk a few paces ahead, no longer wanting to be beside the ninja. She was equally as content with the space and the silence hung heavily in the air. The two made no effort of breaking the tension however, the Mizukage was to uneasy with the other and the Sannin couldn't have cared enough. Her final question may have been misguided, may have been said to quickly for her brain to register its meaning. Either way the harsh words cut through the Sannin.**

**"****Can you feel emotion?" She asked, he didn't falter.**

**"****I don't understand the question." He murmured, somehow hoping the rewording of the question would make it different.**

**"****I mean are you capable of basic human emotions. I've seen you get angry or annoyed, but those are more physical emotions. I mean I've never seen you truly happy or truly love or care for anything. I mean… you are similar to a snake in a lot of ways and snakes are incapable of love are they not." She said, still missing the impact of her words.**

**"****They are capable of love as any other animal." Orochimaru replied avoiding the question. **

**"****Not really, as much as you'd love to think your reptilian pet cares… it doesn't. Its been proven that they run purely off survival needs." She said. **

**"****And what creature doesn't run on survival needs?" He said back. **

**"****I'm just saying, a snake shows no sign of emotion unlike a dog who does. It simply comes for food or because it knows that a certain person provides safety and a place to keep warm. It is not showing its care for you as a person in anyway. It simply knows you as another safe hide away if you will." She finished. **

**"****I believe, that love, in its most basic form is a sense of security." Orochimaru said, she paused for a moment and then looked at him with pitiful eyes. **

**"****Is that why you left alone, is that why you did not care for a single man in Konoha? Did you not find that security in… any one?"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Night descended on the ninja and they all settled, their every bone and muscle screaming for the journey to end. The war had been strenuous for everyone, and Kakashi knew his team needed to rest somewhere along the line. He couldn't help it when his imagination ran away with him either. The bloodied hospital floor still plagued his mind and he feared to see what the Sannin looked like if he had somehow managed to live. The Mizukage could also have been mortally wounded, he had no idea. Since the possibilities were endless, so were his nightmares. He couldn't rest even if it was the only thing he could do. **

**"****There is still hope." Itachi said as he came to place himself beside the copy ninja. In return Kakashi simply nodded, but the words didn't reassure him as much as they probably should have and the Uchiha could see that. **

**"****There was enough blood to construct a new person." Sasori mentioned bitterly, "We should be helping back at base, not running on rescue mission after rescue mission. For heavens sake why are we sending our Kage's into the heart of battle every time."**

**"****They are the only ones who ever stand a chance in saving the others." Itachi said, "They give their lives for us with out hesitation time after time. The least we could do is seek them out when they have fallen for our sakes."**

**"****Is it not contradicting, letting them save us then getting ourselves killed to relocate their corpses?" Sasori said.**

**"****No." Kakashi said, "They aren't dead, and if we search and find nothing at least we will know for sure. Rather look and find them dead than not look when they are alive." **

**"****Of course." Sasori sighed, he moved away from the two sharigan wielders and sat alone a bit to the left of Sakura who conversed with Neji. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The silence that hung in the air after the question could have been cut with a knife, and the Mizukage was prepared to be the one to do so. She had received no answer and looked on still trying to work out what the Sannin was about. She couldn't find any answers in his eyes, although they took on a new light. Took on a different look, hurt, sadness… perhaps just curiosity? No, she had seen the look of curiosity before, it must have been something else. His eyes mirrored no emotion she had seen held in former eyes she had gazed into. He watched her, seeing if she had more to say, and she feared that if she didn't say something he might simply dismiss her words. He might revert to his old self, sharing nothing and becoming lost in the darkness of his own mind. **

**"****Was there something that lacked in your own village? Is that why you made your own? Perhaps upon finding there was nothing in your village either, so you became cold to everyone?" She guessed. **

**"****What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked, even his voice held something she didn't recognise. **

**"****What- what do you mean what am I doing?" She asked, "I'm asking you why you left. Many people speak of why you left, but none them know more than a stranger can." **

**"****It doesn't matter." Orochimaru said briefly.**

**"****Not to others maybe, but to me it does." She said. **

**"****It doesn't, do not mistake human curiosity for care so foolishly." Orochimaru said. **

**"****That sounds like something you've been teaching yourself for a long time. Maybe people have cared for you Sannin, maybe you just refuse to believe they do in fear of loosing it all to them. Is it safer to live alone than to risk your heart to anyone?" She said again coming closer to him. He met her with lurid eyes, warning her to stay where she was and get no closer. They were not friends in his opinion and he planned on leaving it like that. **

**"****Stop using clichés on me. I am not entitled to tell you anything I don't wish, and I am not going to. I do not wish to share my past like it's a story, or even open up that chapter of my life again. You'd be better off forgetting about it as I have." The serpent said, he did a few hand signals and she watched him in curiosity. **

**"****And now?" She asked as small yellow and orange snake wrapped around its summoners hand. **

**"****I wish for him to locate the villages for us and then guide us. I'm not calling for help, we don't need it." He said. **

**"****Alright." She answered, "I am not persuaded by your last statement, why forget the past? It's not healthy." **

**"****Worrying about a burden that is not yours is also unhealthy." Orochimaru muttered. **

**"****Then remove me of my worries and tell me what happened." She said determinedly. The snake Sannin had had enough of conversing about his past, he had left behind him so many years ago and commanded himself to never think back on it. To live only in the present, to live in the now and leave life at that. **

**"****Leave it Mizukage." He said, his voice dropping in volume. **

**"****I've already said I will keep asking till I'm answered." She stated. **

**"****Well I'm asking you to leave it." He replied. **

**"****I can't say I shall do that." The Mizukage said brushing brunette strands away from her face. The snake fell into silence. That wasn't good she thought. So she tried again, "At least tell me why you won't tell me." **

**Still no reply. **

**"****Are you mute now?" **

**No reply.**

**"****You will have to say something eventually." **

**No reply.**

**"****Speak up Sannin!"**

**No reply.**

**"****I swear, how old are we to be ignoring one another?" **

**No reply. **

**"****Answer me this instant." **

**No reply. **

**She slammed her full weight into him, successfully knocking him into a tree, with little to no chakara at his disposal he couldn't utilise his balance as much as he liked and crashed into a nearby tree. He felt the rough and solid bark dig into his back as his slim form hit it, his feminine hair dancing around as if it to had been affronted in the blow. The wind blew dangerously, feeling compelled to display the snakes displeasure. She hadn't meant to push him, especially not with any extra added force. She forgot the snake was light weight, it was what made him impossible to catch in battle, but it had its price. He was in no way weak, but compared to most Shinobi of high level, in physical matters, he certainly didn't have everything he needed to simply fight with fists. Once again reminding her of a snake, so hardy in most respects, so fragile in others. Nothing more than a vulnerable slim form awaiting the hawks claws. **

**He looked at her irritably, but he seemed some what lost for words, or more like the words he was gong to say he double thought. Perhaps he was about to tell her? Maybe pushing him into a corner was the only way to find out the truth. **

**"****Answer me." She snapped. **

**"****No." He hissed.**

**"****We aren't leaving till we settle this." She said again. **

**"****Then feel free to stay here all your bloody life." Orochimaru snapped. **

**"****So challenging, isn't he?" A voice said. It sent chills down their spine. They slowly turned around to see three masks. All of which of higher level. All with the same sadistic smirk. The Mizukage backed away, realising it was no longer the time for such matters. They should have kept walking, although, that to wouldn't have guaranteed their escape. **

**"****Would you like a hand in getting him to talk?" One asked. **

**"****We don't have enough chakara to fight them." The Mizukage whispered over to the Sannin, although he was well aware. **

**"****You," The Mask said looking at the Sannin, "Out of everyone you have caused us far too much grief over the past months." **

**"****She never got her answer." One mask said with a cruel smile. **

**"****My my, you are right." The third said, "Let's help her shall we?" **

**"****I suppose we have some time to show her how to get someone to speak up." The first Mask said. The two other Masks disappeared and reappeared before the Sannin. He tried to evade, but compared to them, who had full advantage with their chakara, he was to slow. The Mizukage rushed to help but found she was blocked by the first mask. **

**"****Now now, we are doing this for you." He said as he did a few hand signals a sadistic smile stretched across his face. Wood erupted from the ground and pinned her arms behind her back, she noticed the same predicament with the snake. She settled quickly, trying to subtly weave out of her wooden cuffs, but it was far too painful to try for long, the wood scraping at her skin mercilessly. The Sannin on the other hand seemed rather panicked as he thrashed around like a snake in a hawks clasp. He hissed vehemently and continued his struggles. The small yellow snake he had summoned, used only for tracking hissed around its owners feet. As passive as it may have been breed, a snake was a snake, and when pushed it was always a readied predator. It was unlikely that the small reptile was venomous, but it did its job in sinking large fangs into its summoners assailant. The man roared in pain, the snake having been built to shred its victims like that of a mole snake. It tussled for a moment before releasing and slipping away. It reared its small head and struck out again only to receive a kunai thrown at its skull. Of course the summoner was having none of that and had informed his snake to return to its world immediately. The kunai hit nothing but ground as the snake went up in smoke, retaining its life. **

**"****It wasn't venomous don't worry." One Mask said.**

**"****Thank God, but you've just made me that much more creative with ideas on what I should do to get you talking Princess." The bitten Mask sneered, whispering his threat into the snakes ear. He received a low hiss, not due to fear of the threat but due to irritation at the nickname. Orochimaru noticed the other come to his side.**

**"****So, what's it ganna take for you to speak up?" The mask asked, the other mask, who possessed the Mizukage leaned his chin on her shoulder as he was holding her from behind. **

**"****Aren't we nice, helping you out?" He cooed. **

**"****We are gentlemen after all and we couldn't bear to watch two lovely ladies fight." They mocked. Of course the serpent didn't take lightly to the comment. To his dismay, there was fairly little he could do. **

**"****Well, what's it ganna take?" The mask asked coming dangerously close to the Sannin's face, "What was it the lovely lady said?"**

**"****Something about, never finding security?" The Mask laughed, the two ninja cursed, so they were being followed the entire time.**

**"****That's not right at all." The one mask tisked, "I'll be your security Princess." **

**With that the man leant in to peck the serpents lips, he was surprised to see the Sannin was willing. With out any objections the snake opened his mouth and allowed the intruding tongue entrance. The Mizukage was confused, but it made sense a moment later. As the Mask pulled away he felt his body go slightly limp. **

**"****What were you thanking God for again?" The snake asked sweetly. **

**The Masks eyes widened and he felt blood run down the side of his mouth. Then continue to drip down his shirt. He let out a startled cry as his body seized up, a small smile tugging at the snakes features. The Mizukage stifled a laugh, so he was capable of poison, she never thought of that. The Mask fell to the floor with a thud his body shaking from the toxins it struggled with. **

**"****He bit him?" The one Mask said some what confused, "Can humans possess natural poison?" **

**"****No, but he isn't human." The first Mask said, "Oh well, he wasn't important. Now, where were we again?" **

**"****Lets go with something old fashioned shall we?" The other Mask said, he drew a small blade from his pouch and placed it along the snakes neck. He applied just enough pressure for a line of blood to appear. It didn't unnerve the Sannin at all, but he was still desperately trying to find a way out. He had no chakara and to make matters worse if he had his hands were now constricted. Although… how strong was wood against the legendary sword Kusangi? Not very, but the problem would still be that once he had sliced the wood he would be captured and his sword revoked. He hissed in frustration then felt the stinging of metal slicing his flesh. The Mask had now sliced his upper arm, and he slowly trailed the blade downwards. He received no sound of pain from the Sannin, only daggered eyes. **

**"****Stop!" The Mizukage yelled, she felt the man beside her pull at her hair. **

**"****This is for you my dear, be grateful." He said again, she glared at him. What kind of sick game were they playing, they obviously didn't actually care about getting her the information she had asked for. It was some twisted method of getting them to break, and to be honest, it was working. She couldn't bear to see the Sannin being mutilated into answering her question. She wanted to look away, it would make it easier on her, but that would mean she was acting as a coward did. She didn't want to be the coward in the situation. Currently Orochimaru hadn't even winced as the blade sliced him, rather deeply she might add. He simply looked at the man with a bored but hateful stare. **

**"****Not good enough for you?" The Mask asked, "Alright, how about this?" **

**With that he slashed towards the Sannin's stomach the blade piercing skin. Blood dripped down his shirt, but still the snake made little more than a hiss. His eyes showed he had felt it, but that was it. **

**"****I have an idea, come here." The first Mask said, and out of no where a lower level Mask came up cautiously. He didn't trust his superiors that was for sure, which was a weird trait for a clone. The mask came up and stood behind the higher up. In a flash wood bound the Mask. The two ninja stared on in confusion. Why had he bound his own ally. The Mask then threw a small tag to the floor which exploded into a light pink gas. It clouded the area then disappeared. **

**"****We can't kill him, we have orders against it. But sometimes we need the pain of death to get what we need." The Mask said, still the ninja were confused. The Mask who had been attacking Orochimaru slipped a kunai out from the Sannin's pouch and slid away moving to the bound Mask who shook in fear. The Mask begged a thousand pleas with his eyes, but was silenced by a single action. The higher up Mask pierced him with the kunai and then did a few hand signs. In an instant, a seal like symbol snaked around the bound Mask circling him, to match it, the same circle appeared around Orochimaru. The Sannin eyed it wearily. That didn't look good, and from his many years of researching, he feared the symbol looked familiar. **

**"****It appears you are not human enough to feel pain serpent." The Mask said, "So let us show you, you may now feel his pain instead." **

**With that, it all became clear. When the mask stabbed the bound Mask Orochimaru felt the impact of it. Although the man stabbed repeatedly into the bound Mask, who showed no hint of pain, it was Orochimaru who felt the cold steel run through him. He felt his every organ and bone being penetrated by the unnatural weapon. Blood never stained his top, as it was not actually his wounds. Just like in the cave, he was feeling his enemies pain. A jutsu relatively similar to Hidan's. Orochimaru hissed as he felt the blade run through him time after time. Reminding him of all the times he had fallen prey to the sharigan. The many hours of undying, but feeling as if he should be well on his way. He tried to stifle his screams but found his body and him were not on the same page. For once, he didn't curse himself for weakness, he didn't have the will to. The process continued for a while, the Mizukage's screams and pleas fading into the back ground. Orochimaru had stifled his own cries biting on his tongue abruptly. His head hung low, long curtains of silken black hair covering his face. His eyes were clasped shut as he battled a loosing war. He could feel himself get wearier, but he kept himself sane by reminding himself of one simple thing. No matter how much they hurt you, it isn't real. You can not die. **

**"****Please stop!" She screamed, seeing as the snake had stopped resisting. **

**"****So ungrateful. Should she have a go?" The first Mask asked. **

**"****If you want." The second Mask said, "Although this ones nearly dead. We need a new one." **

**"****I've already called the nearest one in the vicinity to come." The first Mask chuckled. As he said another Mask came, soon later the first one died from blood loss. The two circles were now erased from Orochimaru and surrounded the Mizukage. Fear flashed through her eyes instantly and she struggled in vein, her begging stopped as she had too much pride to beg for her own safety. For another life she would drop her pride but for her own she would simply bare it as best she could. The Sannin watched the man take one step forwards, his blade readied. He pushed it forwards. The Mizukage waited her punishment, awaited the pain of steel pushing through her flesh. It never came. She had closed her eyes and had missed half of how the snake had done it, but Orochimaru was unbound, the wood splintered and cut. Kusangi was in his hand as he countered the mans swipe with his own. The sound of metal on metal echoed the forests and the Masked men laughed in giddy malice. **

**"****Look at that." One commented, "He has some fight left." **

**"****Let me put an end to that shall I?" The Mask laughed. Orochimaru backed away with quick steps, readying his next attack. Only one mask attacked him, the other seeming to believe the Sannin wasn't enough of a threat to need a tagged team effort. The Mask moved in a blur of speed and slammed into the Sannin's blade with his own. Kusangi however was a legendary blade, which was known to cut through anything. Utilising its main ability Orochimaru applied more pressure to it, his opponent's blade being cut down. The Mask leaped away as he lost his blade, the small bit of metal falling to the ground. The Mask formed multiple hand signs and the ground shifted below them only to shoot up at different angles in an attempt to corner the snake. Orochimaru gracefully leapt around avoiding attack after attack. He summoned multiple snakes to shoot from his sleeves and parry attacks while also trying to snap the Masks arm. They fought for mere minutes before Orochimaru felt something block his path from behind. He halted and did a quick spin to avoid it, then leapt away to a safer spot to see who had joined the battle. He was surprised to see what blocked his path. The large creature stared down at him vehemently. It represented a dog to a degree, but more a deranged one. It had two heads instead of one and thin bat like wings limply falling on its sides. Having said that, the creature was unlikely to possess the gift of flight as the wings had no way of catching air and were more bone with some bits of flesh every now and then. The canines skin was a decaying grey colour mixed with some brown. It held its jaw in a snarl as its bristle fur was raised around its neck. It had little to no fur, besides on it back and neck. Its tail was long and spindly, almost cat like, just far thinner and bonier. It gurgled and grunted as it looked down at the Sannin, the canine the size of a large boulder, its head just below the large trees sheltering the area. Orochimaru looked into its emerald eyes which blazed with fury and savagery. He didn't back away from it as it took a threatening step closer. He didn't know who had summoned the creature but he took a guess it was the Mask situated by the Mizukage as the Sannin had been focused on his battle with the other mask. **

**"****We've seen so much of your pets Sannin, its time you met ours."**

**Authors note- well… its been a very long time since this was updated. Many apologies! ^^; **

**Hope the next chapter was enjoyable! Please leave a review as always! Thanks. **


	16. Chapter 16

**The dog like beast opened its mouth and the Sannin half expected it to speak. Instead the creature formed an almost Kyubi like chakara sphere, the dark blue energy circling in its mouth before it was released in a mighty bang. Orochimaru swerved to the side, knowing one hit from such an attack and he was out. The Mizukage struggled in the confines of her wooden cuffs but found they were doing a rather good job on stopping her. The second Mask laughed as he saw the Sannin struggle against the might jaws of the beast. Little did they know the serpent was far form out of plans. He didn't have enough chakara to do what he wished, but as he had said before, he could regenerate it quickly. All he needed was to buy time, and that's what he did as he danced around his opponents feet. The large claws swiped the air as they tried to hit the almost impossibly quick serpent. Orochimaru was almost a purple blur, his body completely encased in his own dark chakara. The beast formed another ball but it was another miss as it ventured forth through the forest never meeting its target. The creature howled in frustration and threw a semi fit, its large paws slamming into the ground time and time again. Dust was disturbed and flared around the field, making Orochimaru invisible at times. The dog bounded forwards attempting to grab the snake in its large jaws. It crunched down but found the serpent gone, now only holding a tree in his locked jaw. Never the less it made quick work of the thick trunk and snapped it in half, splinters shattering on impact. Orochimaru eyed it wearily, clearly it had a bite force to be reckoned with. He still needed time to perform the only thing he thought could stop the beast. He would have loved to have summoned Manda, but the risk was too high and he didn't want his summoning to fall in battle. Then there were his other multiple large snakes but they also might suffer the same fate. The battle would be a hard one, and he didn't want to loose his preferred summonings to reckless choices. He would do it himself, as the hydra. He had been weary in using it before as he didn't want to alert more masks of their position but as of late he realised the Masks had found a way to communicate with one another. If one knew, they all knew. It made no difference in this case. The lower levelled Masks still did not know how to do such a thing but it was clear the higher ups did. Orochimaru moved from place to place avoiding the creature which shrieked and snarled in frustration. Finally it hit its target. Orochimaru felt all the air being knocked out of his lungs as the thick tail collided into him. He was sent barraging across the field only to be stopped by a large tree. The force of him hitting it caused the trunk to break, a large mark being left where the thin form had landed. Orochimaru landed harshly on the floor and tried to get to his feet. The dog wasted no time and was charging again, the Sannin found he had most likely broken a few bones. He stumbled up but fell to the floor again and the creature got closer and closer. Too late. The dog clamped its jaws around the Sannin who just managed to roll to the side. His arm was held in one of the dogs mouths and the other snapped viciously near his face. It picked him up and he felt his arm crack under the pressure. He winced at the pain but tried his best at pushing it aside. He drew Kusangi and slashed at the dogs snout which at present was the only thing in range. The creature backed up and roared in pain the blade making quick work of drawing blood. The dog tossed its head from side to side treating the snake like a rag doll, then threw him towards its Mask summoner. The Mask looked down at the Sannin, who despite all of his injuries, once more tried to get up. His ribs were shattered again and the amount of blood flowing from his ravaged arm was unbearable to look at. The Mizukage was sure she could see some bone sticking out of it. Orochimaru kept all the pressure of his wounded arm, keeping it close to his chest. He somehow managed to get up and hop a few feet away from the Mask he stood to close to. Every blow cost him some chakara, he would never be able to get enough of it to use his hydra form. That was the cost of war, the ninja were never granted time to recollect themselves or their chakara, which meant every battle they started the entered with less and less chakara. Until finally they reached the point him and Mizukage were at, where they entered a serious battle with no chakara what so ever. The Mizukage wanted to help him but she was still completely out of ways to free herself. She knew the snake could use some assistance, but she found she was not in the position to give any. The dog stalked up to its prey, head lowered back arched. Orochimaru looked into its large eyes which screamed its terrible thoughts. There was no time to go hydra. So a lower level transformation would have to suffice. Orochimaru slipped to dust and the dog barked in disapproval. When the snake was seen again he took the form of a large brown snake, it was large but not half the size of the two headed serpent Orochimaru could have summoned. If he had gone hydra it would have been game over for the dog, as its mere size would have killed it. However he was now a large snake, which when he raised his head was as tall as the dog. It was good enough, it was big enough. In size comparison, the Mizukage thought, it was like a mongoose versus a cobra, just fifty times bigger. They were an equal match in size she thought, but how was the large serpent going to end the dogs two snapping jaws. **

**"****Haha, how entertaining." One Mask laughed. **

**Orochimaru knew if the dog got him in its jaws it would be his end, after all, his form made it hard to get away once caught. However he managed to get around the dog he could coil around it and crush it do death. He would just have to move quickly. Orochimaru lunged forwards and slipped under the beast, he felt the crushing force of one of the dogs teeth around his slim body. No matter he thought, he would use the death grip to his advantage. He coiled around what ever part of the creature was nearest to him, and since the dog had his tail in its grip its nose was a part of the snakes constricting force. The dog whimpered and wailed as the snake wrapped his large body around it. The sound of bones being crushed was heard and the dog wailed out again. Its bone like wings flapping fruitlessly. The Masks watched in awe then realised their dog had no real escape and muttered disapprovals. The snake coiled tighter and tighter, slithering around its prey easily, blood ran down its tail but it didn't matter to him. The dog was loosing air, and above all its ability to move. Its jaw released the snake and it backed up trying to get the snake away. However it couldn't be uncoiled and the creature flashed fearful eyes at its summoner. Deciding it had no way out it fell to the ground, trying once more to break free. Seeing as its summoners were idly standing by the creature grunted and turned to smoke, to return to its world with what ever dignity it remained with. Orochimaru fell to the ground as the dog vanished beneath him. He was grateful the dog had given up and gone, he almost pitied its defenceless primitive instinct. Orochimaru glanced at his tail, seeing blood race down from it and guessed below all the matted flesh and muscle the bones were also shattered. It had left large gashes of torn out chunks of flesh. Orochimaru brushed the matter aside. **

**Amber eyes locked onto the Masks as he hissed in disapproval. He had found out their weakness, they were fast, durable and strong. They had superior jutsu and healing techniques. They were not however immune to poison. The snake lunged at the Mask who darted away easily. These were the same higher ups who managed to easily take down Kage levelled ninja. But what separated Orochimaru from the other Kage's was his cunning nature. All he needed was one bite, that would be all. The Mask still didn't think the snake a threat as he hadn't really picked up on the fact that the snake was one of toxic venom. The Mask and snake exchanged blows, the Sannin never seeming to land any. The Mask was running from spot to spot attacking then defending. Orochimaru was growing weary but he never lost patience, another thing he was known for. Like a snake hunting, the Sannin could wait all day for the perfect moment. He wouldn't waste time on trying to do what he wished at the wrong time. Finally, the time showed itself. The man leapt beside the snake, he had wanted to slash at the creatures face but he underestimated the reflexes of the slim mortal. At an invisible pace the snake had sunk its teeth into the man. The latter of which brushing it off as a simple bite. Moments later he felt his chest close, blood ran down his mouth and he stuttered a few words which were inaudible. The final Mask looked on in shock and cursed, two down and he now knew the snake had caught them out. **

**"****Well… guess this is goodbye then." He said with an almost cowardice laugh.**

**He dissipated and with his departure went to the wooden cage the Mizukage had been subject to. She wasted no time rushing to large serpent who fell back into human at the Masks leave. His breaths were ragged and he stumbled and then sat down, although it was more of a fall and he seemed unhappy with being grounded. She knelt beside him, feeling rather bad for being with out injury. **

**"****It's not that bad." She said quickly, although her lie was weak. The dog had crushed most of his bones and to further that he was bleeding profusely. He hadn't heard her though, she didn't know why she had bothered. It was completely in vein. He was half conscience and he wasn't in any mood to try and understand her at that point either. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Leading the armies back to the site was much easier than getting them away from it. Some were injured but there were enough medics to help them through it. The camp was destroyed and not a single resource was usable. Everything was as good as trash to them and Tsunade placed a hand on her temples in dismay. It was a set back they couldn't afford. The Kage's were all much healthier now as she had managed to get her slug to heal them. Madara was no longer in need of any help either, his chest finally nothing but a large scar. The rest were healed completely, all that wasn't healed was their chakara. Which was something Tsunade couldn't give them. The citizens looked around in equal dismay, their works and efforts nothing but wind wrecked. The Masks had done a good job in ruining their resources and hopes of shelter for the night. **

**"****Will we set up here again?" Madara asked her. **

**"****I don't see why not. It is safe, or at least it is as safe as it could ever be." Tsunade said. **

**"****I suppose. We should keep an open mind for future locations." Gaara said. Eh didn't like the area, it was attacked once and the people were weary when inside it. It was sheltered at one point, but the natural coverage had been reduced to broken logs and chipped rubble. Tsunade agreed but decided the team needed a rest regardless so it would have to do. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi ran at speeds he didn't know he possessed, his hound had caught the two Kage's scent and it was now a race against the clock. Two. The hound had happily announced they were both present. That meant they were both alive, and although that guaranteed nothing of their return, it did guarantee the possibility. His team wasn't wasting any time either and was keeping up easily. The dog barked and panted as it raced below them, the ninja sticking to hopping through the trees while the hound took the forest floor. The dog howled, alerting the ninja that they were close. They entered a small clearing, blood splashed across some of the forest floor as well as large branches, logs and splinters. In the centre of the clearing was the two Kage's. Kakashi could see the problem immediately as he materialised at their side. The Mizukage almost had a kunai at his throat before realising it was the copy ninja. She flashed him frantic eyes before returning to the Sannin. **

**"****We were attacked by masks." The Mizukage said quickly, "He needs immediate help." **

**"****Sakura." Kakashi said quickly, she knelt down beside the Sannin in a swift but calm motion. Trying her best to remain calm and steady, turquoise chakara shone around her hands and she lightly placed it to the serpent chest. His injuries were focalised around his upper body, so she centralised its healing effect. Amber eyes didn't recognise their surroundings as everything buzzed past in a blur, it was just the pain he reassured himself. It was a moment of his body being over whelmed by fatigue and pain. He was aware that every day he was pushing himself far too hard, regenerating more than he should have, as if it were a daily routine. Finally he could feel his body tell him enough was enough, that it lacked the will to fight more. If the next threat came his body felt as if it wanted to simply surrender. Of course his mind would never allow such a thing, not until he had no breath left in his lungs. He could feel the pain around him slowly fade and his body was slightly returning to him, he felt slightly more in control of himself. He was aware now that he was shaking, and that someone must have been healing him. He cold lightly hear voices, someone was trying to speak to him, but since he couldn't understand the words he didn't bother try and reply. All he needed was more chakara to regenerate he thought, of course the thought of that jutsu made his body tense up. He really was using it to much he reprimanded. He had little choice, he needed to be up front saving the lives loyally standing behind him. It was his job, it was in his title of being a Kage of the Sound village, and an ally to the Great Ninja Alliance. **

**"****Stay awake. Orochimaru I need you to stay awake, can you do that for me?" A girl spoke. He didn't know who she was, and he didn't know whether he could keep his body from acting on its own but he attempted to nod. **

**"****He has lost far too much blood, and a part of his spine has been damaged." The girl spoke.**

**"****That could be critical." A male voice put in. **

**No it wasn't he thought, he had literally had half his spine torn from his beating hearts body. All he needed was chakara, he was an immortal, he had conquered worse, survived harsher treatment. He just needed time. **

**"****We will have to take him to Tsunade." A new male voice said. **

**"****Will he live till we get there?" A female asked.**

**"****Just give me a few more minutes to heal him, let me stabilise him and perhaps he will get to her in time." The girl said. **

**"****Alright." The female said, he could feel his sense return more and more. They underestimated him. They thought he was going to be in pain through out the journey drifting in and out of death. He wasn't. He felt slightly delirious from the pain sure, but not as if he had seen his last day. After a few more minutes the girl stated she could do no more, but Orochimaru decided it didn't matter. He didn't have enough chakara to regenerate but he would do it anyway, rather pass out from being with out enough sufficient chakara than from death. If he stayed in that state any longer a shattered piece of bone might slice his organs, might cause internal bleeding and death. So absent mindedly he did a few hand signs and was soon in a new painless body. The old broken one went up in smoke leaving the world forever. Orochimaru was still shaken was interested to see he still wasn't fully in control. That wasn't right, he should have a perfectly uninjured body. Instead he felt light headed and ready to fall over. He knew he had no chakara to depend on, but that didn't explain why he still had light scratches and gashes in his arm and chest from the previous injuries. They weren't as bad he thought, which was one benefit. His bones felt healed and he could stand… well almost stand.**

**"****Thank God." The Mizukage said expecting that all was well if he had enough strength to regenerate. The rest of the team followed on in thoughts thinking that perhaps Orochimaru was now fine. Kakashi, who had studied the technique through watching the Sannin fight picked up the problem. Why hadn't he been fully healed? Deciding it was a clear sign all was not well, the copy ninja moved to his side and supported him. Orochimaru was grateful, he didn't feel like his mouth would allow him to form words and he was abot to fall over. **

**"****He isn't fully healed." Kakashi pointed out, "Which means he couldn't fully perform the jutsu." **

**"****Not enough chakara." Sakura concluded, "thought it may happen if he tried to soon. His chakara was to low to perform such a complex jutsu. He is lucky he didn't kill himself trying, it takes a lot of control over your own chakara to ensure you don't accidentally use all of it."**

**"****So? Is it still critical?" The Mizukage asked. **

**"****No." Neji said, Byakugan now readied as he studied the ninja, "He has healed himself internally, he simply couldn't manage to spare his external wounds."**

**"****Which is a simple heal away from being nothing." Sakura said, "His chakara is our concern. If it is to low he is also at risk." **

**"****Can we not give him some of mine? I was unable to fight the Masks and didn't use a lousy bit of mine. Can we not find a way to transfer some?" The Mizukage asked. **

**"****It's possible." Sakura said, "But none of us are skilled in doing such a thing. Few are. Generally few people can, those who can are more likely to be able to seal things as well. Sealing with out tags." **

**"****Like Minato?" Itachi said.**

**"****Yes, Minato, Jiraiya, the third Hokage and Orochimaru have done it." Sakura said, "I'm not sure if Tsunade can." **

**"****All the people who can are dead. And Orochimaru cant give himself chakara." Sasori grumbled. **

**"****Itachi you have been able to seal with out tags." Kakashi said.**

**"****I have never practised further than that, I don't know how to manipulate my chakara to transfer it into him." Itachi admitted. **

**"****I'm fine." Orochimaru said, finally finding his voice, it was shaken but it was he had to work with. He felt his insides burning, most likely from the absence of chakara.**

**"****Madara can as well!" Sasori said quickly. **

**"****Yes of course." Sakura said, with that plan in tact the Mizukage was settled once more. He wasn't going to die and she could rest easily that night. Or at least the next night as this night would consist of one long walk home. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Madara had settled down to catch his breath when a ninja came bounding into his make shift tent. He looked up at him, one crimson eye betraying nothing of his thoughts. He calmly assessed the man then allowed him to speak. He was from Cloud Madara noted interestedly. **

**"****You are needed at the medical centre." The man said. **

**"****By who?" Madara asked.**

**"****The missing Kage's have returned. You were requested by Tsunade-sama to meet her there." The man said quickly. **

**"****Dismissed." Madara said and watched the man flutter out the door. Still he was feared by many he thought will a small smile across his veiled face. He stood up leisurely and made his way to the make shift medical tent. They had taken bits and pieces of remaining cloth and thrown it over long sticks which jutted out form the ground. It kept the injured in a less stressful environment as no one was healing with the busyness of the outside world. The tent acted as curtain if anything. **

**When Madara entered the tent, lightly pushing the material blocking the door aside he saw the Tsunade sitting in the far end. One of the Kage's must have been critically hit. It wasn't very grand a resting place either, a Kage among all the other injured low level ninja. No special private quarters for the great leader. Who ever it was must have been angered by the blatant negligence. Upon getting closer he saw it was the Sannin, and that he was far from bitter or angered. He looked rather dazed, a bit delirious as well. Golden eyes flashed up at the Uchiha and he watched him for mere moments before losing the plot once more and shifting over to the blond who spoke to him. **

**"****You bloody push yourself. How many times have I warned you against that." Tsunade said, worried sick about her team mate. Although he was not in danger in terms of injury if Madara was unable to grant him some chakara it would be a slow and painful healing process. **

**"****Tsunade." Madara said.**

**"****Madara, can you transfer chakara?" She asked quickly.**

**"****I can." Madara said, although he wasn't fond of the snake enough to give him any of his own precious chakara. **

**"****He has regenerated to many times," Tsunade said, "Heal him."**

**It was an order the Uchiha didn't much care for, but he had already crossed the lines with in the alliance and walked on dangerous territory. He knelt down beside the Sannin who looked at him as if noticing him for the first time all over again.**

**"****Of course." **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Two days had passed since the Kage's arrival home, and Tsunade found it was best to discuss a new base site. She had gathered a meeting and hopped it would end up far more successful than their previous ones. Madara had helped the snake get back onto his feet, and the Mizukage had been injury-less to begin with. The Kage's arrived one by one, Tsunade was first, having scheduled the meeting she took the liberty of coming early, next was the Riakage who came slightly before the time was set impatiently, next was Orochimaru who arrived on time no minute later no minute earlier still as punctual as ever, next came the Mizukage and Madara at the same time, a few minutes short of punctual and lastly came Gaara his lack of years showing as he arrived slightly late. She looked a her team and sighed, none of them looked particularly in a bad mood but most of them had short tempers. Or at least major conflicting personalities. **

**"****We need a new base camp." Tsunade said, "Some where safe. Somewhere hidden." **

**"****Preferably under ground then maybe?" Orochimaru offered.**

**"****That would be most suitable." The Mizukage agreed.**

**"****We couldn't get caught by more tornados or any natural disasters those bastards have planned." The Riakage added.**

**"****Most importantly we'd be hidden." Orochimaru said. **

**"****We do not have the time of resources make a hide out." Tsunade said.**

**"****I took the liberty of making them for you years ago Tsunade-sama." Orochimaru said, he had a playful smile smothered in dark humour, although he almost forget to add the 'sama' but quickly reminded himself of her clear orders in the forest. The other ninja all noticed the change in title and felt slightly uncomfortable, why the sudden gap between them? Why did he put her above him?**

**"****You mean your old hide outs?" She asked, feeling the weight of her decision in the forest, she hadn't thought he would follow through. She didn't feel right having some one of equal rank put her on a pedestal because of an earlier bratty demand. She had hoped he'd simply cast her command aside but clearly he forgot nothing. **

**"****Precisely. They are not all in the same facinety as you know but we could arrange for such matters to be trivial." He said.**

**"****How so?" She asked. **

**"****We could separate their uses. In the one base have healers, the next one can be soldiers and then other can be for the citizens or crafters or what ever else is needed. Since there are many healers and many soldiers we can have more than one base allocated for them. Us as leaders can move from place to place as needed." Orochimaru suggested. **

**"****That's brilliant," The Mizukage said, "They won't be able to find us and there won't be as much chaos as we will have everyone in their groups already." **

**"****We will need to make those hide outs more suitable. Many ninja were injured in there." Tsunade said. **

**"****Of course, it will need to be made suitable for the designated section. The Hidden village****of Stone****has been left rather untouched as well. We could make use of what ever resources they had." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****I will arrange preparations for fixing up these bases. We will have men from Sand and Sound will go and attain resources from Stone." Tsunade said, "Dismissed."**

**Authors note- Please review if you're reading! Always great to hear comments and opinions on stories you pour your heart into! ;)**

**Thank you for those who review and I hope the chapter was enjoyable! **


	17. Chapter 17

**It had taken a few days to establish the confines of the abandoned hide outs. The Jounin put in charge of making it safe had done so in record time, knowing that they were always limited in their due dates. Soon enough the different sectors had been organised. Tsunade gathered the healers, Madara the seekers, the Mizukage and Gaara the large group of villagers, the Riakage the soldiers and finally Orochimaru took on the strategists. The Kage's inspected their designated base and all found it to be up to standard. The ninja and citizens all got comfortable rather quickly as the bases were filled with candle light and much more welcoming than their previous disarrayed state of abandonment. There was to be another meeting and the Kage's agreed that meetings would hence take place in the strategist section where a convenient room isolated them. Higher up and trusted ninja constantly patrolled the bases keeping everything in order while the Kage's were absent. The ninja of lower level all slept in large rooms with many beds littering the floor for them. The space was limited and so sleeping arrangements weren't as ideal as people may have liked. Of course in a time of war no one complained, in fact the bases being underground and being lit by candles made it rather warm. It was far more comfortable than their previous arrangement, it was just slightly crowded. Citizens and lower level ninja were mainly restricted to the bases, not being allowed to leave the tunnels unless given permission. All in the name of safety. The Kage's also, to the Mizukage's disappointment, had to share a room. They only had two rooms between them and so out of respect they decided the boys in one room the girls in the other. Since there were only two girls, the Mizukage and Tsunade happily took the smaller room. Tsunade wondered how the male Kage's would cope being in such close proximity with one another. She knew how Orochimaru liked his space, he certainly would find it troublesome, Madara was imperious and disrespect towards him flared his rather controlled but potent temper, The Riakage was all too easily pushed into rage and Gaara was passive but once involved slightly irrational. It was all unfortunate but unavoidable so Tsunade decided not to waste her time on worrying about it. If she needed to beat the boys next door into a docile state so be it, but for now she would give them the chance. She had one minor thing pulling at her mind. Sama. Still Orochimaru referred to her with the added title of respect. He said it every time they spoke, more than once usually as it was required if he was truly showing respect for her position. The other Kage's looked slightly alarmed at his show of respect, especially since it was clear he didn't truly mean what he said. It was visible to even the blindest of men that the snake said it because he was expected to, not because he meant it. She didn't know how to go back on her word. She had yelled at him to call her by the title and telling him to revoke it would be either a show of weakness or blatant stupidity. **

**"****Tsunade-sama?" Orochimaru greeted, she had fallen into her own thoughts but was retrieved by the sound of his care free voice.**

**"****Orochimaru." She replied, inwardly cringing at the title. She had put herself above him blatantly. Now he was semi isolated from the other Kage's, to make matters worse they didn't refer to her by the title and so she had in a sense put all the Kage's above him. Why did he have to refer to her as if she was his superior when they were supposedly equal?**

**"****You're early, the meeting is only in an hour." Orochimaru said, his golden eyes scanning her over in an attempt to read her intentions. He seemed bored by what he read and soon went back to looking at a scroll he had in his hands, eyes darting over the lines absorbing the information. **

**Tsunade glanced at the scroll boredly. **

**"****I decided it might do me good getting a head sta-" Her eyes fell to the forbidden scrolls markings. So he was still reading scrolls no ninja should, "Put that down. For so long as you are a part of this alliance you will not read such things." **

**Orochimaru stared at her passively although she knew him well enough to catch the glint of annoyance. **

**"****Is there a reason you wish to prohibit me from reading simple jutsu's Tsunade-sama?" Orochimaru asked, his voice still composed and calm. **

**"****It's forbidden." She snapped. Orochimaru rolled his eyes slightly although he concealed it well by brushing through his hair, dark strands covering his moment of disrespect. **

**"****You remind me of Sensei the more and more you bark pointless orders." Orochimaru breathed handing her the scroll, "Honestly. We are fighting ninja with forbidden jutsu, why can't we use it? Being moral will do us no good, and why forbid some jutsu's anyway. All jutsu's kill that is their purpose. It's like entering a fight with out a knife because it's illegal despite knowing your enemy has one in his pocket." **

**"****These jutsu were made by sick people Orochimaru, twisted minds who sought out hideous ways to kill others." Tsunade snapped. **

**"****Sick people, or desperate people. Either way, if a ****_twisted _****man made the kunai would you pack them away in tombs and seal them away for eternity? Or would you get over its creator and use it for what you want, which could do the world a justice." Orochimaru said one hand resting on his waist elegantly while his amber eyes moved from her hazel ones to the passing people beside them.**

**"****I'd seal them if their purpose was one of pure evil." Tsunade said.  
"A tool doesn't have a true purpose Tsunade-sama. That's for narrow minded people. A fire is made to burn, but we can use it to keep us warm. What if we had stored that away out of foolish fear? A tool does its handlers will, it does nothing more." Orochimaru said, "A rope can do more harm than a knife, if the rope is held by a man and the knife by a child." **

**"****You are hardly as harmless as a child." Tsunade said, knowing full well the other Sannin had only ever used the forbidden jutsu to kill. **

**"****I wasn't saying I am. I'm just saying you forbid it out of old peoples superstitious fears. It doesn't have to be used the way the creator used it. Konoha might be stronger if it used its resources properly." Orochimaru said, he was met with unforgiving hazel eyes.**

**"****I don't need you telling me what my village needs." She replied angrily, he looked at her and shook his head.**

**"****Pleasant having you around, I'm so glad you came early." He mocked before turning off sharply, "I will be in the conference room when the meeting begins. Till then Tsunade-****_sama_****." **

**Tsunade watched his retreating back, black strands swishing behind him rythmatically as he passed rushing ninja, elegantly swooping out their way before assuring them it was alright as they apologised profusely for nearly walking into him. She sighed, so much for a friendly talk with the other Sannin. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Kage's all arrived to Tsunade's surprise on time, Orochimaru was either making a point or oblivious, but he sat as far as he could have been from the blond Sannin. He idly ran slim fingers through his hair paying attention to nothing in particular. The Riakage was eager to start the meeting, only because he was eager for it to end. The Mizukage went to sit beside the black haired Sannin, she wasn't particularly close to any of the Kage's but following the struggle after the rather unnatural disaster she found herself slightly closer to the snake.**

**"****There have been sightings of Masks close to one of our bases." Tsunade said.**

**"****We should send men to eradicate them then." The Riakage said.**

**"****My thoughts exactly, until I saw the colour the Masks were wearing." Tsunade replied.**

**"****Higher ups?" Gaara asked.**

**"****Yes." Tsunade confirmed.**

**"****We can-" Orochimaru was cut off.**

**"****If they are unaware of our location perhaps it is best to let them pass." Madara said, "It's safer, we have never managed to actually kill a higher up."**

**"****Orochimaru killed two." The Mizukage said quickly, the other Kage's turned to him.**

**"****How?" Madara asked almost irritably. **

**"****Poison." Orochimaru stated flatly, "As I was going to say."**

**"****Our men can put poison on their blades then." Tsunade said, hope shining down on the team as if for the first time in years.**

**"****Then we kill them." The Riakage said happily. **

**"****Agreed. Madara, Riakage, I will leave it to you to gather up the sufficient men, I will prepare my medics, there will be many injuries no doubt." Tsunade said.**

**"****Tsunade-same, we should keep in mind that our men may not even be able to land a single blow. May that be the case their poison will be futile." Orochimaru warned.**

**"****Have you no faith in our men?" Madara asked.**

**"****I do not rely on faith Madara. If I did I'd be a poor strategist wouldn't I?" Orochimaru replied coldly.**

**"****We have to try." Tsunade said.**

**"****Do we?" The Mizukage asked, "we could as stated before let them pass. Plan an ambush since we know their bases location."**

**"****Precisely. Showing them we have reverted to poison will simply alert them of our trump card." Orochimaru said, "We could ambush them at a later date, they wont see the army coming, they wont see the poison coming."**

**"****Later date? How long do you think we have. Besides what if our one base is found? We can not allow them to walk on our land." Madara said.**

**"****You risk giving away our position regardless. It will be obvious our men are guarding something since we've never initiated an attack before." Orochimaru said.**

**"****I think we should kill them now. Save ourselves the trouble later." The Riakage commented.**

**"****There are great risks accompanying that choice Riakage. Our motive is to win not shed blood." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Our only means of winning is through shedding blood. This is a step in the right direction." Madara said.**

**"****You fail to remember they are clones Uchiha." The Mizukage snapped, "The more we kill the more he makes. They are renewable resources." **

**"****He can not make more higher ups, the training they have gone surpasses the pathetic lower levels." Madara said, "Let him make an army of weak shinobi if he wills, it wont stop us. If there is a large group of higher ups it'll do us well killing them."**

**"****We are being hasty." Orochimaru remarked, "The Mizukage makes a point. Numbers play a large role in war. Regardless of their level, poison is poison, it will kill any level. She stands correct in the long run it will serve us no purpose." **

**"****They are close to our base." Gaara interjected.**

**"****Why does their proximity scare you?" Orochimaru asked, "Konoha ninja walked over all of my bases many times. We are well hidden, that is the point of our base." **

**"****You were found eventually were you not?" Madara asked coldly.**

**"****That's off topic, point is there is more risk in attacking than in staying put. Why bother fight a battle and loose men to something so trivial." The Mizukage stated. Tsunade watched the Kage's throw their opinions around the room one after the other. She didn't know which side to take as both made valid points, getting rid of some higher ups was a step in the right direction, but in that same token it was more of a risk. War was made for risks however was it not? The Mizukage seemed to be set on the dark haired Sannin's views while the Riakage and Madara had come to their own agreement. **

**"****This isn't getting us anywhere." Gaara murmured as the other Kage's snapped back cold remarks.**

**"****I feel like you are looking for a reason to object to my plans Uchiha, I grow tired of such childishness." Orochimaru replied darkly, amber eyes scanning the others crimson ones.**

**"****Your argument is futile, but you've mastered your use of manipulation. You use all the right words making an idiotic statement sound genius. For that skill I implore you, but your ideas are backwards." Madara said looking down at the younger ninja imperiously. Orochimaru rolled his eyes.**

**"****I haven't made use of manipulation, my argument stands alone." Orochimaru said, "there is no need for me to say more, I have said what I feel is compromising. The decision is Tsunade-sama's." **

**All the eyes fell to her finally, at least they had come to the understanding they could no longer try be leaders themselves and had little choice but to follow her lead. She made eye contact with the room but took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. **

**"****We will attack." She said at last, "Orochimaru, you will be in charge of providing suitable poison for the blades. Riakage, Madara go gather up fighters." **

**"****Blood bath then." Orochimaru muttered softly before moving a strand of misplaced hair away from his maddened eyes. He awaited for her to dismiss them but it was obvious he wished to take his leave, his entire energy and body language screaming he was finished with the discussion. **

**"****Dismissed." She said, taking a longer pause than required. Why? She didn't know really. Perhaps to reconfirm to the other Sannin she was in control. But why did she want that? There was a question she couldn't answer… maybe she didn't trust him enough. She brushed it aside. Reasons weren't what mattered right then. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"****Barbarics." The Mizukage muttered as she strode to Orochimaru's side. She looked over at him furiously expecting him to meet her with the same enraged stare and then expecting him to agree with her. She wasn't disappointed.**

**"****A complete mess up this will be." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Now our men fight a pointless battle." The Mizukage sighed. **

**"****It's a waste of men." Orochimaru said, "we will be sending them to their deaths." **

**"****They stand some chance don't they?" The Mizukage asked. **

**"****I hope so." Orochimaru said, "But the truth is if they don't land a single shot they're out. So many higher ups leads me to believe that's the most likely out come." **

**"****God I hope you're wrong." She said, "…you haven't been once so far. Should we speak to Tsunade again?"**

**"****I'm not in her good books, you can feel free. I don't feel like another confrontation with her. Besides, she wouldn't listen to me, she'd simply get offended and dismiss me entirely." Orochimaru admitted, knowing that through past experiences he would be shunned. The Mizukage blinked at him slowly, she had noticed the feud between the Sannin. She swooped off to the side and looked back at him sharply.**

**"****I suppose I will speak to her then." The Mizukage said, "The masks will be here tomorrow midday, I have all night to speak to her and change her mind. Good luck with that lot, Madara is being rather hostile I've noticed."**

**"****Keep your luck Mizukage, you'll need it the most. Tsunade is woman of many words and little negotiation." Orochimaru replied throwing her a quick glance before disappearing down the halls himself. The Mizukage had her work cut out for her but if she was successful it would put his mind at ease.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Night had come and Orochimaru couldn't have felt more uncomfortable entering the room allocated to the male Kage's. He could feel the energy of the room burden him, its intensity daunting. Gaara was no where in sight, but the Riakage and Madara had been in an obvious heated discussion, their silence filling the room as the golden eyed shinobi entered. Orochimaru paid them no attention, meeting their gaze then averting it again in order to close any means of conversation before it began. The Riakage looked at him irritably before ignoring the snakes obvious tell tale signs of ****_don't talk to me._**

**"****What's with this Tsunade-sama crap." The Riakage asked suddenly, Orochimaru looked at him sceptically. **

**"****She told me to refer to her as such." Orochimaru said briefly. **

**"****Why?" Madara asked.**

**"****She wanted respect." Orochimaru said, "I didn't ask, I didn't care for her reasons." **

**"****You don't care if she treats you like a piece of shit?" The Riakage asked.**

**"****It was her wish, why she wants to put a divide between the two of us is hers to know, I don't care." Orochimaru replied again still avoiding eye contact.**

**"****When did she say you must call her that?" Madara asked.**

**"****It doesn't matter." Orochimaru said deciding he would stop answering their questions forcing them to stop asking them. **

**"****It does to us answer the question." Madara said, angered red orbs penetrating the Sannin. Orochimaru couldn't help but feel cornered as he stood by his bed, the door now blocked by the Riakage and Madara who's beds happened to be near both sides of it. He didn't know if they'd stop him from leaving but he knew it would be clear fear if he did, he'd rather live to regret his mistakes than show fear. **

**"****I cant remember when." Orochimaru lied, he didn't try and make his lie believable, it was obvious he was avoiding the question. **

**"****Answer us." Madara said, or more warned. The Sannin couldn't help but wander what would happen if he didn't abide the other legendary ninja. **

**"****No." Orochimaru stated, why should he pretend he didn't know to get out of a question he didn't want to answer. If he didn't want to answer he wouldn't and that was that. He shouldn't have been pressured into his reply. **

**"****Sannin." Madara said, another one word threat.**

**"****Uchiha." Orochimaru replied back, mocking the others one word attempts.**

**"****And here I thought we wouldn't need a repeat of last time." Madara said darkly.**

**"****Last time? Which time would that be, when I hospitalised you?" Orochimaru chuckled, he knew he was taunting the flames, he knew he didn't really stand much of a chance against the Uchiha. He was as one would say, stuck in his ways however and met the Uchiha with challenging eyes. **

**"****Watch it." The Riakage warned.**

**"****Ah, that time." Orochimaru said his voice dropping in volume adding to its threatening tone, "the time you all ganged up on me."**

**"****If you're ganged up on its safe to assume you piss off a lot of people." Madara laughed, almost uncharacteristically.**

**"****Is this a threat then? Am I to fight you both?" Orochimaru asked, impatient of their games, "Well? I don't have all day. If you are to try and ****_put_**** me in place then be my guest. May you both be warned I'm at my last with this little alliance and ****_will_**** be the death of at least one of you."**

**"****we didn't say anything about a fight Sannin, you keep-" The Riakage was shut up by the Uchiha's sudden move. In a flash Orochimaru was pinned against the wall of the smallish bedroom dark crimson eyes locking him into a jutsu. Orochimaru found himself once again in the all too familiar world of lies. He felt pain, one he was accustomed to. The jutsu however was dispelled and the cross fell away before the hours were up. The Riakage had bashed the Uchiha over, since it only took three seconds to make a victim endure seventy two hours of pain the Riakage must have acted instantly to help the Sannin. The world was fuzzy for the time being and Orochimaru tried to regain himself, his sides still feeling pierced and ravaged. **

**"****What the hell do you think you're doing?! Not everything is sorted out with violence." The Riakage snapped. What happened next, well what happened next is what always happened. It had happened almost every gathering. A fight, but naturally everyone guessed that out come. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Thud. Crash. Thud. Crash. Bang._**

**Tsunade looked up quickly at the commotion. Had they been attacked? She darted down the halls but she soon saw exactly where it came from and she took a good guess what was happening. She pushed at the door but it was blocked by something. **

**"****Open the door at once!" She barked. She heard the commotion loudly now.**

**"****I'll kill you." The Riakage snarled from inside.**

**"****And here I thought we were agreeing for once." Madara replied. **

**_Thud. Bang. Crash. Hiss. Hiss?_**

**The sound of a deadly hiss entered next and from her proximity she could tell it must have been Orochimaru blocking the door. Due to the sound she could tell he was pressed against it. Why he was keeping her out she didn't know but she decided it was his fault for standing in her way. She summoned chakara around her hand and slammed her fist into the door. Wood splintered and shattered, the door gave way easily and as she guessed Orochimaru was where the door had been. He had taken the brunt of her attack, since he was obviously against the door, it was only when he hadn't moved that it occurred to her that he was probably pinned to the door. He hissed and held the top of his head where broken wood had smacked into him. A small trickle of blood dripped down the side of his face from a small gash. It ran lightly over his eye and he removed his hand and examined the copper blood staining it. He glared at her but retreated a few steps in case she planned on hitting him again. **

**"****What is going on?!" She snapped looking at the Riakage and Madara exchanging blows. They seemed to be controlling their attack choices rather well, the walls were still standing in other words. Two of the beds were broken, the blankets singed. The two didn't stop. The Mizukage came rushing in and stood by Orochimaru and Tsunade.**

**"****And now?" She asked. **

**"****Madara is slightly hostile as you said." Orochimaru muttered, his pride told him to punch the Uchiha, but sense told him not to. **

**"****Why are they fighting?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****Madara attacked me and the Riakage stepped in to help stop him." Orochimaru said simply. **

**"****Why did Madara attack you?" Tsunade asked with questioning eyes.**

**"****I wouldn't answer his questions." Orochimaru said, he watched Madara land a blow on the Riakage who was quickly grounded. Before the battle commenced further Tsunade put herself between the two of them. **

**"****Stop." She warned. Madara watched her coldly but allowed his temper to die down, "This is insanity." **

**"****I'll say." Madara replied. **

**"****Must I always be around to stop you lot from fighting? I swear you each need a leash." Tsunade growled angrily. **

**"****Let's not go there." The Mizukage warned, "Tempers are high enough." **

**"****Well what do you suggest?" Tsunade said, her eyes some what desperate, "No one lasts a second in one another's company." **

**"****Perhaps we need an intervention of some kind then. We all need to cool off." The Mizukage said. **

**"****Nothing will help them. This team is nothing more than a runaway train heading for destruction." Tsunade replied, "Do what you will. I'm going to sleep."**

**The blond woman left, her spirit obviously worn down. She placed much pressure on herself, after all she had taken on leadership. Madara sighed irritably and walked out the room while the Riakage simply shook his head and sat down on the end of his bed. Orochimaru swiftly moved out the doorway as the Uchiha brushed past. He hardly pitied the female Sannin, she had asked for this and as much as she yelled at their lack of order she wasn't much better. She simply had the power and authority to bark orders while they were denied. The Mizukage glanced between the two shinobi who were left. Orochimaru brushed hair away in a natural reflex seemingly distressed by something. He then glanced at her, once again golden eyes holding to many emotions, so many she couldn't actually pick up on a specific one. **

**"****I'm going to get the poison for tomorrow ready." Orochimaru said swiftly going to his bed and retrieving his kunai pouch from under it as he had originally come in for. His bed was broken from the fighting, the wooden frames caved in and snapped. He paid no attention to it and simply scooped up his pouch before holding it closely to his chest and leaving. **

**The Mizukage watched him disappear. He seemed slightly distraught and her maternal gut told her to go after the evidently wounded male. His retreating form made her stay however, he didn't look like he wished to have company. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Orochimaru guided around the small table in a drone like manner, not taking in much, he was on auto pilot as he messed around with the countless viles scattered on the desk. He didn't know what type of poison would work on the Masks as the poison he naturally produced as a snake was very different to normal poisons found in viles. If the Masks had found cures for the other poisons their men would be dead on arrival, so he tried his best to mimic his natural poison. He would simply have extracted some of his own venom but he wouldn't have enough poison for the large group in need. He had finished making the poison, and the team behind him swiftly stepped in to help by following his orders and making the poison in a large quantity. They had enough for their men when the time came and the venom was almost a replica of his own. **

**"****Orochimaru-sama." A familiar voice called, Orochimaru took a moment to process the name before turning to see the white haired man. Kabuto pushed his glasses back into place, a light flashing across it as a reflection. **

**"****Kabuto." Orochimaru said, he no longer felt the man was his trusted second in command. Kabuto hadn't made an appearance once during his many times of need, as a healer Orochimaru had expected Kabuto to come forth and help. No matter, the Sannin thought, since when did allies last. He regarded the white haired Jounin distantly, the old relationship evidently gone. Kabuto was no more than another face in the crowd to the golden eyed ninja. **

**"****What is all this for?" Kabuto asked inspecting a vile.**

**"****Killing of course." Orochimaru replied briefly, he scanned the other over momentarily, his discomfort with the other male evident.**

**"****Of course." Kabuto said, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife, "How has it been working with Tsunade and the others?"**

**"****Why are you here Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, not bothering with the pointless question.**

**"****I work here." Kabuto said flatly.**

**"****Well don't feel compelled to greet in the future. I don't much care for formalities." Orochimaru said returning to a scroll he had cast aside. Kabuto looked at the scroll intently.**

**"****Tsunade-sama wont like that." Kabuto said, "Its forbidden."**

**"****Tsunade doesn't like most things I do." Orochimaru said, "Like I said, why not return to your work Kabuto. Lets not pretend to be friends for old times sake."**

**"****You've healed well, plus minus a few scratches." Kabuto diverged glancing at the small gash above the snakes eye. Orochimaru brushed hair away from his face, the strands then falling back down to conceal the mark.**

**"****I have healed, many times. I owe my life to the medics on several occasions." Orochimaru said eyeing the other carefully now. **

**"****That's good." Kabuto said, "They are good at what they do."**

**"****They do their part." Orochimaru said, Kabuto smirked and pushed his glasses into place once more.**

**"****I want to show you something." Kabuto said.**

**"****What?" Orochimaru asked, "I might save you some trouble by saying you are no longer second in command for Sound. You disappeared and I felt the need to replace you."**

**"****I figured. May I show you something then?" Kabuto asked.**

**"****Where is it?" Orochimaru asked seeing as the Jounin wanted to lead him somewhere.**

**"****It's outside." Kabuto said.**

**"****We can't go outside now. It's too risky." Orochimaru said, "Perhaps in the morning." **

**"****Morning wont do, it only shows itself at night." Kabuto said still a small smirk on his lips.**

**"****What is it?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****I'll show you Orochimaru." Kabuto said.**

**"****I'm not going with you until I know what to expect." Orochimaru said, he brushed past Kabuto, "I'm going back to my quarters." **

**"****Its on the way to your quarters." Kabuto said, the Sannin had to walk a fair distance in the dark to return to the base he would sleep in.**

**"****I'm going to my quarter, if it is on the way then I'll see it if not then another time perhaps." Orochimaru said heading for the door. Kabuto followed him out in a phantom like manner.**

**The cold air hit their bodies the closer they got to the door. They exited the base in the safely designed procedure. Making sure no one saw them exit. The dark skies sent icy chills down their spines and the moon rose high lighting up what ever patch of earth was unveiled by trees. Kabuto followed closely behind the pale ninja who tried his best not to show his concern. Orochimaru was already on the verge of running away from the alliance all in all. He no longer felt safe within it. He didn't want to abandon his village, that was his only anchoring factor to the alliance. Truth be told however, he no longer felt safe there. His trust was long time shattered by the group.**

**Authors note- Please leave a review if you are reading! Hope this chapter was worth the wait since I kind of sort of posted a bit late… haha…sorry! Enjoy your week from here! And leave a review please! ******


	18. Chapter 18

**"****Where are we going exactly?" Orochimaru finally said deciding they were getting to far from their bases direction. Kabuto remained silent for longer than the Sannin felt acceptable. **

**"****We are nearly there." Kabuto said.**

**"****I asked where not when." Orochimaru shot he glanced at the medic with lurid eyes, their fixated wrath enough to startle any stranger. Kabuto was no stranger however and had become accustomed to their intimidation and inhuman like nature. Or at least he had become as accustomed as humanly possible. **

**"****I want you to meet someone." Kabuto said reluctantly, "…I feel we could benefit from one another."**

**At that point the Sannin had slammed on breaks, he made no move on taking another step, the pause seeming eternal. It forced the medic to turn around and face the pale ninja, who's skin now radiated in the moonlight. Orochimaru shook his head and took one weary step back.**

**"****I'm not a fool Kabuto." Orochimaru stated, "You weren't with the alliance at all were you. Don't answer that, I had some of my men keep an eye on you."**

**"****And what did they say about me Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked pushing his glasses back into place nonchalantly. **

**"****Nothing. They haven't reported back." Orochimaru paused, "They were killed." **

**"****Hardly my doing… this is ****_war_****." Kabuto said with a small smile, one that held no genuine concern.**

**"****Naturally." Orochimaru said unconvinced, "Well then excuse my lack of trust Kabuto, but I will leave you here." **

**"****My my, never knew you were one so easily frightened off." Kabuto coaxed, "I would have thought a ninja as highly ranked as yourself would be confident enough to go where he chose." **

**"****I am confident enough to go where I choose. I will not go where others choose for me." Orochimaru said, "As what you have described is a ninja who is arrogant and ignorant. What man walks into his own ambush."**

**"****Now why would I plan to kill you?" Kabuto said playing hurt.**

**"****I don't know if you have, I don't know what your motives are." Orochimaru said, "But you are playing games, and a man only plays games when he is trying to trick someone." **

**"****Then why not kill me? If you are certain I have betrayed you." Kabuto asked.**

**"****An inviting idea Kabuto, I don't suggest you sell me on it further." Orochimaru said, why had he not killed the man yet? Whether Kabuto was affiliated with masks or another enemy. He was no ally and Orochimaru had lost patience in the medic. He should just kill him, save himself a potential enemy. He didn't know what held him back, but he abandoned the idea.**

**"****I suppose I shouldn't. Will you let me at least show you to my friends?" Kabuto said playing innocent once more.**

**"****I've answered that." Orochimaru said, "I hope you enjoy their company more than ours." **

**The serpents words were final. Kabuto was no longer welcome in the alliance. In that same sentence Kabuto was told if he was seen he would be killed, for he now stood on enemy grounds. Kabuto didn't make any move to object.**

**"****Why stay with the alliance Orochimaru? You stand to gain nothing." Kabuto said. **

**Orochimaru eyed Kabuto carefully, perhaps the medic had wanted to start a new alliance with him. Either way, despite the current one he was in being less than appealing he wouldn't burn any bridges there. **

**"Good luck Kabuto, with who ever you are crawling back to." Orochimaru replied, but then he realized something... Kabuto knew where the bases were... And Kabuto could easily share that with the masks if that was indeed who he was working for.**

**"I'm hazarding a guess Kabuto... You are now working for the masks correct?" Orochimaru asked his eyes flitting back to the medic.**

**"Why assume such things?" Kabuto asked casually.**

**"Never mind, it doesn't really matter..." The Sannin said, a light wind blew past the two of them and the medic was no ones fool. He could tell the wind was not summoned by Mother Nature but rather by the serpent before him. Hadn't the Sannin said he would not kill him? Kabuto wasn't afraid, he was no match for the legendary ninja but he certainly wasn't out of tricks. **

**"Change of heart?" Kabuto asked, pushing his glasses back onto his face.**

**"I won't kill you." Orochimaru stated the wind picking up, "but I can not let you walk away and spill our secrets to our enemy."**

**"So you will imprison me?" Kabuto guessed, "didn't know you had a cell in any of the bases."**

**"We will make special arrangements for you." Orochimaru said, a snake coiled around his arm slipping out from under his sleeve. For the first time that evening Kabuto felt a chill run down his back and he couldn't pass it off as the cold winds. The Sannin was far from achieving his dream of immortality and yet although many had tried no one had managed to kill him. It was almost as if he really had achieved it. Kabuto watched him skeptically, wondering what out come this battle may lead to. **

**He wondered a second to long and the Sannin was gone only to appear moments later behind the medic. Kabuto was once again a second to slow and he was sent crashing into a nearby tree where he quickly flipped back to his feet to avoid a double hit. Orochimaru skidded out the way of a kunai the medic threw at him, no doubt the tips of the blade covered by some sort of poison the medic created. Not that poison would ever affect the snake ninja.**

**The fight was a short one and although Kabuto was no weak ninja he had little chance up against the elite and stumbled one to many times before realizing he was trapped, a large snake coiled around him restricting any movement. **

**"Pity you didn't just stay by our side Kabuto, would've saved you what ever fate Tsunade has in stored for prisoners." Orochimaru stated brushing dust off his clothes as he nonchalantly looked up at the medic. He then moved fallen hair out his face and placed a hand on his waist almost femininely, before analyzing where his old second in command now stood. **

**"I hate to take words straight out your mouth but I'd like to aim that straight back at you." Kabuto stated a smile now spread across his face. Orochimaru watched him carefully, his snake seemed unsettled although it didn't appear to have any problems with holding the ninja it trapped. **

**"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked his eyes narrowed.**

**"Well you see, I wish you had simply stood by my side... Spared yourself the fate you may now have." Kabuto chuckled. Orochimaru took a cautious step back, just to put extra distance between himself and the white haired man. He felt the presence of someone behind him, the person appearing in split seconds. Orochimaru walked into him backwards before the hard body had seized his wrists and slammed him into a tree. How had he not sensed the man? Naturally he was now staring into the eyes of a Mask, and a higher level one at that. His mouth moved into a snarl his unnaturally sharp canines making him look slightly feral as he did so. The mask laughed as the snake struggled to removed his wrists which were now pinned together the two bones grinding into one another and the bark of the tree. The Mask only needed one of his hands to pin both of the Sannins slim wrists above his head.**

**"Good job Kabuto, you really had him on the ropes." The Mask mocked, Kabuto didnt seem to take the joke well, "would've been a corpse if not for us."**

**"Bastard." Orochimaru snarled still trying to free his wrists despite it being obviously futile. If one mask knew where he was then they all did by now... And that was a poor predicament to be in. A familiar one by now however.**

**While the mask chuckled at the white haired ninjas expense Orochimaru decided to rather avoid the situation entirely. Running was never what he was generally proud of doing... But he was no match for a legion of higher class masks. Smoke clouded around the ninja and the Mask before the higher up found his captive had some how disappeared. He backed up and looked around baffled. It was impossible unless the man had been a shadow clone all along. **

**"Over there." Kabuto said quickly, the mask followed his gaze to spot a small white snake where the ninja had once stood, so he had transformed into something smaller to slip free of the mans hold. The Mask grabbed a kunai and swiftly lobbed it at the white serpent but the creature ducked out the way it's thin body narrowly avoiding the knife. **

**Orochimaru watched form the side lines as the snake distracted them, why would he turn into such a vulnerable snake? The two of them may have out matched him now but they certainly wouldn't out smart him. Orochimaru backed up and when he was far enough he did a few hand signs. His snake which held Kabuto turned to smoke returning to its world, taking the medic with it. Orochimaru heard the mask cuss from far away, his booming voice distant but easily recognizable.**

**Wouldn't Kabuto pay for that little stunt the Sannin thought, how dare the medic underestimate him, he had been at his side for how long... He should have known the snake ninja was capable of escape.**

**Orochimaru ended up at his bases entrance and he doubted he had ever flown down stairs that fast in his life but he reached the centre point in seconds. Many passed him worried looks and he didn't know why adrenalin had forced him to go at such a speed. He panted for breath as he tried to collect himself with out causing to much of a scene, he must have looked like a right fool standing against one of the walls breathing as if he'd been chased for days. Not that he hadn't been chased, just that it was hardly a chase worth counting... after all his opponent hadn't known where to run to. **

**Perhaps he had just been a victim of the masks one to many times by now and he couldn't bare the concept of looking at their prison walls once more. **

**When he looked up again he was staring straight into the Riakage's eyes, the man stared at him with a troubled expression before roughly grabbing his upper arm and pulling him aside. Orochimaru grunted in pain as his arm was tightly pulled, he would have cursed but his breath escaped his lungs again and he didn't have any to spare for profanities. By the time the larger man stopped dragging him they were in a room which was isolated, a conference room that was not being occupied. **

**"And now?" The man asked.**

**"Most people would suffice by asking someone if they alright, you drag me across half the base and snap some barbaric question." Orochimaru hissed his air finally returning.**

**"What the fuck happened to you?" The man asked, it was only then that the ninja realized he had blood running down his left eye and his body was covered in many scratches and cuts from the medic.**

**"I fell down some stairs." Orochimaru said snidely, "you know, the usual."**

**"Don't give me crap Sannin." The Riakage said although his voice now showed a hint of concern, "I've never seen you run into here so fast before."**

**"Probably because I generally refrain." Orochimaru grumbled, he cursed himself for not reigning in his panic before he entered the base.**

**"Go figure, were you attacked by masks?" The Riakage asked.**

**"Yes." Orochimaru said, "well only one, and Kabuto."**

**"Kabuto?" The Riakage said his tone demanding more information.**

**"He betrayed us, but he isn't a problem I already sorted him out." Orochimaru said.**

**"You killed him?" The man asked.**

**"No, just imprisoned him." Orochimaru said, "now move I'd like to get into clothes that don't smell like blood."**

**The Riakage sighed and stepped aside, he scanned the injured ninja over once more before the latter of which knocked past him. Long black strands of hair swishing behind him as he disappeared out the room allowing for the ninja outside to snap curious eyes at him. He ignored them and went to his quarters, he entered the male Kage's room and threw the blasted kunia pouch he had gone in for hours prior to his beds floor. It was only then that he noted his bed was nothing more than broken wood, splinters and a heap of fluff and fabric. He sighed, wouldn't that make a comfortable nights sleep. Madara and Gaara were present and they both looked up as the snake ninja threw his kunai bag mindlessly, they then glanced at the broken bed. Madara seemd some what smug, the sand ninja looked as if he had no idea what he should do about it despite wishing to fix things. **

**The Riakage entered the room next and his eyes fell down to the wreckage almost instantly. **

**"We can find another bed." The Riakage stated, but the Sannin didn't seem interested in the idea as he once again tried to brush past the larger man.**

** He decided the broken bed was a problem he didn't quite care for at that point, he was tired and injured and simply wanted to lie down. Since that wasn't an option he mentally boycotted the idea of sleep, he could just stay up for the next few nights he supposed.**

**A rough hand grabbed hold of him in an attempts to stop his get away but he was in little mood to allow the man to forcibly stop him.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsunade lay on her back staring up at the ceiling, what an utter chaotic mess she had formed. The sleeping arrangement certainly wouldn't last, day one had been havoc, day two would surely be even worse.**

**She sighed deeply before another presence entered the room, she flitted her eyes over to the person to find it was her room mate. The Mizukage looked her over, almost analyzing the scene.**

**"We aren't on good terms." She said.**

**"Why not?" Tsunade asked, she didn't have much of a tiff with the women.**

**"Not us in particular... The Kage's in general." She replied, "I'd say it's the boys but that's a lie."**

**"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." Tsunade replied. **

**"I didn't bring it up to dampen the mood." The Mizukage replied with no hint of annoyance or offense in her voice, "I said it to invite the idea of change."**

**"And how will we change matters?" Tsunade asked.**

**"Well, for example, me and Orochimaru hated one another. I thought him to be an unreasonable killer... At times even inhuman." The Mizukage said, "but after the tornado crises we ended up spending quality time with one another. We spoke and we settled our differences. I no longer see him as different to the rest of us, I know longer feel the need to watch my back around him."**

**"Glad you two bridged the gap then." Tsunade said, still unsure of how their happy ending would help pull the alliance together, "I get that quality time worked for you, but it won't work for everyone. You and Orochimaru can maybe get along well and accept differences but someone like Madara will not change his mind because he grows an understanding for the person."**

**"...I thought Orochimaru was incapable of change and yet my mind set was altered. Perhaps Madara deserves the same chance. Anyway, we have little time for each member to spend a day with another member, what I was suggesting was just one night off. To lift some tension. Maybe have drinks or something, we can come up with some event that may lighten the mood around here perhaps create a few inside jokes to bring each other closer." The Mizukage suggested.**

**"Alcohol, the one substance which heals all wounds I assume." Tsunade said some what boredly, "Madara wouldn't drink, wouldn't risk making a fool of himself. Gaara is hardly the drinking type. Orochimaru would drink like an alcoholic if given the chance but he wouldn't be caught drinking a sip with someone he feels uneasy about. To untrusting all of us." **

**"That was a suggestion, I just feel we are all to down and out stuck in the war. I'm not saying we forget about it, maybe just for a night. Just to pull our heads back out of the water if you will." The Mizukage restated. Tsunade couldn't help find the idea tempting, but it almost felt impractical. How could they take a break in the middle of war for heavens sake? What would their men think, or feel for that matter. The people were all sick with worry already, to see their Kage's drunkenly laughing would certainly put them out.**

**"What would our men think Mizukage. They would think we were utter incompetent fools." Tsunade said.**

**"We don't have to make a public display of anything, just for a couple of hours one night. Or depending on what we do in the morning." She replied, "listen Tsunade, you can poke holes in any plan but come to reality for a second. Things need changing. For starters this Tsunade-sama crap must stop entirely. You've put yourself above him and in doing so you've put us all above him." **

**"Change of topic there Mizukage." Tsunade said her hazel eyes snapping up to stare at the women. That had nothing to with lightening the mood at all, and she had now only angered the already stressed out Sannin. The Mizukage saw her mistake in mixing two problems into one and shook her head.**

**"It was, let's go back to where we started shall we?" The Mizukage said.**

**"Swing this little speech to the rest of the Kage's. Let me know their reaction." Tsunade said turning away to ignore the other women, "although I could spare you the trouble in saying that most will find it impractical." **

**The brunette stared at the Hokage, her anger for some reason no apparent. Generally her fiery temper would have been ignited but not tonight. Tonight she felt at peace, or at least dead set on keeping the peace. She turned for the door deciding that if the blond was to stubborn perhaps she could get proper support from the other members who may have been more open to change. Tsunade seemed to be dead set on the team failing in anything they did, and despite the blond Sannin having evidence to back up her claims the Mizukage couldn't help but feel like she was displaying too much weakness to early in the game.**

**The Mizukage walked down the halls, she heard a thud and then another one. The thuds continued and she wasn't surprised to find them coming from the boys dorm. It was soft enough which gave her hope, she placed a tentative hand on the doorknob before twisting it. Once the door was open she was once again less than surprised to find another brawl. This time however it appeared that the males were at least trying to keep it down in attempts to avoid Tsunade finding out.**

**The Riakage and the male Sannin tussled around, one or two beds now skew as they were obviously pushed aside during the small scale battle. It looked almost child like as they both tackled one another, no Justus being used except for minor escape antics. Undoubtedly since the Sannin was at such a great physical disadvantage he was the one who appeared to be struggling. He hissed in frustration as the larger man tried to hold him still.**

**"Let go before I sever whatever touches me." The snake hissed, Madara and **

**Gaara weren't even watching the two. They sat on their beds discussing only heaven knew what, the two ninja wrestling one another on the floor seemingly invisible. **

**The Mizukage coughed to gain the rooms attention but she only gained the snakes golden eyes, it was a distraction he couldn't afford and the larger man finally got hold of him properly pinning him to the cold floor.**

**"Ow, bastard." Orochimaru choked his air being forced out of his lungs due to the other mans weight. The Mizukage sighed and entered the room before she closed the door in prevention of Tsunade seeing what was happening. She folded her arms over her chest in annoyance as she glared at the dark skinned man who was currently half crushing the paler man.**

**"Off. Now." She said, her voice rather demanding.**

**"Not till he agrees to sort this whole thing out with Madara. I'm sick of this tension crap." The Riakage snapped.**

**"How is pinning me to the floor boards helping." Orochimaru hissed his breathing a bit harsh, the Mizukage sighed again. **

**"Won't say it again Riakage get off." She said. The larger man pushed himself up, whether it was deliberate or not he used the smaller male as a means of ground. Orochimaru winced as the mans extra weight fell onto him before completely removing itself. He got to his feet as well, an obvious look of anger across his face. He dusted his clothes off as he stood up, and it was only then that the brunette women saw he had multiple cuts, to deep for a minor brawl.**

**"And those? I swear you man handle each other like I've never seen." She snapped, still under the impression it was the Riakage's doing. The man looked down at the injured ninja, they were hardly severe wounds. The Sannin wouldn't even seek medical attention if he was asked to.**

**"Mask did that not me." He said. She looked at the snake ninja then shook her head. Trivial details most likely, when wasn't he running into enemies now days.**

**"I have a suggestion." The Mizukage started.**

**"I think we should swop rooms, you and Tsunade can come here and keep the peace me and Gaara will go to that little side room. We hardly cause fights and we are done with those two and their brash ways." Madara said, interrupting the women.**

**Orochimaru wanted to ring the mans neck, but he knew better than to start another fight he couldn't finish. Not with out jutsu at least. Such a nerve to blame things on the Riakage and the Sannin when in fact it was the Uchiha who instigated most of the fights. It was his arrogance and cocky attitude which had lead to almost every brawl in the room so far. In fact, the Sannin had tried to avoid every blasted confrontation and yet when ever he tried to leave he found himself pinned to some wall being snapped at about poor team work. **

**If he heard the word team work again he was surely to loose what ever sane part of him he had left. He was done with team work, done with teams. When the war was over he would find a hide out as far from civilization as possible and he would stay there. Discovering jutsu, alone with out a single man. He couldn't take the technicalities of other people, all their trivial problems which they felt entitled into sharing.**

**He kept all those thoughts to himself, simply passing an annoyed glance over to the Uchiha. The Uchiha met eyes back.**

**"Problem with what I said?" Madara asked, almost once again enticing a fight.**

**"No." Orochimaru said, "not at all, by all means leave."**

**The Sannins words were so genuine it almost mocked the Uchiha more than out right sarcasm and it was blatantly obvious the man was now agitated.**

**"I was actually in the middle of saying something." The Mizukage said, both in attempts to redirect the conversation away form a fight and to say what she wanted to.**

**"Please continue then." Orochimaru said, his golden eyes moving away form their previous dead lock with the legendary ninja opposite him. Madara also shifted his eyes across the room but the tension didn't die and the energy of the room remained risky.**

**"We are all under stress. We also all seem to take it out on one another. I suggest a night off, a night for us all to simply relax a bit, settle a few matters which have become rather tense." The Mizukage said, "there's no point having a broken alliance, we need to get along, more so than we are. We don't have to be friends but this constant threat of attack is not getting us anywhere." **

**"Agreed. What do you suggest?" Gaara said, more than happy to see the fighting end.**

**"It's time we don't have." Madara stated.**

**"Then we will make time." The Mizukage snapped.**

**"A real skill you have there." Madara remarked dryly, "maybe you should teach it to our dear friend Orochimaru, his attempts at immortality have failed so dismally perhaps he should rather invest his life into simply creating time." **

**The remark seemed to roll off the Sannins back, his expression unchanged and nonchalant as he glanced back at the sound of his name.**

**"Sweet of you to care about my ambitions so much Madara but perhaps we should keep bitter remarks to ourselves." Orochimaru replied casually, not so much as sparing a change in expression.**

**"What do you suggest?" Gaara tried again.**

**"This is pointless, we don't have to be friends to coincide." The Riakage said.**

**"Besides that, some of us will never work side by side anyway." Madara said, "it's an impossible task."**

**"Your heart is in the right place Mizukage. I just don't know when we would find ourselves able to get along in a civil environment." Orochimaru said, sensing the unwillingness of the room. **

**"It'll be worth a shot, we can't get any worse than we are." She said, she needed some agreement besides Gaara, if not they were destined to the same old fights over and over again. **

**"Don't put it past the Sannin." Madara chuckled, "he knows just how to earn hatred from every man in the room." **

**"Don't take that from him." The Riakage snapped to the raven haired man beside him. Orochimaru still appeared uncaring glanced up before lightly guiding hair out of his own face.**

**"I don't have the time for his petulant comments. If I had the time to waste on him I certainly wouldn't bother looking for immortality." Orochimaru replied. He could feel the Uchiha's eyes pinned to him. He didn't care, it was clear he was as good as dead to the legendary ninja anyway. **

**No one seemed to be willing the Mizukage noticed, but she wouldn't give up. Then she had an idea, a strange one but it was the only one she had. If quality time was the only way broken bonds healed she would force people into the same situations. She had no permission from Tsunade to execute her plan but she wasn't about to stop and ask. **

**"Madara, Orochimaru, you two will share the other room for tonight. Me and Tsunade will come stay here." The Mizukage said.**

**Orochimaru looked at her skeptically, almost as if she was mentally unwell. Did she want him to die a miserable death? He folded his arms over his chest and leant against the wall behind him shaking his head as if she had sentenced him to be executed.**

**"How is that a solution to any of this." Orochimaru asked.**

**"Don't ask me." She replied, "Tsunade's orders." **

**That part was a blatant lie, but they wouldn't listen to her now would they. She swung around, to beat the two male Kage's to the blond Sannin. She needed to explain herself swiftly before her lie was found out. She trotted down the hall to find the blond still exactly as she had been left. All she could do now was pray the women would agree.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Despite now having a bed Orochimaru found he was even less keen to sleep as the Uchiha would be awfully close. The Sannin had never found sharing his proximity easy, he was far to mistrusting of the world and his senses would wake him up every minute dare the others breathing change rhythm. He would be on high alert all night, to accustom to sensing for assassins or enemies. **

**Madara didn't seem to be fazed, he hadn't objected once really and his expression was as always unreadable due to his mask. What a troublesome predicament indeed. Either way it didn't matter what the legendary ninja thought, it was obvious he had a less than secret vendetta against the Sannin. In fact he used every opportunity to pass a rude comment about the snake ninja. Orochimaru brushed it off, ignoring what pride may have screamed at him. He was admittedly no match for the Uchiha and he wouldn't die a proud arrogant fool. He would bid his time, he wasn't happy with his situation but it beat being locked in another holding cell. **

**Still... The other had him on nerve.**

**"You seem on edge." Madara said not looking up at the Sannin. **

**"Not at all." Orochimaru replied, he knew for a fact he was displaying no emotion. The Uchiha simply knew what to say to agitate the younger man and he wasted no time in doing so. **

**"Can't believe Kabuto managed to land a blow on you. Did you perhaps have some mixed emotion in killing him?" Madara asked his voice still monotone, revealing no emotion.**

**"I never planned on killing him." Orochimaru stated, "but either way I would've had no mixed feelings about dealing the final hit." **

**Madara laughed darkly the pulled his mask down slightly as if to straighten it. Orochimaru didn't know what was funny but he had no doubts the other man would inform him shortly.**

**"You're right. I shouldn't have expected sentimentality from you." Madara chuckled, "That's an emotion you lack entirely."**

**Orochimaru felt himself bristle like a cat would when the comment struck him. How the Uchiha knew that topic had been plaguing him as of late he didn't know but it wasn't his number one concern. Despite the comment leaving him ever so slightly raw he couldn't help but feel he had no interest in arguing further.**

**Not only because it would accomplish nothing but also because he lacked any motivation. His will had long since died out after all the arguing he found himself caught in the middle of. He chose silence and ignored the ninja.**

**_The raven circled the skies, directly above the unsuspecting serpent._**

**Madara looked at him for the first time, almost annoyed about being ignored.**

**"You're growing wearier by the day I see." Madara said, "Tell me where all your wit has gone? You've never been this easy to out do in all the years I've known you." **

**"I haven't the strength for these petty disagreements Madara." Orochimaru said, his voice displaying more weakness than he would have liked. He brushed it off, it wasn't worth the stress in the long run.**

**"So your little delusion of self worth has finally crumbled? About time you were put in your place." Madara remarked, no empathy even close to surfacing. Not that the snake ninja had expected any.**

**"I'm sure this is a good day for you then." Orochimaru said back dryly. **

**"A good day for us all." Madara said, "So how is attaining the Sharigan going?"**

**_The raven landed nearby, watched the serpent slip through the tall grass still unaware of the predator._**

**Orochimaru brushed it off, internally told himself to ignore it. **

**"I've been preoccupied with war as of late." Orochimaru said, he kept the conversation as light as possible, trying to hopefully bring it to an end.**

**"And after the war? If you survive and all." Madara said.**

**"After the war I will see what needs doing." Orochimaru stated.**

**"Do you think you'll survive this fight? After all you haven't the strength anymore apparently." Madara said.**

**_The hawk abandons the tree, silently circling the snake, getting closer and closer to the unsuspecting creature on the ground. It curiously weaves between grass, it does not see the bird land behind it._**

** "I have no intention of dying. I simply have no intention on arguing when there is no need." Orochimaru stated.**

**"You lack fight, such a fall from where you once were." Madara said.**

**"Petty comments and bitter sentiments. Not so high anymore yourself." Orochimaru said back.**

**"My comments are less than bitter. Being bitter requires some form of jealousy, and what do I have to be jealous of you?" Madara asked.**

**"Enough about me Madara, what about you? Why the mask? Has war left you ashamed of your own identity?" Orochimaru asked, his slitted eyes resting on the others one exposed crimson one.**

**_The serpent turns to look at the raven, its head raised, its body ready to strike. So it had seen the bird all along._**

**"It was for secrecy." Madara stated, "I've always wondered though, despite constantly swopping bodies you make sure to maintain your original features. Why do such trivial things matter to you?"**

**"I am not ashamed of who I am, and Id like to stay who am I." Orochimaru replied, "What happened to your other eye, how did you lose it?"**

**Madara didn't seem impressed by the question.**

**"What makes you think I've lost it?" Madara asked.**

**"I just assumed there was a reason you walked around looking like half an Uchiha is all." Orochimaru said, "Not many choose that look but I suppose we are all different." **

**_The serpent hisses, its head rises higher. Its unmistakable hood flares open its intent now obvious. The raven spreads its wings, makes itself look bigger, fiercer, more dominant._**

**"I can assure you, I can do more than most Uchiha's with one eye than they can with two." Madara said, "I can show you if you'd like?"**

**_The raven moves, the snake strikes. Which ever one hits first will be the winner. Which ever one hits second will not hit at all._**

**Authors note- Thank you for reviewing those who have! Haven't updated this story in forever, but finally there is the latest chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review if you are reading! Have a lovely rest of your week 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Orochimaru found himself pinned on his back with little room to move. He dared not meet eyes with his captor dare he get trapped in the mans unforgivable stare. All he could do was struggle in the mans grip like a snake caught in the talons of a raven. He hissed in frustration but he had to be honest with himself, despite his years of perfecting composure he could slowly feel himself getting lost in fear. He didn't dare allow the Uchiha to see that of course and he snarled up at the man his sharp canines clamped together like one would expect from a dog.  
He knew what the man above him wanted, he wanted to meet eyes, to catch his victim in his infamous jutsu.  
He wouldn't give the man such satisfaction. He could get out of the pitiful pinned situation, but that would require jutsu of a destructive nature. That would in turn alert Tsunade and he didn't know what was worse, allowing Madara to put him in place or having to go through the same old cycle of being blamed for things out of his control.  
He was almost so against alerting the others of the fight that he considered looking up. Almost looked into the detestable eyes he had always desired to attain, but he allowed that dream to sink into a desolate silence. He wouldn't attain sharigan, he wouldn't attain immortality.  
He felt cold water pool around him and the sudden chill sent a shiver up his spine. Was the Uchiha going to drown him?  
He could feel the water level rise and he instinctively tried to push himself up to avoid the water stunting him from breathing. It was still too low to be of any threat but he found himself slightly panicked as he remained pinned and trapped.  
"Get off." He hissed his voice shaky, he could feel the man patiently wait for him to meet eyes.  
He didn't want to, didn't want to allow himself to fall into the mans jutsu so easily, didn't want to allow himself to fall into the others mercy. Once he was caught in the mans eyes he was what ever the man decided him to be. The world of endless pain seemed to daunting but the rising water had him willing to simply obey the others wishes. Madara was making full use of the fact that the younger ninja couldn't fight back as usual knowing Tsunade had him on a tight leash.  
His eyes almost leapt up at the man but he managed to keep them averted. He could feel his skin starting to bruise due to the man above him, the hard floor being no soft prison. He hissed in his futile attempts to break free, he had no real means of getting away at that point.  
Would Madara kill him?  
If so the Sannin was forced to act and in turn alert the others about the fight, if not... perhaps he could just accept the pain that came with his defiance.  
"What's the plan Uchiha?" Orochimaru snapped, "to kill me? Won't the alliance trust you after that."  
"There are worse things than death." Madara announced, "and besides, if I killed you how would you ever learn your lesson of respecting me?"  
"No amount of your lessons will get me to respect you." Orochimaru replied, he felt the mans grip tighten, the water rising.  
Snakes swam and slipped through the water and attempted to bite at the man who currently dominated their summoner.  
Their efforts were equally as futile and fire erupted on top of the water.  
"We will see." Madara said.  
Orochimaru continued his pointless struggles for many minutes, all of which feeling painfully long. His eyes flittered to the water and then back at himself where he tried in vain to free his wrists.  
Madara wasn't going to kill him... What was the real risk in entering the torturous world?  
Orochimaru looked up and met the mans eyes. Instantly the world around them changed.  
His first scream rung out across the nightmare like landscape, his second few were muffled and held back. The man didn't deserve to see him in pain, didn't deserve to relish in it as he undoubtedly already was.  
He bit his own lip to avoid crying out further blood starting to lightly rundown his chin as the flesh was broken.  
The small trickle of blood was nothing compared to the gallons of crimson pouring out of his body. Swords of different sizes and shapes all jutting out of his form pinned to a cross. Some swords would be removed later on only to be shoved straight back into him. He was impaled and struggling to keep himself sane. He didn't manage to stifle all pained sounds he was subject to, but he tried his best the only noise in the eerily quiet land being his whines and whimpers.  
After a few hours he felt himself unbearably attempt to rip free from the cross.  
Finally, the impaling stopped as Madara allowed his next blade to rest at his side.  
"Had enough?" Madara asked.  
Orochimaru met him with weakened eyes, but they were anything but willing, anything but submissive.  
The torturous nightmare would never succeed in making the younger ninja yield. No amount of his own blood could stop his defiance. No amount of lessons would teach him respect. And no amount of fear would make him surrender.  
It was a stale mate, the legendary Uchiha with his out right superiority while the pale ninja fought with nothing more than stubbornness.  
"No?" Madara asked, his voice almost polite. He gently, slowly, ran the sword through the ninja at his mercy. Orochimaru grunted but stopped any other sound.  
"Should I continue? Or would you like for me to finish up?" Madara asked as he gradually pulled the blade free. Orochimaru panted heavily, his hair half covering his face due to his lowered head.  
"Answer me." Madara ordered.  
"Fuck you." Orochimaru snapped, he wasn't one for profanities in general, but he was at that stage delirious and ready to say what ever fell from his lips.  
Madara shook his head, "you are not as invincible as you think you are Orochimaru."  
He grasped a new blade but he sunk it into the earth deciding he would rather use one that was already lodged in the slim ninja.  
The hours dragged on again. The Sannin had apparently lost his chance to redeem himself.  
The next sword was raised.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Shikamaru walked across the wide hallway, why someone had thought it was a good idea to put him as a night guard he didn't know. He was a strategist and that was all, now here he was patrolling the halls like a Chunin might. Then again... He was a Chunin. But only by choice he corrected.  
He couldn't help feel an odd sensation run over him as he passed the Kage's quarters, he stopped outside the Mizukage and Tsunade's room. Or what he thought was their room, still unaware of the change in plan. He then noticed something rather alarming, water dripped out from under the door and he couldn't help but stop to inspect it.  
There was no way he could believe it was just a minor complication of living in an abandoned base under ground. It was on the other hand a minor amount of water, and he would've hated to have disrupted the female Kage's. He hesitated by the door handle but then another oddity caught his attention. If he was correct, and he generally was, it sounded as if someone inside the room was whimpering. The sound was a stunted but pained one and the young ****Nara**** prayed when he opened the door none of the women were hurt.  
Since he had more than one reason to enter he knocked only once, and very quickly as if they were in need he didn't want to waste time further. He pushed the door open and stepped inside to discover none of the females were there. What was even more alarming was the state the resident was in.  
Orochimaru was sitting half up his breathing heavy and ragged his eyes dazed. He didn't appear to be conscious as he sat for some reason most of him drenched and shaking.  
Every now and then he whimpered almost as if he was trying to restrict further sound from escaping. The rest of the room was vacant and the ****Nara**** didn't know what he was expected to do in the situation.  
He wasn't trusting of the rogue and approached wearily, there were young serpents also wet despite the small amount of water present. They slipped around their summoner distressed and panicked. When they saw the ****Nara**** enter they looked up with reptilian eyes.  
Shikamaru locked eyes with them, wondering if they were warning him off or if they were asking for help.  
He decided he couldn't simply leave the Sannin there, so he trotted over and bent down to the Sannins level.  
He placed a tentative hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly but he received no response.  
He got up swiftly and headed to his father, he wasn't tampering with anything just in case.  
On his way up he noticed something concerning. The pale ninjas eyes were no longer gold but a stark red with black markings clearly representing the unmistakable sharigan.  
He exited the room. His foot steps were light and silent despite their quickness and he found his father, who was asleep beside a few other slightly higher rank ninja. The younger ****Nara**** whispered the mans name but it appeared Shikaku was already awake haven sensed his son coming.  
"What's wrong?" Shikaku asked, it wasn't like his son to wake him up and in a time of war it had the man uneasy.  
"Something's wrong by the Kage's." Shikamaru said, he then gestured for his father to follow. The two ****Nara****'s trotted down the hall their footsteps as silent as the night air.  
Shikamaru briefed his father on what he had found along the way. Shikaku stopped outside the door, inadvertently he took a guess that perhaps the Sannin had taken an Uchiha as a new host. That would explain the Sharigan in his eyes. He was unaware of Madara trapping the pale ninja in a jutsu. Shikaku pushed the door open but the Sannin was in the same shivering state he had been when the younger ****Nara**** had left him.  
Shikaku knelt down to his level and brushed his hair aside, his golden eyes were still gone and replaced. But instantly Shikaku could see he was caught in a genjutsu of a higher level.  
"There are only three Uchiha left." Shikaku muttered, "it's between Sasuke, Itachi and Madara."  
"The only Uchiha in this base is Madara." Shikamaru said.  
"We need to find him then, if Orochimaru is left like this his body could shut down. We aren't designed to endure that much pain." Shikaku said.  
"I'll go find him." Shikamaru offered.  
"No, if Madara did this he is in a volatile mood no doubt." Shikaku said, "let me go. You stay here and watch over him."  
The boys father got up and move to the door swiftly he threw his eyes back as to double check his son was okay. The snakes on the floor slipped around the young ****Nara**** almost blinking up at him with questioning eyes. Wondering when he would actually do something that would help.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Shikaku got to the larger Kage room and knocked on the door multiple times. His hurried knocks had the higher level ninja on their feet.  
Tsunade swung the door open with equal tenacity and met eyes with her most trusted strategist.  
"What's wrong?" She snapped.  
Shikaku reported what his son had found then inquired about where Madara was. It was disconcerting to know the legendary ninja was not present with the other leaders and Tsunade pushed past the older ****Nara**** and moved hurriedly down the hall. She made it to the door in seconds as it wasn't far at all, almost right beside her room actually. She shoved the door open and looked down at Shikamaru before requesting he leave. The boy nodded and obeyed her words. Tsunade sat down beside the half panting half whimpering Sannin knowing she could heal him all she wanted, nothing would help till he was freed from the jutsu. Some how Madara had managed to trap him inside the torturous dream for more than the usual three seconds. Which was in itself even more concerning. The Mizukage barged in next and looked around the room furiously. She would ring the bastards neck for this almost on the brink of marching around the base to find him. She knew that wouldn't help however as the man had teleportation and could be far from their room, in another base even.  
"We need to find him immediately." Tsunade ordered. Gaara and the Riakage waited outside unsure if they were allowed to enter. When the Mizukage barged out they moved out her way.  
"Search for that blasted Uchiha." She snapped already half way down the hall. When would the elitist realize he was now standing on equal grounds with the other Kage. He couldn't punish people as he saw fit without serious repercussions.  
The Riakage and Gaara headed down the hall, since sleep was clearly not about to be what the night consisted of.  
Shikaku disappeared from the room as well deciding he might as well try and help.  
"Find any Uchiha." Tsunade said, "he needs this off now."  
"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shikaku replied, he knew where the closest Uchiha was but he happened to be in another base at present. Deciding he had little to loose as Madara wasn't likely in that base anyway, he headed to the exit. On his way over he stumbled onto a night guard, one he knew well and one who could potentially help the Sannin regardless of his lack of Uchiha blood.  
"Kakashi." Shikaku said, "Tsunade-sama needs help at the Kage's room."  
Kakashi seemed slightly alarmed but nodded in affirmation before heading to the designated area. He trotted down the hall and stumbled into the first Kage room, since it was vacant he decided to head to the only other room the Kage's had claimed. He pushed open the door and entered the dimly lit room his eyes instantly resting on the female Sannins back. He couldn't see who she crouched beside but when he moved around her he saw the taxing situation.  
"What do you need Tsunade-sama?" He asked. He should have guessed by now it was the Sannin who was once again injured.  
"Can you undo Madara's jutsu?" She asked. Kakashi nodded and bent down, the blond woman moved out his way. He revealed his hidden sharigan and the black seal like markings spun to life.  
"I can't stop it, but I can replace it with my own." Kakashi explained, "then all I have to do is release him from my genjutsu."  
"Do it." Tsunade said giving him permission to do as he had to. Kakashi looked back at the Sannin and soon he had over thrown the original curse.  
Once he had entered the surreal world he realized why Madara hadn't released the snake... He couldn't. Some how the Sannin had become deranged enough to gain some control of the none real world.  
He was supposed to be pinned to the cross helplessly begging for freedom, instead he was free of his confines, bloody, but not human.  
The hydra screeched as Madara leapt away for safety. Wether it was the real Madara or a projected version Kakashi didn't know but he prayed the Sannin would come back to his senses.  
Kakashi could only harbor a guess, Madara had pushed the pale ninja past his limits and finally the Sannin had snapped. Delirious with pain Orochimaru had managed to rip himself from the cross and transform himself into his last defense.  
Since Madara was no longer as in control of the world he created as he was supposed to be he could no longer free them both.  
Kakashi didn't know how he would change that now.  
"Madara." Kakashi called, his first priority was finding if it was actually Madara or simply a projection. Orochimaru nearly clamped his jaws onto the Uchiha almost swallowing him whole. Madara looked over at him highly confused, he wondered how the half breed Uchiha had gotten inside their jutsu. It only took him a moment to put two and two together and he returned his focus onto Orochimaru.  
"What is it Hatake?" Madara asked nonchalantly.  
"Is this actually you or just a projection?" Kakashi asked getting straight to the point.  
"If I was merely a projection I'd have simply allowed him to kill me and get this over with." Madara said slightly more snappishly. Kakashi watched the hydra attempt to sink one of his large fangs into the Uchiha again. Despite his giant appearance he had far more injury than Madara did. The snake was practically dripping from head to toe in blood.  
"What happens if you kill him here in this world?" Kakashi questioned.  
"He will mentally shatter in the real world." Madara said, "the only way for me to end this jutsu is if he allows me to control it again. It's no longer my world right now. However he is in no mind to submit himself to me."  
"Can we not just inform him that the only way to end it is to allow you control of this world?" Kakashi asked wondering just how delirious the Sannin had become after days of torture. His golden eyes finally rested on Kakashi almost confused at his arrival, which to a degree was understandable.  
"I have, he claims I'll just pin him to another cross and leave him there forever." Madara chastised, Kakashi shook his head in annoyance. Orochimaru had reason to be unwilling, after many hours of pain he had little motivation to obey the others whims.  
The hydra screeched in warning before slamming it's tail towards both ninja seemingly uncaring if Kakashi became collateral damage or not. Then again the serpent probably didn't know whether Kakashi was even real.  
The two sharigan wielders leapt out the way to avoid being crushed. Perhaps he could calm the Sannin Kakashi thought hopefully. He ran out to stand in one of the snakes direct view and managed to gain all of their attention.  
"Orochimaru its me!" Kakashi yelled quickly. The snake screeched and struck out towards the man, but it halted a few inches away then backed up a bit. It swerved around the ninja trying to assess wether it should or shouldn't attack him. It restlessly moved back and forth hissing and snarling as it did so. It made a low disgruntled sound clearly unsure if it should strike or if it truly was the copy ninja.  
"Don't attack, I'm not a projection." Kakashi reaffirmed, the snake didn't look convinced and continued advancing and bouncing back. The copy ninja didn't know why he had placed his bet on the Sannin believing him.  
"Wait!" He said quickly as the snake seemed to loose patience, "just hear me out. If you don't like what I say or don't believe me then attack. Just hear me out."  
Madara watched in amazement as the ninja managed to halt the giant creature with his words. Many times Kakashi had run to aid the snake, perhaps he still had those memories at the surface of his thoughts and he felt as if he owed the man time to speak. Or maybe he had no motive to kill the white haired man at all.  
Orochimaru's large golden eyes moved across the battle field he hissed in a low sound.  
Kakashi hesitated with his next sentence, he had to make it count or else face potential death. Madara could escape with his life but at that point Kakashi doubted he had any hope of winning against the Sannin. The serpent hissed in impatience it's eyes darted around the land scape curious in nature now, slightly confused but still highly panicked. The Sannin glanced over to Madara and the frenzied manner returned. He shrieked in a low echo before lunging forwards. Kakashi stood his ground and hoped for the best, to his major relief the snake halted inches from Kakashi and reversed its large head.  
"Kakashi." The snake said his voice resembling his human form but also coated in a serpentine hiss.  
"We need you to stop taking control of this world. Madara can't release the jutsu because you won't let him. Not intentionally we know." Kakashi started, "but I know you won't drop your guard, you have reason to be skeptical of trusting your fate to Madara but the jutsu isn't his either. It's mine now. I've replaced it from the outside world. Tsunade is waiting to heal you there."  
Now the serpent seemed even more reluctant to surrender. When the blond woman's name was mentioned he seemed to retreat slightly. The tension between the two Sannin was obvious and even the copy ninja knew it.  
Orochimaru didn't know if he wanted to go face the woman, then again what was he to do? Stay trapped there forever? He was well aware that he needed to back down to get out. He was struggling however to find that a good enough reason to submit.  
"He has no say in this world anymore." Kakashi said again in attempts to stop him from reseeding into himself once more. The snake made a low whimper, it glanced between the people in the world. He had gotten off the cross by fluke, due to an undying suffering. It was a moment of strength... which he wouldn't have the pleasure of getting again if he got pinned once more.  
Kakashi looked over at Madara to read his body language, the last thing he needed was the Uchiha betraying the Sannin somehow.  
Madara was unchanged and staring up at the great hydra casually. He then felt the eyes of the copy ninja and turned to face him.  
"How do I know you're not a projection?" Orochimaru hissed.  
"He can't. But this is a deadlock." Madara snapped, "you'll just have to take that risk."  
"Not convincing." Kakashi muttered irritably, "I don't know how to prove I'm not a projection. But as he said, just in better words, you're going to have to trust me, or we will all be stuck here forever."  
The serpent was thinking things over, but the look in his eyes showed he wasn't moved by the speech. Madara lost his patience first, despite disguising it as a casual comment the irritation was obvious.  
"You have no other choice." Madara said.  
And that was that. Kakashi knew they had lost the snake, he wouldn't submit under the conditions of having no choice. That was to helpless a position and the snake was unwilling to fall prey to it. He shrieked and reared up his many heads all hissing and looking at one another almost discussing their final pleas.  
Kakashi sighed, they would have to in the end fight the Sannin. At least with the legendary Uchiha at his side perhaps he could defeat the Hydra. That's what they would have to do now, they'd have to attack him to an inch of his life then force him to submit. That was easier said than done even though Madara was superior. Kakashi was surprised when Madara told him to move back.  
"I'll stop him once and for all." Madara said.  
"You can't kill him." Kakashi snapped worriedly.  
"I won't." Madara said, "but he clearly isn't in enough pain to be sensible."  
"Pain will make him less sensible." Kakashi said.  
"Move I'm taking no credibility for any damage you sustain." Madara said. Kakashi was forced back, as Madara did a few hand signs the ground shook and chains erupted from the land rapping around the hydra and bringing it's large heads to the floor. The chain scrapped across the serpents bodies and tightened till they were completely pinned and grounded. Half choking to get air through the constricting grip the Sannin lifted it's panicked eyes up looking at what ever it could, which was the copy ninja at that point. The white haired ninja stared into his eyes the serpent some what pleading some what hateful. He was grounded now, and the only way to escape was to return to his human form. But that would mean being an open target Madara could abuse. He had no chance as a human so he settled for trying to break free his body writhing under the chains uselessly.  
"Untransform and I will stop." Madara ordered, the chains glowed a reddish crimson and the serpent shrieked and struggled more. Kakashi watched in horror as black marks appeared on the white scales prominently.  
The Uchiha was setting the chains on fire and the hydra was being scorched alive. Orochimaru thrashed from side to side in a desperate attempt to break free of the singeing heat. He whimpered and grunted in agony his body eventually giving up on its attempts of breaking free. This time the serpent met eyes with the copy ninja again, but they were dimming, pained and their hope was fleeting.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsunade waited beside the struggling Sannin for what seemed an eternity, shouldn't Kakashi have sorted this all out by now? Clearly not, she worried deeply about what may be happening inside the surreal world.  
The other Kage's waited in the room with her silently waiting for their fallen member. They were worried admittedly, which to a degree had the Mizukage rather happy. At least when one man fell the others cared, they flocked around the member like wolves might lick each other's wounds. Although usually seeming callus in nature, or even uncaring of their fellow members, when push came to shove they worried for one another. It's what war did, it brought people together. Or at least most of the time. Madara clearly didn't feel he owed the team anything, then again perhaps it was the Sannin who had no care for his team. Tsunade had seen him ditch them first hand. Although, he had claimed team Sannin split up way before he fled the village. Orochimaru had claimed it started when Jiriaya left with war orphans, proceeded till when Dan died and Tsunade abandoned them both to dwell in grief, and then was only finalized when he left Konoha. If anything, he saw it as they abandoned him and then blamed him for the series of events unfolding after their departure.  
He had only said that once to the blond Sannin, after one moment of emotional outbreak the black haired male had clammed up once more. Not even showing a glint of any human emotions or qualities. That's what disturbed her the most, every now and then the male would show he was human and react as any human would, but soon after he would reseed into himself and there would be no trace of humanity at all. No trace of being even partly human.  
She brushed it aside, it was easy to blame her most conservative team mate, but at times, she wondered if perhaps team Hiruzen hadn't driven the male out. He was sensitive, and the aftermath of his parents deaths had shattered him. He assembled himself but it appeared he had missing pieces, the pieces that could hold care perhaps? Or maybe remorse. She didn't know, but to be fair she had always been a bit nervous of the quiet boy with golden eyes. She had never comforted him, he had gone through turmoil alone. Which is something admittedly she had never gone through. Her brother, even Dan. They were deaths which would always haunt her, but she had the comfort of knowing they didn't haunt her alone. Jiriaya, her distant family, her many friends, they all stayed by her side and helped her recover. Who helped Orochimaru? No one. And perhaps, he was never saved at all.  
She glanced back down at the male ninja, he seemed to be falling faster and faster into self destruction as his mind failed to with stand what ever torture lay inside the dream world. She cursed to herself, stopped herself from punching the ground. It was then that she noticed the water and the serpents staring at her. They hissed and circled her, but they did not get in her way nor rear up in defense. They knew she meant well, or at least they knew if she tried anything they had enough time to stop her.  
Everything was taking to long and she had nothing to do but wait. She couldn't heal him now, not until he was freed from his mental imprisonment. It would be like sowing up a wound while the knife was still in the flesh. If anything it would do more damage.  
She could hear the annoyance and impatience of the Kage's around her, all equally as restless waiting to be of use yet not knowing they had nothing to offer in the situation.  
So many great leaders, not a single one was capable of helping the Sannin.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi was anything but impressed as the chains got hotter and hotter, the hydras whimpers softer and dimmer. This form of persuasion had been going on for what felt like days. Although the pain was excruciating the Sannin had to much fear to return to his usual state where he swore he would be pinned and tortured relentlessly.  
His eyes had averted from the copy ninja, now well aware he wasn't going to stop the Uchiha, or at least he had no way of doing so anyway. He struggled meekly, a pathetic attempt which wouldn't even be classified as effort. His great form looked anything but mighty now as it lay half ricocheting in agony, jolting from the sudden pain that erupted, squirming from the excruciating sensation of lava running along his spine and scales. Although he tried to block out the pain and endure it as he had all his life he found no mental or physical capacity to do so.  
For now, he simply lay in utter hopelessness praying to what ever entity would listen that he would be freed of his chains and allowed to leave.  
His tail flicked back and forth like a crocodiles might when to many humans over powered it and pinned it. Despite the sheerness of its strength it was outmatched in an unnatural way.  
Kakashi wished the male would allow himself to fall prey to Madara, which as terrible as it sounded was the only way to free them all. The legendary Uchiha had no real say of the world thanks to Kakashi and Orochimaru anyway so it wasn't actually that much of a threat.  
"Shall we try something else?" Madara asked a hint of cruelty in his voice. The hydras eyes flashed up in panic.  
"I think this has obviously become meaningless to you, so I'll go with a method that worked earlier." Madara stated. The hydra was still pinned to the floor, but water started rising, the red of its unnatural hue a threatening add on. The snake bucked, the chains were cooling off at least but that didn't stop the threat of the rising waters.  
Since it was a well known fact snakes hated the cold Madara decided to make sure the water was cold enough to host ice. Kakashi and the Uchiha stood above the water chakara glowing around their feet as they defied physics in a basic manner. Kakashi felt sick to his stomach as the Sannin was slowly submerged in water. Evidently being a master at the art of cruelty the Uchiha made sure the red depths were not high enough to stop the snake from breathing constantly. He would half drown half survive, which was hardly pleasant while his body froze over from the ice. Madara had been right in his idea, the cold had the snake up in arms more than the hot chains.  
It only took under an hour for the Sannin to finally submit, giving in to his situation entirely now. He was done, finished with the idea of fighting for his freedom. If freedom was ever to come it would be given to him. The water level dropped as the hydras body dissipated. Madara smiled to himself below his mask before commanding the water to vaporize which it did in seconds.  
The white that shimmered out of the water from the hydra was gone with the red liquid. Kakashi, now that the the serpent wasn't a threat, rushed down to find him.  
He should have known the extent of damage the Uchiha did to the pale ninja, but he was still shocked to see his physical state.  
Blood ran from many gashes which were from one side of his body to the other. He was breathing heavily, a broken wreck show casing nothing but vulnerability. Kakashi bent down to help steady the ninja who desperately tried to get back onto his feet. When Kakashi tried to get hold of him the Sannin pulled away with great speed almost as if the others touch was as hot as fire itself. Kakashi tried again when the Sannin staggered defeatedly falling to his knees.  
"Unhand me Kakashi." He hissed weakly.  
Kakashi left him, what did it matter he simply had to dispel the jutsu now. He did a few hand signs, Madara had already left at the given opportunity, the world started shifting as it faded to dust.  
When the copy ninja opened his eyes he was once again back in the real world. Orochimaru was in front of him and Tsunade sat beside the Sannin. Orochimaru was in obvious discomfort, he wasn't aware yet that it was all mental trickery and that his body was no longer scarred and bloody.  
Tsunade didn't waste a second trying in vein to reassure the male her hands lighting up in a faint green at her command. Orochimaru instantly felt his tensed body being calmed down, but he was still highly on edge and couldn't quite tell himself he didn't have metal shards jutting out of his body. Due to instinct one of his shaky hands came to rest on his stomach, still thinking he had wounds raking his sides.  
He hardly heard his old team mate speaking words of reassurance, her presence was doing the opposite of calming him.  
He would take a while to recover... But Tsunade finally saw what the Mizukage meant. They needed an intervention.**

**Authors note- see I haven't forgotten about this story this time around. Thanks to those who leave lovely reviews! Please don't forget to leave a review if you are reading the story! It's the only thing that keeps authors motivated. Once again thanks so much to the awesome people who do leave comments. Enjoy the rest of your week~**


	20. Chapter 20

Tension was high, tempers flared and no one seemed to know the point of the meeting at all. Notably Madara sat opposite Orochimaru in an attempt to get as far as possible from the younger ninja. The other Kage to Tsunade's surprise sat around the pale ninja almost guarding him from the legendary Uchiha. Tsunade assessed the others wearily. She had called this intervention but what was words going to do now?

They had spoken before, nothing had changed and it seemed like nothing ever would. What worried the female ninja most was that she had authorized an attack on the masks lurking by their base camps the following morning. Would they settle their differences for the fight or would they be ruled by emotions? If that night was any example the likeliness of them failing was promising.  
"Well?" Madara asked impatiently, there was a hiss from the pale ninja far from him. But that was all and no snappish comment followed the threatening hiss.  
"We could ask you that?" The Mizukage replied dryly, "at what point did you convince yourself that attacking a fellow comrade to the degree of possible death was acceptable?"  
"Let's leave it at when did attacking a comrade full stop become acceptable." Tsunade said harshly, "this is not a working system, I'm aware of that. But what choice do we have."  
"Orochimaru and I said it from day one." Gaara said coldly, "we can not have a leader, it's unnecessary chaos."  
"This has nothing to do with me being leader." Tsunade said defensively.  
"That statement wasn't intended to insult you Tsunade-sama." Orochimaru said calmly, "it has nothing to with who was leader, you probably handled it the best out of us all. However we all have traits which conflict with being followers. We should consider a more democratic system perhaps."  
"Should have done that from the start." The Mizukage agreed, "that way we simply vote on everything."  
"And if their is a stale mate?" The Uchiha asked, "what then, what if three of us say right the other three say left."  
"Then we compromise till we find an agreement." Orochimaru replied.  
"Democracy won't work here." Madara said.  
"You deny yourself a say?" Gaara commented irritably.  
"Look right now we can see that voting won't help, we might do well trying a new leader however." The Riakage said.  
"I'm not standing down." Tsunade added.  
"Then you do it for power not your people." The Mizukage stated.  
The words bounced across the room never seeming to reach anyone. Orochimaru had had enough but knew if he gave up the fight he would give up his chance for getting a say in matters.  
They argued for hours and by the end of it they were all fatigued from lack of sleep and over exertion. Orochimaru still felt like the jutsu Madara placed him in plagued his body and he found himself running his hand up to his sides to check for blood. Naturally he always found he was absolutely fine, but it didn't make him feel better and it never would he doubted.  
Morning had come and soon the sun would be rising, not waiting for the Kage's to catch the sleep their aching bodies were deprived of.  
"Tsunade-sama why does giving us equal say offend you?" Orochimaru asked.  
"We need a new leader not no leader." Madara snapped his voice brash and on the offensive. He too was as tired as the Sannin due to fighting the hydra.  
"Will we ever settle this." The Mizukage finally cried in frustration. Tsunade silenced the room and then left it. The other ninja looked at her and then continued their conversations and arguments. The blond Sannin returned an hour later to find everyone silent. They were an awfully depressed looking group now. The Riakage sat where he was originally his head lowered with one arm leaning on his knee to keep it up. Madara solemnly stood by a wall leaning on it with his arms crossed, while Gaara leant beside him his eyes averted from the man.

Orochimaru sat on the floor against the wall opposite Madara, his black hair curtaining his face due to its lowered position. The Mizukage was pacing.  
The night was wasting and Tsunade wasn't sure if they would pull through to make the fight worth it. What could she do? She wasn't about to back down and give up her position.  
"Be seated." She stated, she wanted to try matters again but her attempts at assembling the group was wrongly said and instantly golden eyes looked up at her.  
"We are not your underlings." He said coldly, she shouldn't have barked orders, not to him. She knew how he detested it when Hiruzen had.  
"By placing me on top you said you would follow my rule." She said back with equal coldness, "you decide what you wished to be called, be seated."  
"We didn't place you on top, you put yourself there." Gaara said, "we need to rearrange things."  
"Things are how they are will you please take your seats." Tsunade snapped.  
"Since you asked so nicely." Orochimaru replied snidely, his patience was up. He was a danger now, a ticking time bomb, a readied snake with it's head reared its motives obvious.  
He made for his feet but he didn't sit where she had asked. He brushed right past her, his hair moving with him gracefully a complete opposite to his narrowed eyes which showed no calm qualities.

He looked back at the rest of the Kages but his statement was aimed at Tsunade.  
"Since you are so against a democratic system, and since my vote is ignored regardless of anything, I am leaving. Feel free to bark your orders to me like you do to any other ninja you look down upon. There's no difference wether I stay or go." His words were clinical and it had the room silenced as they wondered what would come of it.  
The pale ninja disappeared out the room and where he went was a mystery. Tsunade trotted to see where he was heading but the hallway was empty. Empty as their hopes at that point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru walked through the darkness rather content with the danger it held. He was aware masks lurked around there, close by and ready to capture or kill him. He was aware of how reckless he was being and how he was practically walking through a lions den. He didn't care for it, he was finished with everything and he couldn't shake the feeling of the sharigan off yet. When he closed his eyes he found himself snap them open in a panicky manner as the torturous world flashed in his mind. Such a mess up.

Why had they thought they would ever work? Had any nation ever made a good ally?  
He tried his best to stop thinking, to stop himself from delving into mattes he couldn't change even if he wanted to. If he tried.  
He carried on down the forest path a half hearted attempt to stay covered. He heard movement behind him, he didn't stop to check what it was his senses already informing him it was a ninja not a mask.  
"What's going on?" The voice demanded.  
"Sasuke, you really should keep your voice down. You could alert masks of our location." The Sannin said still making no point of turning to face the Uchiha.  
"The Kage's aren't hiding their issues very well." Sasuke said disapprovingly.  
"Take that up with Tsunade, not me." Orochimaru said.  
"You are a Kage are you not, I should be able to bring this up with you." Sasuke replied.  
"Being a Kage wins me no favors. But yes, state the obvious, we aren't getting on." Orochimaru said, he felt the presence of more ninja and he finally stopped, "I didn't come out here for a group discussion."

"Well that's too bad." Deidara said as he came to halt by the Sannin. There were now four ninja surrounding him. Deidara and Sasori then the Uchiha brothers. Itachi came to stand in front of the group.  
"What happened tonight?" Itachi asked, "there was apparently some disaster at the Kage rooms."  
"We had a fight." Orochimaru said, "by now you should be able to guess."  
"Over what?" Itachi asked.  
"It's confidential." Orochimaru said with a polite smile which was obviously tainted in sarcasm, "why not ask your lovely leader."  
"I don't want to ask again." Itachi said, he knew he out matched the Sannin in physical matters. His jutsu and sharigan surpassed even that of a Kage. The snake would give him a run for his money if they ever clashed but he would be the victor in the end.  
"Then don't." Orochimaru said coldly, the ordering making him this close to attacking the arrogant Uchiha. He at that point detested the retched clan of elitists.  
"It's our right to know." Sasuke said.  
"It's my right to silence." Orochimaru replied.  
"Not as of now." Sasuke said.  
"If he doesn't want to speak he doesn't want to speak." Sasori said glancing at the two brothers. He had been the snakes partner in the Akatsuki, he could tell the signs, he could see the flicker or danger pass his golden eyes.  
"Back off hm." Deidara said angrily.  
"They're hiding things from us." Sasuke said.  
"Then take this up with the other Kage. Don't surround me in a forest." Orochimaru stated.  
"No one said we were here to start a fight." Itachi said, "but we have to know what's going on."

"Take it up with the other Kage." Orochimaru said for the third time.  
"You're wasting my time." Sasuke said.  
Orochimaru watched him for a moment then shook his head in annoyance before deciding he wasn't in the mood for bothering. He simply carried on walking, but he only got a few steps when crows flapped past him frantically. When they stopped a few meters in front of him they took the shape of the eldest Uchiha brother.  
"Orochimaru." He said, his voice his usual deep and causal tone.  
"Itachi." He replied staring straight into black eyes. He wasn't obeying another Uchiha again, if anything he was more willing to attempt to ring the mans neck despite it's most likely deadly consequences.  
"This isn't the time for games." Itachi said.  
"Leave him hm." Deidara snapped again getting fed up with the others dominance. The Uchiha didn't look back at the blond.  
"I am as one would say in a bit of a volatile mood dear Uchiha." Orochimaru replied flashing his most obviously fake polite smile fangs glinting in the darkness, there was an air of madness in his eyes, and finally the man before him could see just how dangerous the serpent was at that point, "pressure me into speaking anymore and I'll have to spill that royal blood of yours across this field."  
"Try anything and we will-" Sasuke was cut off as his elder brother placed a hand in front of him to block the brash youngster from regretting his decision.

Sasuke was strong, but Itachi knew for a fact that they were all underestimating the Sannin. He never truly displayed his power almost always keeping his best cards face down. They'd live to regret facing him if they dared speak out of turn now.  
"Ah, finally an understanding between us. Enjoy the rest of your night." Orochimaru said still the maddened air of politeness poisoned in his tone. He swept off to continue down the path he had started on. He was in no mood to be followed but he sensed silent footsteps behind him.  
"Deidara don't." Sasori could be heard saying. But the blond clearly didn't listen and the serpent could sense the males every step. He didn't turn around and threaten him off like his head screamed for him to do. Instead he carried on walking allowing the presence to slip away from his immediate senses. He walked a great distance not sure where he was going. He ended up at a flowing river met by a small yet powerful waterfall, only a meter higher than his own head.  
Soon enough Tsunade would dispatch their soldiers and send them to their deaths with a false sense of security on her over arrogant face he thought.

The poison on their blades would be futile, probably wouldn't even reach the masks skin. He hopped onto a large rock and sat down, usually he would've trained to pass the short time space but this time he knew it would attract attention which couldn't be afforded.  
He would return home not because he agreed with the orders but because he might loose men to the fight and he wasn't pleased with unnecessary sacrifices. He had no issue parting with men, he knew about war and life well enough, but he'd be damned if they were to die for nothing. He would head to the base and tell his men that if or more so when the fight turned they were to flee. Not back to the bases but to a quartered off area where when the coast was clear he would fetch them. There was no need for their bodies to rot under Tsunade's iron fist.

Deidara sat beside him not looking at him but glancing at the rushing water. What loyalty he felt he owed the Sannin wasn't sure of, but it didn't earn him any favours. He wasn't about to trust the blond simply because he displayed human care. He wouldn't fall for the ploy so easily.  
A few minutes past, more than half an hour and finally Orochimaru decided he might break the silence for manners sake. He looked down at the blond who sat a few feet below him.  
"Something bothering you?" He asked since the blonds face was scrunched together in disgust and thought.  
"Those bloody Uchiha's." He said honestly, "need to wake up and realize they are not above us. All three of them are arrogant pieces of work."  
Orochimaru couldn't help but find he agreed with the man. Although he admired the sharigan and it's power he certainly did not admire it's beholder. They were a bad bunch in deed.  
"Power makes people like that." Orochimaru said simply, Deidara looked back at him his eyes almost as intense as the snakes were, but only almost for none quite matched their golden intensity.  
"They aren't as strong as they make people believe." Deidara said, "almost killed that Sasuke kid."  
"Almost." Orochimaru said, "I won't deny them the right to claim their obvious superiority in fighting. What I will say however is that they use their power for their own arrogant purposes, and because of that they will see their end as the rest of their clan did. There is always the possibility of defeat, even to an Uchiha. If another prodigy is not born capable of killing them then it might be an army. One man can not win against an army, human capability doesn't allow for it."

Deidara seemed to absorb his words like a sponge might, his eyes seemed enlightened by the prospect of it all. Almost as if the Sannin had imparted some wisdom which would there after change his views of things. He stared at the snake summoner for a few moments and then finally had something he wished to say.  
"I wish to leave the Akastuki." Deidara said, this caught the snakes attention.  
"Do you now?" He replied, "and why is that?"  
"Sasori and I were discussing it last night over training." Deidara stated, "we hardly count as a village, and we hardly have a leader to follow. When this all blows over we do not want to return to Madara."  
"So you will request living in one of the other villages then?" Orochimaru asked, "it's a good time to transfer, most people are open to second chances."  
"Well, I was considering Sound." Deidara said, "I've never fancied any of the others."

Orochimaru rolled the thought around, not because he was doubting wether he would allow the blond but because he was considering how the Uchiha may react when his already small band split up.  
"I have no quarrels with you joining Sound Deidara." Orochimaru said, "Sasori is equally as welcome if he so chooses."  
"Sasori hasn't said where he wishes to go." Deidara said, "so I'll give him the offer. I don't want to be some rookie in your ranks though hm."  
Orochimaru laughed lightly before brushing his hair away from his eyes and looking directly at the blond.  
"I wouldn't demote you for changing sides. You would be appointed highly. I already know your skill set and abilities." Orochimaru said, he got to his feet and hopped off the rock easily, "Tsunade has planned an ambush, I need to get back for my men."  
"Right." Deidara said a smile across his face as he followed the Sannin off the rock. The two walked along the same path home. Deidara didn't return to his base as usual but stuck with the Sannin down the hall. Orochimaru didn't question it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade saw the Sannin enter, she calmed herself down before rushing up to him. She knew he had calmed down after running off to only hell knew where but she also knew she had upset him greatly and that still waters ran deep. She approached as one might a readied snake, but she didn't let tension show.  
"Are you free to talk?" She asked deciding to make it his choice wether they could discuss matters. Her eyes glanced to the artist and then back to the other Sannin.  
"Is that a rhetorical question?" He asked still not trusting her.  
"No, a genuine one." She replied still holding back her own temper, and rather flawlessly she may add.  
"I suppose so." He said, "a private affair?"  
"Yes." She said, Deidara caught the hint.  
"I'll go find Sasori and come back later." He said before departing.  
Orochimaru looked back at his old team mate and she watched the rogue leave with uncertainty in her eyes.  
"We need to sort matters out I'm sure you know." She said, "but we will speak in private."  
Orochimaru nodded and followed her into a room which would be used by the strategists later on. It was just the two of them in the darkly lit room.

She sat down on one of the chairs, the black haired male didn't take a seat but instead leant against the wall folding his arms over his chest.  
He wasn't despite the time he had taken to cool off ready to forgive anything.  
"So, since I know where this is going to go, let me say what I can only assume you are going say." Orochimaru said, "we have obvious problems among our team and we are not working together as we could be. It is impractical but war always is. You are staying as a leader, you are not standing down there will be no revote and there will be no democratic system put in place. We will as Kage's need to make sacrifices to comply with this. That is how it is. Correct?"  
She wasn't very happy that he had taken her words and said things blatantly. It made matters harder for her as she now lacked an opening line and her ideas were out on the air before she had a chance to justify them. She placed her hand to her temple to further control her temper. She was known for a short fuse, war didn't make her more tolerant.

"Precisely." She said, "however, I do understand how impractical leaving you and Madara in the same area is. If you'd like we can make sure you two always have a safe distance from one another?"  
Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the thought, she probably assumed he would be nervous in the legendary mans presence after recent matters. She was wrong. He wouldn't hide from the man, he'd certainly watch his step but avoiding him was another story. He was not to blame and he was not going to allow the Uchiha any further satisfaction.  
"No need. I'm sure we will settle our differences from here on out." He said although he doubted his owns words. They most likely would never settle their dispute but that didn't mean that he was to avoid the man. Skitter around him like a mouse inside the den of lions. He looked back at Tsunade to scan her expression but all she had to offer was a confused lost in thought stare.  
"Was that all you wished to say?" He asked.  
"I had a better idea on how we will decide things." She said, "it would mean however that you and Madara have no need to ever communicate really."  
He eyed her wearily, he didn't like the sound of things.  
"What is this new way?" He asked.  
"I thought instead of holding meetings, if a problem arises I will seek you out individually. Get all your opinions then make a call based on your view points. No need for us all to interact with one another." She said trying her best to read the snake summoner.

"I don't think that's a solution at all." He said, "if anything it just gives you more power. For all we know you aren't listening to us at all. You can simply decide with out us and no one knows about any small alliances you may form with other Kage's. In other words this plan leaves us in the dark and gives you ultimate control. I don't buy it Tsunade-sama."  
Tsunade stared at him, she was starting to lose her ability to control herself. Here he stood accusing her of manipulating power while he was renown for it.  
"And how dare you, of all people, accuse me of trying something as underhanded." She said, getting to her feet to make a point of meeting eyes. He was undisturbed and chuckled lightly.  
"As a fellow underhanded candidate Tsunade-sama, perhaps that is exactly why, I can spot your schemes from a mile away." He replied coldly with a smirk across his face. He wasn't all to caring of her opinions of him. She could exile him if she chose or lecture him day by day. He didn't much care. What was there left to try for anyway.  
"I'm not like you Orochimaru." She said.

"So they say." He replied his smirk dropping as he lost the amusement in the conversation. It was no longer funny and he was sure next he would see the women throwing a punch at him. He would be condemned for acting out of turn or losing his cool, but all the other members were more than allowed to make human error. There in lied the problem he supposed. Everyone else was human and had the excuse of human error. He on the other hand, was presumably according to everyone else, far from it. He was a monster, a hybrid, a demon or what ever the hell else fancied what others wanted him to be. If he had known from the start that he would never be accepted into their ranks as equal he would've given up trying from childhood. Many years he wasted on desperately reaching for acceptance, he only ever got within an arms reach once or twice. Other than those few times, he had little luck really.  
"Stop with all the dramatics already." She yelled, "if you have a problem with the way things are say it! Say exactly what you're upset about."  
"I have, you've just informed me that democratic systems are out of turn here and-" he was cut short.  
"Not the alliances problems. Yours." She said, "you have things buried inside you Orochimaru. I've known you from childhood. You've never opened up and you've never told any of us why you fell so quickly to darkness. Jiraiya-" her voice broke off as she said his name and he could see tears glisten in her eyes. She swiped them away and looked down so he could not see the evident weakness she showed.

"Jiraiya said he saw the good in you." She continued, "said you changed when your parents died... He knew you better than I. Was it your parents? Was that what did this to you?"  
If she was trying to help him feel better it hadn't worked. What did she mean by saying that? What had the death of his parents apparently done? His eyes she noted had dulled at the past being brought up, like a victims often did when they were reminded of when they were bested and had no ability to change things.  
"I don't understand the question. But me and Jiraiya were not close, he didn't know me." Orochimaru said answering what he could, "why are you crying Tsunade-sama. The past has been laid to rest, and you can not stand before me and say that I meant enough to you to bring forth tears."

She threw her fist forwards in attempts to silence him from saying more despite him being done anyway. He moved back but the wall blocked him, he should have expected it, he had foreseen it, but he had lowered his guard when the question took him by surprise. He held his hand to his eye his slim fingers coming to rest there as they felt a bit of coppery blood spill from the attacked area. She took a step back and slammed the door closed.  
"We resolve this now." She said, "don't do circles around the question."  
He cursed under his breath as he removed his hand from his eye. She hadn't hit him too hard, just enough to split some of the skin creating a small gash above his eye. His dark hair fell over it to conceal it.  
"Will we resolve this in words or do you plan on hitting me again?" He asked dryly. He didn't move closer as she had gestured for him to do.

"Sit down you're not going anywhere anytime soon." She said.  
"I'll be fine." He said, "I've said all I have to say."  
"Then I'll continue." She said, "if I say certain things, I fail to link them to one another, you change, your eyes, your aura... Your everything. I wouldn't call it defeated, perhaps distant. You distance yourself from reality. I'm not sure why that is. Explain."  
"I don't know what you are on about Tsunade-sama." He said his voice sounding exhausted, "you are running me down with all these expectations and questions. You unravel me but you never get anywhere close to understanding me. It's like dissecting a dog and trying to figure out why it bit you. How will this get us anywhere."  
"Just answer the questions stop explaining why it won't help." She said, "in this case the dog can speak, so we are asking it."  
It. He was close to sending snakes of the darkest nature to constrict the life out of her. How dare she do such things in such a degrading manner. He couldn't keep his composure any more. His mouth turned into a snarl as he crossed the small distance between them to the door. He tried for the door handle but she was there with equal speed gabbing hold of his wrist and throwing it off the handle.  
"I have more important matters to attend to." He said, he disappeared from her line of sight and was replaced by a large serpent which hissed darkly. In the same instant it ended up returning to looking like the male. An hallucination due to his aura.

"Not yet." She yelled.  
"I'm done." He said, "I owe you nothing about my personal life."  
That was that for the two Sannin, she allowed him to leave knowing that it was now past his limit. He brushed past her and as quickly as he always did he had left her sight. She was not done, but she found herself unable to detain him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru turned the hall, he didn't know why he was heading to his dorm, honestly he didn't know which dorm he was in. When he rounded the corner he almost collided with four Akatsuki members, if he didn't have sharp reflexes he would've been staring into a large chest the man before him significantly taller and larger.  
Hidan moved aside to make room for the Kage to see the other members there. Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and Kakuzu all stood watching him. He was skeptical at first but then he eased up a bit realizing if Deidara was complacently with them there was unlikely anything wrong.

"Need something?" The Sannin asked.  
"We want to be exchanged over." Hidan said his smile maddened for no reason.  
"All of you?" Orochimaru asked wondering why the two new arrivals wished to leave Madara.  
"All of us." Hidan stated.  
"Funds run low for the Akatsuki." Kakuzu said easily, "it's a waste of time being involved with an organization which is going no where."  
"I haven't ever had any interest in Akatsuki." Sasori said, he knew the Sannin from the past and wasn't sure he was keen on having him as Kage, however he was rather done with the Akatsuki and he hated to admit it but as a rogue villages were hard to come by. It was a good deal considering he had no allies at his back.  
"And you Hidan?" Orochimaru asked.  
"I'm not getting left behind if all the other guys are up and leaving." He said, "staying is pointless I can see the Akatsuki is falling... like hell Im staying in a place that's crashing down."  
It was reasonable answers he decided. He nodded to them in acceptance.  
"You told Diedara we would get high up ranks still, that still stands correct?" Sasori asked.

"Of course, as I said I know your ranks." Orochimaru said, he had lost Kabuto anyway, it was a nice replacement, "I will get you headbands, and I will find you personally to give them to you. I will also inform Madara if you wish it."  
They were happy that they were getting out of telling the legendary Uchiha the news themselves. They departed from the base heading back to their own sections. Orochimaru bid them a safe trip and they did the same. Things truly were changing as time progressed he noted. He had never considered the possibility of Akatsuki members joining him while Kabuto left so coldly. Either way he supposed it worked out for the best.  
He opened the door to find the Riakage and the Mizukage sitting on distant beds away from each other. They seemed lost in thought and swam back to reality when the Sannin entered.

"You're back." The Mizukage said, "did Tsunade inform you of her plans?"  
"Yes." He said curtly.  
"Do you agree with it Sannin?" The Riakage asked dropping his eyes back to the floor just below his feet.  
"No, not at all." He said, "Is Madara around?"  
"... I know where he is why?" The Riakage asked skeptically, "don't go picking fights with him, he knows he was out if line attacking you. There is no need for more confrontations."  
"I'm not going to start another fight." Orochimaru said, "where is he?"  
"I don't think you should speak with him." The Riakage said, "not by yourself."  
That struck a chord and a low hiss entered the room, the brunette woman flashed worried eyes between the two. The Riakage was angering the Sannin as a man might wave a red flag at a bull. And the signs were obvious in the males stare, he wasn't having any of it.  
"I'll decide what I do." Orochimaru said, "either you save me the trouble or waste my time."  
"Wait till he comes back here." The Riakage said, "then he won't feel directly attacked if you bring something up with him, less personal than seeking him out."  
"He is in the third base speaking to the other two Uchiha about something." The Mizukage said, she could feel the Riakages eyes narrowed on to her, "let him do as he wishes, we don't control anything but our own decisions."

"Go get yourself fucked up again then." The Riakage said getting to his feet quickly. He bashed past the pale ninja successfully half nocking him over causing the snake summoner to fall into the wall. He glared golden eyes at him emitting a low hiss. How dare the brute.  
"Thank you Mizukage." He said although his tone was still irritable because of the man.  
"You're welcome." She said, "safe journey across."  
Orochimaru left the room and went to the exit, on his way over he saw the Riakage and Tsunade conversing. He didn't stop to greet nor listen to their conversation. He did however summon a small serpent to stealthily slip below them. Trust was gone. Private conversations were a thing of the past. Orochimaru always did his research thoroughly. This time would be no different.  
His guard would not be lowered for even a moment.  
He exited the base and headed to the place Madara was last seen.  
He wasn't happy walking into the nest of ravens but he had little choice as the Uchiha were all gathered. He navigated the halls effortlessly and many soldiers stopped to greet the Kage with their utmost respect. Not only men and women from Sound, but all nations who dwelled in the halls gave a small salute as they passed.

He greeted them back accepting their show of respect and eventually could sense the Uchiha's powers. He made a straight line to them and nocked on the door before pushing it open. Three sets of intense eyes, the only eyes which may match his intensity locked onto him.  
"Sannin." Madara said.  
"May I speak with you?" Orochimaru asked never faltering once. Many would have backed away from the situation. Madara was intimidating enough but paired with the brothers the room was even more daunting. Orochimaru played the part flawlessly convincing the room he was unaffected.  
"About?" Madara asked.  
"The Akatsuki." Orochimaru said.  
This caught the two brothers attention.  
"What about them?" Madara asked. Since he was clearly planning on making the Sannin speak in front of the other two Orochimaru decided he might as well just say what he wanted to.  
"Four of your members have requested to join my ranks in Sound." Orochimaru said, "I have accepted their proposal, and simply came to inform you that they will not wear the Akatsuki symbol anymore."  
"Which four?" Madara asked his tone agitated.  
"Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu." Orochimaru said.  
"Very well." Madara said, "tell them I want them to return their cloaks and rings then."  
Orochimaru watched him carefully, he was a sensitive individual and could pick up that there was something offish about his tone. Something underlining the acceptance.  
"I'll bring them to you." Orochimaru said, he didn't know why, but he felt as if the Uchiha may dispose of the men who abandoned him.

What was an equal mystery to him, was why he had placed himself as a human shield between the issue.  
"It would be simpler they bring it." Madara issued.  
"No, I'm going to give them their head bands." Orochimaru stated, "when I see them I'll retrieve their cloaks and rings. I will see you at the next Kage meeting which is soon as we plan an attack on the masks correct. I'll give it to you then."  
"Very well." Madara replied, all of the crimson eyes were locked into him, he could feel their wrath even at a distance. He made for the door but was halted at the next sentence.  
"We were training." Sasuke said flatly, "care to join us?"  
His immediate reaction was going to be no, but Madara spoke first.  
"That is not the best idea." Madara said, "it isn't fair on him, we all wield sharingan."  
That had settled it, the comment left him feeling slightly raw, or perhaps how a cat may have felt, bristled and ready. After many rude comments that night he was well past his limit.  
"Why thank you Sasuke." He replied a smile playing at his lips, his eyes passed over to the tallest Uchiha, "I would never pass up an offer of sparing with Konoha's very best."  
The manner in which he said best implied that despite their title he didn't quite agree with the statement. It was an obvious tactic at proving Madara wrong. But the two brothers knew it would be his reaction. One should never taunt a snake.

Authors note- thank you to those who read and review! Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Have great weeks!


	21. Chapter 21

The battle had started off a harmless sparring match, Sasuke had genuinely offered the invite to the Sannin knowing the snake enjoyed practicing his skills against opponents on his level. However it had so quickly gone over bored, and it was obvious that Madara and the Sannin were half ignoring the brothers more engaged with one another, to absorbed in showing the other that they were not to be walked over.

Sasuke got irritated and decided he would force his way into the equation if need be. He held his wrist and muttered his jutsus name before rushing the legendary Uchiha. Since Itachi did not want to swarm the man he opted for striking at the serpent. Orochimaru caught the sharigan wielder seconds to late and crashed into a nearby wall, but he was up before anyone could even see he had fallen in the first place, snakes coiling around his arm for a mere second before lunging forwards sinking their many fangs into the black coated arm of the eldest brother. Itachi winced and backed off but not before decapitating the multiple vipers holding on, naturally they did not allow themselves to die and went up in smoke as soon as blood was drawn from their scales.

Orochimaru glanced back over to Madara, but he was preoccupied with Sasuke now and the Sannin was not one to take advantage of other people's work. It appeared the two brothers were set on getting in the way, already sensing the tension that had risen between the two legendary ninja.

Orochimaru however wasn't having them ruin everything so easily, he would engage the eldest brother and get him out the way then move on to Sasuke. He needed to reverse orders some how he realized, as of now Sasuke and Itachi were on a team, by default making Madara and him on one as well. Orochimaru cursed the brothers tenacity, they truly were living up to the wretched name of Uchiha.

Which reminded the snake, it appeared as if Itachi and Sasuke were not using their sharigan freely on the Sannin. Almost as if they underestimated anyone with out the crimson eye and thought it might be foul play to use it. That angered the Sannin so he halted in the middle of the room, after knocking Itachi out of his space. He folded his slim arms over his chest, not allowing his anger to show in his now calculated stare.  
"It seems that you are holding back. Even for a sparring match." Orochimaru said, some what feigning hurt, "I may not be of Uchiha decent Itachi, but that is no reason to underestimate my ability to fight on par with you."

"I wasn't doing it on purpose I assure you." Itachi replied some what apologetically, he evidently was not lying either. He simply did it by nature. Ah the caring selfless man he was shone through even against the serpent, even against someone thought to be inhuman. Orochimaru was all the more weary now, he didn't trust that the eldest brother was a good man, not to his core. The serpent had been chased by to many villagers to know that good men only existed when good men needed something.  
"Well you're aware now." Orochimaru replied with a polite smile, which only ever seemed to make people more weary of him. He didn't try and get rid of the infamous reputation. Why should he? It was better that way, he didn't want anyone to get close to him, and no one ever wanted to try. A good agreement between man and snake he thought.

Ah, now he too was starting to separate himself from the human race. He couldn't tell if that saddened him or if it made him feel at ease with the finalization.  
"Shall we continue?" Itachi asked flipping a kunai around his hand.  
"Of course." Orochimaru replied. Crows scattered everywhere as Itachi disappeared their mad wings fluttering and flapping in a frenzied panic their high pitched cries ear piercing.

Orochimaru side stepped out the way to avoid being flown into, then hopped several feet back to avoid the obvious oncoming attack. Itachi as predicted appeared where the Sannin has been split seconds before, but he didn't dwell in the temporary miss and instantly dissolved into more crows. His sharigan was awakened, his movements were faster. One after the other Sasuke and Madara both unleashed their bloodline limit. Three pairs of red eyes locked onto their enemy. Sasuke swung at Madara but the man disappeared and left the youngest Uchiha barreling into a wall. When he had gathered himself he looked down to see Madara appear by the Sannin. Orochimaru had been occupied by Itachi, the quick moving elder brother never giving him a gap to breath. He was not expecting the extra blur of red and black and felt a sharp pain through his spine.

He was rammed into a wall. When he looked up he fell into red eyes.  
Madara did not cast him into the jutsu realm thankfully, knowing that the eternal world of pain was a step to far in a sparring match. But he did flip a kunai out of his pouch and hold it to the Sannins throat.  
"You'd be dead Sannin." Madara said, his smug voice evident.  
"You'd be over confident Uchiha." An effeminately dark voice chuckled behind him. Madara dropped the kunai to his side and released the Sannin, who in an instant fell into many smaller snakes which all hissed around the mans feet. Madara turned around to see Orochimaru with his arms folded over his chest a few feet away from him. He looked far to smug for the legendary Uchiha's sanity. Sasuke and Itachi passed each other weary looks.

Itachi decided to intervene.  
"We should have a way to end things if it gets to far. A way of saying you are out of the match." Itachi said.  
"In other words a way of indicating if one us would have theoretically if this was a proper fight have died." Madara said.  
"Didn't work very well when me and the Riakage tried it in the forest." Orochimaru reminded him.  
"The Riakage is a brute." Sasuke commented, despite not knowing about the fight, he took a well aimed guess that the hot headed man was to blame.  
"Wasn't his fault." Orochimaru warned, "but anyway, did you have a suggestion Itachi?"  
"Yes, Madara set the stage for it really. Once a blade is held to your throat and you can not get out of the deadlock, you are considered dead." Itachi said.  
"May we proceed then?" Madara asked evidently done with the polite tone the sparring match was turning into.

"No." Sasuke said he sheathed his sword, "this isn't spacious enough. Not enough room to actually fight properly."  
"We aren't fighting properly." Itachi reminded.  
"This is a great training room for a Chunin or Genin. But we are far to restricted here." Sasuke said.  
"That's fine." Itachi said worried that any more space would give leeway to more issues between Madara and the Sannin.  
"He is right." Madara said, despite only one eye being visible it was evident he had an idea as the red inside it lit up. Itachi was ever so more concerned now. "How about we fight with less restrictions. We will fight in my world."

Orochimaru laughed to himself, not because he fancied the idea but because he couldn't help but admire just arrogant the man was, "his world".  
"You have a world now?" Orochimaru said slightly mockingly, "and here we were fighting masks all this time when we could have just asked to move to Madara's world."  
"Where is this world of which you speak?" Itachi asked quickly to avoid giving Madara a chance to reciprocate.  
"It is the space in which I travel to before I teleport." Madara said still locked onto the snake.  
"That black hole we went to last time?" Orochimaru asked.  
"It wasn't black, you were blind." Madara said seemingly relishing in the memory.  
"Either way, masks found us there didn't they?" Orochimaru asked rhetorically.  
"Yes. But they knew where we were. They had your little spy Kabuto." Madara said.

"It's fine. Let's just go already." Sasuke said impatiently.  
"If masks can get there-" Itachi began.  
"If you're nervous stay here." Sasuke said.  
"We must just be careful..." Itachi said deciding rather not to argue. He needed to be there, just incase things turned for the worse. The boy was not usually wrong with his premonitions either. It was a risky predicament and he was worried. Little did he know how his worry paled in comparison to the amount of worry he should have had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade sat at the empty discussion table, now that she thought about it, the other Sannin had a point. He had no reason to trust her, no reason to trust the flimsy plan she had just tried to hand over. Morning had finally dawned and the ambush would need to be issued immediately, it was a now or never scenario. She couldn't help but feel they were not ready. Once more her mind bounced back to what Orochimaru and the Mizukage had said. To be honest with herself, and she was strong enough to see her weakness, she had gotten into a habit of objecting to the snake summoners suggestions almost on impulse.

But now quietly sitting by herself his words sunk in. The ambush would be a blood bath, and the enemies wouldn't lose a single man.  
She slammed her hand into the table, forgetting how strong she really was until a large crack snaked down the wooden frame. She would call it off.  
She would allow them to finally speak.  
She rose to her feet and stalked down the hall, she shifted around people before they could move out her way and she navigated every sharp corner with dedicated accuracy.

And now, she would also not be to proud to tell the other Sannin she was wrong about requesting a title. She threw pride out the window as she recalled her past team mate. Jiraiya would have asked her to, would have guided her in the right direction. He had always been the groups pacifier. Orochimaru and Tsunade had fought like two cats might, and Jiraiya was always there to throw water on the situation. With him gone and the Sannin semi-United it was getting out of hand now, so she would have to stand back. She could not make the serpent analyze himself, but she could find her own mistakes at the very least.  
She burst into the Kage room, but no one was present so she ventured further. Every door she tried was as fruitless as the last and she ended up treading in circles. She was getting fed up, her momentary burst of inspiration fleeting until finally she saw a Kage.

"Gaara!" She said, the smile on her face surprised the youngest Kage.  
"Tsunade." He replied.  
"Call all the other Kage you run into! A meeting must be held. I have things you wish to hear and I wish to say." Tsunade said.  
"About the ambush?" He asked his raccoon like eyes momentarily capturing her interest, she pulled free of the human distraction.  
"Yes but not mostly, that's a part of it." She said, "help me find the others."  
"The Riakage is training by himself in the South base, by his men. The Mizukage is yelling at someone from Sound for behaving inappropriately, while Madara and Orochimaru are training with Sasuke and Itachi." Gaara said, "I will find the Mizukage and Riakage. The two rogues are yours."

A typical bargain she laughed internally. And how typical it was that her dark haired team mate was always the one people dreaded to call. No one wanted to be the live bait used to coax out the serpent from its den. But she had grown up with that predator and she knew he was as harmless as any unless provoked.  
"Fair enough. Where are they?" She asked.  
"They were in the training room down West, but they went up in smoke." Gaara said, "so unfortunately I can not give you an exact place."  
"I will start in the west then." She replied spinning off and heading to the exit. Gaara watched her slightly baffled as to where the new found enthusiasm came from, she must have found an awfully good lead to find happiness in this mess. Either that or she had joined her yellow eyed team mate and fallen over into insanity.

He ruffled his short sandy coloured hair and sighed in exasperation. The meetings never ended well, one member may be up in spirits but the rest were tired, fatigued both mentally and physically. To boot they didn't even have enough beds anymore. Gaara saw the blondes hair trail with her in their separate pony tails bouncily. At least one of them was showing some sort of improvement attitude wise.  
Gaara headed to where the Mizukage was, the less scary of the two he had to call. Now that he thought about it the entire lot of Kage were a threatening bunch. The two female Kage were matches ready to be lit while the males were either powerful forces of anger like Madara and the Riakage or inhuman hysterics like the Sannin and Jinchuuriki. He shrugged it off. That was the others problem, the reality was ninety percent of the time all the Kage were harmless. More bark than bite to say.

Gaara located the women, who was still handing it to a now startled and insulted Sound ninja. It was another female ninja the Mizukage was yelling at. From the young sand Kage's experience all of Sounds women were hardy and foul mouthed, this one not letting down the stereotype.  
"Fuck you think you are telling me what to do? I'm not your fucking subordinate, you want to say something bitch say it properly." The lowly ninja snapped, the other Sound ninja, all male, who surrounded her stared on worriedly.  
"I'm going to have to tell Orochimaru he lost a soldier today if you keep that up with me." The Mizukage said evidently seething.

"You're the leader of Mist. The weakest nation out of us all. Being leader of that holds no fucking honor." The women laughed back, her dark blond hair trailing down her back only ending by her knees.  
"Mizukage." Gaara said approaching. The foul mouthed women looked slightly more stressed now that a second Kage appeared.  
"Told you to hold your tongue Evelin." One of the male ninja stuttered angrily. She glanced back at him, they could be brother and sister their hair of striking resemblance as were their eyes.  
"You here to yell at me to? I'm not scared of either of you. Orochimaru-sama won't let you hurt any of us." The women snapped. Gaara looked up at her, she was taller than him, but had skinny legs and wrists making her look increasingly frail. She was in no way undernourished, just simply thin built. It won her no favors in terms of intimidation.

"Orochimaru isn't here to protect you." The Mizukage said, and since it was a bit to dark for Gaara's liking he changed the subject.  
"He has no reason to be here. Mizukage we need to fetch the Riakage and meet Tsunade shortly." Gaara said. She looked at him then back at the girl.  
"Next time you won't get off lightly, I don't want to hear any more reports of people being attacked by allies understood?" The Mizukage snapped, the female ninja turned her head to the side in a juvenile manner which made Gaara realize she was no more than a young teen. An angry one at that. She was hauled off by the man who looked like her older brother as he thanked the Mizukage for her warning.

The two Kage headed down the hall to go to where the Riakage was, they snuck to the base he was last seen and avoided masks as the sun was now up and revealing their forms. They managed the task fine and got to the next base unfollowed. They trotted down the hall and got to the large room where they could hear the large man was training in. Bangs and thuds were sounded as was the sound of lightning igniting and radiating. Gaara held back but the Mist leader didn't even pause. She threw open the door and beckoned her arrival.  
"Just you hit me brute." She said as she entered, successfully halting the mans practices.  
"What now?" He asked allowing the lighting to fall away.  
"We have another meeting of death." The Mizukage said dryly, "Tsunade wants to complain about us some more."  
"She says she has things we want to hear." Gaara quickly corrected.  
"The ambush is soon correct? Is that what this is about?" The Riakage guessed.

"She said yes but not mostly." Gaara replied. The Riakage grunted irritably but followed them out. He wasn't going to be the one who showed up late, hell only knew what reaction Tsunade may surprise him with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade barged down more halls, she was close to resorting to yelling for the two males and she was certain she had checked every room and hall by now. She collided with someone and almost yelled at their lack of care until she saw who it was.  
Naruto and Kakashi stared at her curiously, more so Naruto being curious, Kakashi more concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his blue eyes a startling light even in the darkest of dens.  
"Have you seen Madara and Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.  
"Oh not again." Kakashi breathed.  
"No they aren't fighting." She replied, "they are training."  
"Oh with Sasuke you mean?" Naruto asked.  
"Apparently, did he say where they went?" She asked.  
"No, but he did mutter something about a broken something... Or someone. He was looking for a medic." Naruto said, "then Itachi came out and tried to calm Sasuke down. Which didn't work at all, then Sasuke pushed past me telling me to shut up when I tried asking what the dilemma was."

"When was this?" Kakashi asked knowing he had met up with the boy a while ago.  
"Few minutes before I met up with you Sensei." Naruto admitted.  
"Where do I go from here then. God what if one of them is dead." Tsunade breathed.  
"Doubt it. But Sasuke is somewhere here just find him and he will tell you what happened." Naruto said, "don't worry I'll help you look."  
She didn't need his help but before she knew it about ten Naruto's had appeared in the hall all splitting up and charging off muttering something about believing. She looked at the original Naruto.

"...Thank you." She said, then proceeded down the hall unsure of what good the clones would do. Naruto followed her forcing Kakashi to follow as well, in an attempt to stop Naruto from doing anything which may have caused some sort of problem, or to make sure he didn't get punched by the female Kage.  
"Found him!" Naruto said the sound of clones exploding into smoke echoing the halls.  
She didn't have to tell him to lead, he resumed the role at break neck speed forcing Tsunade to pick up her own pace. They entered a room where many ninja from all different villages gathered and spoke. A social room. She spotted Sasuke, sitting beside Ino looking rather bored as she rambled.  
"Sasuke, I am looking for Orochimaru and Madara." Tsunade said cutting off Ino's last sentence midway. The blond girl didn't look offended.

"Sakura is taking care of them in the back there." Ino said politely.  
Sakura was almost as good as Tsunade, if she had gone to heal them the damage may have been serious. She thanked them quickly and rushed into the room clearly marked medics only. Not that it mattered considering her rank.  
She located Madara first then her eyes drifted over to the other Sannin, Madara seemed highly irritated, the snake alarmed, or concerned. She walked up to them both, neither of them had any injury plaguing their forms. Most likely due to Sakura healing them she guessed.

Sakura stood in between them, looking like a teacher separating two school children who got into a class fight. She was at that point, angrier and scarier than both rogues could be, her brows furrowed her arms crossed. She had been evidently lecturing them, but neither one seemed to pay her attention.  
"Speak of the devil." Orochimaru muttered as he saw the blond women. Tsunade didn't ask what they had previously been saying about her, if it were concerning Sakura would fill her in later anyway.  
"You two alright?" She asked.  
"Fine." Madara replied coldly, the blond wasn't letting these twos feud bring her down any longer, in fact she would just ignore the evidence of a squabble in general.  
"Good, we are holding a meeting right now. The rest are probably waiting for us already." She said.

"The ambush is happening soon isn't it?" Madara asked.  
"It's cancelled." She said.  
"Why?" The two rogues chorused, Orochimaru sounded satisfied while Madara more horrified.  
"It will all be explained in the meeting." Tsunade said, knowing the longer they spoke the greater the risk of a fight, the blond Hokage swung out the door. Sakura was equally as confused by the woman's erratic movements and glanced between the two males. The rogues got to their feet still slightly shaken, their muscles tense from over exertion during training. It had turned into a little fight as predicted, when both Madara and the Sannin became serious they swatted either Uchiha aside easily. Orochimaru had "killed" Sasuke, while Madara took out Itachi. Both brothers were then forced to simply watch who was the victor in the end. No winner was decided, the snake kept out smarting the raven while the raven kept outdoing the snake. In the end Itachi had to forcibly remove the two from each other's throats. They were like two dogs placed in a cage, baiting one another.

There was a worrying look in Madara's eyes that the sensitive Sannin picked up on. It was disconcerting and at the very least a danger in some manner. He felt he was being analyzed perhaps, as if Madara was attempting to get past his calculated cold stare of ice. To get behind his fortresses walls and unravel who lay inside. To figure him out, to destroy him from a more close and personal level. The Sannin was more on guard than ever before.

As the two ninja left the room they walked side by side to the exit. They entered the forest above watching their every step in paranoia of masks. They kept to the close border lines of trees, and treated the ground they stepped on as if it were glass, treading lightly with their experience to back them up. Tsunade had clearly gotten a head start as she was no where to be seen, but they admittedly had idled on purpose when the blond left, as they hadn't wanted to walk with her back to the Kage's base. They continued down the path, the snake in the lead due to his slim form making it easier to weave between trees stacked closely together.

Suddenly, the Sannin felt the other uncomfortably close, they were now only a few meters from the bases entrance. Involuntarily Orochimaru stopped where he was, his wrist trapped in the others hold, he blankly stared up at the Uchiha, doing his best and most natural nonchalant gaze. He wouldn't let the other know he was uncomfortable with his touch, lest the truth came out for what it was, the only time he had ever seen his own blood in a distressing manner had been when an Uchiha had decided to show it to him. Never had he been dominated so easily in battle, never had he tasted defeat. Although he was not frightened of losing a battle, certainly not afraid of Uchiha in general, he did have a rather bitter taste in his mouth when the red eyes shone to life.

Madara on the other hand was a different story, he managed to frighten the Sannin.  
Orochimaru had no time to speak first as the other leant closer to his ear, as if he was going to whisper something that only the snake was allowed to hear. As if he was going to say something that if it fell onto others ears could implode the world. Madara spoke softly, which didn't matter, as the younger ninja was now on high alert and could hear the smallest of sounds as if they were amplified. He stared on cautiously, his yellow eyes cast in shadow as the figure loomed over him.

"Soon." He said, it was a fleeting moment, and before he knew it Madara had released his wrist like one might release a butterfly trapped in his palm. Carefully, delicately, all to make sure what was being released did not break a part, it's flimsy structure unable to keep itself whole. Was it a threat, a warning? Was it a proposition? Orochimaru did not know how to take the odd comment, or statement as it was. He played around with the word in his head, baffled as to find out its meaning. His internal struggle must have been priceless as undoubtedly his facade of clinical carelessness had evaporated from his eyes.

Replaced by his obvious confusion, his obvious weariness. Madara did not even give the Sannin a chance to ask what to make of the word. The word. One word issued which could hold a thousand meanings, one statement which could create a thousand outcomes. And he was the only one to hear it. Should he tell Tsunade? Ask her for her advice, or perhaps the Mizukage, she was more dependable. No neither women were dependable he corrected, the Mizukage would confront the Uchiha, confrontation did not always solve issues.

Sometimes you had to take the back door. Tsunade would also be confrontational and besides, he didn't need help in this matter. He had no allies worthy of his trust, he had no allies he could ask for an opinion from. All of them would try and fix the issue themselves, probably making it worse. He may have in the past bounced the weird scenario off of Kabuto, but that had passed, in the very distant past he would have asked his teacher. That of course, would never be an option, even if he reached the other who now lay in another dimension he doubted the man would care for his problems. Needless to say, the Sannin was the one who killed him, needless to say the Sannin did not want his help anyway, not ever.

How one word had dragged the snake ninja down memory lane angered him slightly, but he reigned that anger in. He allowed his composure to return, he blocked out the thought of anything deeper than what science said matters was. He had become good at that, looking at the world as it was, not what it may be. There was a science to everything, and if everything was looked at in this light then no one had to bother with the trivialities of life's emotional baggage. If you understood why chemically you were sad, then sadness would lose its poetic meaning. It was a cold way of seeing the world Orochimaru admitted, but in a world so cold what else was he to do.

They entered the den, in silence undoubtedly. When they got to the meeting room everyone was waiting, Tsunade still oddly with a smile on her face.  
"Everyone is finally here." She said, "First things first. The ambush is cancelled. It is a fools gamble and I have learnt from my past experiences that gambling is not my strong point. We will alert them to the fact that we know their weakness, and further more will lose men while the masks will simply crush us. If we struggled against elites our men stand no chance. We will let them pass, we will put leaving the base off limits to everyone for while they do."

"Thank the heavens." The Mizukage said, some of the other Kage. Namely the Riakage and Madara seemed displeased. Nobody raised a comment though.  
"Lastly. I'm standing down." She said. The room fell eerily silent.  
"What do you mean?" The Mizukage asked.  
"I am not right for this position." She said, "I tried, but we are all powerful ninja, we all have strong beliefs and a strong will to ensure our rule is the only rule. I am doing this for my people not for power, so I am standing down."  
"What will be our ruling system then?" Madara asked, "will we have a rematch at becoming leader?"

"What happens from here will be discussed by all of us. Wether we choose a new leader, wether we work as a democratic vote." Tsunade said, she had done this on purpose. She had not made up her mind about where to go from there as she was testing them. If they could settle an agreement all together, if they could as the black haired Sannin said, find a solution through going about things in a democratic system, then the idea of voting and talking about future plans equally was their best bet. If the room broke out into chaos, and if no agreement could be found, they would need to choose a set leader to call the shots. It was up to them now she decided. Not her anymore.  
"May I raise a point then." Orochimaru said, "you were out of all of us, the best possible candidate. For a number of reasons. This being said, since a set leader failed the first time, should we not try a more equal approach?"

Being a master of words, the Sannin purposefully phrased his statement as a question, that way it would not affront anyone and the other leaders could decide rather than being told. Since he now knew most of the Kage had a habit of objecting with out rationalizing, it was best to never state anything. That way they were subconsciously at ease with the idea being brought up, and they felt as if they already had a say in matters.  
"Trying something different may be our best bet." The Riakage said thinking it over.

"However, in the past our biggest flaw was not coming to an agreement. Democracy might lead to a lot of stalemates and tension." Madara said calmly, "in war wasting time on trying to figure out a compromise could in itself cause us our own demise."  
"He makes a point, we do not always have the luxury of time. We might not be able to ever come to an agreement, that is a big risk when we do no have the resources or experience to handle such matters." Gaara said uneasily. Tsunade sat back an watched, slightly shocked as to see they were talking easily now.

"How about an agreement." Orochimaru said, "we try the voting system, for as long as it works. As soon as it shows a dangerous fault, or as soon as it costs us in a battle, we will find a new leader."  
"I think that is fair." The Mizukage said.  
Gaara and the Riakage nodded in agreement seemingly coming to peace with the prospect. Tsunade held her breath to hear what would come out of Madara's mouth.  
"A good compromise indeed," Madara said, "we will try voting for so long as it works then."  
"It's working already." Tsunade said a smile across her face as she leant on one of her hands. The room turned to face her, they knew what she had meant but no one seemed to know it was a part of her plan all along. She too had picked up a few tricks through the ordeals.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The masks took longer to leave the bases frontiers than expected. The only means of communication between bases were messenger animals, small summonings which did not look out of the ordinary in the forest carrying letters. The amount of chaos breaking out across the bases had the Kage all highly worried. They were sitting at the large meeting table, the head of that table empty as no leader was now seen as higher in rank.  
All the Kage were stressed as reports of fights and chaos were streaming through their door.

With not a single Kage present in any of the other bases many ninja took it upon themselves to take the lead, while others felt it out of turn and rebelled. Although elites such as Kakashi or Itachi roamed the other bases, riots still broke out as the elites lacked any leadership skills. They failed to successfully gain the attention or respect of the room, and they failed at commanding the legions of ruffians. The ninja were all restless and sleep deprived due to harsh conditions.

"A Kage will have to sort the worst of the bases out." Madara stated, the room agreed.  
"Which means we will need to leave the base." The Riakage added.  
"It doesn't mean we will have to enter the forest though. Perhaps Madara can teleport us each to a base, where we restore order." Orochimaru said, "perhaps a Kage should run each section for while lock down is still in motion."  
"Yes, and then if we need to speak to one another we will send for a summoning to deliver a message as per usual." Tsunade added.  
"Some of us lack the ability to summon anything that could work as a messenger, we should each have a summoning on hand incase." The Mizukage said.  
"I can provide everyone with a summoning." Orochimaru said, "a snake is common in the forest, and it slipping into a hole would not raise suspicion."  
"The collar might?" The Riakage asked, "it will need to hold a letter somehow."

"They are not the same as wild snakes." Madara explained, "they are intelligent and capable of understanding us, they will carry the letters in their mouths."  
"Settled then." Tsunade said, "who will go where?"  
"We should go to where our village is more dominant." Gaara said, "perhaps Madara can switch between bases? Help any Kage who struggles the most."  
"Who will run things here?" The Mizukage asked.  
"I will." Madara said, "but hardly anything happens here, so as Gaara said I will stay here but check on all the bases. Who ever needs assistance I will teleport to."  
"Should we go then?" Gaara asked, subconsciously wanting to check on his men as soon as possible.

"I can not teleport us all at once. We will have to go one by one as the masks have gained my ability. They will be able to sense a great amount of chakara, and since we all have such powerful chakara, if we go together we will be sensed." Madara clarified. The Kage nodded.  
Nobody rushed up to their feet, the flow and easiness of the conversation making them all in a much calmer state of mind. Madara and Gaara disappeared first. Followed by Tsunade, then the Mizukage. Since Orochimaru could see the Riakage was growing impatient he gestured for the Uchiha to relocate him first. Madara returned shortly, although the amount of teleporting was evidently draining him. Carrying others took a lot more energy than simply focusing on himself. He had not rested in ages, he hadn't even been able to sleep and had just recently battled the snake in the other dimension.

Orochimaru could instantly see his weakened state.  
"Take a moment to rest. Do not over exert yourself." Orochimaru said, his voice was far from caring. But Madara supposed it was the best the snake could do.  
"I will take you first, then rest when I get back." He said.  
"Rest now." Orochimaru said, "it isn't an easy jutsu, and if you are showing signs of strain it means you are notably growing weary."

Madara understood what the serpent meant, the Uchiha was not one to show he was weak, if he was showing signs it meant the damage or fatigue was critical. He decided to not argue, he could use the rest so he sat down where he always did. Orochimaru waited patiently, his energy even passive as he leant against a wall arms elegantly folded over his chest.

They were both out of breath and fatigued due to the jutsu Madara cast them in a couple of days ago, the effect of such power only wearing off after weeks generally. Not to mention when they had sparred they had also pushed limits. None of the Kage had slept in a few days now, all of them to stressed or preoccupied.

Orochimaru had not forgotten what the Uchiha had said, but he tried his best not to bring it up. Inadvertently he knew he did not mention it because he was happier sweeping it under the rug. Happier not confronting the man, and praying to the gods he too would forget about it. It wasn't likely but the snake found himself to apprehensive to bring it up anyway.

Madara caught his breath for a few minutes then got to his feet and crossed the small distance between them. The snake looked at the raven, for once with out having to be worried, with out having to play guessing games in his own mind about what the raven wanted.  
"Ready?" Madara asked lightly grasping his wrist again.  
"If you are." Orochimaru said, the same feather light touch from the previous days ago returning, it created a temporary flashback to the forest. They sunk into nothingness to reappear in the blackness Madara made his own, but they only stayed there for a moment. Soon enough light and noise filled their senses and they were standing in the middle of a crowd, a riot already haven broken out as profanities were heard. The sound of a child screaming disrupted the noise, it didn't stop the yelling from the crowd but made it grow in volume instead.

"Move." Orochimaru ordered the men closest to him, they parted like the red ocean and gave the leader space instantly ceasing to yell and falling into a deathly silence.  
"Orochimaru-sama!" A man called, "put this man in his place!"  
"This isn't Cloud you bastard!" A women yelled her voice more dominating than the males. Orochimaru ignored them all, he reached the center of attention to locate the problem. A women stood a crying child behind her, while two men fought on the floor.

Thankfully they were low leveled ninja and the larger male was currently pinning the smaller one to the floor a kunai at his neck. Both men were wrenched a part, large brown serpents wrapping around their bodies and tossing them to the side. It was a gentle toss, but firm enough to startle them into retreating a few steps.  
"The bastard tried to hit the child!" A man from the crowd yelled as he saw the Kage.

Madara did not interfere.  
"That brat was trying to set of exploding tags!" A man yelled.  
"He would never!" The women holding the child said. The two battling nations was a man from Cloud, who was the one who attempted to hit the child, and a couple from Mist, Orochimaru guessed the man fighting the cloud ninja was his father while the women was his mother.

The crowd who was cheering was mostly from Sound, a small minority from Mist and an even smaller minority from Cloud.  
"Wether he did or didn't does not matter." Orochimaru said, he didn't raise his voice, he allowed the room to hush to catch his words, "a child is not an equal match for you."  
The man seemed angered at the accusation, why should he care if he was four times the childs size. Why should he be at fault for retaliating when the child got away for being more vulnerable. He cussed something, in no way making it subtle. Orochimaru had heard far worse however when he was far younger, and he was hardly shocked or appalled at the comment. Since the man was not a part of his village he didn't bother tell him to watch what he said. That was for the Riakage not him.  
"Avoid this in the future." Orochimaru said to the childs parents. They nodded and gathered their offspring. The crowd started to disperse all thinking the enraged man would give up his tantrum seeing as he was outmatched. He didn't.

"The fuck are you even?" The man spat angrily, "must be crazy if you think I'm going to listen to some freak show because he owns a village!"  
Nearby people from Sound were instantly silenced. They turned, like predators, like a pride of lion locking onto an enemy which dared try and claim what was theirs. Nobody moved, Madara knew why. It wasn't like the Kage of bandits needed help with putting people in their place. Before anyone had a chance to act surrounding cloud ninja joined in.

Seemingly hooked on the idea that they could disobey the Sannin, simply because he did not appear as human as the others, because he did not fit their ideals of what a Kage should be.  
There was a loud screech as the man who had started it all lost air, he was hoisted into the air by multiple large snakes. They coiled around him just tight enough to grind bone and block air. The man choked out his pleads but he found he had nothing to speak with as the snakes wrapped their thick bodies around him. The crowd halted as the man writhed in the serpents grasp, the snakes hissed in annoyance, catching on to the emotion their summoner felt.

"There are many ways to silence a crowd." Orochimaru warned, "let this be your first and only warning, next time, I will not bother with formalities nor will I allow for you the chance to speak to me like that again."  
The Cloud ninja were a deathly silent, paralyzed in fear as they gazed up at one of their allies, dangling in the air his eyes growing in size as he lost air, his face changing colour. They didn't dare look at the slim ninja commanding the creatures to constrict him, his golden eyes lit by candlelight in the most ominous fashion possible.  
"This is war. Tension is bound to be high." Orochimaru continued, "but as ninja you swore to maintain your honor and wear it like a badge out on the field. That will be no different in the bases. You will treat one another as if they came from your own village, if not you will face the penalty of treason against your own kind. There is no room for divisions due to personal issues. War has no place for trivial fights."

The man went deathly pale, the ninja gathered around wondered if he were to die a slow and painful death. The snakes lowered to the ground on the snake summoners silent command.  
"Next time, I will not allow you the privilege of air. Understood Chunin?" Orochimaru said as the snakes slipped off their target leaving him gasping and spluttering for air. He was preoccupied with trying to breath, but he could feel the intense eyes of the Sannin on him, awaiting the right response, he choked one out.  
"Of-c-course-Orochi-maru-sama." He panted still on his knees one hand clasping his chest upon instinct. The crowd hurriedly evaporated, two ninja rushing out to lift the fallen man up. Madara smirked beneath his mask. No one would be trying anything soon in that base he chuckled.

"I will take my leave then?" Madara asked.  
"Yes, of course. I thought you had already left. I can handle things here." Orochimaru said, "you alright going back? Do you not need rest."  
"No." Madara said briefly and in the same instant he spiraled out. Orochimaru brushed hair out his eyes casually, as if he hadn't nearly killed a man and settled a violent riot. He did a few hand signs and called forth multiple messenger snakes. He then allowed them to leave the base and seek out the Kage they were each designated to.  
He didn't bother summon his own one knowing he could summon it when the need arose. He patrolled the halls, the Sound ninja greeting him with fierce loyalty, the Mist ninja with admiration, the Sand ninja with slight resent, the Konoha ninja with slight suspicion and the Cloud ninja with pure fear.  
He simply greeted back.

Authors note- thanks for waiting so long! A huge thanks to those who review, the support is greatly appreciated. Enjoy the rest of your weeks.


	22. Chapter 22

The bases all settled down as soon as the Kage each took control of one, there were the odd fights breaking out every now and then, but they never turned to riots and they never lasted long. The Kage all had their ways of handling the bases, some through discipline and respect others through fear while some a bit of both. Whichever way was chosen the ninja were making the hideouts calm and forced the other ninja to remain in control of themselves.

Madara moved around but usually more often out of boredom as there was never anyone who needed help, Gaara had once right in the beginning and a group of Sound ninja scoffed at the idea of listening to someone so inexperienced. Other than that however, nobody complained.

The summonings slipped back and forth between bases, when ever the need arose. Masks still roamed outside but the weather took a turn for the worst. Clouds grew black on colour, the land cast in complete darkness despite it being in the middle of the day. Rain beat down with velocity and sounded on the ground as if they were rocks cascading from the sky, the rumble of thunder shook the canyons and the lighting flashed a brilliant yet threatening light across the skies. Often striking nearby trees. The masks who had originally patrolled the forests had fled, the winds starting to aid the rain in their force and the lighting making an unnerving aspect.

The ninja were grateful for the storm, their only worries stemming from the idea that the bases may flood given the rain came rushing down the tunnels leading into the hide outs. Already water gathered around the entrances of all the bases , getting closer and closer to where the ninja lay to rest.

Orochimaru went to the exit of his base, standing on top of the water effortlessly. He liked the sound of the storm, it was always the thing which made people stay away from his bases. Being so used to the thunder and lightening he more saw it as a safe time, rather than an hour of darkness. Right now however, he had over a thousand ninja behind him, a flood was nothing major to him when he was alone in the dark dens, but it would surely cause issues for the ninja now. He sighed wondering how they could block the entrances to avoid further flooding, at the same time leaving spaces open for air. The amount of ninja would use up all the breathable air, there needed to be cross ventilation.

An idea sparked in his mind however. The masks seemed troubled by the storms and fled. Since they were all the same person, they were all most likely back in their base. In other words, the original shinobi, the only non-clone was safely guarded. As of late all the Kage had been focusing on was making sure the ninja survived. That wasn't how war was won however. Perhaps after sorting out the flooding the Kage should hold a meeting on their next advance. They had only ever discussed how they would retreat and avoid clashing with the masks which could kill them so easily.

He already knew that killing the army of masks was a childs strategy, all they had to do was kill the original. The only issue with that being the fact that he was so heavily guarded. Either way, they needed to aim to isolate him. They still had Kabuto locked away in one of their cells, the only prisoner yet. Tsunade had him bound up, making sure he was not to be left unsupervised ever. His chakara was to be undetectable as well, as if the masks sensed any presences below the earth they would find the whole lot of shinobi. Kabuto wouldn't comply, making a point of increasing his own chakara pressure. Tsunade swiftly showed him her feelings towards that. Ninja specialized in working with chakara sat with him, crushing his own chakara with theirs which they had mastered.

More water gushed down, splashing as it hit the dens walls and wetting the bottom of the Sannin's pants. He cursed as he felt the cold water reach him and took a few steps back to avoid the next load of water rushing in. First things were first, the water had to be stopped. He summoned his serpent which awaited patiently for a letter to carry. The Sannin swiftly jotted down a note and then released the snake. It would from there, give the letter to every Kage. It would allow the Mizukage to read it first then deliver the same letter to Gaara who happened to be next in line, the cycle would continue till finally it reached the base furthest from the Sannin and ended up by Madara.

The serpent fought its way up stream, it's small muscles moving in sync with its desperate swishing movements. Its streamline body made it possible for the small creature to successfully get out the cave and enter the storm where it slipped under bushes for coverage from predators or the slim possibility of masks.

Orochimaru then went back down into the base, where he heard footsteps rush towards him. Deidara arrived at his side, his eyes asking a million questions even before he had opened his mouth.

"What will we do about the storm? The water is running down into the first floor of the base." Deidara stated, the four Akatsuki members had received their headbands, and Deidara more than anyone seemed to wear it with pride. The sound symbol just barely visible under his fringe. Madara had been given their cloaks and rings, which all four had parted with easily. The other Akatsuki members seemed troubled by the news, they were a small enough group as it was. Now all that was left was Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu. Itachi wasn't interested in being a part of the Akatsuki, but to keep matters simpler decided not to bring it up in front of anyone. He never really considered himself a part of any nation other than Konoha. Kisame didn't know what to make of it at all, since he was comfortable where things had stood before, but now with the change wondered where he would go should the Akatsuki spilt up entirely. Which was likely now. If Madara did not recruit more men, then he would have to disband the group. Zetsu didn't even give it thought, he was used to members either leaving or dying. It didn't make any difference to him. He followed Madara, that was all.

"We will stop the rain from entering the base, I asked for a meeting about it. I will let you know as soon as an idea is finalized." Orochimaru said.

"We should just plug the hole up." Deidara offered.

"That's the plan, although an approriate _plug_ is required. We need air." Orochimaru reminded him. The blond nodded in acceptance.

"Madara was inside, he wanted to speak with you." Deidara said, remembering why he first sought out the leader, "he said if I find you I must let you know he is waiting at his base. That you must meet him there."

"Why didn't he just find me?" Orochimaru asked, it would've been much easier for Madara to walk around the base after teleporting than it would be for the snake leader to trek through the storm.

Deidara shrugged, he hadn't given it much thought. Honestly he hadn't spoken to Madara since he had told the Sannin he was moving to Sound. The blond hadn't asked questions, feeling rather nervous being by the man he had left. Orochimaru sighed, he hated the cold and the water laughed as if beat down, daring him to test it. He went inside and located a cloak, the thickest one he could possibly find. He slipped it over his head then in passing the blond a second time, informed him that he was to be in charge for while the Sannin left. Deidara seemed thrilled at the prospect. From a mere group member to second in command, Hidan would surely complain about it, despite it meaning nothing as Deidara just so happened to be the only one capable around.

Orochimaru abandoned the base and darted through the trees, keeping hidden but at the same time avoiding areas lightning was more likely to hit. He was adept at staying hidden and carried on seamlessly. He had no quarrels with staying hidden, but he was rather agitated in the rain. Not to mention being alone on a war field was concerning in itself. Orochimaru felt uneasy as he walked and came to a sudden halt when his senses screamed for him to. He was on edge now and his eyes glanced between everything.

Between the pounding rain, raging wind and intolerable thunder, he could neither see nor hear the surrounding area. It unnerved him. Lightning struck a nearby tree warning him to not be a standing target, warning him that it made no exception. The Sannin moved a few steps forward but as much as he knew he needed to keep moving he also had a pang of fear. It wasn't usual for him. His senses were on high alert, was it just paranoia? Was it only because he actually didn't have any ability to assess the world around him as he usually would. Should he summon something? Something which wouldn't be as disturbed by the rain and noises. He mentally wanted to kick himself. Was he, the great snake lord, standing frightened in a thunder storm. He forced himself forwards, throwing paranoia behind him.

But the feeling of anxiety only grew more and more, it's very depths reaching into his soul and scratching at his bones, almost as if it was trying to now physically prevent him from moving. He disobeyed the sick feeling of worry, he kept moving. Why would Madara request he walk? The bastard probably did it on purpose, he could have fetched him. The Sannin continued slipping under cover, if luck was on his side he would not encounter anything he reassured himself. When had luck ever been on his side however.

A little further he swore he caught the glimpse of a man in the coverage of the trees. He swerved when he heard someone awfully close. He drew his blade from his mouth in its usual demonic fashion and spun it around once before facing the incomer fully. He felt a mighty fool when it was nothing more than a frightened deer, one which might've gotten lost from the herd. He dropped his hand and sword to his side as the large animal stood paralyzed with fear. The loud sounds amplified in its large ears, it's eyes twice the size they usually were as its nostrils flared, it's large chest falling in and out heavily.

He pitied it, but he could hardly reassure the creature. It was not tame after all, and he was likely to find an antler penetrating his skin if he dared get close. Then he realized why the creature truly wasn't moving. A trap dripping from top to bottom in blood, the animals hind leg completely charred to the bone. The masks must have set traps, the animals of the forest the only ones unaware enough to fall for them. The deer had clearly succumb to the idea of being prey now, as it lacked energy to fight for escape. A little bit morally stuck, the Sannin stared at the animal. He couldn't tell it to hold still, it would defend itself, and he would get kicked or gored. He could just leave it, let nature do what nature was meant to. But the trap, the coppery metal latched onto the deers leg showing its bone was not natural. And anything that was the work of a mask got the Sannin rather defensive.

For some reason he found himself thinking of a hundred ways he could help the creature. He sighed, checked his surroundings one last time, rain starting to sink through his supposedly water proof cloak. He took out a small blade from his pouch, and apologized to the deer that he had no better way of helping it. He dipped the blade in a poison, one that could not kill but merely paralyze. He then threw it, the tip of the blade now stuck into the hide of the creature. It bucked its head in panic. He knew it wouldn't cause much pain, the blade was needle like, and with the creatures naturally thick skin it probably hardly felt it. In moments it fell still, allowing the Sannin to safely approach it. He knelt down and unwound the trap the teeth parting to free the leg. The deer fell to its knees nearly crushing the serpent who hastily moved aside. It was free. His job was done. He found himself not moving however and he looked at the animal, it looked back at him. It was a doe, her eyes dark in colour her fur a dusty brown full of muck and rain. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, the water causing his once perfect hair to become heavy and stuck together.

He bent down again taking stitches out from his pouch. He was no medic, but he knew a bit about it thanks to living with Tsunade and Kabuto. His hands glowed the light green hue of healing and it slowly worked through the broken skin. He wasn't satisfied with its weak efforts, but at least there was no muscle damage anymore, just a deep flesh wound. He stitched the last of it up then rose to his feet. He then moved off knowing the poison would wear off in seconds. A moment later the deer sprung to her feet and bolted into the leaves.

There was no gratitude left behind, if anything she probably thought he still wanted to eat her, and that she had gotten lucky somehow. If she thought at all he corrected, after all perhaps he was giving her to much credit.

He turned back towards his destination, and as he tried to walk he found the anxiety return. It had deserted him when he knelt by the deer, but now as he carried on forwards it had come back.

He didn't idle and decided he had to pick up his pace. However when he allowed his body to decide how fast it wanted to move he found himself and his movements a bit frantic, almost as if every step he took was because something was chasing him. He stopped once more and leant against a tree to steady himself and take control of his own body. At the same time he made sure the tree he chose was not the largest, as he hardly wanted to attract lightning. A tree, a few meters ahead was struck down as suspected, evaporating into almost nothing, branches plummeting to the floor, the stump jarred and long.

Now was not the time to stop he cursed. He pushed himself to carry on moving, this time with enough mental power to stunt the feeling of dread. He felt something grab his upper arm, then breathing failed him momentarily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara walked across the bases floor irritably, the snake really was good at hiding he mused. He had walked that base about eight times if he had counted correctly, yet still the Sound leader was no where to be found. Since all the ninja were hiding their chakara he couldn't just sense and teleport to him either. He had walked in circles, and despite the unlikeliness not a single man from any village knew where the snake was.

Some said they saw him go get a cloak, others said he was assessing the water damage, while some guessed saying he was probably sorting out a riot. Which was unlikely, as nobody had rioted in his base since the snake ninja had informed them of how quickly he was willing to put them back into their places.

Madara sighed, he had already teleported all the other Kage to the strategists base, where they could have their meeting. The snake had requested they meet himself and yet he had vanished. It was such a large hide out however, meaning the summoner could be anywhere.

Madara saw Deidara walking, barking at certain people if he deemed them doing something out of line. He had known the artist a while and never seen him take any step at being a leader or following authority. It seemed odd that he was doing it now. Most ninja laughed at his efforts, unless they were from Sound, the Sound ninja seemed to know the man was under their Kage's orders.

Madara headed straight for him, then lightly tapped him on the shoulder causing the blond to jump at the sudden touch.

"Madara-sama." He said quickly.

"Did you find Orochimaru?" Madara asked.

"Of course, he is on his way to the Strategists Base as we speak." Deidara replied. Madara looked at him confused.

"On his way? You mean waiting for me to arrive and escort him?" Madara asked.

"No... You said he must meet you there." Deidara said, "so I told him what you said and he left immediately."

"So he is out there alone?" Madara asked, "in this weather?"

"He didn't take anyone with him if that's what you mean." Deidara said.

The blond had mistranslated leaving the snake summoner somewhere in the heart of the forest with out anyone to assist him should the need arise.

"Carry on." Madara stated, he spiraled out of the base until he was completely gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru grabbed hold of a kunai and slashed it at the hand which gripped onto him so roughly. His yellow eyes flashed angrily at the intruder only to meet familiar eyes. Almost familiar. There was a difference to them as well, one that was vaguely concerning but due to the man being someone he knew he felt the need to not attack before questions were answered.

Madara however slashed the kunai out his hand sending it spiraling to the ground.

"Calm down." Orochimaru said, "I thought you were someone else-"

The Sannin had thought the man retaliated so violently due to thinking the snake would strike with out checking. But that was evidently not the case as now the Uchiha slammed the Sannins lithe body into a tree forcing the wind out of his lungs. Orochimaru choked from the wind being knocked from him, and he instinctively summoned serpents to grab hold of the man, their teeth sinking into the Uchiha's arms. Madara grunted in pain then pulled away from the snake before grabbing him and throwing the Sannin into the ground a few feet away.

Orochimaru rose shakily his breaths ragged, he slipped and fell twice before he managed to try and get up properly. Madara appeared next to him in seconds, spiraling in and out of reality to arrive by the fallen ninja even faster. The Uchiha roughly kicked the Sannin in the side once again preventing him from being able to breath.

Orochimaru cursed and sunk into the ground by transforming his body into a serpent. The snake then reemerged Kusangi now drawn it's brilliance glinting in the rain, water running down the Sannins now revealed face. Orochimaru brushed drenched hair away from his eyes, rain running down his face and blending with the small trickles of blood which had become prominent against his pale flesh.

"Bastard." He hissed as he slashed at the older ninja and attempted to ward him off. Madara appeared behind him before he made contact with flesh however. Orochimaru cursed and leapt away, he knew Madara out classed him, but he displayed even more power now. He was far to fast and far to volatile. There was a lot changed, was it because he now truly had the desire to kill the snake ninja? Was this how the Sannin was to die, not even by mask, but by an ally. He bit his own tongue as he shakily got onto his feet once more. He was being slammed around and broken in. He was unable to even stand for more than a few split seconds before he found the man had forced him back onto the ground.

The snake was a mixture of water, mud and coppery blood now. His every muscle and bone seemingly tattered or cracked. He couldn't breath properly. He was forced to regenerate. the Uchiha seemed highly irritated that all his work was now gone, he cursed, which also wasn't quite like the mans usual composure.

It wasn't the biggest set back, the Sannin wasn't putting up much of a fight, he was simply surviving. He knew he had no choice but to try and escape, but even that wasn't an option as the man could teleport and make up any distance the Sannin put between them in a heartbeat.

Speaking of heartbeats the Sound leaders was pounding at his chest almost feeling as if it would break through his ribcage.

He stared at the Uchiha before summoning Kasungi back to his hand, he had dropped it when the mans attacks became more brutal.

The Sannin did a few hands signs after redirecting his sword of legends. With out a handler the blade would still bend at his whim and he would make use of that ability. He didn't want to enagage the man at close range as it wasn't working. The sword attempted to pierce the man, and in that distraction Orochimaru had summoned forth two large snakes, taller than both ninja when their heads were raised. They hissed and darted across the forests floor spraying up mud and water as they did so.

They dived at the Uchiha in attempts to grab hold of him, wanting to constrict the life out of him. Madara was to quick however and evaded them both, he couldn't however manage to dodge the summoner as well and was slashed down his torso. Madara grunted and moved back, one hand holding onto his injury the other forming a jutsu of some kind. Fire burst from the ground and leapt at the snakes, due to their unnatural nature the rain did not put them out.

Orochimaru got out the way but the summonings caught alight. The Sannin dismissed them both and allowed them to turn to smoke, their bodies now safe from the embers. Madara raised his hand to his mouth and summoned more fire which erupted into more red.

Orochimaru stumbled back to avoid the flames again, he then skidded to the side and summoned forth his own winds to merge with the present natural gusts. Madara was sent crashing into nearby tress where he gracefully leapt up again.

He engaged the snake for several more hours. The battle bounced back and forth, the Sannin now able to actually fight back. He was still feeling over whelmed by the man, he was more challenging than he usually was as his moves were less predictable. His chosen tactics didn't suit his personality, what ever had changed in his mind had made him more volatile, more malicious. Although he was known to have cruel tendencies he now displayed them more than ever. At some moments even exceeding himself. He was being brutal, and underhanded. It was unlike the ninjas usual arrogant approach where he would be damned if he was seen using a cheap trick to disarm the other.

It was fine however, Orochimaru had his fair share of tricks. The snake by nature knew he physically didn't match up to anyone, so he twisted his jutsu, and made do with what ever lay around him. Now was just another moment where the serpent faced an opponent who was better than him, but that would meet his demise due to underestimation.

Orochimaru regenerated from his injuries, then once more engaged with the other ninja. Madara summoned more flames and the Sannin summoned more winds. The rain pounded on them mercilessly, the thunder shattering the sound barrier.

Orochimaru regenerated again. He was getting weary, he summoned more snakes, they aided him with distraction. Then Orochimaru would strike from behind and the Uchiha would suffer damage, unlike the snake, he could not heal however and every injury added up. Orochimaru was forced to regenerate again as he was slashed in half by the Uchiha, blood splashing across the grass. He continued fighting now that his body was whole again. More snakes leapt from the earth, changing their tactics so that they would keep the Uchiha on his feet and so that their summoner could land a few blows once more.

Finally. Madara was showing signs of fatigue, almost as if his chakara was being drained. Orochimaru admitted to himself however that his chakara was drained too. He had regenerated to many times during the fight, and every time he had done so it was because his injury was critical. Fatigue had reached him fully but adrenalin pressured his slim form into fighting on, into proving he was not finished yet. He had come this far, lived this long.

Finally his moment arose, Madara slipped up and Kusangi moved in for the finishing blow. The Sannins wrist was seized inches from the blade reaching Madara, and the familiar feeling of being tossed aside grasped the summoner. Orochimaru landed solidly a few feet from the new threat which entered the battle. He blinked up his vision some what distorted from the heavy rain.

The Riakage stared down at him angrily, had he seen the snake about to finish off the raven and assumed the Sannin started the fight? Or was this a planned betrayal?

Orochimaru leapt to his feet and backed up, if this was a misunderstanding he could clear things up, if it were a planned betrayal, he was as good as dead. He had exhausted his chakara fighting the Uchiha as it was, expecting anymore from his body would require a miracle, and the Sannin knew he didn't have luck coming by those.

"Riakage-wait-" Orochimaru planned on trying to explain but the man rushed him bringing the smaller ninja to his knees in mere seconds. Orochimaru removed himself from the Riakage slipping under the earth to reemerge. However his counter attack was stunted by the Uchiha who was now on his feet. The battle continued in that fashion from there on.

Like two crows which had cornered a snake, one would bite his tail and the serpent would strike out only to have the other bird bite at him next. Who ever he blocked made him vulnerable to the other. Slowly but surely he found himself over burdened with injury, his face inches from the dirt as he half lay on one arm keeping his upper body slightly above wet sand.

His body was shaking, the rain and wind making getting up no easier for the slender ninja, who had little power to keep himself up. He panted heavily, then he heard the sound of a blade grinding across another.

"Stop you bastard!" He hissed, more choked. He was desperately hoping the man would suddenly stop, realize they were allies not enemies. The footsteps grew nearer as the Sannin attempted to rise and back up.

"The hell is wrong with you two." He said breathlessly. He was bracing for the sensation of metal easily slipping through his skin, undoing the seams of his existence. However at the same time he knew that some part of him, the part that only ever arose when he was truly weak, truly desperate, hissed its warning. As if the hydra inside him developed a mind of its own. It hissed he should move, even if it was the last thing he did. He would not take defeat lying down, not that literally. With his last bit of strength he propelled himself up clumsily, he stumbled but stared at the approaching ninja determinedly. His yellow eyes stained by crimson lines of blood running down his dirtied skin.

Thunder roared and suddenly a bright flash interrupted the show down. A nearby tree shattered and blazed as it was struck, a forest fire ignited. It was a long enough distraction for the snake ninja to leave, the fire dying almost upon arrival due to the rain.

The Sannin darted for the forests coverage, but he knew he would not out run both ninja, not with the untouched and uninjured Riakage known for his speed after him. So he ducked behind a tree, praying it wasn't the storms next victim. Then he threw an explosion tag in the opposite direction, hoping his bluff would work. When the two ninja after him had realized the snake had disappeared their only means of looking for him again was with the sound of the explosion. They didn't know if the sound came from the thunder or if it was an unnatural bang, but they targeted it and zoned in. When they moved past the snake summoner Orochimaru took the form of a small serpent, sadly, it's colour was an outstanding white.

Being small was good, but the serpents lack of camouflage would be its death. He slipped beneath bushes, the puddles now more of an obstruction than he thought they would be. The dirt did a good job of tainting his scales, the black and brown of the upturned soil helping in keeping his starkness less visible. Orochimaru watched through yellow eyes as the heavy sounds of the two ninja walking on the soil resounded around him.

"Damn it." The Riakage cursed irritably, "come out you fucking bastard, he couldn't have gone anywhere so quickly."

Both leaders knew the snakes abilities, and he wouldn't be able to escape or turn to dust. They knew he would have to hide. He could have attempted to burrow, but that required a larger transformation which would reveal his position, he could have tried to run on foot, but once again he would be spotted easily enough, despite the rains downpour. All the ninja present were highly advanced and adept at their job. One could out run a few Jounin, but a Kage was another story.

The white serpent waited anxiously where it was, there was no point moving yet, the two Kage after him were looking for even the most minor movement. He wouldn't risk being found, his chakara was below what it should be. It was an odd repetition of history he mused bitterly. Had the Riakage been in on it the whole time? After the fight in the forest, when the Mizukage, Gaara and Madara had all sealed his jutsu. They had claimed the Riakage didn't know, but was that all a hoax? Had the king of lies himself been deceived?

His tongue flicked out of his mouth tasting the air, the small gesture allowing him to work out and sense where everything in the environment stood. There was a body of water close by, or there was heavy shrubbery, then there were trees stacked as they were where the ninja stood at that moment. There was more life that side however, forest animals, but the snake couldn't be sure that he wouldn't run into something that had snakes on their food list. It was a risk. But all the options had risks. He could escape through the river, it was the most direct route to the base, and it would successfully shield him from the ninja looking, as well as remove any tracks he left behind. Although it risked having predators in it as well, as the waters were not safe in the depths of nature, when he and Kabuto had walked past the river, the murky water foreboding in itself, he had warned the medic a number of times, due to past experiences that the waters were inhabited. And now he gave himself his own advice, with his current size he'd be a good snack and nothing more.

There were the shrubs, but that was not even close to heading towards the base. It would mean going the long way. There were dangers as always, but less likely than the water. However the prospect of going anywhere other than directly to the safe haven seemed daunting.

Lastly there were the trees where he could already sense the presence of other creatures. They could act as a good distraction against the two ninja looking for him, at the same time they could sniff out the snake. If it were nothing more than stags he would be fine, if it were wolves, their playful hunting instinct would earn him sharp jaws crushing is lithe form.

Nothing seemed great, but at that point he was well out of options, so he decided to go for the most direct route, all of them held dangers regardless. When the footsteps quieted down, indicating the ninja were slightly further ahead, the serpent slipped towards the water. He heard an explosion sound behind him. The two Kage had gotten fed up with the game of hide and seek, and had thus decided they would bomb the land in hopes of forcing the ninja out, or better yet severely hurt him. He already had stains of red dripping off his body, broken and beaten, forced to retreat. He didn't have many quarrels mentally with his defeat. It was unfortunate circumstances. An unfair fight. He had been lured out into the darkness of the storm and ambushed, he had no resources and even on a good day he wouldn't match up to the legendary Uchiha.

He reached the stream, undetected. Still transforming back to human was far to risky. He was forced to swim across, the winds spurring the waters force. Which worked in the snakes favour. It made it harder for predators to spot him, and with his jutsu he wouldn't have to fight the current he could slither on top of it. The snake entered the murky waters and slipped over it gracefully, he couldn't tell if something was on its way to him, that was all up to fate. A shadow caught his attention, a larger one, and wether it was friendly or not didn't matter. The Sannin decided it was now or never, he wasn't standing the chance of getting eaten and panic chose his next course of action for him. He returned to human a few steps away from the waters edge. He took a few quick steps to get to the bank then broke into the coverage. Land blurred past him as he carried on through the woods, he didn't stop or check his direction, he headed straight for the base with tunnel vision.

His breaths were even more ragged now and he felt his inability to breath start to slow him down. But he was to close to safety to take a breathing break. He carried on with the rain smacking into him harshly, the winds adding to the pressure. Thunder still shook the skies at the odd time almost sounding like laughter. He saw the base and halted a few steps from the entrance.

If it was planned, if the other Kage wanted him dead. Would walking into the base be safe at all? Wouldn't it be another ambush, one he couldn't escape. In the heart of an underground lair, he couldn't simply run, they would block the exits.

He heard movement behind him, he took a step back. Pain shot through his body from his multiple bruises and gashes. His muscles and bones complaining with every step. It wasn't like he could return home, besides, as much as the possibility of Madara and the others turning on him he knew for a fact Tsuande wouldn't. She wouldn't plan a secret attack, not under the false pretenses of an alliegence. He didn't doubt it because he thought she had morals, but because Konoha had a good reputation, and deceiving a nation would mean destroying that image. Which could lead to future problems aligning and trading. No longer would anyone trust the great fire nation any longer dare she pull something so sinister and underhanded.

He entered the base, the one he had become the most accustomed to. He had no other options standing out in the cold was becoming a hazard. He found himself taking light footsteps, sneaking into his own home. He then heard the light buzzing sound of people, the small idle chattering and moving. His men, his soldiers, his loyal subordinates also walked the halls. That reassured him and he continued walking more normally, less guarded in the sense of being seen but still on edge incase he were attacked. He reached the meeting room, his hand hovered lightly over the door. Now would reveal if anyone were to betray him so openly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God you're an idiot." The Mizukage stated, "and you're a bloody mess. Drenched to the bone."

"An unsuccessful idiot to." Tsunade muttered to the Uchiha, Madara looked at the women irritably.

"Last time I ever ask Deidara to tell the damned snake anything." He stated sitting down heavily.

"You were out looking for long, surely he would be here by now." The Mizukage said, the Kage had been waiting for the Sannin for a while. The Riakage entered the room in some sort of a temper and the brunette Kage flashed him curious eyes.

"What's annoying you this time my dear?" She asked. He sat down.

"Let's just start already. If the snake was coming he'd be here by now." The Riakage snapped.

"You said you told Deidara to tell him to walk here correct?" Tsunade asked.

"I told Deidara to tell him he needed to be here. I was going to escort him." Madara muttered, "naturally the brat mistranslated what I said, and Orochimaru thought he had to walk here."

"Well then give him time, he will show." Tsunade said, "pity, it's fairly dangerous out there, though I doubt masks will be out in this weather. It's a far walk, and a cold one, he will be seething when he gets here. Are you sure you searched properly? There are only so many places he could be."

"Yes, he isn't anywhere to be found." Madara said irritably, his hair wet, he had changed his clothes from after getting wet in the rain.

"And where were you?" The Mizukage asked the Cloud leader, he looked at her.

"Sorting out a troublesome bastard." The Riakage said, "some people need to learn their lesson."

"Aren't you cold?" She said, "for heavens sake no one is impressed with you walking around half naked anyway, put a shirt on."

The man looked down at the feisty women irritably, she wasn't making his already agitated mood any better. He chose not to carry on with the fight, and looked away from her successfully ending the conversation.

Tsunade and Gaara stared at the hot headed three talking amongst themselves. There were better things to do with their time, but they had little choice but to wait for the last Kage to arrive.

"Inconvenient misunderstanding you've managed to create." The Mizukage said.

"He has probably decided not to come, can we get on with it. The water is starting to gather by the entrance, I just got drenched half way up to my waist walking past the bloody door." The Riakage said.

"Well a few more minutes won't kill you, neither will a bit of water. And I suggest you don't try win Orochimaru's pity through telling him your little story about a bit of water. He is probably drenched out in that storm." Tsunade said, "are you sure you can't go look for him again? He is taking long I'm rather worried. You know how much of a calamity he is."

"A magnet of chaos that one." The Mizukage stated, "well go on, get looking."

"I've tried." Madara said, "It's no use."

The conversation carried on for a few moments before the door opened gaining the entire rooms full attention.

"You're finally- good grief are you alright?" The Mizukage said rushing to her feet to get to the bloodied ninja, the water and mud staining his clothes didn't make him look any happier. He pulled away from her, his eyes locked onto Madara and the Riakage. Who dared return the stare, dared to return home and act as if nothing had happened. Their clothes were wet still however, the guilt written across the purity of the water. The Riakage was uninjured, the Sannin hadn't landed a blow on him. Madara was to concealed to tell. A simple change of clothing had him shielded from eyes, his entire face even masked.

"Fine." He replied.

Authors note- hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, it's great hearing your opinions on the latest chapters! I look forward to posting again soon. Hope everyone has a lovely week. ~Hourglass8


	23. Chapter 23

Tsunade stared at her old team mate worriedly. What was going through his head, why was he drenched in both water and blood? He had obviously gotten into a fight, his body looked worn, dirt splashed on his usual perfect form. It must have been a rough fight, from what she could see he was severely hurt, yet he made no move of regenerating. He must have been out of chakara, yet, he hadn't asked for help, he was on guard. From what? From who? He looked at the room cautiously. Not so much the Mizukage, nor her, he stared directly at the two male Kage. Now even the blonde was on alert, what had the two of them done. The Riakage and Madara had left round about the same time and returned wet. Had they attacked the Sannin.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade demanded.

"You look fucked Sannin what happened to you?" The Riakage asked getting to his feet, he instantly saw the threatening look surface behind the golden slitted eyes. The Sannin was warning him not to approach him, not yet.

"You can play dumb Riakage but you and Madara were arrogant. You should have covered your identities, I would have assumed an enemy attacked me but now I know exactly who is to blame." Orochimaru hissed. The room was an awkward silent.

"What do I have to do with this?" Madara said his voice agitated.

"No, not a second time. You've tricked me once, attacked me several times. This is no different. You planned on killing me out there, but you didn't plan on me getting away. So you left yourselves uncovered." Orochimaru said, he could see how desperately the man was trying to hide something. He could see his failed attempts at playing innocent. Not again, not this time. They had already pulled a fast one on him last time, the result was the Sannin being blinded for a time. He wouldn't let that happen again, he wouldn't let his guard down and after that moment forth he wouldn't trust the two males. There was a genuine concern in the Mizukage's eyes, she wasn't a part of it. Tsunade also showed that she had nothing to do with matters, she was equally as enraged and concerned. Gaara, well Gaara was unreadable to a degree. He looked worried, but was it out of guilt or fear of the alliance falling to ruin again. Truthfully, the Sannin didn't suspect the boy. The amount of remorse he showed last time was an indication that it went against his every fibre. He wouldn't do it again.

"Before any accusations, I'd like to know what happened. We'd all like to know." Tsunade said.

"It's obvious by now." Orochimaru hissed, "Madara told me to meet you here, when I crossed the storm he tried to kill me, bringing the Riakage with him. A real pity you two messed up."

"We didn't try to kill you, although I'm in my right mind to kill you now!" The Riakage barked, "what's the bet this is some elaborate plan of yours, getting us to turn on each other. That second in command of yours is working with masks it makes perfect sense."

"Stop it both of you." Tsunade warned.

"I find it insanely hard to believe he would mutilate himself to make us turn on each other." The Mizukage snapped.

"Your simple Misukage, it's more than possible." Madara said coldly, "a snake is capable of anything, eating their own tails in greed at times."

Orochimaru didn't bother correct the blatant messed up fact. He was a bit preoccupied on making sure the team believed him over the other two. He mentally thanked the Mizukage for standing up for him or it would've been two against one.

"Where did you really go?" The Mizukage asked the still semi wet ninja. They both seemed angered beyond words.

"To sort out a troublesome ninja in the base." The Riakage snapped.

"Seems far fetched now. Which base? This one, since when do the strategists fight?" The Mizukage snapped.

"They've always fought, and besides-" Madara was cut off.

"You said you went out looking for him..." Tsunade said, "I must say, I find it hard to believe that you couldn't find him. If he was attacked by imposters wouldn't you have seen the fight outside and gone to aid him? A battle as gruesome as the one he was clearly in would be loud."

"It could suggest I did that to him, or it could suggest the snake is making it all up. If he did that to himself he wouldn't have made a scene." Madara said easily.

"That's a very weak argument Madara." The Mizukage warned, Orochimaru started violently coughing behind her and she threw supportive eyes at him. He must have had some internal bleeding as blood now ran down the side of his mouth the foreboding sign of potential death.

"We will sort this out in a moment. There is an explanation for all of this." Tsunade said, "for now let me heal you."

"Don't heal him, the bastard is playing both sides." The Riakage snapped.

"With what evidence do you make such accusations?" The Mizukage said.

"Like Madara said, I find it hard to believe only Kabuto follows the masks. As far as I remember that pathetic medic followed the bastards every move, he doesn't make his own decisions." The Riakage, "secondly he is the only one who has _killed_ a mask, yet when we chose to attack with his suggested methods he backed out saying it was useless. He plans on sending us in on a death mission, he wants to give us a fake solution, poison. Then when we rush in there equipped he and that bloody mask leader will simply destroy us."

"Such a bizarre assumption you fool." The female Kage said, "I was with him, I saw the mask die and I saw the man beat us to an inch of our lives before finally we had a break through."

"You did. We didn't." Madara said, "and by the looks of things you've aligned with the snake over us."

Tsunade looked between the team. Sadly she couldn't rule anyone out. Although both seemed far fetched, she knew the black haired Sannin was capable of anything, the Uchiha in the same boat. That said the Mizukage had also shown that she was willing to deceive from the get go, the Riakage was yet to display that type of behaviour.

She worked on the pale ninja who winced at the pressure of her hands, she apologized as words flew over their heads each sentence louder than the next. They hadn't come far enough clearly, already someone threw a spanner in the works.

Gaara kept silent, he didn't know what to believe either. So as things stood, there were three teams. Madara and the Riakage, Orochimaru and the Mizukage then Tsunade and Gaara.

"I'm almost done." Tsunade reassured her overly fatigued team mate. He wasn't helping the Mizukage defend his honor, he was wrapped up in pain as the medic did what she had to. Which in itself had Tsunade wondering if what the Riakage and Madara suggested was possible, she knew the man well enough to guess he wouldn't be so extreme. If he wanted them dead he wouldn't have offered them the bases. He wouldn't have worked out strategic plans on how to efficiently save as many lives as possible. There were to many close calls, where the snake had jumped in and helped the team for her to rule him off as rogue again.

The state the snake summoner was in was severe, he wouldn't die, maybe a normal ninja would, but not the Sannin. Regardless it was evidently painful enough as he didn't complain or resist her offer of help.

Eventually three knocks resounded on the door, the Kage stopped their loud banter for a moment wondering who would dare interrupt the obviously enraged leaders during a meeting. Once again three nocks resounded.

The Mizukage, who was closest to the door turned around and swung the wooden door open, the wood making a screeching sound as it was roughly handled. The hallway was empty, and the female ninja glared at the absence.

"There aren't any children in this base are there?" She asked.

"No." Gaara said, "this is for strategists only. Only higher ranked ninja are allowed here."

"Well that sure as hell wasn't the wind." The Riakage said, "so either someone brought their brat or we have the most immature ally's."

"Unlikely to be an immature ally Riakage." Gaara stated irritably, "war hardly makes people playful."

"It was probably something breaking above us." Madara said, "we are under the soil of a forest, the storm is raging out there. Sometimes noises from above sound as if they are closer than they are."

"Sounded very much like the door." Orochimaru muttered, speaking was starting to hurt.

"Leave it, it was a good distraction if nothing else. These bases are old and neglected. Something is probably breaking. We will have to get it seen to however, if the roof comes down we will have a problem." Tsunade said, "now back to matters. We should first sort out the entrances, we risk flooding. Then we will sort out this mess of accusations. After that we can move on with what ever we need."

"I knew you were being odd lately." The Mizukage stated to the large Cloud leader, he looked down at her angrily. She was waving a red flag in the bulls face, as if she knew which words to say next to truly enrage him.

"The flooding." Gaara interrupted.

"We need to block the entrance with out blocking air holes and with out making the bases entrance noticeable." Orochimaru said, the room could hear he was still struggling to breath due to his slightly shaken voice.

The messenger snakes all slipped onto the table, their tongues flicking in and out of their mouths. Almost all of the snakes were present, but Orochimaru had a keen eye and he noticed the lacking serpent.

"Where is your messenger?" Orochimaru questioned the Cloud leader. The Riakage looked at him.

"The charming creature bit me, so I sent it back to its world." The Riakage said.

"As in you dismissed it or killed it?" The Sannin asked.

"Dismissed." The Riakage said.

"Only I can dismiss them, so you are lying." Orochimaru stated the man growled at him.

"I smacked the bloody thing and it went up in smoke, I assume that's as good as any dismissal." He snapped.

"And why did it bite you?" The yellow eyed male asked.

"Like I fucking know, why don't you ask it." The Riakage snapped.

"Because I don't have to. I know the only reason my summonings would strike out is if they sensed I was under threat by you." Orochimaru said.

"Bullshit. I haven't left this base the entire time." The Riakage said.

"Leave it!" Tsunade said slamming her hand on the table, the loud bang caused all of the Kage but the Riakage and Madara to jump. The mood was beyond tense now, and for good reason. There wasn't a single man on the team who didn't feel as if they should watch their back and every blind spot.

"What about that Yamato guy?" Gaara said after the awkward silence, "could he use his wood to create some sort of structure to keep us out of flood?"

"Wood won't last against the water surely?" The Mizukage asked.

"Wood will work, remember some use wood to make boats." Tsunade said, "his wood is water proof enough, only issue is a structure will make our bases very noticeable."

"Don't put them right at the front door. Build the structures further into the bases leading hallways." Orochimaru said, he sounded disinterested, as if he wanted to fix this issue to move on to the next one.

"Madara you'd have to teleport Yamato to the bases." The Riakage said.

"With out killing him." The Mizukage sneered, "do you still remember who your allies are?"

"Yamato isn't the one who should be worrying." Madara replied coldly, "I will do that now we have little time to waste."

"Please." Tsunade replied.

Madara rose to his feet and disappeared into a portal where none of the others could follow. The room was once again filled with an uneasy quiet. A sound they had all become accustomed to.

"So this drama now." The Mizukage said, "we don't have to wait for Madara to continue, We can fill him in later."

"That's not how it works any more. We all have equal say." The Riakage argued.

"We aren't deciding anything brute, we are trying to figure it out." She said, "why so quick to stop me? Do you struggle to carry out your lies with out Madara next to you?"

"Don't corner him like that." Gaara objected, "if the whole room turns on him he will become defensive, which will make you believe he is hiding something. We need to speak about this in a calmer state."

"Corner him, he had no problem cornering Orochimaru," she breathed.

"Perhaps it was imposters." The Riakage said.

"Only problem with that is why wouldn't Madara have seen the fight? Also, Orochimaru and I have been on many missions together, imposters regularly tried to pretend to be one of us. Ninja of our level wouldn't fall for it, because we can sense the energy change." Tsunade said.

"To be fair, the forest is large, Madara may have missed everything. The storm wouldn't have allowed him to sense anything. But, they had the same energy and chakara. I don't think changing your chakara during transformation is possible." Orochimaru stated, "and I fought you two for long enough to know you didn't seem any different."

"Either you're lying... or the masks are getting better at their little tricks." The Riakage stated.

"And you are sure changing chakara and energy isn't possible?" The Mizukage asked.

"Most certainly." Orochimaru said, "chakara is a constant. It can not be influenced, if it is it will most likely implode."

"So what now then?" Gaara said, "it can only be that one of you is lying. Unless you've lowered your guard on sensing energy, and perhaps mistook them."

"I trust none of you in all honesty." Orochimaru stated, "so to answer that question, no I haven't lowered my guard."

The memory of Madara flashed past the Sannins mind, _soon_, he had said that. The Sannin wasn't dreaming it. There was a threat there. Unless...

"Unless I was caught in an elaborate genjutsu." Orochimaru stated, "the masks mimicked Madara's technique of transforming, which he was granted from the Sharigan. Do you think they could copy his genjutsu?"

"I wouldn't put it past them, that would make sense..." The Riakage admitted.

"Only thing is I don't recall ever _waking_ up." Orochimaru said.

"Well, sometimes it isn't as obvious. If your environment is to similar to the dream your mind can fill in blanks. Are there any gaps in your memory?" Tsunade asked.

"None, I can retrace my steps till the beginning of this war." Orochimaru replied.

"It's the best idea we have to work off." The Mizukage said.

"Wait, I have a plan." Tsunade said, "I can get Inoichi to enter your minds and tell us whose lying or telling the truth, or if both of your stories are true meaning the masks are some how behind it."

"Do that." The Riakage agreed, the black haired male was less keen.

"If we have to." He stated, he hated the idea of someone entering his mind. Being weak and unaware while someone could delve into your very history didn't sit well with the secretive male. Refusing would make people suspect him, so he knew he had little choice.

"Then it's settled. We wait for Madara to return, then we head off." Tsunade said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The other Kage waited patiently for the three males, waiting outside the room designated for the mind reading to take place. Both the Riakage and Orochimaru had entered with out hesitation, Madara hadn't liked the idea at all. He had claimed it was invasive, which the snake summoner agreed with. However Orochimaru had merely agreed and then proceeded into the room, the Uchiha had refused for another few minutes.

Madara hadn't wanted to allow the man into his mind, but Inoichi assured him he wouldn't be delving into anything other than the last days events. That put the snake Sannin at peace, but still the Uchiha seemed aggravated. He couldn't refuse however, it would mean he was guilty with out charges, so he had entered and sat down, his very aura screaming his rage.

All that was left was for Inoichi to inform the team of what he saw from each member. To be honest, Tsunade wasn't sure she could even try and predict what would be revealed in the coming five minutes. The door creaked open and the three exited the room, equally as curious as to what would be said. Inoichi had promised to reveal the information to all the Kage at the same time to avoid any problems. The blond man seemed serious as he exited last, the Kage all awaited him with curious and conflicted eyes.

"I can't make any conclusions off this information." Inoichi began, "Madara was searching for Orochimaru as he said, the Riakage did not leave the base, he was sorting out an unruly ninja as he said-"

"So the snake lies surprise surprise." Madara muttered, the blond man shook his head.

"No Madara-sama." Inoichi said, "Orochimaru was attacked by both of you. To make matters worse it is hard to believe the imposters weren't you. They used your identical fighting styles, the only differing factor being both of you were more brutal in you attacks. Which was only due to the fact that you were both trying to desperately kill Orochimaru."

"So the masks have taken our form and learnt our jutsu? That's not to big a concept to understand. If they copied Madara's ability to teleport they can copy our other jutsu."

"No, even as far as mimicking goes that was to extreme." Inoichi stated, "it doesn't make sense. Your fighting style and your attacks are two different things. We know the masks have a more basic straight forward fighting style, someone like Madara has a more complex style, while Orochimaru may be even more complicated for example. Everyone fights differently, two ninja may cast water, but it will always be in a different way, in a way to suit their body type and stature, their character and personality, their training and choices. It all effects how you strike. They fought to identically to you both, I can't imagine the masks knowing you two so well, and then still being able to pull such an act off."

"Their chakara was also the same." Orochimaru added, "which isn't possible for a mere transformation or illusion."

"And if Inoichi has seen the entire days progress, he would have seen had you bee caught in a genjutsu." The Mizukage stated, "which means that theory is also blown out of the water. But firstly, my apologies to both of you. I shouldn't have assumed that about either of you, I will give you more trust in the future."

"Forgiven. It was an understandable matter." The Riakage replied, "I owe the same apology to you snake."

"It's fine, misunderstandings are a part of war. What really matters is how the masks managed to take your form." Orochimaru said.

"We could question Kabuto?" Gaara asked, "he was allied with them, perhaps he gave them information for this."

"He is the closest link we have right now. God but the man refuses to talk." Tsunade complained.

Three nocks resounded on the door, the room turned to face it before the Mizukage yelled for the person to come in. The door remained closed.

"For heavens sake who the hell." The Mizukage said angrily, "I'll tear the bastards head off when we finally meet."

Another three nocks resounded but before the last one landed the snake summoner had called forth three serpents to smash through the door to halt the infuriating hand. A dark chuckle escaped the persons lips.

"Well you certainly aren't the best hosts now are you?" A eerily familiar voice said, a man entered the room, his face concealed by the signature mask. His clothes bearing the colours of an elite, his eyes the only things anyone could make out. He looked around the room, all the ninja present frozen with the realization. The masks had found them, their men were practically trapped in a pit of masks. The ninja could not try and escape as easily, there would be a massacre.

"How did you find us." Madara demanded uneasily.

"You guys of course, you lead me here." The mask laughed.

"Did you follow Orochimaru after you attacked him? Was that the plan all along?" The Mizukage asked, "making him think no masks knew where he was by impersonating Madara and the Riakage."

"Not quite." The Mask said, "but the Riakage and Madara did kindly inform me of the snake running through the forest, sadly they were unable to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade said confused.

"Oh of course, you're all still out of date, you don't know what our new game plan is." The Mask laughed, "it actually stemmed off your incompetence as a team. We were all joking about the fact that we wouldn't have to kill you, you would take out yourselves. But that sparked an idea. How brilliant it would be to watch you actually take yourselves out."

"Bastards." The Riakage muttered.

"We had your DNA samples while a few of you were under our custody during the many times we captured you. Then we had other ninjas DNA collected and sampled from a friend of ours." The mask said smugly, the team instantly knew who the friend was. Kabuto. He was the only one the Kage knew so far who had betrayed them. Still, the sound of the men having their DNA, what did it imply? What had been done with their genes. Suddenly the Kage felt the room grow colder as a nearby ninja guards corpse flung into the room, blood running down his head and dripping from his mouth. The Riakage and Madara stepped out, despite the fact that the original two Kage were still in the room.

"What is this? Explain? Did you merge your DNA with ours?" Tsunade demanded.

"No my dear, it's much simpler than that." The Mask chuckled, "we created your clones, they only want one thing now, they were only given the thought patterns we wished them to have, they want their originality back. Kill them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The murmurs from the base were rather lively, there had been ups and downs but finally the bases felt at ease and the ninja could some what live in harmony. It was only war that could bring such versatile amounts of different cultures and beliefs together. By far, Sound and Cloud seemed to be the most intolerant of one another, the more calmer villages such as Konoha and Sand blending with any nation, while Mist bordered on being temperamental or easy going.

Naruto sat beside his best friend, or former best friend, or best friend who never would admit to being his best friend, silently observing the many different faces.

The Uchiha had his eyes shut as he observed by listening rather than watching, the blond fox like boy never understanding how one could ever deny one of their senses to hone another. He always thought he should give his senses equal reign of the world.

When the silence became to boring and to long the demon carrying boy tapped the generally stoic ninja on the shoulder. Sasuke glanced at him irritably.

"Want to go train or something?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

"... Want to go get something to eat?" Naruto asked.

"This is war. We don't have resources for a snack Naruto." Sasuke chided.

"Okay well then how about we go help around the base, Yamato is busy with the structures." Naruto offered.

"You feel free to help him, I'll stay here." Sasuke replied.

He earned a defeated sigh from the boy, with his boundless energy simply sitting was certainly not enough stimulation. He needed more excitement and action than that. A figure entered the room semi ghost like catching both boys attentions.

"Orochimaru, what's he doing here?" Naruto asked, the leader being in the base wasn't the weird part. What was weird was how the male stood centered in the room simply observing the passing ninja who greeted, he never greeted back.

Naruto got to his feet then threw his curious eyes at Sasuke with an awkward grin on his face.

"He is acting strange, even more than his usual weirdness I mean." Naruto said, then suddenly the Sannin lifted one of his hands to form a seal.

The room watched him worriedly, but no one acted. Why would the Kage attack his own alliance after all. They all expected him to preform a jutsu which might shield the room from something, all guessing he was doing something in the mind of keeping the people safe. But he didn't. The room exploded as he chuckled darkly the cave walls coming down around the ninja as snakes sprung from out of the blue wrapping around the nearest ninja they met. People screamed and fled but most were not fortunate. Sasuke drew his sword and Naruto leapt to the boys side.

"The hell!" Naruto yelled, he saw men from all nations die, even from the Sannin's very own village. Naruto and Sasuke got to the leaders side, Orochimaru looked at them with cold yellow eyes delight reflecting in them with madness lurking.

He didn't spare them any words, he simply summoned winds to repel them from his space. The two team seven members darted out the way then came in for the next attack, but the snake summoner was ready for them. The room turned on him but he didn't seem fazed by it. When he got over powered he backed up a bit and masks burst from the doors entering the base and slaughtering ninja in the masses.

The ninja were frightened, not all of of them accustomed to fighting in such confined places. Blood ran all through the base, and became a pool, the wooden structures were gone due to the ambush and the water from outside seeped in. There had never been such a horrific moment in ninja history.

"Why?!" Naruto said as he fell into a pool of his comrades blood, over powered by the snake summoner now that the man had aid from allied masks.

The Sannin didn't answer the question, he bent down on one knee to be closer to the lowered boy.

"Where are the other Kage?" He asked, his golden eyes playfully polite.

"I'll never let you hurt them you bastard." Naruto said instinctively, then he realized how odd the sentence was.

Why wouldn't the snake summoner know? He was a Kage. He knew all the bases, was it really such an odd thing to guess. Naruto stared the male dead in the eyes searching for answers, there was a difference to his madness. An unnaturalness to his stare. Cold wasn't the word, it was almost robotic.

"-who are you-" Naruto stammered.

"Now what kind of a question is that? I knew you lacked in the intelligent department but we've known each other for long enough by now." Orochimaru chuckled, he got to his feet, "If you live, good for you. If not, then this will be our final farewell."

"Why are you attacking us? Why are you helping the masks!" Naruto yelled, the snake turned his face backwards slightly to catch one final glance at his defeated foe.

"Helping the masks? The masks are helping me." He laughed as he exited the base catching the attention of a few elite masks. The elites stopped him at the door.

"Where are you going?" They demanded.

"To kill myself." Orochimaru said with a sly smile.

"Madara and the Riakage are handling that. Stay here. All the ninja die then you can move on." The mask said.

"You're fine with out me, I'm taking my leave. If you stop me, I will kill you." Orochimaru warned impatiently. Naruto had to be honest, he wasn't following the conversation.

"Orochimaru." He warned again.

"If you keep me here you are in for a world of pain." Orochimaru said simply, "last chance to give up."

"Get back inside." The mask ordered, the Sannin sighed, then flicked hair out his face before placing his had on his waist effeminately his impish smile both enchanting and eerie.

"Now why would you make it come to this." He said. He raised his hand, the masks had no time to make a move. The base collapsed the ninja all being buried with it. Everyone but the snake summoner. He regenerated out of the mess and looked back at the ruin, rain falling around him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ground shook as masks errupted into the hallway, the cloned Kage fighting with them. It had become hard to tell ally from foe as many ninja of high status had been cloned by the masks. It was a desperate fight and the Kage had given one order. Fighting was meaningless the only priority was to escape the cage they'd willingly entered.

That said the Kage did all they could to aid their men, but it was difficult as the enemies were more focused on them than anyone else. Orochimaru looked over at Tsunade and leapt to help her, it was just in time as the women missed a near death blow. She thanked him then threw up begging eyes.

"The other bases. Heaven help them, none of us are there they'll be over run in seconds. And we don't know where the clones of you or Gaara are. The rest of us are down here, but we haven't seen you two." She said.

"There are other forces down there. The Akatsuki, Sasuke and Kakashi. We have strong men, they will be fine. Focus on getting out the message has reached all the bases." Orochimaru said snapping her back to reality with a light push as he moved her out of another spiraling kunai. She nodded then engaged with a nearby enemy.

The battle continued for hours, the amount of death surrounding the ninja a haunting image. Finally all who had survived had fled and were outside the dens, still forced to fight due to the army around them.

"Shit, now what?" The Riakage asked, "our men have obeyed they are out, they need our next order!"

Gaara had sand covering his nearest allies the surrounding dust slicing masks in half where possible, he looked at the older ninja worriedly for answers.

"There's no way around it... We have to kill them. Our army can't out run this." Orochimaru said.

"Unless we create a big enough diversion." The Mizukage said, "I have a plan, it's running on luck however, the only thing which has forced the masks to slow down has been your hydra form. Use it, distract them, then we gather our men and retreat."

"Then when he runs out of chakara he will be swarmed and killed." Gaara stated.

"I will teleport him to us immediately." Madara said, "as soon as our men have escaped."

"We have little choice, but remember, our clones walk here. The hydra won't buy us as much time as before." Tsunade stated.

"Then perhaps we need more than eight heads." Orochimaru mused. He looked around the field, "get our men and leave, I'll handle the army."

The team nodded, trusting the prodigy wouldn't let the team down now. They dispersed to spread word to their men, once the Sannin could see majority of the ninja had taken to running he placed his hands on the ground. He had enough chakara for this stunt now, it would mean having a complete chakara break down later on, but for now he would give the men a run for their money.

Out from smoke emerged the Sannins infamous summoning Manda, the masks engaged him, but seconds after the Sannins infamous two headed summoning appeared, the masks weren't thrilled with the two large serpent. Before they had turned for the new arrivals the snake summoner had summoned his next trump card, the three headed serpent just smaller than Manda, larger than the two headed summoning. Then finally eight white heads emerged.

The ninja army retreated, fourteen snapping mouths behind them. The sheer amount of brute force between the extreme summonings was enough to force the masks to back off. And it worked. For the first ten minutes the alliance looked back at the snake summoner confidently.

"That's a lot of snakes to deal with." The Riakage chuckled. Then he spotted more smoke, he squinted to see what else the ninja had summoned. Moments after he realized the snake summoner couldn't summon anything else, he was no longer human but hydra. All the summonings were still fighting, none had evaporated yet.

The team carried on forwards, their speed unmatched as they executed their plan of mere escape. They had to travel quickly, but a new sound, familiar yet different entered the sky.

Deidara flew ahead, he turned back to see what the commotion was about. A second hydra, its scales an equal brilliant white shining in the distance.

"What the hell?!" Deidara said.

"What is it?" Tsunade yelled up.

"The masks have a hydra!" He said, unaware of the Kage's clones.

"Fuck." The Riakage said knowing full well what that meant. The clone of Orochimaru had entered the fight, deciding to use fire against fire.

The masks had all been killed or had chosen to flee themselves, as the sheer massive presence of the three summonings and two hydra loomed above them. The cloned Orochimaru didn't care for the masks either and didn't bother avoid crushing them accidentally. It worked in the ninjas favour. At the same time, it was a new even more powerful threat.

"Keep moving forwards." Madara ordered, "stick to the plan."

Authors note- well the alliance is in a predicament now... They must just love me as the author for handing them this problem...

Hope everyone enjoyed the update, please leave a review and share your opinion! Thanks for those who do review, it helps me stay motivated. Have good weeks everyone~Hourglass8


	24. Chapter 24

The hydras collided, all of the many heads knowing that as much as they willed to rip the others heads off, it would simply regenerate. They fought, the land around them now nothing more than a sandy mess of wreckage. All the lower masks had died. The only masks left now being a handful of higher ups who looked angered at the cloned Sannins betrayal. The cloned hydra did not allow the masks to evacuate, he had killed thousands already. When orders were given he turned a blind eye.

The masks watched him battle the seemingly more loyal serpent for a long time before deciding it was not their first priority. However the ninja had since vanished, having found a new hiding place somehow. It probably wasn't hard to hide, the ninja had their army cut down to a much smaller size. A higher up mask approached the cloned ninja,"Did you see where they ran?" He snapped.

"No." The cloned Madara replied honestly.

"We can lure them out again." The Mizukage stated, "offer them their precious snake back."

"What do you mean?" The cloned Gaara asked.

"We go over there and help Orochimaru take himself out, we capture him, offer them his some what safe return if they come out of hiding." The cloned Mizukage said easily.

"And why the fuck would they do that?" The cloned Cloud leader asked.

"We don't say come out of hiding you fool." She snapped, her unnatural yet replicated eyes falling on him, "we ask for something, then we have a chance of following them back again. Or tracing one of their scents for future use."

"What will we ask for?" The Madara clone asked stepping out.

"A healer." The Mizukage offered.

"Why would we want that?" Madara asked.

"Because our Tsunade was the only God damned one who died." She said, "and our higher ups are injured and to precious to lose. We ask for her to heal them in return for their Orochimaru."

"Not a bad plan Mizukage, never thought you had it in you." Madara muttered.

"Less criticism please, we need to help Orochimaru." She said passing off his was the first to leave, she appeared on the cloned Orochimaru's head. He threw his yellow eyes up at her but decided to leave her be. He showed the other clones more loyalty than he did the masks.

Madara appeared on the next head, then the Riakage, then finally Gaara. It wasn't long before the original hydra was over powered.

Manda swung his head over to see his summoner after hearing a pained cry leave the eight headed beast. Manda hissed and rammed his full weight into the cloned hydra. The other two summonings, the two headed and three headed snakes had been crushed and forced to unsummon early on in the fight.

The hydra looked over at him with cloned eyes, it hissed and as it snapped Manda in two of its jaws it coiled around him in attempts to crush his every fibre. The original Orochimaru wouldn't have it, he hissed and snapped his own jaws onto the clone. The mouths which held Manda were forced to let go as they were ripped from their own body. New heads replaced them.

Manda was now mortally wounded, the cloned hydra haven torn chunks from his flesh. He didn't want to abandon his summoner in such a hopeless predicament however so he denied his body the ability to turn to smoke.

Orochimaru saw the other cloned Kage turn their attention to his summoned comrade. If Manda kept it up he would die. Orochimaru refused to see that happen, he hissed over to his massive summoning. Telling him to leave, telling him back up was on its way. Manda was reluctant. He could neither see nor sense his summoners allies for miles.

Would they return as promised? He doubted it. For some reason he doubted they were coming back at all, with or with out masks. Manda allowed himself to slip away when his every breath became to agonizing, when another cloned hydra head latched onto him with sharpened fangs. Orochimaru watched his summoning leave with both relief and dread. He was glad he would not watch his favored summoning perish, but he was now alone against the cloned army who watched him like vultures watched a dying deer.

The cloned Madara appeared on one of his heads, he knew what was coming next, it was almost like deja vu. Madara had a small blade drawn as he stood by the serpents large exposed eye but this time the serpent wouldn't let himself be blinded. He threw his head around in attempts to rid himself of the man, his large golden eye closed for the few seconds he shook like dog trying to dry itself. Madara wasn't able to stay on the beast and teleported away, but as soon as the Sannin stopped to collect itself he was back and he slashed down. As the kunai cut through his eye he felt lightening shoot up his spine as the Riakage slammed into him, then he felt his scales being shredded by sand summoned by the young cloned Gaara. At the same time many fangs sunk into him from the cloned hydra. The Kage all laughed darkly as they watched the great hydra fall to the floor heavily. He had no way of keeping himself up and his mighty heads all dropped with a loud thud. They did not stop, and he knew they would not stop their attacks until he surrendered back into being human.

This time, despite willing himself to deny them, he obeyed. Not to get away from the onslaught of pain and agony, but to spare what little chakara he had left for his final jutsu. He prayed, although he knew he was often not heard by the gods, for the Uchiha of his alliance to rescue him. To teleport over and save him from the world of pain or death that awaited him just he slip up with his next tactic. It wasn't even a plan, it was something he was now forced to do. He could no longer choose his next move as if he did not preform his regeneration jutsu he would be both blind and critically wounded.

The hydra fell away to dust leaving a small built ninja on the broken floor below the cloned Kage who gazed down at him from their higher position. He could not see out his one eye once more but he was quick at doing his hand signs and even quicker at predicting their next move. He darted out the way the moment his new uninjured self appeared.

But even knowing what to do did not help. He felt many different weapons pierce his skin, he felt many jutsus ravage his already broken body.

Where was the alliance? He had not done this as a suicide mission. He had thought the Uchiha would come, he had thought the alliance would do some thing to give him a fighting chance. Not leave him with the cloned Kage and masked elites. What was he to do. He was doomed if no one intervened, he was as of now, the deer he had rescued from the trap, stuck, injured and at the mercy of someone in a better position. Irony had always found him, when he hurt someone he would get hurt soon after, so this time, he hoped irony would not fail. He saved something, would irony allow for someone to save him?

He was pulled to his feet by the cloned Riakage then tossed a few steps ahead as the man tried to pass him over to the cloned Uchiha.

"Great, then we will ask the alliance for a healer in return for him." The cloned leader said looking down at the panting Sannin. The cloned Sannin hissed and fell to dust.

"I do not want to return him. I want to kill him." The cloned Orochimaru said brushing strands of black hair out of his eyes as he looked over his original form which was plagued by only minor injury now. Thanks to his rebirth technique he did not have any critical injury, but he was out of chakara and his muscles were overly fatigued from exhaustion.

"Be grateful we don't turn on you next snake." The elite mask said, "you put your motives before ours."

"You knew I would." The cloned Orochimari stated honestly, "I made it clear before we left."

"Your under strict surveillance from here on out." The mask said, "Madara you'll be in charge of making sure he only does our bidding. If not you kill him."

The cloned Madara looked over at the cloned Sannin, they passed eyes, almost as if they were internally laughing at the mask for thinking that they would turn on each other before they would turn on the masks.

"Of course." The cloned Madara said, the original Sannin watched them, the mask did not pick up on the clones bluff. He wouldn't tell him, the best way to get rid of an enemy was always with another enemy he realized.

"How do we deliver the message?" The cloned Gaara asked coming to stand by the team.

"We may not be able to find them but they're in the area. Announce it." The unnatural Madara offered.

Orochimaru had a hopeful glint in his eyes, that wasn't unreasonable. All they had to do was hand over a few medics to heal the masks. Then they would gain one of their Kage back, as far as strategy went it would be foolish to not risk the lives of easily replaced medics over an S ranked Kage. Besides that, the medics needn't have to die either. Either way, the risk of death may have been there but at the very least it would be worth the chance.

All he could do was hope his team would not abandon him now. He doubted they would, after all, he had been promised by them that they would return. They were not the kinds of people to leave a man alone out on the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The alliance had taken refuge at the broken and deserted Konoha ruins. It was hidden enough for them to set up camp and stable enough for them to find coverage. They were close to the battle field, they had seen their hydra screech before falling, they had seen that it never rose again instead turning to dust.

The Kage didn't know what to do, they had said they would return for him, but looking at it now it was not practical. Madara was unconvinced he would make it out alive. They now wondered if it was worth the risk losing two Kage for one.

"We can not leave him. This is our time we need to go fetch him as promised." The Riakage said.

"I planned on fetching him had their been another distraction." Madara said, "Manda and the other two summonings are gone, they will see me try and help Orochimaru."

"So what do we do? Leave him?" The Mizukage asked skeptically.

"I don't see me going in there helping us." Madara said.

"He is waiting for us." The Riakage snapped.

"He may already be dead." Gaara said, "I doubt he stood any chance in his human form alone out there."

A nock resounded on the door, they were seated in the broken Hokage building. They spoke for the person to enter and they were surprised to see the blond rogue enter.

"Deidara what is it." Tsunade asked.

"The hydra has fallen." Deidara stated, "are we sending out a team?"

Madara looked at his Sound headband irritably.

"Orochimaru is as good as dead." Madara said, "there is no point retuning to the field now."

"He isn't dead." Deidara said although he had no proof to backup his statement.

"We waited far to long." Gaara said disapprovingly, "we should have been ready, as soon as he went up in smoke you should have gone in."

"Well it's to late, cut our losses." Madara said.

"Bullshit we are assuming he is dead he could still be-" the Riakage was cut off as a loud screech echoed across the land. They looked out the large buildings window to see crows flapping feverishly in a mad panic. Majority passed over with out stopping but some of them crashed into walls, in doing so killing themselves. The birds corpses were half on the wall half on the floor as blood trailed down their accidental landing spot.

"The hell?" The Mizukage said, they were messenger crows set loose, but they were caught in a sharigan jutsu their eyes still open even in death with the pattern of the Uchiha inside it. Tsunade bent down and retrieved a note, they all had notes attached to their legs, Madara did the same to the closest crow near to him.

"They are offering his safe return." Tsunade said, "if we heal their elites."

"It's a trap." Madara said.

"Either way we can not afford to simply ignore it." The Mizukage said, "we must just be careful. Allow no one to return here until completely sure there are no masks or clones pursuing them."

"That's far to risky." Madara said.

"This is war for crying out loud it's always risky." The Riakage said.

"We can't be found again." Gaara said, "we will be wiped out next time."

"Sitting here doesn't mean we are safe." The Mizukage said, "I don't think we have the right to abandon him."

"Back to a democratic vote then." Madara said, "I say we ignore this, carry on planning our next assault."

"I say we go through with our original plan." The Mizukage said.

"I agree with her, we go back for him." The Riakage said.

"To much risk, I say we leave it." Gaara said. The last vote was up to the blond Hokage, she was bias, she wanted to go back for her old team mate, but she was scared of the risks of that. When had going back ever worked out? Deidara looked at her, seemingly with pleading eyes.

"No, the risk is to high. I say we stay." She finalized although her voice shook with the decision.

She was signing her friends death, she was agreeing to them killing him. They had two hours to agree or the masks said they would slaughter the Sannin in their custody. It was the longest two hours of their lives. Deidara had left, he had informed Sound. The village was in uproar.

It took the entire two hours to control them, to make sure they did not barge through the doors of the fire nation and go to heal the masks themselves. Medics from Sound begged to get through, begged to go and uphold the deal. The Kage did not let them, it would simply be a trick to lure the ninja over. They would be followed and tracked down. Then hunted and killed like rabbits.

The hours passed with many ninja from Sound yelling and screaming profanities. They refused to stand idle when their Kage risked death. They refused to wait out their leaders final breath. Before the two hours passed, Tsunade had prayed her old friend would live some how. When the hours were up, she realized, she prayed he would die. For if he did live, he was sure to bitter for the abandonment he was shown. He had risked his life for them, if they said it was to high a risk he was sure to wonder why he risked his life if risks were not being taken by his so called allies. She cursed her own mind, it was a childish fear, the last male Sannin was dead. He would not out do the masks and he would have no time for revenge against them. When two hours passed, the Sound village went quiet. A deadly defeated lack of sound, some were angered into silence some were saddened into it. The Kage looked out their window, the same saddened and angered silence filling their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I kill him now?" The cloned Orochimaru snapped.

"No." The mask said shoving past the small feminine ninja easily, he earned an angry hiss from the clone.

"I'm sure your seething." The cloned Uchiha said, "risking your life out here for a team who would not do the same."

"Livid I'm sure, now let's not be the second people to lie to him. We said we would kill him." The cloned Sannin said his yellow eyes fixed on his original self.

"Easy there." The cloned cloud leader said holding a strong hand on the readied snake, "wouldn't want Madara to have to kill you."

The cloned Orochimaru didn't seem irritated at the jab, he moved away from the other clone however and came to stand by a mask.

"He is going to escape again." The clone said, "and I'll be damned if he escapes for the millionth time."

Rain started bucketing down again, it had eased up during the fight but the flooded plains were becoming more flooded now that the rain resumed its relentless fury. The clones didn't pay attention to it, but almost exactly at the same time the two Orochimarus looked up at it irritably.

"It's cold." The cloned Sannin snapped.

"Feel free to go home if you wish." Madara chuckled.

"Not before I see his blood first hand." The cloned snake said.

"He has no energy what more must you see." The cloned Mizukage stated, "anyway, we have given them over two hours. I'd say we just be done with it."

"Fine, kill him." The mask said, the Sannin's clone was eager as he stepped forward Kusangi glinting in the air. Some how they had cloned the sword in their process of cloning. It had been two hours however, or even more. Orochimaru had some chakara back, his chakara naturally being rather fast. He knew he didn't have much and all he could do was escape at that point. He also had to be fast acting, as they would aim for his heart if he moved suddenly. He'd have to be quicker than their blades. He brushed hair out his face, his usual reflex, but his hand never dropped to his side. He preformed a few hand signs faster than he ever had before, adrenalin far ahead of him. In seconds he had taken the form of a serpent, his tail lashed out and smacked the light weight cloned Sannin straight over. The other Kage clones chuckled as he fell earning an irritated hiss from the clone. They didn't laugh for long as the snake had disappeared below the earth.

"Shit." The cloned Riakage said.

"You let him get his bloody energy back you bastards!" The cloned Sannin said. He soon did a few hand signs and wind erupted at such a great velocity the entire ground they stood on was uplifted. Despite the entire few meters of ground being turned up they couldn't see any tracks of the snakes disappearance.

Orochimaru knew they would try some thing of the sort and had returned to the surface relatively close by before resuming as usual the form of a much smaller serpent. He was free, for the meanwhile. He slipped through the area for a while but he decided against being that small for any longer, the rain beat onto him ruining his senses, the mud was thick forcing his muscles to work extra hard in the small form to move anywhere, and finally a wild cat caught sight of him, its claws enough to force him into a retreat. He fell into a large puddle his pure white scales now a stained colour. He hissed in frustration as the cat made no hesitation to step into the puddle after to fish him out. The wild animal had the shock of its life when the small wet snake became much larger and turned into the shape of a human. It leapt up in a startled panic and spun around to disappear. Orochimaru considered throwing a kunai at it for its insolence but he knew it was nature and nothing more.

He had a desolate feeling in him now. The alliance had not come. He did not know where they were and if he did he didn't know if he would want to return. He pushed those thoughts aside, he was alive. That was all that mattered now. He thanked the gods for their efforts, for perhaps they had blessed him this time. Or was this a prolonged fate? He didn't know, a few steps further he found himself by a large corpse. He moved around the fallen animal, only to find he was staring at the same doe he had rescued, her leg still holding out due to his efforts. But she was dead, her throat ripped out. He looked at her, not knowing what made him feel so burdened. Sure it had been a waste saving the animal, but it hit him harder than that. It wasn't the waste of time, nor the waste of life. It was the realization that life in itself was meaningless. Saved once, only to run into the next trap. Saved only to die.

The sinking feeling hit him harder than fatigue. Finally he decided to sit down, haven lost the strength to run or walk anymore. The rain eased up again, but the wind carried on. The sky was still dark due to the clouds but the cold rain abandoned him for the meanwhile.

Here he was once more, desolate after saving the team. Trying to find his way back to a home he didn't know the destination of. His usual lonely walk to a home not his own. A home that always moved. For once in his life, he realized that he hated not having one place called home. Hated moving from hide out to hide out. From base to base.

Everything at that point was seen as negative and useless now in his dismal mood. There was nothing worth doing, nothing worth going to. He didn't have to return to the alliance. They thought he was dead anyway. He carried on walking unsure of where he would end up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru stared at the vast expanse of dead grass and decaying leaves as the wind uprooted everything in its path. The wind, and all of its destructive glory would have intrigued the Sannin, would have gained his appreciation. But not today. He watched nature do as nature did, he watched the animals skitter past mindlessly, he watched prey hide from predator, he watched predator hide from prey. None of the ironies managed to bring forth his usual slightly delusional chuckle, his characteristic show of indifference. Nothing was changing his stoic yet defeated facial features, his ink black hair weighing nothing as the wind beat it around. It had as little will to fight back as he did, it did as the wind commanded, bent at its every gust and settled when it was given the chance.

Yellow eyes were zoned in on everything, untrusting of even the leaves which harmlessly rustled past. Although he had no fight left in him he found himself unable to back away from defending himself when push came to shove. It was nothing more than reflex he told himself, when his body gave up on him and did not do anything unless strictly told to his reflexes and senses would die, in that same turn since he had nothing left to fight with, he too would die. Taking every breath was agonizing, despite only having the most minor flesh wounds. He was not sure if he wanted to take his next breath, he was not sure he wanted to live on. And a few weeks, no days, a few days ago he thought he would live forever. He would have told himself to mentally shut up, but he had no will to tell himself what to do now.

A snake slipped through the grass, it did not look at him, it did not come to comfort him or see if he was alright. It was an animal, brainless as the next. Not that it was any less empathetic than the human race. Just that he supposed he was bitter that it didn't show any glimmer of care. Since when did he seek out others help? If he had wanted companionship he would have summoned dogs, not snakes. Then again, he had never had any good experiences with dogs. They growled at him, snapped their metallic like teeth at him, they wouldn't come if he called, they wouldn't greet him at the door. What was it about him, what was embedded into his very fibre that made every creature detest him.

A large hue of black and purple erupted on the grass, the chakara blazing like a fire as it spread across the land, the only area unaffected being a small circle around the Sannin. He could hear himself hiss, like one would expect from a snake. He had no control over his own chakara, no control of himself at all. The animals fled, and if not, they were killed. He didn't want this, he tried to command himself to reign the powerful chakara back. He didn't want this.

_ .Stop._

Since when was he so weak he could not even hold in his own chakara, was the talent and potential the gods had given him at birth being revoked. Had the gods finally realized they had created a monster, one that none of their other creations would accept. Orochimaru closed his eyes and clenched his fang like teeth as grief finally took over and anger ran down both sides of his cheeks. He swiped away the evidence of weakness, but his eyes refused to stay dry and more tears simply replaced the old.

Why had the gods made him? Why did the gods want him to suffer, and he was almost tricked into becoming an immortal. Wouldn't that have been a show for the evil creatures that forged him. A monster, in a small flimsy body. A power hungry monster. A hybrid. Inhuman. A demon. What else had he been called? So many things, too many things.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, he didn't know who he was yelling at, his thoughts perhaps, it was almost as if he was being taken over entirely now. He was breaking. No he was already broken, and now he was past even that, he was imploding and he was unable to stabilise himself. What was worse, there was no one, not a single soul who cared for him. He would break and no one would even notice. He should die, he should kill himself he thought. Nobody wanted him here, not even he did.

New tears stopped coming, his body unable to project anymore. His whole body wracked with pain, emotional turned physical. He was shaking uncontrollably now, as if he had been holding back all emotions for years and now he was finally releasing them. But his body had forgotten how, it was struggling, like one might struggle to breath after coming off life support. He choked for air as he tried to collect himself.

The powerful chakara raged on then came to a dying halt, as if sensing the fallen warrior the wind halted and the leaves stayed still. The land was eerily quiet, the only noise being the Sannin, sitting on the grassy plain, trying to collect himself as he sat, his hair hiding his lowered face. Was nature itself waiting to see his answer.

He didn't want to die. He didn't, he never had, he wanted something more with his life. He wanted to achieve something. He wouldn't get that far though, he would have to leave something behind now that he had made his name so well known.

That is what would be written about him he decided, in the history books. The Sannin, a three man team consisting of a boy a girl and a monster. A monster so evil that when it finally looked in the mirror, it killed itself.

_He was killed by the gods_, some may say, _they finally answered our prayers_. _No_, others would correct_, a hero saved us all, killed the hybrid_. Some would twist the truth_, he killed himself, even he knew he was unwanted, even he hated himself._

His yellow eyes dropped to the floor as he looked at the area directly beside him. Perhaps he would sit here and let the gods decide, they could choose how he died. If someone attacked him, he would let them be the ones earning the title of killing the legendary killer. If some lesser death was presented, if a pack of hungry wolves located him, he would allow them to feast off his defeated body. If nothing were to happen he would starve. His end would be a surprise to him as well as everyone else.

So he sat, the wind finally getting bored of waiting for him. It continued to blow and swat his hair around with the leaves. He mindlessly guided stray pieces of hair away from his eyes. Reflex had not abandoned him yet. An hour passed.

What had taken him down this spiral of depression? The abandonment. No matter how many times he stared the other Kage in the eyes, he never felt as if he was one of them. This proved it. He was a fool to think he belonged for a moment.

He looked less shattered now, his body healing itself from the trauma he had gone through alone. His eyes were long since dry and although he was still overwhelmed looking the traces of him haven cried had long since left his face. He got bored with waiting for death, so he drew a kunai and tossed it at the nearest tree. It hit exactly where he had looked, his superiority and accurateness still evident. He didn't know when last he had found amusement in throwing practise, but he carried on.

_God, I've done it. I've passed insanity._

He carried on throwing kunai, eventually going as far as to make shapes with them. First he made a line, a neat row of blades running up the tree, then he turned that line into a cross. Then he threw multiple kunai around that cross so that the cross was inside a circle. He flipped his last kunai around in his hand, he only had one more shot. But it did not fit, his pattern was made. Why throw the last one if all it would do was ruin the pattern. He laughed, in a sense he was the last kunai. It was no wonder Konoha did not want him ruining their perfect formation. He lobbed the kunai at full force and it bounced into all the others sending five of them falling from the tree.

He didn't gain anything from making the strange statement only he would understand. He got to his feet, he wasn't really thinking of why but now he was up. He had no destination, no goals. He looked around as the night pulled over the sky, the darkness finally claiming the light for the meanwhile. Night was dangerous, especially when you were fighting a war. But logic and sense had abandoned him and he had no need to worry about the minor details of the many lessons he had learnt from past experiences. A sound echoed behind him, obvious in its nature, making to effort to hide itself making no effort to be subtle or evasive. Human as well. A human snapping a branch beneath his boot in a careless fashion. Either it was an ally, which was unlikely now. Or else it was an enemy, one who didn't seem to think the Sannin was worth hiding from any more. Perhaps the person had seen his pitiful display. Either way he didn't have enough care left in him to address the person with caution.

Orochimaru allowed curiosity get the best of him one last time, still even in defeat prey to his own internal characteristics. He met eyes with the man, the man his exact height and slim stature. The same golden eyes reflecting back with a much brighter glint in them, with more life yet an unnatural life at that. The Sannin watched him with the same care he had showed his kunai formation earlier that day. He finally noticed how broken the land around him was. His chakara had disobeyed him on a great level and had singed and torn the area he sat at.

"Never thought the person I was made off would be capable of such weakness." The Sannin's clone stated. He brushed his replicated black hair out of his eyes, his sword in his hand its metal stained in red from whatever had gotten in his path. Orochimaru stared at the clone for a moment longer. The gods had humour after all. He would kill himself.

"I do not wish to fight you." Orochimaru answered.

"Nor do I wish to fight you." His clone replied easily, no hint of malice, no hint of pity.

"Then why are you here? Is your programming compelling you to seek me out?" Orochimaru asked bitterly seeing the other as no more than a heap of manmade genetics. He earned a raspy chuckle from his copied self.

"You speak as if because I was manmade I am lower than you. We are all salves to our own cells, we are all only doing what it is our make ups tell us to do. Be it you were made from the gods, from man or whatever the hell else one wants to believe we are created." The clone said.

"Fine, so be it. Then I am no more original than you if that is what you wish to hear." Orochimaru said no longer his usual self, no longer keen on discussing philosophy's with anyone in hopes of seeing them confused and unsure.

"If originality is what you cling to, if it is what keeps you sane, or at least as sane as you can be, then I won't take it from you." The clone laughed, "It is funny how all the ninja ever say is how they are the originals. I do not care to be the original, I care to be the only."

"So you are here to kill me then. Get to the point." Orochimaru said, the others mirrored golden eyes narrowed slightly.

"Looking at you now I fear for myself. I first thought I was made off someone who could never die, yet here you are so willing to perish at a mere copies hands. It is not my concern for now, it speeds my plans along but I can only pray I never fall to your level." The clone spoke.

"If it is one thing this world has taught me it is that no one can out run death. And those who try are fools." Orochimaru said, "Now humour me. If say you returned to the masks, would they accept you again? After all you turned on them in the heat of battle to gain your own goals they seemed displeased."

"I do not know. I do not plan on finding out. To them I am a weapon, and I have no doubts they will dispose of me when I dispose of you." The clone said honestly, seemingly sure he could tell the other anything as the man was going to die anyway.

"And you fear they can overpower you?" Orochimaru asked.

"They could in all likeliness. I'd bring their numbers down to thirds but they made me, so in all respects it is likely they will know how to dismantle me." The clone said, "Why so curious in your last hours? Will dying with this knowledge bring you peace of mind?"

"Curiosity always gets the best of me I'm afraid." Orochimaru said, "But we are lingering on things which do not matter."

"One moment before I kill you while you submit willingly." The clone said, he brushed strands of black hair away from his face his feminine smile and demeanour returning with an air of malice, "If I let you live, let you walk away unharmed, would you return to the Alliance? Despite the Alliance not returning for you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question. As of right now, no. If you left I would stay here and await some other form of death." Orochimaru said, "But perhaps, if I lost the will to cease existing I may indeed seek them out, if for nothing more than my own village who is still waiting for me."

"Good, you should return to them, they need a leader." The clone said, "Let me offer you some consolation, after I kill you, I will fill your role. They will never know the difference and the masks will think you killed me. We both win, you die knowing your village is safe, and I get to resume the position I want to. I'll even help the Alliance to the bitter end as you promised."

The image of the clone, sitting at the meeting table, speaking to his people, taking over his work with some darker motive, darker than even he was capable of filled his mind. He couldn't let the imposter do it. He owed nothing to the alliance but he owed much to his own people. He should return, he should fight if it was his last wishes to simply allow his people freedom. He had never cared for his people to a great deal, but he was forced to bond with them now in the alliance and it had lead him to feel some sort of sentimentality. He would have made for a kunai but he had tossed those in his moment of anguish. He was forced to be less subtle than he wished, without hesitation he drew Kusangi. The clone looked at him surprised for a moment although it was well hidden. His head tilted slightly to the side his hair moving with him gracefully.

"Did I make you panic?" He asked slightly amused, "You're finally willing to live up to your name legendary Sannin? That's good, at least I won't be filling the role of coward."

The clone raised his own Kusangi he flipped it around his hand, Orochimaru could see his clone had more injury than him although he did not show his pain. The battle would be a final one. There was no room for two.

Authors note: finally finished! I delayed this chapter for some reason... Thanks for the reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think in the latest chapters!

Hope everyone enjoyed it ~Hourglass8


	25. Chapter 25

Orochimaru found his legs feeling heavier and his head feeling lighter. He cursed as it didn't appear as if his clone was taking a knock at all, he showed no signs of fatigue. Then again, he also refused to show he was growing weary of the battle, perhaps his clone was also playing the card of being unaffected.

Orochimaru tried to swerve out the way as the fake Kusangi slashed down at him, but he was a second too late and received a long gash down his arm. He hissed in pain and backed up, slipping beneath the earth and appearing a few feet away clutching his injury. The clone smirked in satisfaction then flipped his sword around his arm.

The battle carried on for a few more hours, every passing minute making the original Sannin doubt his probability of winning the brawl. He knew he couldn't summon anything of great help, as it was all of great size and would attract masks. He carried on attacking his clone when suddenly the replicated Sannin slipped up and received a devastating slash across his chest. He staggered back and held the bloodied wound before eliciting a weakened hiss. His cloned yellow eyes snapped up and glared at the original Sannin who approached him again.

Orochimaru realized his clone was already weak before he entered the fight with him. He must have been attacked by masks as he disobeyed them for the final time, or perhaps the cloned Madara had attacked as the masks ordered. Either way, he appeared as out of chakara as the original was, which meant regeneration was no longer an option. It was finally checkmate. The clone had a more fatal wound scarring his chest than the Sannin did on his arm. The cloned Orochimaru flashed worried eyes in between flashing angered ones. He appeared hesitant, as if he didn't know what he was going to do now. Dark chakara flicked around him in a fiery warning, then spread across the field. Orochimaru matched his clone with his own dark chakara which ended up stunting the flow of the clones. It was a stalemate as neither one could move their potent chakara past the other. The ground shook under the pressure, the wind picking up at great speeds and finally the heavy rain from before started pouring down.

The clone for once seemed worried, the satisfied smile having vanished into nothingness. He knew he was not faring as well as he would have liked against his other self, he knew he was over confident and that he in all probability would not win the battle. He took a step back, Orochimaru anticipated his clone running away. He wouldn't doubt it, the battle had become to much for him and he was in desperate need of healing. The clone fell into nothingness, many smaller snakes dispersing as the the body turned to smoke. Orochimaru cursed. It was nothing but a shadow clone.

His eyes scanned the battle field, and he tried sensing for the replicated Sannin, however it was evident the man was set on not being located. For once, the snakes natural ability to vanish was being used against him. Orochimaru winced as the gash down his arm broke him from his concentration. It may have been best to simply return to the other nations, instead of wasting time and energy on a clone who was equally matched to him anyway.

He still had no exact location to head to however, as the alliance hadn't left any indication. Looking was better than staying still he decided, so he turned for the nearest village he knew of. Perhaps they had taken refuge in an old nations ruins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a loud cheer from outside, and the Kage all raced to the window to see what was going on. Ninja from all the villages seemed thrilled, and they were moving out the way as someone made their way to the Kage mansion. The team was skeptical, and most of all worried about the amount of noise the alliance was making. Tsunade opened the window and beckoned for the ninja to hush down, but they only hushed momentarily.

Thankfully who ever had caused such a commotion finally got to the Kage mansion, and the guards let the individual pass straight into the building. The other Kage could only hazard a guess at who it may have been.

"Do you think the snake lived?" The Riakage asked.

"Impossible." Madara muttered.

"I don't see why else the guards would move." Gaara stated.

"And the people are ecstatic." The Mizukage added.

It wasn't long before the door clicked open and the ninja who had entered showed himself. The black haired Sannin seemed exhausted, and more than all slightly flighty and on edge. The Kage watched him wearily, their eyes scanned him over. He had blood staining almost all of him and his eyes were still darting between all the Kage untrustingly.

The Kage allowed him to speak first, as if it were the real Orochimaru and not the clone, they owed him much explaining. He offered no immediate response and the impatient Cloud leader decided to end the silence.

"How did you live?" He asked.

"I ran." The Sannin said still slightly breathless sounding.

"From an army?" Madara questioned.

"I have run away from armies and nations all my life Madara. This was no different." Orochimaru muttered.

It was believable, the snake Sannin was known for getting in and out of the most troublesome situations, escaping from any mess he found himself and out running any enemy. The room was still tense, the golden eyed male suddenly looked more irritated than anxious.

"Well? Care to explain your complete betrayal back there?" He asked, the Kage were slightly speechless, all hoping another Kage would take on the task of explaining. Orochimaru ran a hand through his hair.

"Leave it. I need a healer." He said.

"Why can't you regenerate?" Madara asked. He earned a sharp hiss.

"Because I'm mortally wounded and out of chakara. Out running an army tends to be a bit of a suicide mission." The serpent said. Tsunade nocked past the Uchiha feeling mixed feelings about everything. It all added up, and it made sense that the Sannin had some how lived. She wouldn't put anything past him, after all being on his team for a period of time had earned her the right to say she knew him fairly well.

He was not an easy man to put down, and he had shown this on many occasions. What she was slightly worried about was the fact that after their betrayal he may have decided to not help the alliance, perhaps end it. If so, she didn't want to heal him.

"How did you find us?" Tsunade asked.

"Are you hiding from me or from the masks?" Orochimaru asked slightly irritably.

"The masks, but a hiding ground is a hiding ground. How did you locate us?" She asked.

"I wasn't looking for you per say, but I ran to the nearest village. I needed healing supplies and I didn't know where you had vanished to. Konoha happened to be the closest place I knew of." Orochimaru said.

"You've never been quick to forgive, yet now you seem quick to do so." Madara said skeptically.

"To be honest, I haven't forgiven a single one of you." Orochimaru said, "but this is where my village is, and besides, I can't afford to try and defeat the masks alone. This is sadly my only option. Wether I trust you is an entirely different matter, forgiveness has nothing to do with this."

Tsunade sighed, it made sense. He probably hated them all, and would certainly never put his life in their hands again. He would never be as useful as he once was as he would never fully give himself to the alliance. But having him back was better than having him die.

She came to heal him, heading for the most obvious and fatal looking wound. Her hands started healing the large chest wound, a blade having evidently run down his torso. She managed to heal all the other cuts, and then finally did her best at healing the chest wound before bandaging it up. The female Sannin looked him over once more before deciding it was all she could do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru had no luck finding the alliance. He had gone to the nearest village ruin which had happened to be Mist. The streets and buildings however were indecisive rain was once again a drizzle

Orochimaru could feel himself lose far to much blood from his arm wound, and couldn't help but wonder where his clone had gone to.

The clone had fled, his chest profusely bleeding, but he had managed to make sure his blood didn't leave a good enough trail to be tracked. Which was a pity, as the original Sannin found his arm had managed to leave a rather perfect trail. No doubt it would likely attract wild animals, and possibly masks. He sighed and sat down on a nearby broken building, allowing himself to rest but also keeping close guard of the surrounding area. Since he had lived most of his life on the run, this was natural to him and required less effort than the normal individual. However, it also meant he was always, even during peaceful times, highly strung.

He couldn't remember a night spent where he didn't wake up every half an hour to assess the surrounding area, even when allies were right beside him. Then again, time and time again, he was shown that there was no such thing as an ally. No person worth trusting. He tried once more to put his mind at rest, to meditate for a few moments to calm his racing thoughts. It was no wonder he was a psychotic maniac, his mind was his own greatest enemy. Plaguing him with paranoia, and unlikely fates, with fears of trusting, with fears of losing, with fears of dying.

Never did his mind offer him positive things, such as gratitude for the life he had lived so far, or for the fact that despite the unlikeliness of it all, he was still breathing when an army had kidnapped him. Even trying to force positive things did not seem to help, he found it was not as fulfilling as he would have liked, in fact it was far to forced to satisfy his own self. He brushed through his now unimaginably knotty hair, but winced as he moved his arm. He made a half hearted attempt at brushing his fingers through his hair again with his uninjured hand, but it didn't achieve much. There was movement behind him, but it was not human.

Regardless he kept watch on it, just in case it thought it could make a meal of him. The presence got closer, but it became apparent that it hadn't noticed him sitting on the high ledge of the broken building. It was finally identified as another deer and it was incredibly young, he was taken aback to realize his first thought was wether he should kill it for food or not. He soon realized he hadn't eaten in what felt like forever, but he quickly decided he wasn't stooping low enough to kill the creature like some beast. He would rather sit and starve than lose his pride.

The doe he had helped, as pointless as it had been flashed through his mind. Perhaps she was its mother.

He cursed himself for making pitiful sentimental connections, so what if it was? He hadn't killed the deer, he had tried to save it. He didn't owe anything to the young creature, and even if he did what was he to do? Not eating it was his grace for the mean while. He felt the need to explore the abandoned site, but didn't want to startle the young buck. So he waited while it sniffed the ground, it eventually realized there was life sitting above it but it was evidently to young to know just how dangerous that was. If the Sannin had decided to eat him, the buck was an easy target.

His patience was running out and he hopped down off the building, this caused the deer to spook and run a few feet away before spinning around to face him. He ignored it, proceeded forwards, it simply stared, blissfully unaware of what natural order was. Prey and predator.

The snake Sannin entered the nearest whole building he came across and searched around for anything of value. Thankfully the home had medical supplies, no food, but he would cut his losses. He tried to patch his arm up, but found he did a shabby job, and he was highly unimpressed at his own failure. Letting out another pained sigh he exited the house, the young deer hadn't moved.

He wondered if it was paralyzed in fear, or if it had a very long attention span. Ears pricked it stared straight at him, or perhaps straight behind him. He automatically followed its gaze. There was nothing there, And he could not sense anything either. The buck however was still looking, either fearfully or memorized. Orochimaru couldn't tell but it was starting to worry him, when the stags nostrils flared and it spun around to head back into the forest the Sannin once again looked around. It certainly hadn't run from him. Birds fluttered out from nearby trees in the distance heading towards him. They flew over his head as they chaotically shrieked and barreled past with frantic flaps.

Something must have been amiss in the distance, something which had caused the birds to flee and the deer to bolt. Either way, judging form where the birds had flown from, the threat was rather far. Far enough for it to hopefully not come near the mist wreckage. He wanted to climb the highest building around but found it was slightly to risky, he may be seen by masks, or clones for that matter. Orochimaru decided to reside in a broken building for the night, he needed rest more than anything and he would summon a snake or two to stay as look outs for the time he slept. He entered the closest and most out of the way building, hoping for it to be the most secluded from both wild animals or passing masks.

He entered the small house and then searched for the best place to sleep, although a bed was an option, he was hardly going to risk sleeping in it. If someone were to walk in they would see him, he would sleep somewhere that even if someone entered the house, he would have a good chance of staying hidden for a while. He would grow to be grateful of that decision. He climbed up the wall and sat on one of the roof support beams, sitting where the beam was the thickest. The least comfortable place of them all notably, but it was certainly out of sight. He had impeccable balance to top it off, so he didn't fear falling off either.

He summoned snakes to curl around the beams and watch the house for while he slept, just incase his senses failed him while he submitted himself to vulnerable state that was sleep. He found himself falling into slumber quickly only to wake up what felt like minutes later. One of his snakes had awoken him, it was much darker outside now and as he gained more awareness he could hear voices.

"Maybe there's food in here." One said.

"Idiot we aren't here for food." A female answered.

"We aren't going to find the bastard. Might as well get food." The voice said again.

"His blood leads here, there's a strong possibility he is still somewhere in the village." The voice was then identifiable. It was the Mizukage, the other voice belonging to the Riakage. Wether they were clones or not he didn't know.

Soon Madara entered the house and looked at the two, he had many injuries plaguing him.

"Have you searched in here? The masks are getting impatient." He said.

So they were the clones Orochimaru noted. He watched them from the roof, glad the night concealed him so well. The female looked at the masked ninja and hushed him.

"We just entered, so no we are still looking." She snapped.

"Well do a quick job." He snapped before leaving room. She sighed in irritation before going around to random places and uprooting furniture to scan the house. There was a possibility they may check the roof Orochimaru cursed, he needed to get out just incase. He had little options now.

He could turn into a snake, but that would be costly chakara wise, and he was trying his best to reserve chakara to regenerate. All the interruptions he faced would wear what little chakara he had down, and he would never be able to regenerate. He had little choice now however as the floor had been properly checked. He did a few silent hand signs and materialized into the small serpent he was known for. It's white scales were not the best for hiding in the dark, but his lithe body was perfect for staying in small spaces.

He slipped into the wood work of the roof and coiled up to become smaller than his already small transformation had made him. As he had worried, the female clone climbed the roof to scan for who ever they were looking for. The Sannin guessed it was either him or his clone. Either way, if he was seen he was dead. She eventually sat on the roof, then looked around for anything she deemed suspicious. She noticed the slightly discoloring in the wall. It was the white of the snake that had caught her attention and she walked across the beam towards it.

She had no way of proving it was the Sannin however, as many snakes resided in the abandoned building and many snakes hibernated in the wooden walls and frames to stay warm. They had likely encountered many already. Of course the gig would be up if she managed to see his true colour, the brilliant white scales with startling golden eyes a dead give away. However if she attempted to remove him from the wood work he could simply sink his fangs into her and play the card of a wild snake. Evidently she had seen many snakes in the past roofs and hesitated.

"Why must his summonings be snakes?" She sighed, "I checked the last time this ones yours."

"You're already up there." The Riakage countered.

"Last one I checked bit the living shit out of me." She snapped.

"At least it wasn't poisonous." He stated back.

"Doesn't mean this one isn't." She said.

"Just pull it out for heavens sake we have to move on." He said.

She attempted to grab his tail, the white serpent, whose colour was still hidden well enough hissed in warning and she retracted her hand.

"No ways, you take this one." She snapped.

"Don't be such a girl." He muttered irritably.

"I am a girl, what's your excuse?" She snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, move." He said as he got to the beam, Orochimaru hissed again and from inside the wood work he reared his head in warning, making sure they knew he would strike. He realized quickly he was rather capable of poison, and that the man would cause his own death reaching inside. However he only had limited poison in such a small serpents body, so he would only manage to kill two of them at best. That was all he needed to at that moment anyway.

He waited for the man to reach in, but he seemed to be hesitating as well. Orochimaru decided to trick him into thinking he was trying to retreat. Orochimaru moved his head away from their sight, making it appear as if he was retreating elsewhere, his tail was surely exposed and the man fell for the ploy. He snatched at the tail, and the snake used its lightning fast reflexes to whip its head back and sink its teeth into his flesh. He cursed and flung the snake to the floor. Snakes were hardy however and such a fall was not fatal to the creature. The Riakage cursed again and held his arm.

"Son of a bitch." He yelled. The Mizukage started laughing hysterically and then glanced at the snake who was on the floor, it had slipped under a fallen chair to get to safety. She hopped down to retrieve it, making sure to stay away from its mouth. The Riakage carried on his complaints and she told him to hush up. He found it was too painful to silence however.

"I think I've been poisoned." He stammered. She looked back at him worriedly.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's hurts like a bitch that's why." He snapped.

"Maybe you have a low pain tolerance. Besides they say venomous snakes have needle like bites, you generally don't feel a thing." She said.

"The bite wound doesn't hurt." He said, his breathing became ragged. The clone Mizukage stared worriedly.

"Madara!" She yelled, the masked man entered and instantly allowed his eyes to look at the Riakage. He seemed to know how to handle a poisoned victim, and told him to not panic as his heart would beat faster accelerating the toxins flow.

As Madara aided the Riakage the Sannin attempted to get out. He wanted to kill the both of them but it was no longer an option. He slipped for a broken piece of wall and entered the cold night where he carried on slipping undetected for a small amount of time. His sense were showing him distress signals ahead, it was coming from the same area he had seen the deer flee from early that night. He could hear the Riakage scream, but the screams carried on for longer than an they should have. The man out lived the poisons death rate. Madara must have found a way to stop the poison from reaching the mans heart. Perhaps managing to bleed it out of him. A serious pity, he would have liked the man to have died. Either way, he once again cut his losses and carried on fleeing.

He slipped under a fallen wall, once again trying to hide. Eventually he saw the clones come out, the Riakage looked angry a large bandage on his arm.

"I'm telling you that was him." He said.

"What colour was it?" Madara asked.

"What does it matter, I've seen him take the form of a giant brown snake. I bet he has smaller more natural coloured transformations." The man said.

"We know all he is capable of transformation wise." Madara said.

"Or so we think. Besides it could have been white." He said.

"I think it was." The Mizukage said, "we need to stop him from escaping."

"Is it him or the clone though?" Madara asked.

"We won't know till we catch it." She said.

So they were looking for him then, not the greatest news he thought, but not the worst he had been dealt. As for now he was well hidden and rather comfortable where he was. However it was still slowly but surely taking away his chakara. The white serpent lay soundlessly for a few moments, he could sense danger approaching in the distance, after a few more hours of waiting he heard more birds frantically ascending.

"What's that?" Madara said looking towards the danger zone.

"Fire." The Mizukage said.

"Who started it? This isn't the weather for forest fires." The cloned Uchiha said.

"Maybe our allies found the Shinobi, or perhaps one of the loose Sannin." The Misukage guessed, "either way it is in our favour. Shall we help the fire spread, allow it to fully burn this ruin down? That way the snake is forced to come out of hiding or burn."

"Why wait for their flames." Madara chuckled, he placed his fingers to his lips then muttered his jutsus name. Fire burst from his mouth and hit the nearby land and buildings. The flammable terrain caught alight in seconds and roared across the village. The serpent was instantly choked by the smoke, and the heat started to swarm him, singeing his scales. Many smaller animals that lay hidden in the walls and cracks of broken buildings came out of hiding and fled, but they were not snakes, and they were not white.

Orochimaru contemplated what he should do, he waited for the flames to grow higher, hoping they would hide his form. The smoke was good enough coverage and the serpent slipped out from his den to brave the open land. As he thought, the clones were standing on high platforms which gave them the advantage of spotting movement. Thankfully the flickering of the fire was distracting. They had made sure to spread out bordering the village, so that if the snake hoped of evacuating he would end up being seen. Orochimaru hissed in frustration. The flames however were pushing him closer and closer to villages edge. He had no choice but to slip forwards to avoid the burning embers singeing him.

The more he ran the more taxing keeping the transformation became, he realized he was further from the exits than he thought, it had been impossible for his small lithe form to escape the fires. He was forced out of his transformation, he returned to human, but smoke still trapped his lungs and suffocated him. Orochimaru tried to pull himself to his feet but he stumbled back down to one knee. He eventually fell forwards, his hands catching his upper body from hitting the soil. He could feel the heat of the fire as it surrounded him, now making him trapped in a burning circle.

He sensed someone approach, but he was out of chakara and out of breath. His injured arm was once again becoming a burden and he struggled to support himself on it.

"There you are." The cloned Riakage said, he hoisted the Sannin up by the collar of his shirt. Orochimaru feebly pushed at the larger mans chest to gain some distance. The Riakage took a step forwards, bringing the pale Sannin closer to the flames.

Orochimaru fought again, trying to avoid the death awaiting his fatigued body, however that same fatigued body refused to fight any longer.

He cursed as his body failed him when his mind still pleaded to fight.

"Well?" The man asked, "which one are you? The original or copy?"

"We are both dead to you anyway. Why does it matter?" He hissed.

"Now that's a good point." The man said.

"No, we were ordered to bring the clone home." The Mizukage said.

"Who can tell the difference." Madara replied.

"The clone has something we need." She reminded. The other two fell silent then their eyes fell to the Sannin.

"Answer us." The Riakage snapped.

"What's to say I won't just lie to you?" Orochimaru answered.

"For fuck sakes." The Cloud leaders clone snapped, "we will bring him back with us, leave it up for the masks to decide."

"If he is the original there is no reason to let him live. If he lives there's a good chance he will end up escaping." Madara stressed.

"He always does," the Mizukage laughed, "but we have no choice. Besides, as you've seen we always get another chance at catching him. There isn't enough world for him to escape us on."

"This could be our last opportunity." Madara muttered.

"Nonsense." She said, "say he is the original, with friends like his who needs us to kill him?"

Orochimaru watched them for a moment, then found himself shoved to the floor. He slipped out the way of the man kicking him, which angered the Cloud leader further. Madara knocked the man out the way and grabbed hold of the Sannin.

"I'll meet you back at the base then." Madara said.

"Take us with y-" the Mizukage tried to say, but the masked Uchiha had gone out of their dimension taking the Sannin with him.

Blackness claimed the captured Sannins senses, and he fought like a trapped cat might as the man forcibly relocated him. He hissed in frustration as the world started taking shape again, he could hear many voices echoing a metallic hall. All of the voices sounding identical.

It was the masks, and they looked at the approaching Uchiha clone and his prisoner with interest.

Madara tossed the serpent forwards, the latter of which catching himself on a nearby wall to avoid falling.

"Clone or original?" One mask asked.

"He won't say. Interrogate him." Madara answered. The Sannin knew interrogation was never the place a captured enemy wanted to be in. There was no mercy once in enemy hands, if he did not say what they wished to hear, sometimes even if he did say what they wanted to hear, he was in for a world of pain.

Authors note- I have been so busy lately! I'm sorry for the delayed updates...

Thank you so much to those who review! Your words and comments always help me to carry on writing even when pressured for time. Hope you enjoyed the update.


	26. Chapter 26

Blood dripped down his mouth, he muffled his screams to avoid showing his capturer he felt any pain. He would uphold his pride for as long as he could, till his final breath if he had his way. They wanted him to either hand over what it was he had stolen, or else admit he was not the clone. He knew admitting he was the original would mean instant death, so he carried on in silence. He didn't know what they wanted, luckily they didn't ask him to tell them what he had. Or in this case, didn't have.

What ever his clone had stolen must have been important to the masks. Orochimaru closed his eyes tightly, his head lowered as he bit his own tongue to stifle another scream. He was chained to a wall, his arms above his head pinned together making his upper body completely vulnerable to what ever they wished to do.

He struggled at first, but he had soon figured out his wrists were taking a beating when he tried to break free. They were circled with deep blue, almost black bruises due to the chains. He wouldn't be surprised if by now the metal had dug into his flesh and ripped some of it open. His injured arm, although not his worst injury now, was burning as it was raised above his head forcibly.

His shirt was torn and bloodied, and he felt as if he had too little energy to even stay conscious. His breathing was ragged, but that didn't deter his captors from continuing their punishment. The sound of a door clicking open echoed his cell, he didn't raise his head, he stayed where he was. The serpent knew he didn't do it out of lack of care but more out of lack of strength. Who ever entered approached him, and he soon realized there were two of them. He felt someone grab the bottom of his chin to forcibly lift his head. His golden eyes snapped up, weakened but as stubborn as they always were.

The cloned Madara watched him irritably, he then looked over to the cloned Gaara who stood beside him.

"By now, I would say it is safe to assume this is not the clone." Madara said.

"Well, not entirely." Gaara replied calmly, "he is the type to rather die than hand over what he knows we need."

"This is a waste of time." Madara muttered.

"It's our only choice, he will break eventually." Gaara said, "until then, we let the masks do their job."

Madara released the Sannin's face after glancing back into the serpents calculating eyes. Orochimaru could feel his hair was matted with blood, the air he tried to take in seemed to refuse to enter his lungs, to make matters harder he found the air he did manage to inhale was dusty and stale.

The two clones walked over to the torturer and muttered a few things to him before looking back over to their prisoner.

"He will die if he carries on." Madara said casually, "give him a few moments of peace, we can fetch him in an hour and try force the truth out of him again."

"He can stay for a few more minutes." The low leveled mask said.

"I know his limits. If I must request permission to kill you for defying what I say, then carry on with the interrogation." Madara replied coldly. The mask didn't seem to want to push his boundaries. He was aware he was expendable and knew it would be his own death wish to fight with the clone.

The torturer went to the wall and unhooked the chains from the serpent. Orochimaru stumbled forwards, his legs not properly keeping him upright yet. Madara came over and grasped his sleeve to pull him a few steps forwards. The Sannin had no strength to fight back as his reflexes told him to. He was both grateful to be free of the chains and not, the fact that they no longer grated his skin was a relief, however they had been slightly embedded into his flesh and they stung once the metal was roughly removed.

Madara and Gaara escorted him down the hall towards a darker hall, he didn't know it was possible for the darkly lit base to become any darker. His serpentine eyes adjusted to the darkness adeptly, the room now clear as day to him despite the shadows distorting everything for the rest of the room.

He was pushed into a cell, this time with less force as the cloned Kage could see he was in no way able to fight back. He entered his cell, still panting for breath slightly. They had replaced his handcuffs with new ones that were not attached to the wall. They took over the job of digging into his flesh again, and Orochimaru could only guess they were not cleaned from their previous captives time. They were probably masked in another ninjas blood, and that would most likely lead to the serpents own wound becoming infected. He hissed in both anger and distress. He soon realized he was not alone in his cell, he looked behind him to find he was in front of three other men. They all seemed beaten and defeated, their eyes angered, frightful and mad. He wasn't known for being stable minded, but as he stared into the inmates eyes he felt himself wishing he had a choice of another cell. They locked on to him, analyzing his expressions and movements.

He felt them pinned to him even when he looked away, his yellow eyes glided over to the bars of the cell as he attempted to see what lay beyond the prison. He wasn't as curios about his surroundings as much as he was desperate to avoid looking into their eyes any longer. His body was pleading he sat down, but he didn't feel comfortable with the men staring at him. The snake was aware he was hated, the people in the alliance had grown to trust him more than they originally had, he had been given the chance to prove himself to them. He had risked his life for theirs, he had saved them multiple times. However the inmates were not from the alliance, they were captured before the alliance was made. There was a high chance he was now with men who hated him, besides that factor he was with out chakara now that the masks had detained him.

If the men hated him enough, they may take out their anger and frustrations on him. The small slim built Sannin was less than capable of physically out matching anyone, besides that, the masks took him a lot more seriously than other captives. The men didn't wear handcuffs, however the Sannin did. He had no use of his arms, and his injuries were severe, where as the inmates were relatively unscathed.

After a few moments of looking out into the cell, the Sannin decided he might as well try and sit down. He couldn't stand all his life after all and fatigue won out over fear.

He moved to the furthest spot he could, but the cell was small and he found his best attempts didn't get him as far away as he would have liked.

The men clearly had no qualms and carried on staring, carried on with their intense stares. One man got to his feet then approached him, confidently yet chaotically at the same time. He didn't appear to be as human as he should have been, he looked slightly more deranged, slightly more primitive. Orochimaru didn't allow his discomfort to show, didn't allow them to know he was out of options.

The man stopped inches from him, the smell of the man filled the Sannins senses. He wasn't one to verbally complain about such things, but his closer comrades always knew the serpent was a bit of a clean freak. Jiraiya had often mocked him, calling him a drama queen. He had hissed his annoyances, told the man to grow up. He missed those days, him and the white haired Sannin constantly fighting, Tsunade yelling for them be quiet before she silenced them. Then their teacher fixing the problem with out any threats. His teacher. He still hated the man. The memories were sweet, but their relationship was bitter.

His thoughts were halted when the man slammed his hand into the wall behind the Sannin. His arm now beside the serpents head, blocking him, cornering him. The closest thing to pinning he could manage with out actually holding the snake.

"Legendary Sannin." The man slurred, "or Legendary traitor, which do you prefer?"

Orochimaru let his golden eyes flick over the man then to his two comrades.

"I don't much care what you call me." Orochimaru replied, "but unless you wish to lose that arm I suggest you remove it yourself."

The man laughed, it was obvious the serpent had no chakara. They knew it based off the fact that they had no chakara themselves. But it didn't matter, they were larger in size and out numbered him to top it off. It was like a cobra trying to fight a pride lions when it's poison had been removed.

He was beyond tense as the man slowly pulled his arm away, painfully slowly, almost as if mocking him. The serpent knew he was outmatched now, and if his injuries didn't kill him then the men surely would. He felt his already weakened body being rammed into the wall as the man gripped his shirt pulling him forwards to slam his slim form into the concrete behind him.

Orochimaru hissed in pain, then his slitted eyes swallowed the mans frenzied ones.

"What was that snake?" The man barked.

The Sannin swiftly realized he didn't even have the use of his hands due to the cuffs. He couldn't so much as push the brute off him. The mans snarl turned into a Cheshire Cat grin and he pulled the small ninja forwards before tossing him into the corner of the room.

His natural reflexes kicked in and he kept his balance, he felt his arm throb as it was pulled unnaturally and his wrists carried on burning as the metal of the cuff moved around beneath his tattered skin. He winced and then used his captured hands to push himself further from the corner. The other two men were on their feet and walking over to the cornered ninja who's serpentine eyes were now darting between the intruders anxiously. There was nothing he could do, the feeling of being absolutely defenseless had him becoming increasingly anxious. There was no way he could stop them, handicapped on every known level, he could merely submit to the situation. Wether he fought or didn't, it would make no difference to the upcoming event.

He could already feel them over powering him before they had lifted a hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our next advance had better be good." Madara said, "the masks will find us here, we know that. So we either plan an immediate ambush on them, or else we seek better coverage."

"Well even with an ambush, I doubt we will kill them all." Tsunade said, "we need to find a place to hide."

"Not true." Orochimaru said with a sly smile.

"We just need to kill the original man." The Riakage agreed, "from there his army dies."

"Also not true." Orochimaru said, "these clones are not shadow clones at all."

The Kage all watched him with confused expressions.

"To uphold that amount of shadow clones would bring the original to his knees. Not even the Kyubi child had enough chakara for that." Orochimaru explained, "the clones are maintained through under ground machines. They are even created from them."

"What if the machines were destroyed?" The Mizukage asked.

"Then all the clones have nothing to maintain them. And the army can not grow." Ororchimaru said.

"I don't understand, why will the clones die because a machine they are not attached to goes?" Madara asked.

"Because the machine replaces the originals job." Orochimaru said, "it has basically become the original in its own way. Just like by killing the leader you assumed the clones would vanish, we now simply have to destroy the machine."

"How do you know this?" Tsunade asked.

"I was abandoned dear Tsunade, I was for a short while a prisoner of war." He stated, "I was once again dragged into their wretched prison cells."

"And they showed you the equipment?" Madara asked.

"Of course not. Why would they do that?" Orochimaru said irritably, "I made a wrong turn. Ended up finding a lot more than I bargained for."

"Really, quite the find. You'd assume they would be more guarded." Madara said.

"I didn't gain access to the room, but I saw the clones being made through the walls. As you know the base is more like a lab, most of the walls are glass. I connected the dots from there." Orochimaru said, "you sound suspicious of me."

"It's valuable information." Madara said.

"Which I'm renown for getting ahold of." Orochimaru said back.

"Stop fighting amongst one another." The Mizukage snapped, "we have to get to the machine then."

"I have just the way." Orochimaru said the sly smile returning, "after discovering they had such a fatal weakness, I managed to get this by pretending to be my own clone."

The serpent took out a key looped around his neck hanging by a rope. The key was strange, in both texture and appearance. The black haired Sannin seemed delighted as it hung like a necklace around his neck, almost as if it were a trophy.

"A key to?" Gaara asked.

"The machine of course. This will give us access to its mechanics. The machine is sealed in. It's operating system however is not. All we need to do it shut the thing down, this will allow us to access it." Orochimaru said, he slipped the key beneath his shirt again.

"Tell me again how you managed to get that?" Tsunade asked.

"I pretended to be my own clone." The cloned Orochimaru lied. The Kage seemed pleased, still under the impression that they were speaking to the original serpent. Still unaware the clone was a better actor than they thought, and had enough lies to back up his stories. The room carried on with their muttering until finally they decided their best option would be to use the key before masks ripped it from their corpses.

"They know you have stolen it?" Madara asked.

"Most certainly." Orochimaru replied casually, "it's not something they take their eyes off."

"Then we can't let this opportunity slip by." The Riakage said.

"We should assemble our men." Gaara stated.

"The Riakage and I will handle the soldiers, Tsunade get the medics ready, Mizukage and Orochimaru get strategists ready, Gaara you calm the civilians and make sure they are well guarded and safe." Madara said.

"We need to locate the base." Tsunade said.

"I remember the route." Orochimaru said.

For once things seemed to be working for the alliance. Despite them over looking the snake in the grass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cloned Kage's walked down the hall, on their way to fetch the serpent and ck to use their interrogation. It had been just over an hour, in their option that was more than enough time for the Sannin to rest up and become more stabilized.

When they got to the cell they saw fresh blood on the floor, the men, the original inmates looked up nervously as they saw the masks allies approach. Madara clucked his tongue in annoyance when he saw the state the serpent was in. His skin looked red more than white thanks to the blood stains. His yellow eyes were pained, his breathing deep and ragged once more. He was far from stable now.

"Look what you have done you barbaric fools." He said in annoyance. He entered the cell, the men shrunk back to avoid the legendary ninjas wrath. Madara bent down to pick the sitting Sannin up, or more accurately roughly pull him up before keeping one hand latched to his bloodied wrists. Orochimaru felt his upper body tense up in pain, his legs were fine, yet he could feel he had no ability to support himself or stand properly. He came to the conclusion he had most likely sustained shattered ribs, and he could only pray none of the broken bones pierced any internal organs.

Gaara looked at him in apathy. It wasn't the young ninjas problem if he lived or died clearly.

"Our healers are useless. Might as well leave him there." Gaara said, "if he doesn't heal naturally then-"

"He isn't going to heal naturally." Madara snapped,"he has suffered far to much damage, his next stop is the next world."

"I wasn't saying it's our best option. But the masks are hardly any good at healing. Most of our trained medics have been killed thanks to the alliance." Gaara stated again, still mostly casual.

"Well we will make do with what we have. We can take him to the medical centre." Madara said irritably.

"He could escape the minute we let him out the holding cell." Gaara said.

The two clones stopped their conversation to analyze the shaking snake summoner. It was clear he was far from having the strength or will power to fight back or escape, but the serpent was unpredictable. One minute he was shattered, the next he was somehow forcing those shattered pieces to become a maddened whole again.

It was one thing he was known for, he was not an easy target to detain. They were fools to risk moving him from the prison to the medical centre. However in his state, he was likely to die from either blood loss or a ruptured organ. They didn't know the extent of his injury. Madara shook his head in annoyance. He would simply teleport the captured snake back and forth, he would sit beside him while he healed. He would personally ensure the Sannin could not and would not escape.

The legendary Uchiha pulled the snake closer, he was met with no resistance. Gaara looked at him worriedly but didn't question the man as he teleported out of the cell. The raccoon like boy looked at the prisoners in annoyance and boredom.

"If you harm him in such a manner again, we will be forced to dispose of you all. Understood gentlemen?" The Sand Kage asked. The men nodded in frightened apologetic frenzies. Gaara rolled his eyes and locked the cell behind him. He wasn't one for cruelty or detainment, but he wouldn't question the mask leaders orders. The snake Sannins clone had, and that didn't seem to worked out for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What about our clones?" The Mizukage asked, "will they perish as well."

"No, they are not made in the same fashion." The Sannin said, "the cloned Kage have been made with a separate machine. They are independent to technology. Of course that is exactly why they can not be mass produced like the masks."

"It shouldn't matter." The Mizukage said, "we can over whelm them with our army. Not to mention we managed to kill one of the clones already."

"Exactly." The snake Sannin said, " that reminds me."

"What?" The Mizukage asked.

"We need one last Kage meeting before we launch our attack." Orochimaru said, "help me gather the rest."

The Mizukage nodded, staring straight into the clones eyes still thinking he was the real serpent. They walked around the ruined Konoha until the Kage had all gathered outside the old Hokage building. The leaders all had curios eyes pinned to the snake summoner, wondering what he had decided needed attention before they departed and attempted to end the war for the final time.

"The clones may try trick us." The cloned Orochimaru said, " we should find a way to make sure we are all marked as the real Alliance members."

"Of course." Tsunade said, "good idea, we would hate to kill one of our own out there."

"What will we mark ourselves with?" Gaara asked.

"Something that can be physically seen, just incase one of us falls out of consciousness." Madara said.

"A sealing tag perhaps? We simply won't activate it." Gaara suggested.

"It's probably best, if we tie bands around our arms we could lose them in battle. We need to place some thing that won't come of our skin." The Riakage agreed.

"Then we will use sealing tags." Tsunade said, Madara pulled tags out from his kunai pouch and handed them over to the other Kage, they all took one and held it.

"Put it on your shoulder." Tsunade said, "we can each place it on the same spot."

The other Kage all agreed, and once the Kage had all placed their seals onto themselves the cloned serpent internally sighed out in relief. All was well for him now. The ninja would always think he was the real snake summoner, he wouldn't have anything to worry about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru hadn't wanted to allow himself to fall unconscious but he had little choice. When he woke up he was tied to a hospital bed, his one wrist attached to the side of the metal bed. He had to be honest, it wasn't the worst medical care he had received in his life time. During his many wars he had been forced to heal in far worse places, sometimes places that were well enough worse than the battle grounds themselves.

His worried eyes flittered around the room to gather his thoughts and surroundings.

He saw the cloned Madara sitting beside the bed on a broken looking chair. The masks certainly didn't uphold their base, everything was a tattered mess of neglected ruins.

The Uchiha looked at the snake upon seeing his angered golden eyes awake and startled.

"Try anything, if you so much as try and sit up properly I will knock you out again." Madara warned. His memory returned, the serpent remembered the Uchiha teleporting him, he remembered that as soon as he returned to a physical world he had put up resistance. He had hopelessly tried to break away from the Uchiha, he had succeeded in nothing more than getting himself into a world of much greater pain than he had bargained for.

That explained his searing headache, Madara had done a good job of knocking him out cold. To be fair, the Sannin didn't know why he had bothered trying to escape with no chakara and no element of surprise either.

He supposed it was desperation, he didn't want to be back in the cell with the inmates who wouldn't relent in harming him until he could no longer breath or move, he didn't want to be stuck to a wall by demeaning chains while masks did as they pleased in a hopes of getting him to surrender.

His pride laughed at the prospect of such a defeat, but his torn body, his aching limbs and shattered mind all found the humor to be less than amusing. He could be as willful as he wished, it wasn't breaking his chains. The alliance thought he was dead anyway, so they were not going to come to his aid. Even if they knew he was alive, after their last display, he doubted they would come anyway.

A masked medic entered, he didn't go to the serpent however but went to the cloned Kage. He then handed the man a needle, a substance foreign to the Sannin inside it.

"Here." The man said, Madara took it then injected the substance in to his own arm with little care.

"Thanks." Madara replied handing the empty syringe back. Orochimaru watched him cautiously, unaware of what was in the needle. This caught Madara's attention immediately.

"Do you know what that is?" Madara asked.

The Uchiha was a fool to think the snake Sannin would be dumb enough to answer a question honestly. His clone probably did know what it was, if he answered no, it would be obvious he was not the clone.

"Perhaps." Orochimaru said ambiguously, the Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"It's no secret. What is it?" Madara said. Orochimaru watched him with calculating eyes.

"Which one would you rather me be?" Orochimaru asked, he had no hope of guessing the substances ability, so he would avoid the question.

"I'll ask the questions." Madara said.

"It shouldn't be a secret." Orochimaru said redirecting his words back at the man.

"I'd rather you be the clone." Madara said, "as that is more important."

"Really? And here I thought you would want to kill me more than get what you desire back." Orochimaru said.

"I put what is important before my desires snake. Now I've answered, your turn." Madara said.

"And here I was hoping to disappoint you." Orochimaru said shifting his golden eyes away from the man. The Uchiha was silent, as if trying to process what was said.

The snake was known for playing mental games, he often said things which had meanings beyond ones imagination. Reverse phycology, head games, tests and lies. They all fell from the serpents mouth, and one had to dissect his words to understand what he was saying. Orochimaru found it amusing, as of now he had no mental game to play with the Uchiha yet he could pretend he did, and that in itself would confuse the clone.

Madara watched him attentively then shook his head.

"I'm a fool to try and work out the devil himself." Madara said, the snakes eyes narrowed into slits at the name devil.

"Who are you to judge me Uchiha? He who was so generous he wished to eradicate half the world, exploit anyone he could to achieve his dream, and then try and pass it off as a good deed. I may do wrong, but I do not disguise it as anything but what it is. If I kill, I admit it. If you kill you sob a story and then kill again under a pretense that you are the victim, that you are the one who is doing right. If I am the devil Madara, I do not want to know what you are." Orochimaru hissed.

The cold words echoed through the clones chest, some how striking a chord but rendering him unable to think of a good response. He couldn't even meet eyes with the snake beside him, but that was normal. That was what snakes did, they found ways to trap you, found ways to ambush opponents. A snake could take out creatures twice their size, and many times their superior. A snake could hide in plain site, could strike with out being seen, kill and then move away unnoticed.

And yet all were aware of their potential crimes, all were aware to teach their young to fear the snake. Madara smiled beneath his mask.

"Do you really still believe you are anywhere close to being human Sannin? I'd have better chance asking the gods for forgiveness than you ever could." Madara said.

"If I am not human so be it. In my experience human beings are not the greatest creatures on this earth, I'd have more respect for the dogs out on the street than I would for a man passing witty judgement on others." Orochimaru said, he had stopped caring about being regarded as human, what did matter? If he was to be seen as a snake so be it, he had wasted enough of his short life thinking about such trivial titles.

"As for the gods, well I have no doubt they would turn a blind eye on me. But let them all know I turned my back on them only after they did to me. So in all respects, my crimes can be weighed by their casually cruel facades of mercy. Besides that, why judge yourself and your morality off entity's you can not see." Orochimaru said.

"Is that what gets you through the night snake? Who is playing the victim card now." Madara chuckled.

"I am not excusing actions with my past tragedies. Nor condoning my future actions with my hardships. I am answering your questions." Orochimaru said.

"Is that so. What makes your confession different to mine?" Madara asked.

"I have made no confession. I have answered a question. The difference is your story is out on the air, for everyone to judge and pity you for, mine is mine alone." Orochimaru said.

"I feel as if you have no story to tell at all." Madara said.

"There isn't a man alive with out a reason, with out a story. But if you feel as if I run on empty history, then so be it. I'm not here to discuss anything of irrelevance with someone of equal importance." Orochimaru said, he could feel his body weighing him down.

He was roughly patched up, his chest strapped in many bandages. He had known his ribs would be broken after the men had kicked him in. He had known he would suffer many wounds from the treatment, and with out his chakara he had nothing to heal himself with. Then his mind locked onto the thought.

How did the cloned Kage have chakara? The chambers were always gassed, they to would be forced to inhale the toxins. Yet Madara had displayed he had his jutsu. The masks wore masks, that would stop them from breathing the gas in. However the clones did not, they merely walked around freely minus the Uchiha's usual orange spiral one. Which wouldn't stop him from breathing the gas anyway. Orochimaru thought for a moment, then his mind flashed back to the injection.

Was that it?

In all likeliness he had never seen a mask inject themselves. If that were the case, then the clones would be equally as chakara-less if they were denied the substance. Or better, the Sannin would have his chakara back if he attained the vile. The prospect of freeing himself again seemed thrilling. Freedom was always a driving force. His golden eyes lit up, and the Uchiha clone noticed it. He seemed confused, from weak to anger, to withdrawal to excited. The snake was unreadable as ever. Unpredictable in every aspect, even the emotions he did display were twisted into something unreadable. Or at least something no one could understand.

He watched the snake for a while before daring to ask.

"Finally lost your mind have you?" He asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" Orochimaru asked.

All he had to do was grab the next vile handed to the next clone, he could inject himself and regain his chakara in that moment. It was flawless. Well not entirely. It had many loopholes, it had many open ended parts which could lead to him being killed on the spot. But he would take the risk. Risk over life in prison. Freedom over most things. He knew he would die in the cells, he may as well take a leap of faith.

"How true, you've lost your mind years ago." Madara remarked.

"Indeed I have Uchiha." Orochimaru chuckled, causing the man to look unnerved. His plan was far from smart, but it was certainly daring and it was certainly his last shot. He had done mad things before from killing Kage to single handedly fighting the Kyubi boy in released mode, he had successfully executed plans many would laugh at. And he hadn't died yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note- thanks for reading, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

Thanks to all those who comment, a huge thanks to Vampiredoll666 who as always is a great support.

Hope everyone has a good week from here ~Hourglass8


	27. Chapter 27

Authors note- this is the last chapter for the Great Alliance, drop a review to let me know what you think. Enjoy~

The clone walked among the other Kage fearlessly, he had been tagged as the original serpent, they would believe he was the original despite the actual snakes cries for justuce. He could safely kill as he pleased and then return home to the safety of his alliance. The masks had entrusted him with far to much information, they had not assumed the serpent would betray them. They were wrong. They were yet to find out that the snake would only stay in one place if it had reason to, and if danger signs were flashing the naturally shy creature would flee and seek a better vantage point. Some may call it selfish, the snake called it survival. The army moved as stealthily as they could towards the base, the cloned Sannin leading them straight to the masks.

Madara still had his doubts but once they were nearing the base he finally allowed himself to trust the snake Sannin once more. He allowed his natural bad feeling to dissipate, a decision he may later regret given the fact that his instincts were accurate about the cloned ninja they thought was their actual ally. The Mizukage trusted easily and never once questioned her new found friend. The Riakage and Gaara were more worried about their own men than fakes among them while Tsunade was rather preoccupied as she thought of the up coming battle. She had seen war and its effects, she had wished to never see it again. Yet here she stood leading millions to their death. Millions to their regret. The only man among the army happy to be going to the fight was the clone, and that was only because he wanted to make sure all his enemies were dealt with so that he could finally live at peace.

They arrived at the bases entrance and slowly started making a formation around it. They never planned on entering the base, not until they had killed outside guards and gotten hold of one of their masks. The base itself would bind their chakara, so they would first kill one outside guard before taking his head gear to ensure their chakara was safe. The cloned Orochimaru had been the one to stress the critical part of attaining a mask, as he had said that his biggest issue escaping the place was his lack of chakara. The other Kage didn't question the idea knowing first hand that they did strip ninja of their chakara in battle. It was their cheap war trick they employed in attempts to gain the upper hand. It was clever, but certainly under handed.

Masks surrounding the area saw the ninja approach and laughed at their blatant tactic. They did not know that the ninja wanted them to meet them outside, or that they wanted to get hold of their equipment to infiltrate. Masks came to them willingly, and the ninja acted quickly on killing lower leveled masks to grab hold of their gear. Once a ninja had a mask he was ordered to enter the building and fight the enemies inside the base. Any prisoners of war were to be released and given a mask. Their numbers would grow in any means possible as they were out matched in numbers. All the alliance needed was a big enough distraction.

The battle commenced in an all out war before majority of the ninja had managed to get access into the base. About sixty percent of the shinobi alliance was still fighting masks outside the base and yet the damage being done was catastrophic. It was impossible to even tell which side was winning. Elite masks came out but they were swarmed by many ninja who were all equipped with poison complimentary of the cloned snake ninja. Tsunade finished off two of the masks, she hated using toxins to kill, but all was fair in love and war and she opted to rather be successful than moral in that time. She grabbed hold of a mask and entered the base herself once she was assured most of the higher ninja were already inside the under ground tunnel. She ran down many corridors and killed many more men. Her adrenalin was pumping when she saw someone in the corner of her eye.

Orochimaru stumbled forwards coughing up blood and slightly shaken. He was leaning on a wall trying to merge with it as he avoided both masks and alliance members. Tsunade found it odd, what was more odd was the chains buried into his blue and red wrists. It could not have been the original Sannin, as he did not have the seal on his shoulder, and his wounds were grave some fresh some old. He looked both unnerved and agitated. Was he the clone? Why would the clone be imprisoned in his own base. Perhaps he betrayed the masks, if that was so, then helping him wouldn't be the worst idea. She headed over to him, his face seemed relieved to see her.

"Tsunade." he said.

"Quiet clone." She snapped, he met her with confused eyes.

"I'm not the clone-"

"I know you are don't lie, the alliance has ways of figuring out who is who." Tsunade said.

"Well surprise surprise the alliance messed up." Orochimaru snapped, he was guessing she would kill him.

He had no way of defending himself, he had been chained, beaten and stripped of his chakara. He wanted to get hold of the syringe to inject himself but the attack from the alliance seemed to have destroyed that possibility. He cursed, his golden eyes locked onto her hazel ones.

"Then prove yourself." Tsunade snapped.

"By doing what pray tell?" Orochimaru asked.

"Figure it out or I kill you." She replied readying a kunai, he glared at her. There was nothing he could say, he could deliver his story but the other ninja would assume he was lying. He had pretended to be the clone to stay alive in the base, even the masks assumed he was the clone. He decided he would do what he had always told himself to do. He would get himself out of the hell hole, he would escape and run and he would not rely on allies to do so. There was no such thing as an ally, his own men may well be the ones to kill him now that he was accused of being a clone. He acted quickly, he didn't need chakara to preform basic tiajutsu. He smacked the female Sannin over and she stumbled into an enemy as the chains on the black haired males wrists made contact with her face, that same enemy and the minor disorientation from being hit distracted her for the few seconds the other Sannin needed to depart.

Orochimaru disappeared in the crowd, he had gone the opposite way to the exit as it would be impossible to escape through there with all the alliance members flooding in. He had another plan anyway. He headed for the medical sector of the base, which he had memorized the route to on many trips over during his capture. He arrived to find many ninja fighting in the dingy halls, blood sprayed on many of the walls. He avoided being seen as best he could, and ran from the enemies who tried to attack him. He got into a room which held many syringes and liquids. He slammed the door behind himself and locked it before rummaging through the array of chemicals. He knew what to avoid due to his in-depth knowledge of toxins. He found one which he did not know and decided to gamble. He had no other options and the liquid seemed promising, he had seen the colour of what Madara had taken and it matched the one he held in his hand. He took the bottle and located a syringe which took him only a few seconds, he didn't know the dosage either. He had a basic memory of how full the syringe was when the clone had taken it and he copied what he remembered.

He could only pray it wasn't too little or too much to a radical degree. He needed his jutsu back in a world where nobody knew the real from the fake. Since the other Kage did not know him on a personal level, they wouldn't even notice the small differences which may have proved to them he was the original. He pierced his skin with the thin needle, a small trickle of blood slipping out from it when he pulled it back out. He didn't bother with the small pin prick and he awaited a few moments which felt like forever. He held his breath as he waited for the substance to kick in. He started doubting he had taken the correct liquid until a flash of black and purple chakara flared around him. A smirk spread across his face revealing his fang like teeth. He was in the fight again in mere moments. He exited the room he had locked himself in and carried on down the hall towards the exit. He killed any masks in his path as he did so. He found that because he was attacking masks, the alliance members assumed he was the original and gave him no trouble on his way out. He broke his way out of the base with little difficulty, he almost crashed into a masked figure, one who was not an enemy.

Madara looked down at him and the Sannin readied his blade, he hadn't taken the cuffs off his wrists but simply cut the chain in the middle with Kusangi. The latter of which was readied to slice the others throat. He did not know if the man before him was clone or real. Madara had the same problem. Suddenly Madara pulled up his sleeve to reveal a dark marking resembling a seal. Orochimaru watched in confusion.

"Your turn." Madara said.

"I don't understand." Orochimaru said.

"Then you're the clone." Madara stated he drew a kunai.

"Wait-" Orochimaru said, "I'm not, let me explain!"

Madara paused, he didn't know why, but he wanted to trust the man in front of him. He had always held some suspicion of the Sannin who had been tagged.

"Prove it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cloned Orochimaru made his way down the halls, he was heading straight for the machine which generated the cloned Kage. If the original Kage succeeded in shutting it down all the clones would vanish, including him. However there was a compartment for each individual clone, and the snake Sannin knew that if he extracted the part which kept him alive, then he could live on while the other clones died. Not only would he be able to live, the original Kage would not be able to dispute him being one of them, when all the clones died but he did not, they would assume it was because the man was telling the truth. He had no idea what became of his original, but he assumed the snake summoner way dying out in a cell somewhere. He took a sharp corner killing three masks who rounded the same turn. He slipped the key out from his top and took it off around his neck before inserting it into the door.

The glass was made of diamonds it appeared as it would not break even with the explosions all around it. He opened the door easily as the key fit into its designed location. He entered the room with out hesitating and immediately went to work on extracting the small component which made him. He didn't close the door behind him, he had been in to great a rush. He slammed on keys as he tried to hack the machine, thankfully his level of intellect and natural ability to work out the impossible had him getting past the systems lock downs. He was close, unimaginably close when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Orochimaru." Madara said, the clone looked around but saw that the mans one sleeve revealed his sealed arm. It was the real Uchiha.

"I'm going to destroy the clones." Orochimaru's clone lied.

"You don't need to hack a machine to break it." A voice said ominously. The clone looked over his shoulder with slitted eyes to meet the exact same stare mirrored back. His original stood with his arms over his chest awaiting an answer.

"I'm going to destroy it inside and out." The clone said, "Madara, why is this clone here."

"We made a deal." Orochimaru said with a light smile, "Madara told me of your plan, he said if I broke the machine in front of his own two eyes he would believe I was the real one. So here I am to prove myself."

"I'm already destroying it Madara." The clone said. Madara stared between them in confusion, the one Sannin was willing to walk right up and smash the machine, the other claimed to be in the middle of doing so.

"Well if you are the real one between us, why not let me break the machine? If I'm the clone I will die, if you are the clone... Well, you know what will happen to you." Orochimaru replied. The clone snarled.

"This bastard is going to sabotage the plan Madara. I have the seal to prove I am not a fake." The clone hissed.

"Let me destroy the machine." Madara said, "that way one of you will die with out the advantage of sabotaging anything."

"This alliance and its god damned habit of betraying it's own." The clone hissed, he did a few hand jutsus and smoke clouded the room in a mess, he lunged at the original Sannin as a large brown serpent. Orochimaru slashed at him with Kusangi and blood sprayed from the wound. Madara was unsure of which Sannin was the real one.

On one hand, the one with the seal on his arm could have been telling the truth. Perhaps this had been one last betrayal. The fact that he had abandoned the machine may have meant he did not care what became of it meaning he was not the clone. However, the Sannin he met outside the base with no seal on his arm seemed more plausible. It made sense to find their lost team mate in a dungeon, as good a ninja as the snake Sannin was, it was almost impossible he escaped the masks so quickly while acquiring such valuable information.

Madara decided he would do as he was meant to and went to the machine. The Sannin clone had been busy hacking it, and was only half way finished when he got interrupted. Madara cursed, he hardly had the right type of brain to work out such technical mechanics. He could map out a war but not a computer. He struggled with it as he tried to undo what the one Sannin had done. He internally feared the other had found a way to stop himself from disappearing along with the machine, it was the only thing he could assume hacking would achieve. The last thing he needed was to destroy the machine and none of the ninja dissapeared, that would mean a deadlock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi and his team ran through the halls, Sasuke and Naruto took the lead as they raced one another to the finish. They had decided they would go and get to the masks generation point, that way they would be able to stop and win the war in one move. They carried on through the many tunnels leading them to their destination, Kakashi watched the two boys in the lead as they took turns over taking. A waste of energy he noted, but he would be wasting his own energy trying to stop them from competing. Sakura seemed willing to tell them off anyway. They got to the glass doors and at the same time both boys yelled their signature chakara attacks.

"Chidori!"

"Resengan!"

The glass didn't even have a scratch after their attack and the two ninja looked at the glass irritably. They both raise their hands to try again before yelling their attacks once more, but it had the same effect and the glass remained in tact.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

"We should have gone to get the key first." Sasuke chastised.

"Orochimaru has it. And he has gone off the maps." Kakashi stated, he placed a hand on the glass and analyzed it. As he touched it he could feel it shaking, he soon realized the entire world was shaking around him.

"Move!" Sakura yelled, she screamed just in time and all three ninja jumped out of the way as large white scales materialized, bursting through the walls and bringing down the roof around them. Team seven and their teacher took shelter under the snakes large tail. They knew one of the Orochimaru's had taken on the form of hydra. They waited as dust and rubble came pouring down around them but they stayed under the white tail. Sakura healed a gash on Naruto, as a rock had bounced into the blonds head. He whimpered as she worked and she commanded he stay silent.

Kakashi looked up at the monstrous snake only to realize that they had been wrong, there were sixteen heads all in all, as two hydras lined the field. The base was now one big hole as the two serpents had successfully demolished most of it. On the bright side, the glass had scratches running all of over it and was making cracklings noises. Kakashi stepped out from under the giant tail and allowed lightening to flash around his hands. The blue screeched as it hit the glass and the once impenetrable material shattered. Naruto and Sasuke rushed inside while Sakura kept an eye on the two massive serpents behind them. One of the massive eight headed snakes had a giant seal marking running down its side, Sakura knew that meant that it was the real Sannin. They were standing by the hydra with out a marking, meaning they had taken coverage under the clone. She looked as many ninja from the alliance swarmed the hydra with out the seal mark. They were aiding the other hydra assuming it was their Kage. Sakura watched as the giant creature screeched as millions of blades sunk into its flesh. It thrashed around, but yet it focused solely on the other hydra, it avoided killing alliance members but didn't watch out for masks in the slightest.

The other hydra however, the one which was donned with original, was making no effort to avoid anyone, it smashed into masks and alliance members alike. She bit her lip in thought. The seal meant that it was the original, and yet, the one which had the seal was acting strangely. She shook her head, the snake Sannin was known to be dismissive. He was known not to care. She couldn't help but wonder however, that after all the sacrifices he had made along the way, all the times he had almost given his life for the alliance, if that title was still fitting. She had seen first hand how he had been willing to die for his people, she found it harder to believe he was solely evil. She watched as the serpents fought, blood poured down as they ripped at one another's flesh. When a head would be snapped straight off a new one would replace it. Blood poured down on the ninja below as the fight raged onwards. The alliance members still slicing at the unmarked hydra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru hissed as he fought the other hydra, the ninja who were supposed to be on his team were digging into his very flesh trying to give his enemy the advantage. The clone had some how tricked everyone into believing he was the real Sannin and now the fight was in his favor as ninja all around aided him. Golden eyes pleaded with the men below to stop but they did not look him in the eyes, they did not even try and tell them a part. The cloned hydra screeched in delight as the blood lust got to him, the clone was more inhuman than the Sannin had thought. After all, a clone could never quite be the same as the original. It would never quite be human, as it would always be man made and nature never took kindly to man copying her life forms. Orochimaru used one of his massive tails to slam into his clone, the other snake grabbed hold of that same tail in one of the eight mouths and begun to shake its head like a dog. Orochimaru hissed and one of his own heads lashed out by sinking its large fangs into the creatures head.

The battle carried on in a messy and bloody fashion, the two hydras were equally matched, however Orochimaru was being targeted by the alliance on top of it all. Suddenly the masks all fell to dust leaving nothing behind as they evaporated. The cloned hydra looked down with a large smile across its serpentine face.

"It's just the clones now." He hissed in utter irony.

"I wouldn't say that so happily if I were you." Orochimaru hissed back.

In their hydra forms, their voices were more hisses, and the crowd below could only just make out the words as human. They listened to the hydras for a moment before loud cheers erupted through the ninja crowd. The masks had been defeated, they had won the war. Almost. What stood as the biggest challenge was the clones. Suddenly Madara appeared on top of the original Sannins head. Orochimaru looked up at the man, did Madara some how know which Samnin was the real one?

"We don't need the masks to live on. This battle is far from yours." The Uchiha said, Orochimaru then realized that it was the clone not the original Madara. That meant that even the clones thought that he was the clone. Orochimaru hissed and tossed his head from side to side to rid himself of the copy. Suddenly, all the cloned Kage jumped onto the hydras head. It infuriated him, he now stood with all the clones, there was no way he would be able to prove his innocence in time. Madara was taking far to long in shutting down the machine, while the alliance and cloned hydra were making quick work of slicing him to ribbons. He hissed in frustration and bucked his large heads, however it futile as they hardly noticed it, they simply thought the snake was writhing in pain as ninja below sunk their weapons into him and set his large body on fire, or electrocuted, or what ever else they posed as an attack. Orochimaru let his golden eyes fall to the real Kage below, they met eyes. Out of all the ninja around. They were the only to make eye contact.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know we have been mistaken before..." The Riakage said as he looked into the hydras eyes, "but... I think we have been stuck in the same dark hole for long enough to tell which one of us is the real and which is the fake."

"Seal or no seal. That's not Orochimaru." The Mizukage said, she looked into the bright golden eyes which pleaded with all the original Kage to see through logic. Tsunade watched him, remembered him stating he was not the clone. They had placed seals to avoid this and yet here they were all wondering the same question.

"Where is Madara?" Gaara asked.

"Inside the base." The Riakage said, "we can't wait for him any longer. If that is Orochimaru he is going to get slaughtered."

"By his own men." Tsunade breathed.

"Well what do we do?" The Mizukage asked, "we have no way of actually telling which is which."

"Like I said." The Riakage said, "how well do we know each other by now."

"Well enough." The Mizukage said.

"Then we follow our instincts this time." The cloud leader said.

"It's now or never. Ignore our clones, they can help us fight the cloned hydra." Gaara said. Somehow, after enough time in the base, after enough time being trapped in the same cells, the Kage had grown to know one another's movement, the look in their eyes. The difference was not great, it would always be slight. The difference would never be physical, as the clones were designed to replicate their DNA. But the clones would never have actually lived through the events the real Kage had. And with those tragedies, both good and bad memories came a certain element of difference. An acquaintance would never be able to tell the subtle difference between life and machine, but people who shared your life for long enough most certainly would. The Kage all went to stand on the large white serpent. The one with out the seal mark, the one with out evidence of its identity. Orochimaru looked up at them, they were not standing as a threat to him. They stared at the clone, as if they knew its intentions were dark. They engaged in the fight, and they did not strike at the unsealed Sannin.

Orochimaru let out a small hiss, the team didn't know exactly what he was saying, but they knew him well enough to guess.

_Took you long enough._

And it was a sound of relief not a sound of bitter resent, it was a thank you rather than a sarcastic remark. They knew that now, they knew how to read in between the lines, how to hear what the snake meant to say rather than what was actually said. In turn, the snake had learned to take what the loud Riakage said with a pinch of salt, to take Tsunade's comments with out feeling as if they were personal, to accept Gaara's lack of care and see that he hid emotions more than he spoke of them, to understand the Mizukage's out bursts and calm her down rather than challenge her, then finally, he learnt that Madara was as untrusting as he was. He was not looking to kill anyone, he was looking for anyone who wanted to kill him. With that, the Kage had finally become a team, they had finally remembered day one of Genin training. They could remember the bell challenge, how almost every team failed at team work before they even started, and how they soon learnt that working together had its perks after all.

The cloned Sannin watched on in anger, he hissed and his slitted eyes snapped up every Kage standing on the hydras head. There was no way they knew, he lashed at the original Sannin but the snake swerved out the way and snatched at his flesh instead. The clone screeched and retracted its attack. The cloned Kage watched on in utter confusion. They no longer knew who was the cloned Sannin, as unlike the real Kage, they had yet to remember the lessons of team work, and worked individually despot being a unit. It did not serve them well. The Mizukage yelled for their men to seize fire, but they did not. They carried on ambushing the hydra as war was louder than the women's commands. The Riakage tried to get their attention next but even he was ignored. He cursed as the ninja threw attack after attack. The Sound ninja seemed hesitant to draw blood, dare they be wrong in who they struck. Orochimaru found his strength was waining, the heads were starting to lower as they lost the ability to stay levitated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi watched with his team mates as the two serpents clashed.

"Why are they not listening to the Kage?" Sasuke cursed, "they know what they are talking about. I knew there was something wrong with that other hydra. They're attacking the real Orochimaru."

"Baka! Stop!" Naruto yelled as he pushed a nearby ninja, the man stopped attacking the hydra and looked at him.

"What did you say kid?" The man yelled.

"I said listen to your god damned leaders!" He snapped, his teeth were slightly sharpened as he reigned in the Kyubi.

"Calm it." Sasuke snapped.

"You're attacking the wrong hydra." Kakashi said.

The men shook their head, "that's what the clones want you to think! We had a plan, stick to it Hatake."

Sakura shook her head in anger, their team was unrelenting. They would kill their own and regret it later. A few moments ago she had been hit with relief, when she saw Kakashi run a chidori through the machine which kept the masks alive she had rejoiced as the masks dissipated. But the clones still stood, and their Kage's cries were falling on deaf ears. Sakura bit her own lip, if their men were going to be ignorant and deaf, she would do all she could to turn the tables. She ran up to the large snake which her Kage had informed her was the original and allowed her healing chakara to flow through her hands to mend some of the wounds on the creature. Kakashi watched her work until he heard Naruto and Sasuke in the distance. The two boys had taken it upon themselves to fight off nearby ninja.

"Back off!" Naruto snapped.

The surrounded ninja seemed irritated, but nearby Sound ninja agreed fully. They yelled to other members to stop and soon many ninja below were chanting for the alliance to lower their weapons. The Mizukage encouraged the Sound ninja from above.

Soon the crowds out weighed those who wished to harm the snake and the alliance settled. The cloned Sannin hissed, he had given up on proving he was the original. He was fighting both cloned and real Kage by himself. Thankfully, the snake Sannin had been harmed enough to have lost his strength. His great heads dropped to the floor as the fight commenced above and on top of him. The hydra would try and add its help by snapping at clones that passed but ultimately he was weakened. The Kage feared the worst. The copied hydra was destroying them, and the clones had Madara on their side, where as their Madara was still messing with the machine. Finally there was a gut wrenching bang and the clones fell to their knees. They clutched their heads before they appeared to be turning to stone, then one after the other the clones crumbled likes soft sand. All but the hydra.

The giant white snake cackled, he had somehow extracted the part of the machine which kept him alive. But then the laughing stopped as one by one the heads of the creature started to harden as it took on the form of rock. He hissed and thrashed, then bit of the head which was turning. Another grew back but the rock spread faster than the hydra managed to dismantle itself. Finally in a large cloud of dust the statue of the cloned hydra crumbled as well. The Kage almost jumped as loud cheers boomed through the skies, moulding together to form a rather uncomfortable scratchy sound, the ninja below were jumping and cheering before hugging nearby loved ones. Orochimaru breathed out in relief. Madara sure had taken his time. Then his world went dizzy, the area swayed and he felt as if he was falling, only to realize he was. He had been forced to untransform due to injury. But he felt the Madara catch him.

"Don't miss the moment snake." He chuckled. But he had no choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru heard the light sound of rain outside his window. His eyes snapped open as he realized what had happened last. He was in a bed, lined with blue sheets. For once he was not strapped to the bed either. His wounds were mostly tended to, he traced the dark indents of light lines of blood and dark bruises around his wrist. He could feel the scars running down his back and chest, but not a single one caused him any grief. If anything, he couldn't have been happier. The rain may have been grey and dark, it may have blotted out the blue skies of hope and renewal, but it was the greatest moment the snake could remember. He looked at the light rain dripping down the window and placed a hand on the cold glass. He stared at his own reflection for moments. He wondered how long he had been out for. After all, he had been trapped in a cell, subjected to torture for days on end. His body had lasted for longer than it should of, he had always been grateful to his own cells. If there was one thing he could trust, it was his own natural ability to with stand pain and exhaustion.

He brushed black strands out of his face, he couldn't find any traces of blood or mat in his hair, he felt rather clean. His wounds had all been treated and bandaged, and as grateful as he was to have been helped, he would be wasting their efforts. He preformed a few hand signs and soon he had climbed out of his old injured body into the form of a spotless one. He dusted off his clothes as the old injured shed skin went up in smoke. The door clicked open and Tsunade almost jumped when she was met by golden eyes. She laughed slightly out of embarrassment.

"You seem to be back in shape." She said.

"You to." He replied.

"I have my own ways of staying impeccable." She said with a light smile.

"I know you well enough by now to have guessed that." He replied. She glanced down.

"I'm sorry... For not believing in you earlier." She said.

"I'm sorry for smacking you in the face with a chain." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "apology accepted."

"And to you Hime." He said, he looked to the window, "weather is miserable."

"Yet spirits are high." She said proudly, "We are in the hidden Cloud. The buildings are practically undamaged."

"Where are the others? We didn't have any casualties did we?" Orochimaru asked.

"None out of the Kage, many men died in war of course, but none of our elites." Tsunade said.

"And the original mask?" Orochimaru asked.

"He killed himself." Tsunade said hesitantly, "we got to his room and he had already slit his own throat. Either that or he was betrayed by his own."

"I'm hardly going to mourn the man." Orochimaru admitted.

"I simply would have liked to have known his reasons for doing what he was doing." She said.

"I can guess the out line of his story. He was hurt, or someone he loved was hurt. Either way, he took revenge. Hate only births more hate correct?" Orochimaru replied, she nodded in acceptance.

"We have one last thing to vote on." She said, "are you ready to go to the Kage building?"

"I have little else on my to do list." Orochimaru stated easily, she opened the door and the two Sannin walked out the hospital. The nurses and medics all greeted them as they walked past towards the exit.

"Glad to see you up Orochimaru-sama." The medic at the door said.

The two Kage entered the drizzle after saying their goodbyes to the nearby medics, all of which Tsunade knew by name. The light rain was refreshing as they walked through the village. They past many ninja they knew on route. Most ninja greeted both Sannin as if they were always the closest of friends, while others still seemed hesitant of the snake Sannin. Sound ninja raced to their leaders side to exclaim just how apologetic they were for the confusion mid battle, but he made sure to inform them that they had nothing to be sorry about. The relief on their faces was obvious and they parted ways by insisting their leader come past their way again.

They entered the building where the other Kage awaited them, the stairs seemed endless for the first few minutes but they eventually reached the large door. Tsunade noticed that the serpent was back to himself, he didn't hesitate nor knock. Even though the last few days had been hell and full of betrayal. He entered as if he had never left. He met eyes with the other Kage in the room and then noticed the new face.

"Tsukage." He said, "it's good to see you out of that cell."

"It's good to see you're back to full health, last I saw you, you couldn't see me back." The small leader laughed in his surprisingly deep voice. Orochimaru didn't enjoy the past memory of being blind, but out of politeness he laughed lightly.

"Have a seat you two." The Mizukage said, she had a cast around her arm, but other than that all the other Kage seemed fine. Madara watched the two Sannin sit down.

"Full health indeed Sannin. You two really have your ways of healing." Madara acknowledged, it may have been the first time the Uchiha had acknowledged their strength.

"I meant to thank you Madara," Orochimaru said, he gave praise when he needed to, "for believing in me before I gave you reason to back at the base."

"There was plenty reason to." Madara stated back, "but I'll take the sentiment."

"Enough about the past, let's look at the future shall we." The Mizukage said.

"Exactly, while you slept off the last few days snake, we decided to have one last vote." The Riakage said with an amused smile.

"And what is that about?" Orochimaru asked.

"Wether we disband and go our separate ways," Gaara said, "or wether we uphold our alliance."

"We could live on as one village, we would rule as we have during the war. A democracy, a vote for all decisions." The Mizukage said.

"At the beginning of all of this, I would have said no to the idea of staying here with you. But, now that the end had arrived I can see where all our differences lie, and how we all bring the things we need to make matters successful. At the beginning my vote would have been no, but today Im voting yes." Madara admitted.

The Mizukage smiled at the masked man, "in the beggining I never thought I'd ever agree with your arrogant ass, but today, I'm agreeing with the Uchiha."

Madara rolled his one visible eye, Gaara decided to place his vote before the man past a comment.

"Even our men would be sad to say goodbyes, I'm voting yes." Gaara said.

"You can add my vote to that." The Riakage said, he looked at the snake Sannin, "will you give this one more chance?"

The memory of the Kage standing by him even when they were uncertain he was real or not flashed past his mind, somewhere along the line, he had allowed himself to become close to the other members, and somewhere along the line, the other members had allowed themselves to become close to the snake.

"You've proved your loyalty in our last run. Staying here leads to a safer future." Orochimaru replied.

Tsunade smiled, "we had a feeling you would say yes. So we made preparations."

She went to a desk and pulled out a head band, she placed it on the table for all the Kage to see. There was an unknown marking on it. The Kanji read alliance.

"We will have one head band." She said, "and, we should all don the same colour Kage cloak."

"Blue." The Mizukage suggested.

"I liked red." Tsunade admitted. The males watched the two women fuss about colours for a few minutes.

"Shall we settle on a different colour then?" Gaara sighed.

"As long as the marking is the same does the colour really matter?" The Riakage advised.

"Exactly. Keep blue, I'm getting red." Tsunade said. The Mizukage smiled, she grabbed the head band off the table.

"Let's go unite our nations then shall we?" She said as she headed out the door. Slowly but surely the other Kage left the room leaving only the two Sannin behind. They looked out the large window as their men walked the streets. There was little restlessness and the people blended as if they had always been one unit to begin with. It took the duration of an entire war, but finally, divides were gone and separate groups no longer existed. The mutual agreement turned into a warm acceptance. Tsunade looked at her golden eyed partner, he stared out, a light she hadn't seen in years glinting behind the slitted yellow. If only Jiraiya was there, to finally see the world he yearned to see. She smiled beneath her golden hair, it was a fresh start as she watched the rain wash away the past events, as tragic as the war had been, it had reunited her with her long lost friend, it had returned a past she wished to relive.

Authors note- that's the end! Hope you enjoyed the story, it was certainly the longest one I've written. I will be working on my next story soon, so stay tuned for it. Thanks for those who followed and reviewed! Let me know what you think. This stories main focus was to go back to reminding us on a ninjas number one moral "team work". So it was only fitting they all got along well in the end ;)

See you guys soon!


End file.
